Cuando la verdad te alcanza
by Trisha23
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos, algunos mas grandes que otros, que tipo de secretos pueden acosar a la Dra. Brennan? todos saben que tarde o temprano los secretos salen a la luz. Booth&Brennan Hodgins&Angela Zack&O, r&r Epilogo y extras terminados diviertance!
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando la verdad te alcanza**

Es verdad que todos tenemos secretos pero algunas veces estos suelen ser mas grandes que otros, especialmente si eres una reconocida antropóloga que trabaja en el Jeffersonian; pero todos los secretos tienen algo en común, y es de que tarde o temprano salen a la luz, que tipo de secreto podría atormentar a la Dra. Brennan?

_**Uno: Abriendo una cicatriz.**_

Parecía un día normal en el Jeffersonian con su personal habitual- de acuerdo al punto de vista de Angela- Hodgins y Zack estaban en algún asunto de nerds, Huesos estaba encerrada en su oficina; algo usual, ya que lo ha estado haciendo durante los últimos seis meses, talvez debido a su embarazo; así que eso dejaba a Angela sin nadie con quien hablar y eso si era aburrido.

-Creo que iré a ver que esta haciendo Tempe- Angela se dijo a si misma- si, esa es una buena idea, y talvez la convenza de tener un baby shower- y se levanto con un poco de dificultad para dirigirse a la oficina de Huesos.

En su oficina la Dra. Brennan estaba trabajando muy atenta en su computadora, completamente ensimismada. Estaba pensando en el secreto que por tanto tiempo ha mantenido oculto a todos, incluso de su ahora esposo, ese el mismo secreto que la ha atormentado por tanto tiempo y ahora, desde que se entero que estaba embarazada, de nuevo, su pasado comenzó a atormentarla aun mas, esa pequeña bebe que un día dio en adopción, volvió a su mente completamente, y desde entonces ha estado trabajando y haciendo todo lo posible por localizarla. Pero pese a todos los métodos y formas que hay para rastrear a una persona y toda la tecnología para ayudarla a localizarla no le habían servido para encontrar a su hija.

-¡Hola linda!-Angela saludo a Huesos al entrar a su oficina –que haces encerrada en esta oficia con este hermoso día…- estaba diciendo con una sonrisa cuando esta se desvaneció para convertirse en una expresión de preocupación –no te ves muy bien, ¿como te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ah, hola Angela, oh todo esta bien, no es nada en serio, gracias- Huesos rápidamente volteo a verla mientras cerraba su laptop y escondía algunas notas que estaban sobre su escritorio.

-¿Estas segura? Porque puedo llamar a Booth si quieres- Angela le insistió.

-No, esta bien, en verdad me siento bien, no te preocupes- Huesos le contesto tratando de sonar lo mas calmada y convincente posible.

-Bueno si insistes- decidió darse por vencida y continuar en otro momento, cuando se le ocurrió una idea- que te parece si los cinco nos salimos de esta fría y aburrida oficina, y compramos algo para comer para después pasar un rato en el parque, estoy segura que nos sentara de maravilla- le dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su redondo vientre.

-Mmm, no estoy segura Ange- Brennan lo dudo –tengo muchas cosas por hacer y…

-Tonterías, necesitas salir de aquí de vez en cuando y tomar aire fresco- Angela le dijo casi empujándola fuera de la oficina –y en definitiva estos dos lo van a disfrutar- le dijo mientras le tocaba su también redondo vientre.

Fueron a un pequeño pero muy acogedor restauran, y después de una deliciosa comida, compraron helado y se sentaron en una banca del parque a platicar tranquilamente.

-Y como han estado tu y Hodgins?- Huesos le pregunto a Angela tratando de evitar que le preguntara sobre su investigación secreta en la que ha estado invirtiendo mucho tiempo últimamente.

-Genial, el es tan lindo, sabes ha estado tomando clases de yoga prenatal conmigo, se ve tan lindo tratando de hacer cada una de las posiciones y todo- Angela se estaba casi riendo y cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre el, una chispa aparecía en sus ojos- creo que tu y Booth deberían intentarlo también, es una experiencia maravillosa y además te ayuda para el momento del parto. Además es muy bueno pasar un tiempo con tu pareja haciendo algo fuera de la rutina.

-Lo voy a pensar, aunque no creo que a Seeley vaya a gustarle- mientras decía esto, estaba pensando que era muy simpático ver a Angela así, ella amaba a Seeley con todo su corazón, pero estaba segura que eso de las chispa no le sucedía a ella, justo cuando estaba pensando esto Angela la llama sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sabes, cada vez que piensas en Booth, aparece esta tierna y linda chispa en tus ojos, y al principio cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada, era casi como si brillaras, creo que incluso escuche a Booth diciéndole a Zack acerca de cómo resplandecías.

-Oh por Dios, ¿estas bromeando verdad? Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti, que eso es lo que te sucede cuando hablas de Hodgins- Huesos no podía creerlo.

-¿En verdad? ¿Soy tan obvia? Es solo que en verdad lo amo- Angela decía en tono soñador acariciando su redondo vientre- y este pequeño es otra prueba de nuestro amor.

-Estaba pensando en las razones físicas o químicas que lo puedan producir...

-Linda no lo hagas, no lo cuestiones o trates de explicarlo, es solo amor- Angela le sonrió- y lo que estaba a punto de preguntarte…

-Oh Dios mío, mira la hora que es, ya es tarde, deberíamos volver- Brennan la interrumpió poniéndose de pie.

-Querida, esta bien, ¿que es lo que te sucede?

-Es solo que olvide dejar una nota avisando donde íbamos a estar y…

-Como tu digas, pero vamos a hablar de lo que te esta perturbando Brennan, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, ya me conoces- Angela le advirtió.

-Lo se, por eso somos amigas, gracias Ange- Huesos le agradeció sinceramente y la abrazo –bueno, sigamos entonces, ya hace un largo rato que nos fuimos.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian, Booth y los demás las estaban buscando desesperadamente, y en cuanto vio entrar a las chicas, corrió hacia ellas y abrazo amorosamente a su hermosa esposa embarazada con alivio.

-Donde estabas Tempe? Me tenias muy preocupado, nadie sabia a donde habían ido, y trate de llamarte y tampoco pude localizarte- se veía que estaba alterado.

-En verdad lo siento, no me di cuenta que había olvidado mi celular- ella lo beso –estaba con Angela, me llevo a un lindo restaurant y a caminar al parque después de eso, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-¿Nos trajiste algo?- ella le pregunto mirando la bolsa negra para cadáveres que estaba sobre la plancha principal del laboratorio.

-De hecho si, este cuerpo fue encontrado en un acantilado cerca de Northcreek, una pareja de adolescentes lo encontraron cuando salieron a buscar un lugar tranquilo para… platicar tranquilamente, cuando estaban descendiendo hacia una pequeña cueva del acantilado, bueno, decidieron cambiar sus planes- Booth le estaba narrando la historia.

-Platicar tranquilamente…o deberías decir, tener un poco de diversión, wow, ya me imagino sus rostros, con un plan tan romántico y luego…- Zack estaba comenzando a hacer burla de la situación pero fue detenido con una fría mirada de la Dra. Brennan.

-Bueno me retiro para que puedan hacer su trabajo chicos- Booth ya se iba cuando se volvió hacia Huesos –entonces vengo por ti a las 5:30 de acuerdo Huesos?

-Pero si acabas de traerme esto…-iba a empezar a quejarse.

-Le prometimos a Parker que lo llevaríamos a ver una película al cine- Booth le recordó –te traeré de vuelta después de eso, así podrás divertirte con el Sr. X, solo espero que pases la noche conmigo y no con el, como en muchas otras ocasiones, puedo ponerme celoso algunas veces sabes?- le dijo para molestarla y después la beso para despedirse.

-Esta bien, y no te preocupes no voy a dejar que el Sr. X te moleste, te estaré esperando, y no me llames Huesos- ella lo beso también y se despidió haciendo un gesto de mano.

-Te veré mas tarde cariño, diviértanse chicos!- les dijo al resto del grupo levantando sus pulgares, de forma divertida.

-por supuesto que lo haremos- todos voltearon a despedirlo riéndose, Brennan solo giro sus ojos y sonrió también.

-Muy bien equipo, manos a la obra- Brennan se dirigió al grupo con tono alentador- Zack que tenemos aquí?

-Bueno Dra. Brennan, aquí tenemos un cuerpo que fue encontrado como ya fue informada, en un acantilado, estaba a cerca de 60 metros de altura por debajo de la cima, allí esta la bolsa con todo lo que encontraron cerca del cuerpo, hay algunas partes faltantes, probablemente los animales las dispersaron y arrancaron del cuerpo- la mitad de la pierna izquierda faltaba al igual que tres dedos de la mano derecha, además toda la ropa estaba desgarrada y cubierta de manchas de sangre- aparte de esto no encontraron mas cosas cerca- le decía mostrándole la bolsa de evidencias, la cual contenía un arete, un cuchillo y una botella de whiskey- no traía ninguna identificación- el cuerpo estaba ahora completamente descubierto sobre la mesa, era casi puros huesos, y usaba solamente pantalones de mezclilla azul, una camisa que alguna vez fue blanca, no llevaba zapatos- no hay marcas visibles de violencia, o marcas de disparos, definitivamente tiene mucho huesos rotos- señalaba algunas costillas rotas, ambas piernas, su brazo derecho- pero es muy probable que la causa de muerte fuera debido a esta contusión masiva aquí- ahora señalaba el área occipital y parietal, donde una gran marca roja oscura era visible- aparte de este golpe en el hueso parietal derecho.

-Muy bien, eso concuerda con una caída desde un acantilado- ella ahora miraba cuidadosamente cada hueso- bien, entonces tenemos a un hombre de 50 o 60 años, cerca de 1.80 de altura, ha estado por alrededor de ocho meses en el acantilado, además de eso no hay marcas visible de otra cosa que la caída, así que necesitamos mas información, Hodgins inicia pruebas toxicológicas, y después has lo tuyo con los insectos y determina el tiempo en que murió, junto con Zack recolecten cualquier rastro, cabellos, revisen su ropa en busca de fibras, recolecten cualquier resto o materia de debajo de sus uñas, después Zack ya sabes que hacer, los quiero limpios, Angela puedes iniciar la reconstrucción del área para crear posibles situaciones, busquemos en las listas de personas desaparecidas y vamos a ver que podemos encontrar con lo que tenemos hasta ahora- concluyo tomando la bolsa de evidencias- o creo que debería decir lo que alcancemos hasta que Seeley regrese para llevarme a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo en una aburrida película-

Cuando Angela y la Dra. Brennan estaba revisando unos archivos y revisando información en la red, Angela interrumpió de nuevo a una Huesos muy pensativa.

-Sabes cariño, es genial que Parker te este aceptando tan bien, parece ser que se esta acostumbrando a ti y que esta manejando bien la situación- Angela le hizo notar mirando su reloj, habían pasado casi veinte minutos después de las cinco- porque no es fácil para un niño de su edad ver a su papa con otra mujer que no sea su madre.

-Si lo se, es muy maduro, nosotros hablamos con el y le explicamos todo, respondimos todas y cada una de sus preguntas y pues bueno, esta muy contento con lo de los bebes y dice que no puede esperar para jugar con ellos- ella decía mientras inconscientemente acariciaba su abultado vientre de siete meses de embarazo.

-Y cual película van a ver?

-No estoy segura, estaba tratando de decidirse entre dos películas…mmm, no recuerdo como se llaman, de todas formas, espero que se la pase bien, Booth ha estado muy ocupado últimamente y ellos necesitan ese tiempo juntos, si por mí fuera, yo me quedaba para poder seguir trabajando y ponerle un nombre a ese pobre hombre…

-Definitivamente no amiga, tú también necesitas ese tiempo, se le llama estrechamiento de lazos, y estoy segura que se van a divertir, además tienes que contarme de que trato la película.

En ese preciso instante, Booth apareció por la puerta de la oficina, saludando a Angela y después besando a su esposa.

-Todavía no son las 5:30- Huesos se quejo, todavía quedaban cinco minutos de "su tiempo"- todavía no hemos encontrado siquiera el nombre de esa persona.

-No te preocupes Huesos, para las nueve ya vas a estar de vuelta y podrás seguir divirtiéndote con tus nerds- Booth comenzó a bromearla para molestarla –anda tenemos que irnos, Parker nos esta esperando.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas Huesos!... que puedo hacerle? Te veo mas tarde Angela, sigue trabajando con la cara cuando Zack termine de limpiar el esqueleto, rastrea los registros dentales, volveré tan pronto como pueda- y con eso se despidió dando una última revisada a lo que llevaban y salio de la oficina junto con su esposo.

-No voy a pasar por esto otra vez, yo voy a manejar, me preocupa que puedas lastimarte o a los bebes mientras conduces, ya no tienes el mismo control debido a la falta de espacio- Booth la estaba sermoneando.

-No uses _nuestro_ embarazo como un argumento para no dejarme conducir- estaba discutiéndole cuando de pronto comenzó a sollozar.

-Y ya se que estoy aumentando mucho de peso, ya se que parezco un elefante, pero no es mi culpa por si no te has dado cuenta, eso le sucede a cualquier mujer embarazada, sabias?- estaba ahora casi llorando.

-Ay no, no otra vez la lloradera, ha estado muy hormonal últimamente- pensó Booth para el mismo- No linda no quise decirlo así, no es lo que quise decir- trato de corregir lo mas pronto posible –es como te dije, me preocupa, pero si lo que quieres es manejar y eso te hace feliz, entonces hazlo, mi preocupación no tiene importancia- lo dijo en un tono muy dulce logrando calmarla –te dejara conducir esta vez.

Ella dejo de sollozar y en un susurro le agradeció para después estar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al final si se divirtieron todos, a pesar de las múltiples preguntas de Huesos sobre la película y sus personajes, ella no veía el punto o la razón de un montón de piratas con conchas y otras cosas marinas adheridas a sus cuerpos, y seguía insistiendo que eso era imposible y señalando otros hechos que iban en contra de la ciencia. Ya hacia el final de la película, después de medio entender la trama de la historia, quedo totalmente desilusionada porque los dos amantes no pudieron vivir juntos y porque no había tenido un final real; lo que hizo reír a Booth ya que ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas, y diciendo que no era justo.

Parker se porto muy comprensivo con ella, ya que en los últimos meses había aprendido a lidiar con sus repentinos cambios de humor y simplemente le seguía la corriente y le daba por su lado, así que empezar a estar "de acuerdo" con todo lo que ella decía.

-Si yo pienso igual, pero sabes, talvez si ves las otras dos películas te quede mas claro el porque de ese final- comenzó a explicarle- y después de eso, si continua no siendo de tu agrado, puedes crear otro final que a ti te guste mas- y con esto logro calmarla por completo.

-Te debo una amigo- su papá le agradeció en un susurro –fuiste genial y por eso te llevare a donde tu quieres o te comprare lo que quieras, bueno casi todo lo que pidas- Booth le decía a su hijo al oído, pero poniendo limites.

Después de la película Parker pidió ir a un restaurant de comida rápida pero Huesos les recordó que ella debía regresar a trabajar y le dijo que ellos necesitaban pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Después de otra pequeña discusión sobre quien conduciría acordaron que ella manejaría hasta el Jeffersonian y que el lo haría el resto del día.

-Pero Tempe, yo quiero que vengas con nosotros- el niño le dijo con una tierna carita.

-Lo se pequeño, pero hay algo que necesito hacer, además, si van solo ustedes dos podrán jugar juegos de hombres, o ir a las maquinitas y tener una charla de hombre a hombre, te apueste que te vas a divertir con tu papa haciendo cosas solo ustedes dos- Huesos le aseguro al niño dándole un abrazo.

El niño se quedo pensando en todas las posibilidades, y recordó cuando solian ir a jugar al mini golf y hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

-Ok- el niño acepto sonriente y se giro hacia su padre para decirle sus planes –podemos ir a jugar al mini golf como solíamos hacerlo?

-Muy buena idea amigo! Solo dejamos a Tempe en el Jeffersonian y después seremos solo tú y yo.

-Pensándolo bien- Huesos los interrumpió –podríamos ir primero por unos helados, yo invito, se me esta antojando uno de vainilla, fresa y chocolate- ambos aceptaron su invitación.

-Yo quiero una malteada de chocolate y un helado de choco chip- Parker ya se lo estaba saboreando.

-Eso es mucha azúcar para ti pequeño, escoge solo uno- Booth le advirtió visualizando al niño con esa cantidad de azúcar corriendo por sus venas.

-Por favor papi- y volvió a usar su tierna carita, la que siempre usaba y que le funcionaba para conseguir casi todo lo que pedía- podría ser la nieve ahora, y después cuando estemos en el mini golf la malteada, por favor –ahora ponía sus manos como si estuviera diciendo una plegaria.

-Esta bien, pero va a ser una malteada pequeña- Booth le dijo dejando claro que ya no iba a cambiar de idea.

-Si señor- acepto haciendo un ademán del ejército.

Tanto Tempe como Seeley rieron ante la ocurrencia del niño dirigiéndose ha comprar el helado.

-Oh por Dios! Esto esta delicioso! Es grandioso!- Huesos decía con cada bocado que daba a su helado. El cual consistía en tres bolas de nieve, una de vainilla, otra de fresa y otra de chocolate, las cuales estaban en una base de mermelada de fresa, rodeadas de rebanadas de plátano, bañadas en jarabe de chocolate y una fresa en la punta de una pequeña montaña de crema batida, y finalmente todo espolvoreado con trocitos de nuez- Oh si, esto es exactamente lo que necesitábamos- ella decía acariciando su vientre.

-Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando- Parker se reía, ya que según el, parecía que era la primera vez que ella probaba el helado.

-Si Huesos, estoy seguro que esto es lo que esos dos estaban pidiendo- le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Estas seguro que no quieres un poco- Brennan lo miro con enfado pero pronto se desvaneció con otro bocado de su delicioso festín.

-No, esta bien, gracias, necesitas algo mas?

-No gracias, estoy bien con esto…mmm, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que deberíamos llevar un poco de helado al laboratorio para que los demás puedan probar este regalo del cielo, y así yo también puedo comer un poco mas después- sus antojos comenzaron a hablar en voz alta –y de camino podríamos detenernos por unas pizzas, si, esto estaría bien.

-Lo que tu quieras Huesos, cualquier cosa por complacer a esta dama- Booth le decía haciéndole una reverencia.

A lo que ella ni se inmuto para quejarse, estaba fascinada con su helado, y el simplemente se rió.

Después de comprar tres galones de nieve, dos pizzas, cinco bolsas de lunetas y una bolsa de malvaviscos, finalmente llegaron el Jeffersonian para dejar a Temperance de vuelta en el trabajo.

-Creo que será mejor si llamo a Zack o a alguien para que venga a ayudarte con tus provisiones Huesos, no puedes cargar tantas cosas tu sola- Booth le sugirió después de que ella insistiera en ya no robarles mas de su tiempo de hombres, porque se estaba haciendo tarde y todavía tenían un juego de golf por jugar.

-Que te he dicho de llam… como sea, esta bien llamare a Zack- estaba a punto de quejarse por millonésima vez sobre que no la llamara Huesos, pero era una batalla perdida, así que mejor no lo hizo. Saco su celular y llamo a Zack para pedirle que la ayudara. Booth la hizo esperar dentro del auto a lo cual ella no se opuso ya que se sentía un poco cansada, ya no le era muy fácil permanecer mucho tiempo de pie, y su espalda también le dolía un poco.

-Que se diviertan chicos, y Parker, asegúrate de no dejar que tu papa gane, ok- cuando Zack llego ella salio del carro y se despido de ellos.

-Veo que trajo suministros Dra. Brennan- Zack miraba todas las bolsas y sus contenidos conteniendo la risa.

-Solo unas cosas que creo a todos les van a gustar, especialmente a Angela; bueno vayamos adentro para que puedan ponerme al corriente con lo que hayan encontrado en mi ausencia- le dijo mientras agarraba una bolsa y se dirigía hacia el laboratorio, sin darse cuenta que Zack estaba teniendo dificultades para cargar las otras bolsas junto con las pizzas.

Después de dejar todo en el área de cocina, entraron en el laboratorio y Zack comenzó a ponerla al tanto y explicarle lo que habían encontrado hasta el momento.

-Buenas noches Dra. Brennan- Hodgins se puso de pie frente a ellos para presentar los informes de lo que había descubierto –me doy cuenta que se la paso bien y que trajo suministros, pero bueno, respecto a lo que nos incumbe, lo que encontré en el cuerpo del Sr. X es que efectivamente murió hace ocho meses, encontramos restos de piel debajo de las uñas, la cual pertenece a otra persona, a la cual ya estamos buscando, Zack esta trabajando en eso junto con el arete.

-En el cual también encontré piel y sangre, todavía no tengo los resultados pero estoy casi seguro de que pertenecen a la misma persona de la piel encontrada bajo las uñas- Zack interrumpió a Hodgins para terminar de dar la información.

-Y que hay acerca de la sangre en el cuchillo, ya identificaron el tipo o a quien pertenece?

-Es parte del mismo análisis que solicitamos, pero en el, y fue lo que nos hizo preguntarnos aun mas cosas, es de que parece ser que hay tres tipos diferentes de sangre, también revise la ropa y creo que tengo razón en que hay tres personas involucradas en el caso- ahora fue Angela la que termino de proporcionar la información.

Se situaron alrededor del cuerpo, ahora convertido en esqueleto, para comenzar a buscar algo que no hubieran notado antes.

Además de todas las fracturas, la Dra. Brennan identifico inmediatamente una marca en el fémur derecho, Zack lo reviso y verifico que ese tipo de herida coincidía con la marca dejada por el cuchillo de las evidencias, al sobreponerlo sobre la marca encajaba completamente, eso significaba que había sido hecha con la misma arma.

-Continuemos ahora en la realidad virtual, ya hice algunos arreglos para iniciar la recreación de las posibles situaciones, ya tengo el rostro y ahora voy a agregar esta información nueva- Angela les indico dirigiéndose a la habitación correspondiente.

Una vez que todos se encontraban en sus lugares, Huesos ordeno que se apagaran las luces para permitirle a Angela hacer su trabajo, ya estando alrededor estaban listos para analizar las imágenes que fueran apareciendo para agregar información de ser necesario o incluso para hacer hipótesis.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos- dijo Angela sosteniendo su pequeña tabla con una mano y un marcador en la otra con el cual iba apuntando y marcando cosas en la tabla como siempre lo hacia al ir apareciendo las imágenes. Primero apareció el esqueleto completo, después Angela movió la "imagen" para enfocarse en la cabeza y comenzar a darle un rostro.

Todos miraban atentamente como se iba creando el rostro y al final cuando estuvo completamente formado, solo escucharon a la Dra. Brennan de repente decir en un murmullo –oh no, no otra vez- y después de eso se desmayo.

Hola a todos, primeramente gracias por leer todo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, podría decirse que este es mi primer fic porque el otro que escribí fue un songfic, y pues no es lo mismo, así que les estaré muy agradecida de que me dejen reviews, cuídense y disfruten los fics.

¡Saludos desde Guadalajara México!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos: Dolorosas confesiones.**

En cuanto escucharon murmurar a Brennan, todos se volvieron a mirarla y darse cuenta justo a tiempo que se iba a desmayar, Zack y Hodgins que estaban junto a ella, lograron sostenerla evitando que se causara un daño grave.

-Oh Dios mío, Jack, que sucedió?- Angela soltó su tabla para acercarse y tratar de ayudar –Tempe, linda despierta- estaba inclinada tratando de reanimarla, pero al no funcionar comenzó a asustarse mas- rápido llamen a una ambulancia.

-No te preocupes cariño todo va a salir bien- ahora era Hodgins quien trataba de calmar a Angela- respira profundo, trata de permanecer tranquila la ayuda ya esta en camino- le decía mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una silla y respiraba junto con ella para que siguiera un ritmo y lograra calmarse- recuerda que el bebe siente lo mismo que tu, así que respira tranquila, bien, ya veras que todo va a salir bien- y Angela logró controlarse, ya que no quería causarle ningún daño a su propio bebe, además tenia que estar bien para poder ayudar a Brennan.

-Ya llamé a emergencias y vienen en camino- en esos momentos entro muy agitado Zack anunciando –pero no he podido localizar todavía a Booth, seguiré intentando, Angela tienes el numero de teléfono de la mama de Parker? Le voy a dejar ahí también el recado en caso de que se ponga en contacto con ella.

-Mujer de treinta y cuatro años con un embarazo de 32 semanas, presenta una leve contusión y desvanecimiento- un paramédico iba diciendo a dos doctores y dos enfermeras que caminaban rápidamente por un pasillo de un hospital llevando a Brennan en una camilla –a estado entrando y saliendo de la inconciencia- en esos momentos Brennan estaba ligeramente consiente murmurando cuando de pronto se curvo dando un grito de dolor y sosteniendo- agarrando su vientre volviendo a desmayarse.

Los médicos la trasladaron a una sala de cuidados intensivos para poder monitorearla y ver el estado de sus bebes, para cuando llegaron Angela, Jack y Zack ya la tenían canalizada, monitoreando sus contracciones y los ritmos cardiacos de los tres, pero no les permitieron entrar, hasta que estuviera mas estable justo cuando el doctor les estaba diciendo fue cuando llego Booth.

-Chicos que sucedió, en donde esta Tempe?- llego y sin siquiera recuperar el aliento comenzó a cuestionarlos.

-El Dr. Marshall estaba poniéndonos al tanto del estado de la Dr. Brennan- Hodgins le informo.

-Dr. Marshall, soy el Agente Seeley Booth el esposo de la Dr. Brennan, dígame que le sucede a mi esposa por favor- ahora miraba desesperadamente al doctor- puedo pasar a verla?

-Bueno Agente Booth como les decía a los compañeros de la Dra. al parecer sufrió una impresión muy fuerte lo que hizo que su presión sanguínea aumentara aun mas, y el cuerpo para protegerse, podría decirse que se desconecta; además tiene una contusión cráneo encefálica leve pero lo que ahora nos tiene preocupados es que debido al stress de la impresión y el trauma entro en trabajo de parto prematuro, ahora la tenemos sedada para que pueda descansar, ya hemos podido controlar las contracciones y detener el trabajo de parto, necesitamos que tenga reposo absoluto y nada que pueda perturbarla para lograr mantener el embarazo el mayor tiempo posible; pero en general ambos bebes y ella se encuentran bien, una enfermera vendrá enseguida para llevarlo con ella, ahora con permiso, tengo que continuar mis rodas, buenas noches- y sin mas el doctor se retiro dejando al grupo dando paso a la enfermera.

-Buenas noches, soy la enfermera Eileen, quien es el esposo?- pregunto mirando a los hombres del grupo.

-Soy yo- respondió Booth inmediatamente.

-Bien, síganme, solo podrán estar diez minutos con ella, y solo se permite una persona a la vez- ahora se dirigía a los demás también.

Cuando llegaron, el primero en entrar fue Booth, lo sobrecogió ver el estado en el que se encontraba la que hasta una horas antes era su radiante esposa, ahora estaba pálida, en una cama de sabanas tan blancas, que solo acentuaban su palidez, con cables alrededor de su vientre, maquinas que monitoreaban los latidos de los bebes y otra mas para el de ella, dos bolsas de suero estaban colgadas junto a su cama y conectadas a una vía en su mano izquierda, se veía tan débil e indefensa, que no pudo contener las lagrimas. Se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba profundamente dormida y decidió acercar una silla y sentarse junto a ella sosteniendo su mano.

-Tempe cariño, soy yo- comenzó a hablarle en susurros –aquí estoy, lamento mucho no haber llegado antes, ahora fui yo quien no se dio cuenta que su teléfono estaba apagado, discúlpame por haberte molestado el día de hoy- seguía hablándole mirándola tiernamente –hola pequeños, como están? tienen que ser fuertes, se que no es necesario decirlo, mamí lo es y se que ustedes ya lo han aprendido- ahora ponía una mano sobre el redondo vientre y se inclinaba para hablar directamente a el- les prometo que todo va a estar bien, ustedes esperen un poco mas, que aun les falta para que puedan salir, se los dice papá, trato hecho- y sintió una pequeña patadita bajo su mano, lo que hizo que su corazón se llenara aun mas de amor y alegría, ya que ese pequeño detalle significaba demasiado- los amo a los tres- ahora tenia una mano sobre el vientre y la otra sobre la mano de Brennan- mucho mas de lo que se imaginan, debo salir ahora porque su tía Angela quiere entrar a verlos también, pero yo aquí voy a estar cerca de ustedes todo el tiempo. Y con una ultima mirada salio de la habitación para que Angela también pudiera entrar.

Al salir Booth los miro y con un gesto le indico a Angela que podía entrar; al hacerlo sintió como un escalofrió la recorría, nunca había visto a Temperance así, siempre la había visto como una mujer fuerte que no se deja abatir con nada, pero ahora se veía muy vulnerable.

-Hola linda- y tomo asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la cama –sabes, yo me di cuenta que algo te sucedía, pero no me lo quisiste decir; creo que debí de haber insistido aun mas, lo siento amiga te falle- y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro quedándose callada pensando.

-Creo que debemos re estructurar nuestras prioridades amiga –lo dijo tratando de sonreír y de cambiar su estado de animo –ya no podremos trabajar como solemos hacerlo, con dos niños cada una no va a ser fácil y dudo mucho que puedas seguir trabajando hasta tarde, - rió ligeramente- dudo mucho que Susan quiera cuidar un par de gemelos después de las 8 de la noche- decía mientras visualizaba a la niñera persiguiendo a los niños- creo que después de esto nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones, lo he estado planeando, cuando salgas de aquí me asegurare de convencerte- estiro su mano para acomodar un pequeño mechón de cabello.

–Casie ha preguntado por ti, le hace falta que su tía la visite mas seguido, todavía tiene muy presente su fiesta de cumpleaños y que su tía Tempe la llevo a que escogiera su propio regalo; la muñeca que le regalaste la lleva siempre con ella a todas partes- ahora reía un poco mas con la imagen de su hija platicando la historia y sosteniendo su muñeca -espera a tener de frente a tus pequeños, son tal lindos, y la primera vez que te dicen mamá… y luego cuando empiezan a hablar y a platicar contigo… bueno ya lo veras son el regalo mas grande del mundo- ahora se ponía de pie y se inclinaba para despedirse- debo irme, tu sabes que me esperan ansiosamente en casa, ya casi son las once y Casie tiene que dormir, nos vemos por la mañana.

Al salir se encontró con los chicos sentados en un sillón frente a la puerta donde estaba Brennan y fue a sentarse junto a un Booth muy preocupado quien tenia la cara oculta entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes ella es fuerte, lo superara- le dijo rodeándolo y dándole un abrazo.

-Es que me siento tan culpable, y me frustra que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla- Booth se recriminaba y pasaba una mano por su cabello en un intento para desestresarse.

-Lo se, yo también me siento culpable, yo percibí que algo sucedía, que algo la estaba alterando y aun así deje de insistir- Angela trato de apaciguar su frustración.

-Deseas que hagamos algo por ti, lo que necesites- ahora le preguntaba Hodgins.

-No nada, muchas gracias chicos, ya hicieron demasiado, les estoy muy agradecido por eso- Booth les agradeció y agrego –vayan a sus casas, si hay algo yo les aviso, Angela se que Casie te necesita, no dejen sola a su bebe, no se preocupen- ahora se dirigía mas a Angela y Jack.

-Si chicos vayan, yo volveré al laboratorio y haré lo que pueda- Zack secundaba a Booth- entonces nos avisas si hay algo.

Y así los tres se despidieron dejando a un Booth preocupado enfrente de la habitación de Brennan; entraba a verla cada hora ya que no le permitían permanecer adentro por mas de diez minutos, pero después de las cuatro de la mañana, le autorizaron quedarse a su lado el por el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Huesos despertó, se sentía un poco confundida y desorientada, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital rodeada de aparatos y cables, al ver esto lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una mano a su vientre, y al percatarse que aun estaba embarazada se tranquilizo, ahí se dio cuenta que Booth se encontraba dormido en una silla junto a su cama.

Intento levantarse y esto hizo que Booth se despertara y la detuviera inmediatamente.

-Huesos que haces, vuelve a recostarte- Booth le dijo sin darse cuenta lo que significaba en realidad –oh por todos los cielos, estas despierta, como te sientes?- ahora se acercaba a ella y le acomodaba las almohadas para que estuviera en una posición mas cómoda y seguía interrogándola – que fue lo que sucedió?

-No lo se, no lo recuerdo, es lo que te iba a preguntar-

-Que es lo último que recuerdas- volvió a cuestionarla.

-Recuerdo que me dejaste afuera del Jeffesonian, que Zack me ayudo a llevar todo adentro, y que me estaban dando los últimos detalles que habían descubierto del caso que nos llevaste y después…- estaba luchando por recordar, pero el siguiente recuerdo que encontraba era uno muy desagradable, uno que había sucedido hacia mas de 16 años, así que solo respondió -… nada.

-Será mejor que llamemos al doctor y a los demás, estuvieron aquí hasta tarde y me pidieron que les avisara cuando despertaras- Booth se puso de pie y salio.

Sola en su habitación los recuerdos la abrumaban, que había sucedido?, porque los recuerdos de él y su rostro invadían su mente? Se preguntaba y acariciaba su redondo vientre diciéndoles a sus bebes que todo estaría bien y que nadie les haría daño.

Cuando llegaron el doctor Marshall y Booth, una lágrima corría por su mejilla, la cual ella rápidamente seco con su mano. Booth se sentó junto a ella sosteniéndole una mano para escuchar lo que el medico tenia que decir.

-Mis bebes se encuentran bien?- antes de que el medico hablara, su preocupación maternal hablo primero.

-Los pequeños se encuentran bien, los hemos estado monitoreando desde su arribo y todo esta perfecto, si detectamos un ligero cambio en sus ritmos pero ya se han normalizado- el doctor se había acercado a una de las maquinas y miraba unas tiras de papel que era obvio contenían el registro de los latidos.

-Aun así, debe cuidarse, tiene un embarazo gemelar de 32 semanas, y es común que existan partos prematuros, le recomiendo reposo además esa leve contusión requiere de al menos tres días de absoluto reposo, esta tarde podrá ir a su casa- ahora miraba a Booth para dar la siguiente indicación –pero necesito que siga vigilada por estos tres días, cualquier mareo fuera de lo normal, dolor de cabeza, perdida de conocimiento o cualquier otro síntoma fuera de lo común, me llama por favor- y le extendió una tarjeta.

-Muy bien, así se hará- extendió la mano para agradecerle al medico y este después se retiro –ya escuchaste Huesos, digo Tempe, absoluto reposo.

Ella lo miro con un poco de fastidio pero asintió.

Por la tarde, ya en su casa, estaba sentada en la sala esperando a que llegaran Angela y los chicos del laboratorio, mientras Booth estaba en la cocina preparando una fresca ensalada y pasta.

-No veo porque no me dejas ayudar, esta bien que no se me de mucho el asunto de cocinar pero al menos podría ayudarte a deshojar la lechuga- Temperance le decía desde su sillón en cual podía ver a Booth batallando por hacer las cosas.

-El doctor dijo que reposaras, así que tu descansa- le decía por enésima vez en ese día.

-Invite a Angela a comer, dijo que traería a Casie, espero que estés de acuerdo?- Huesos le pregunto, pero era mas bien una notificación –necesito que me mantenga informada de lo que sucede en el laboratorio, cuando lleguen los chicos me dirán ellos lo que consiguieron.

-Esta bien, no hay problema, pero no te permito que la cuestiones del trabajo, estas en reposo, deja todo a un lado por unos días-

-Pero…-

-No hay pero que valga, hazlo por los bebes, ellos te necesitan tranquila- se había acercado a ella y señalaba su vientre.

Una hora después llegaba Angela con su pequeña acompañante y Booth atendió la puerta haciendo que Huesos permaneciera sentada.

-Hola Booth, como sigue la paciente?- Saludo con una sonrisa, llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Casie.

-Hola tío Boo- saludo alegremente brincando y levantando los bracitos para que su tío la abrazara.

-Hola Angela hey Casie- y cargo a la pequeña- pues esta renuente a mantener reposo pero mientras yo este aquí así va a continuar.

-Hey, aquí estoy por si no lo han notado, hola Ange- se escucho la voz de Huesos desde la sala y Angela entro y Booth cerró la puerta.

-Arriba, arriba!- Casie le decía a Booth para que la subiera, eso le encantaba pues decía que era un avión; y Booth no tenia otra opción que darle gusto a la niña.

Cuando llegaron a la sala y Casie vio a su tía, rápidamente pidió que la bajaran y corrió a abrazarla.

-tía Tempe!, y donde están los bebes?- la niña la saludo y le hizo la habitual pregunta de los últimos dos meses.

-Todavía están aquí adentro Casie- le respondió tomando su manita y poniéndola sobre su vientre para que la niña sintiera como pateaban –pero platícame que hiciste el día de hoy- Tempe le hablaba como si fuera una niña grande y eso hacia sentir a la niña como una persona muy importante.

-Susan me llevo al parque y vimos un escabajo muy grande- Booth y Angela sonreían al ver como la niña platicaba con Tempe la cual le prestaba su total atención –pero no me dejo agarrarlo, yo se lo quería llevar a papá, y después cuando me llevo a mis clases de atacion, un niño me empujo- ahora Tempe ponía cara de asombro y decía "en verdad? pero que niño tan malo"- pero yo me pude levantar solita y no me paso nada.

-Que bien mi preciosa- y con esto la abrazaba y le daba un beso al cual la niña correspondió –quieres ir a jugar mientras nosotros ponemos la mesa?- asintiendo bajo de su regazo y corrió a la habitación de Parker.

-Y volviendo a ti, como te has sentido, algo diferente?- Angela retomaba su platica con Tempe mientras ella y Booth preparaban la mesa para comer -que fue lo que sucedió?-

-Es lo mismo que yo le pregunte, espero que puedas ayudarla, puesto que yo no se cuanta información tiene perdida- Booth intervino.

-Bueno lo ultimo que dijiste antes de desmayarte fue "no otra vez", lo recuerdas?- Angela la miro sosteniendo un plato en la manos -estábamos iniciando la reconstrucción del Sr. X, y ya teníamos el rostro; si recuerdas eso?

Y eso hizo que todo se aclarara en la mente de Huesos, ocasionando que empezara a hiperventilar; se le acercaron, tanto Angela como Booth y se sentaron junto a ella para calmarla, preguntando que sucedía, en ese momento fue obvio para ellos que el asunto de Sr. X era lo que la estaba alterando

-Ese rostro… entonces ese cuerpo pertenecía a… eso significaba que ya había terminado- pensaba en su abrumada mente con rapidez –pero, en verdad había terminado? bueno la persona que tanto daño le había hecho había muerto, pero no por eso se cerraba ese capitulo de su vida, aun faltaba algo- algo que era igualmente doloroso para ella.

Entonces Booth sin esperar mas, la levanto y la llevo a su cama para recostarla, Angela se dirigió por un vaso de agua y una toalla mojada y corrió a la habitación.

Casie al escuchar el alboroto salio de la habitación y fue interceptada por su mamá.-Que pasa mamí?- la niña pregunto y Angela al verla la abrazo y le dijo que no pasaba nada, que le iba a poner la película de Blanca Nieves, y así dejo a la niña en la habitación mientras los tres adultos se encerraban en la habitación principal.

En la habitación, Booth se encontraba ayudando a Huesos a calmarse, le había dado una pequeña bolsa para que respirara en ella, a su vez que le iba dando indicaciones para que pudiera retomar un ritmo normal.

-así es cariño, inhala- el llenaba sus pulmones de aire al igual que Huesos –y exhala- ahora liberaban el aire lentamente.

Angela se acerco y sitúo la toalla sobre la frente de Brennan y le ofreció el vaso de agua, al cual le dio un pequeño sorbo, y se recostó otra vez.

-Linda quieres contarnos que sucede?- le cuestiono Angela –has estado actuando muy extraño los últimos meses, te conozco, dinos que es lo que te esta alterando de esta forma.

-Tempe, no podremos ayudarte si no nos dices que te preocupa, y no podemos seguir así, esto ya llego muy lejos y ahora tu salud y la de nuestros hijos esta en riesgo- Booth agrego dulcemente.

Brennan comenzó a llorar y asintió a lo que le decían, Angela y Booth se miraron con gran preocupación y volvieron a posar su vista de nuevo sobre ella.

Respiro profundamente varias veces, sabia que tendría que contarles la verdad, esa parte de su historia que siempre había omitido, la parte de su vida que había sido la mas dolorosa y que luchaba por olvidar, sabia que tarde o temprano y de alguna u otra forma lo descubrirían. Tendría que confesarles su más grande secreto.

-Bueno creo que es tiempo de que lo sepan- comenzó a hablar en un susurro aun entre sollozos, se detuvo y respiro unas cuantas veces mas- esto nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, y por lo tanto solo las personas involucradas lo sabemos, y quiero disculparme Seeley por no habértelo confesado antes, pero es que no sabia como hacerlo, o que ibas a pensar de mi… y pues nunca he tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo- en ese momento Booth coloco su mano sobre la de ella diciéndole que continuara que el estaba ahí.

Ahora Booth y Angela estaban realmente preocupados, se miraron y permanecieron en silencio prestándole total atención a Brennan.

-Ustedes ya conocen la parte de lo que sucedió cuando mis padres desaparecieron, mi hermano y yo quedamos solos y pues al final el también se fue y yo entre al sistema- trataba de mirarlos y su vista iba de la de Booth a la de Angela –bueno ahí fue cuando todo sucedió, nunca hubiera pensado que hubiera un dolor mas grande que el de perder a mis padres, pero que equivocada estaba, y nunca me imagine como- nuevas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero solo una corrió por su rostro, las demás las contuvo, sabia que aun había mucho por contar.

-En cada uno de los hogares sustitutos que estuve tuve malas experiencias, pero hubo uno en particular, de hecho fue en el ultimo que estuve, en el que sucedieron las peores.

Recuerdo que era un matrimonio sin hijos, habían dedicado los diez últimos años de su vida a recibir niños del sistema, cuando llegue me recibieron muy amablemente.

_-Hola Tempe bienvenida a nuestro hogar, somos el Sr. y la Sra. Almarel- los dos le sonreían dulcemente, tomados de las manos- estoy segura que estas cansada, apuesto que quieres conocer tu habitación, no es así? Ven te la mostrare- Martha Almarel se adelantaba y extendía su mano hacia una Brennan de dieciséis años. Mientras tanto Johan Almarel despedía al trabajador social que le entregaba los últimos documentos. _

_-Esta será tu habitación- era una amplia e iluminada habitación, había otras dos en la casa aparte de la que pertenecía a la pareja, tenia su baño propio, toda la habitación y la cama estaban decorados en blanco y un tono durazno pastel, un espejo ovalado con monturas blancas, dos ventanas con cortinas de tul, un lindo tocador con su silla y algo de ropa nueva en el armario –espero que te guste yo misma la decore- dijo Martha con orgullo mirando alrededor - bueno te dejo para que te acomodes, la cena estará lista en una hora. Preparare pasta, soy la mejor cocinera de pasta en el condado, sabias? Bueno alístate, quieres que te prepare algún postre en especial? Mmm talvez un pay de queso? que te parece?- muy animadamente le decía y con una amplia sonrisa espero la respuesta._

_-Esta bien, muchas gracias señora Almarel- respondió Temperance._

_-Oh por favor llámame Martha- le indico y se retiro._

-Creí que era lo mejor que me había pasado,que había tenido suerte de estar con personas responsables, y así lo fue las primeras semanas hasta que una noche, todo cambio- ahora tuvo que bajar la mirada porque lo que seguía la avergonzaba mucho.

_-Bueno Tempe solo seremos tu y yo, cuando Martha sale a jugar con sus amigas, siempre regresa muy tarde, esa mujer es una viciosa- Johan decía en tono burlón- creo que es su único defecto- y rió un poco- que opinas si tu y yo vemos una película comiendo palomitas?- _

_Cuando estaban viendo la película, Temperance noto que estaba sentado muy cerca de ella, pero ignoro esto pensando en que talvez era para poder ver de frente la pantalla de televisión; desafortunadamente no fue así, primero muy discretamente y casi como por accidente estiro sus brazos y la rodeo con el derecho quedando su mano sobre el hombro de ella, ella solo fingió no darse cuenta pero algo en su interior se puso en alerta; cuando puso su otra mano sobre su pierna, supo que no estaba bien, que ya no era su imaginación._

_Quiso ponerse de pie y retirarse, pero el la detuvo, y la atrajo hacia el, ella empezó a luchar tratando de soltarse pero el era muy fuerte y alto y con una sorprendente facilidad la levanto y la llevo a una de las habitaciones._

_Ella le iba suplicando que la dejara por favor, que tenía una tarea escolar por hacer, pero el solo la apretaba más, y le susurraba al oído, que podía hacerla después._

_Ya en la habitación la tumbo en la cama y le cubrió la boca, lagrimas corrían por su cara suplicándole que no la lastimara, pero el solo decía que era hermosa, que estaba enamorado de ella, y que el sabia que ella también se sentía atraída a el, que dejara de negarlo. _

_Ella trato todo cuanto pudo por salir de ahí pero el la tenia totalmente inmovilizada, estaba sobre ella diciéndole cosas que ella ya no escuchaba, cuando de pronto el comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón para después despojarla a ella de su ropa._

-Fue horrible, yo era virgen, era la primera vez que un hombre me tocaba, cuando termino, me amenazo, me dijo que si le decía a alguien me haría sufrir tanto que ni siquiera podría imaginarme cómo; yo estaba inmóvil en la cama, estaba muy adolorida y me sentía sucia, sentía que no valía nada, y solo quería morir- una nueva corriente de lagrimas invadió sus ojos pero esta vez no pudo detenerlas, y solo se cubrió la cara con la manos y las dejo salir libremente.

-Oh por Dios Tempe porque no me lo dijiste antes- Booth se ponía de pie y la abrazaba como tratando de protegerla de algo a lo que ya era muy tarde- no puedo creer como has llevado esta carga por tanto tiempo tu sola, perdóname si alguna vez hice o dije algo que te haya podido lastimar- le decía tratando de mirarla a la cara.

Ella extendió sus brazos y también lo abrazo diciéndole que lo amaba, que era ella la que debía disculparse por ocultárselo, Angela los miraba con lagrimas en los ojos e intervino para decirle a Brennan, que ella tampoco tenia idea, que nunca se hubiera imaginado que seria algo así, y se disculpaba por haberla presionado.

-Me asegurare de atrapar a ese maldito bastardo, lo atrapare y lo haré sufrir tanto que deseara la muerte- dijo Booth con su voz cargada de ira.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- lo interrumpió Brennan en un hilo de voz –esta muerto, recuerdas el ultimo cuerpo que nos llevaste?

Y con esto ambos entendieron y pudieron acomodar las piezas, Angela comprendió porque cuando termino de reconstruir el rostro, Brennan dijo lo de "no otra vez" y porque se altero tanto.

-Pero eso no fue todo- Huesos se volvió a armar de valor para continuar- esto continuo por varios meses mas hasta que un día las cosas cambiaron aun mas.

_-Brennan deberías ir con un medico o decirle a Martha lo que te sucede y como te sientes, tienes mas de una semana con nauseas- su compañera de clase Minnie la había acompañado al sanitario, y escuchaba como se encontraba su compañera Tempe devolviendo el estomago detrás de la puerta del baño._

_-Te digo que no es nada, es solo que comí algo que me hizo mal, ya se me quitara, además para que preocupo a Martha de seguro sigue tu consejo y me lleva con un medico, tu sabes lo que opino de ellos- salía y cerraba la puerta del sanitario tras de si, se acerco a un lavabo, se agacho y comenzó a enjuagarse, cuando de pronto un fuerte mareo la golpeo y ya no supo nada después de eso._

_Cuando despertó se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital y vio a la pareja Almarel afuera hablando con un doctor. No alcanzaba a escucharlos, pero lo único que si logro entender fue cuando el doctor dijo la palabra –embarazada- y luego Martha se ponía a llorar._

_Se quedo en blanco, no podía ni siquiera pensar en nada, tenia la mirada perdida. Después comenzó a tener miedo, a pensar en que iba a hacer, todavía no tenia ni diecisiete años, que iba a pasar con sus estudios, que iba a hacer con un bebe, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había un bebe de ella, un ser desarrollándose y creciendo en su vientre, extrañamente no sentía ningún rechazo hacia la criatura, considerando la forma y circunstancias en que había sido concebido. _

-Después de eso, el ya ni siquiera me miraba y cuando lo hacia, sus ojos estaban llenos de desprecio, no fui capaz de decirle la verdad a Martha, había sido tan buena, le dije que había sido un chico de la escuela, aunque se sintió decepcionada de mi, porque decía que yo era la hija que nunca había tenido, me cuido y me ayudo mucho durante el embarazo, desgraciadamente también arreglo que yo daría en adopción al bebe, me dijo que yo no podía ni debía conservarlo, que seria lo mejor para todos- lo dijo todo sin detenerse y con la mirada perdida, pensando una vez mas en su bebe; comenzó a acariciar su vientre pensando en lo afortunada que era de tener otra oportunidad, que ahora tenia a alguien que la amaba y esperaba ansiosamente a sus bebes- cuando nació, ni siquiera me permitieron verla-

_-Vamos Tempe, tu puedes, casi termina, solo un poco mas- le decía Martha sosteniendo su mano reclinada sobre ella en la cama del hospital –unos cuantos pujos mas y todo terminara._

_-No tengo fuerza suficiente- decía una jadeante Tempe –no creo poder lograrlo, ya no puedo mas._

_-Si, si puedes, anda, respira profundo y puja- volvió a decir Martha ahora respirando e imitando ella misma el pujido._

_-Bien Tempe se que estas cansada, y te voy a ayudar- ahora la doctora intervenía al ver a la joven luchando por pujar al bebe –mira vamos a hacer algo, tu vas a sostener esta sabana, y tienes que hacerlo fuerte porque yo voy a tirar de ella por el otro extremo y tienes que impedir que yo pueda tirar de ella- le instruyo la doctora, había decidido aplicar esa técnica que les facilita a las mujeres concentrar su fuerza y pujar correctamente._

_-Está bien- Tempe afirmo no muy segura, ya estaba bastante cansada, llevaba casi 10 horas con trabajo de parto y casi una hora pujando; y agarrando fuertemente la sabana, hizo lo que la doctora le indico._

_-Ahora con la siguiente contracción quiero que respires y llenes tus pulmones de aire y lo contengas, al mismo tiempo yo jalare de la sabana como ya te lo dije, y tú vas a jalar al igual pero hacia ti- la doctora sostenía también la sabana por su extremo y miraba a Tempe a los ojos, hablando calmadamente pero firme._

_Tempe comenzó a agitarse al sentir la siguiente contracción, tomo todo el aire que pudo y jalo con todas sus fuerzas las sabana, la doctora hizo lo mismo y con ese pujido salio la cabeza del bebe, la doctora dejo de jalar y le pido a Tempe que hiciera lo mismo._

_-Muy bien hecho Tempe, ahora si ya es casi el final, necesito que respires una ultima vez y pujes, ya no necesitaras la sabana, lista?_

_Tempe solo asintió respirando agotada, tomo aire y con un ultimo pujido salio completamente el bebe._

_-Haz hecho un trabajo excelente Tempe- decía mientras limpiaba las vías del bebe, y fue cuando empezó a llorar- es una niña muy linda y fuerte._

_En ese momento, lo único que quería Tempe era abrazar a su bebe, pero no se lo permitieron, la doctora simplemente se dio la vuelta para entregar a la bebe a otra persona que se la llevo a otra sala y al ver a Tempe llorando y suplicando que le permitieran tan solo verla, la doctora le explico que seria menos doloroso si no la conocía. Y así quedo ella totalmente devastada en esa fría cama de hospital, Martha trataba de consolarla, pero no se daba cuenta, era como si estuviera totalmente sola. _

-Solo se que fue una niña, supongo que al final si fue lo mejor- dijo esto ultimo con nostalgia y sin convencimiento- después cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad me fui y no volví a saber de ellos.

Permanecieron así, en silencio, por varios minutos, no sabían que hacer, que mas decir, cada quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, solo fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta y la vocecita de Casie anunciando que la película se había terminado y que tenia hambre.

Angela miro a la puerta y sonrió –creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos- volteo a ver a Booth y a Brennan- y avisare a los demás que la reunión se cancela.

-Gracias Angela, diles que la pospondremos hasta nuevo aviso- le agradeció Booth.

Brennan subió la mirada y vio a Angela y extendiendo su mano le dijo –muchas gracias por escucharme Angela, se que siempre podré contar contigo- ahora Angela se levantaba y la abrazaba.

-Siempre estaré aquí amiga, y haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, tu solo dilo- Angela le decía sosteniéndola de las manos.

-Algo mas, déjame despedirme de Casie- le pidió mientras se acomodaba en la cama, se limpiaba los ojos y ponía una expresión mas alegre para recibir a la niña.

-Mamí, quiero un vaso de leche por favor- la niña le dijo a Angela cuando esta abrió la puerta –y ya se acabo la película- dijo con su dulce voz y su madre no tuvo otra opción que sonreírle y abrazarla.

Una vez en brazos de su madre, pudo ver la escena mas claramente, vio como su tía Tempe estaba en la cama con los ojos enrojecidos y a su tío Boo junto a ella, con una expresión en su cara que la niña no había visto antes, cuando su mama comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, vio como el cambiaba y también le sonreía.

-Estas enferme tía Tempe?- la niña intrigada le pregunto

-No mi princesa, solo estoy cansada- le respondió estirando los brazos para abrazarla.

La niña se estiro e inclino para dejarse abrazar y sentarse junto a ella. Miraba atentamente a los tres adultos, paseaba sus ojos, iguales a los de su madre, entre los rostros de cada uno, y podía notar que algo sucedía.

-Porque están tristes? Porque tío Boo esta enojado?- la niña finalmente expreso sus pensamientos.

Los adultos se miraron sin saber que responderle a una niña de tan solo dos años que había logrado notar que algo sucedía entre ellos.

-No linda, solo estamos un poco preocupados por un pequeño problema del trabajo, eso es todo- Booth le respondió acomodando un mechoncito de su cabello castaño claro, y se estiro para abrazarla también.

-Yo puedo ayudar- dijo la pequeña con convicción.

Todos se rieron y Brennan volvió a abrazarla para darle un beso y susurrarle al oído –si pequeña, yo se que puedes ayudar, gracias- y dándole otro abrazo se la paso a su mama, la cual miraba la escena con orgullo, no podía creer lo lista que era su pequeña niña.

-Bueno Casie, despídete de tus tíos, tenemos que irnos para avisarles a los demás de una junta- le dijo Angela abrazándola.

-Podemos ir con papi a llevarle galletas, le gusta que lo visite, el me dijo que todos los días me extrañaba mucho, igual que yo- a la niña le gustaba mucho ir al trabajo de sus papas y usaba cualquier excusa para hacerlo.

-Esta bien iremos a visitarlo- sabia que no iba a poder evitarlo así que solo asintió.

-Si!!- la pequeña celebró y se volvió para despedirse –adiós tía Tempe, adiós tío Boo- les decía agitando ambas manitas, llena de felicidad.

-Después vengo, llámenme si me necesitan- les decía y despedía de Brennan con otro abrazo-descansa linda, y no te preocupes ya lo solucionaremos.

Angela salio y Booth la acompaño hasta la salida, en esos momentos a solas en la habitación Brennan se quedo pensado en lo que había sucedido, en que por fin había confesado su mas grande y terrible secreto, de alguna forma sabia que ellos siempre estarían allí para apoyarla, y comenzó a sentir como se liberaba un poco ese peso que la había abrumado por tanto tiempo. Escucho los pasos de Booth de vuelta a la habitación y lo miro cuando entro a esta, se miraron un momento en silencio, cuando el le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Se recostó a un lado de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella se sentía débil, indefensa y cansada, recargo su espalda en su pecho y escuchar sus latidos la hizo sentirse segura.

-Eres una mujer muy fuerte y valiente Temperance Brennan, no se como lograste soportar semejante carga por tanto tiempo, pero ahora yo estoy aquí y te voy a ayudar- le susurro al oído –te amo- y la beso.

Una lagrima mas cayo por el rostro de Brennan, respiro profundo y solo asintió con la cabeza, cerro los ojos y se perdió en esos brazos que la hacían sentir segura hasta quedarse dormida.

Hola que tal, pues ahí estuvo el capi dos, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto, este va dedicado a mi family, aunque no lo han leído, solo mi hermana pero si conocen toda la historia, al igual que mi muy buena amiga Dany, porque le estoy dedicando mas tiempo este que ha traducir su historia, Gracias Amiga!!, y por supuesto gracias a ustedes por leer, y bienvenidos sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres: Rastros.**

Esa noche, como muchas otras Huesos soñó con los eventos que hacia solo unas horas acababa de confesar a su esposo y mejor amiga; era un sueño tan perturbador que al despertar, el llanto de la bebe que un día perdió aun retumbaba en sus oídos. La luz del día ya se apreciaba y fue cuando se percato del espacio vacío al otro lado de la cama, al parecer su esposo Seeley Booth ya se había levantado y por los sonidos y el aroma dedujo que preparaba el desayuno. Permaneció sentada pensando, su mirada estaba perdida mientras tocaba su redondo vientre, para después decir en un susurro "prometo que voy a encontrarte".

Después de unos minutos decidió que ya era tiempo de levantarse y se dirigió a su armario, tomó algunas ropas limpias y se encamino a tomar un largo y relajante baño caliente y así con este poder despejar su mente.

Booth se percato que había despertado al escuchar el agua correr, dejo todo preparado en la mesa y fue a verificar como se sentía Huesos ese día. Primero dio unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta llamándola –Tempe, te importaría si entro?- le pregunto ya que no estaba seguro de que reacción podría tener, después de lo que había contado la noche anterior le preocupaba alterarla o lastimarla de alguna forma.

-Pasa- la voz de Tempe respondió en un susurro; ella estaba sentada en la tina, tallando suavemente sus brazos con una esponja, al entrar Booth ella lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente, y pudo ver una mezcla de amor, tristeza y temor en sus ojos, así que se le acerco y se hinco junto a ella.

-Buenos días- se inclino un poco y la beso en la frente- como te sientes?- y retirando la esponja de sus manos comenzó a frotar su espalda suavemente.

-Bien, gracias- aun hablaba en susurros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sin saber que decir, al final fue Booth quien se decidió a hablar –te amo demasiado, no sabría que hacer sin ti, significas mucho, eres muy importante para mi Tempe- su voz temblaba.

Tempe se giro para quedar frente a el y lo que vio fue solo amor, así que le sonrió y lo jalo para darle un dulce y corto beso en los labios para luego recorrer su rostro con el dorso de su mano tiernamente, el la beso lentamente en respuesta.

-Gracias, pero soy yo la que no sabría que hacer si no estuvieras conmigo, yo también te amo- Tempe dijo esto sintiendo un gran alivio al ver como él estaba tomando las cosas y en su interior supo que lograrían resolver todo juntos.

El la ayudo con el resto del baño he incluso masajeó sus hombros y espalda, lo que la hizo sentirse mas relajada y cómoda.

Tomaron un desayuno ligero, algo de cereal, yogurt, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y manzana y conversaron de cosas habituales, Booth le comentaba sus mas recientes planes para los bebes y Parker, mientras Huesos planificaba lo que harían una vez que los bebes nacieran, ya que con sus trabajos no iba a ser fácil cuidarlos, y le estaba exponiendo las dos opciones que tenia hasta el momento, pero nuevamente Booth la interrumpió asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Para el siguiente lunes, Huesos ya estaba lista para volver a trabajar, Booth no estaba de acuerdo con esto y se lo hacia saber pero aun así ella seguía insistiendo.

-No creo que sea bueno que regreses tan pronto a trabajar Tempe, no estas lista, además necesitas descansar y…-esa mañana volvía a decirle una vez mas tratando de convencerla de hacer lo contrario.

-Estoy lista y me siento perfecta, además es algo que necesito hacer sabes, necesito cerrar ese capitulo y dar una solución a ese asunto, es la única forma para poder continuar con mi vida. Angela y los chicos van a estar ahí, no tienes de que preocuparte- ella le aseguraba totalmente convencida de sus palabras, y nada la haría cambiar de idea.

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que realmente quieres… solo prométeme que me llamaras si algo malo sucede y que no vas a exigirte demasiado, ok- era visible que Booth se preocupaba pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer o decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión, lo sabia perfectamente, así que la hizo prometer mantenerse en contacto todo el tiempo.

Él manejo hasta el Jeffersonian, le dio un beso de despedida y la cuestiono una ultima vez si estaba segura de hacerlo a lo que ella asintió, y así el se retiro para ir a su propio trabajo.

Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar, respiro profundo y llena de confianza finalmente entró.

Todos la saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida, nadie sabía la verdad, todos desconocían el verdadero motivo de lo sucedido, no estaba lista para que todos se enteraran del problema real. Angela la había mantenido informada de cualquier descubrimiento hecho o avance en el caso, así que ya estaba preparada y mentalizada a lo que iba a encontrar.

Zack la recibió y personalmente la encamino hasta su oficina, Angela y Hodgins llegaron diez minutos después y la abrazaron por casi un minuto, Angela se encontraba muy feliz con su regreso e igualmente preocupada. Los cuatro tuvieron una pequeña junta en la oficina de Brennan para ponerse a corriente de cada detalle y teorías.

Zack y Hodgins solo conocían parte de la historia, sabían que la razón de su desmayo había sido el hombre muerto del caso y tenían dudas sobre como proceder.

-Muy bien, comencemos con esto- Angela fue la primera en hablar, tomando una carpeta del escritorio –estas segura que estas lista para esto?- le pregunto a Brennan en un susurro; se puso junto a ella para dar inicio y con un ligero gesto de apoyo continuo –Zack, ya fue identificado el cuerpo?

-Mmm… si, así es- aclaro su garganta para continuar –pertenece al señor Johan Almarel, ya fue confirmado por los registros dentales, fue reportado como persona perdida hace casi ocho meses- pasaba y revisaba varias hojas de una carpeta- … por la señora Martha Almarel, quien falleció tres meses después de haber hecho el reporte- se detuvo para ver la reacción de la Dra. Brennan y prosiguió- el auto del señor Almarel fue encontrado en el estacionamiento de una tienda cercana al lugar donde fue localizado el cuerpo, el FBI aun conserva el auto así que fuimos a inspeccionarlo y encontramos algo de sangre y cabellos.

-Logramos identificar tres tipos diferentes de sangre, por suerte ya tenemos un nombre para cada uno- Hodgins interrumpió y ahora era el quien daba la información –acerca de la casa no hubo mucho que pudiéramos hacer, fue vendida hace tiempo, pero encontramos que había un reporte de parte de la señora Almarel, era sobre haber encontrado su casa con rastros de una pelea y sangre; así que con lo que encontramos en el carro y el acantilado llegamos a algunas teorías.

-Creo que será mejor si continuamos con el angelanator- Angela sugirió.

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina, pero las dos mujeres se quedaron atrás, retrasándose un poco para dejar algo de distancia de los chicos.

-Como te estas sintiendo? Puedes continuar soportándolo?- Angela cuestiono a Brennan antes de salir de la oficina.

-Claro, muchas gracias por todo Ange- Huesos le agradeció con un abrazo.

-Estas cien por ciento segura de continuar?- pregunto para confirmar por segunda vez a lo que Huesos afirmo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares alrededor del angelanator, Zack comenzó a narrar los posibles eventos que pudieron haber sucedido.

-Bueno lo primero que suponemos es que la pelea comenzó en la casa y continúo hasta el acantilado. Tres personas estuvieron involucradas desde el principio, se pudo comprobar que la señora Almarel no estuvo al momento en que todo sucedió, el reporte policiaco dice que se encontraba en una reunión de póquer con amigas, esto fue comprobado en su momento- Zack miro a la Dra. Brennan y después a Angela quien comenzaba a crear las imágenes de la casa.

-Con las muestras que tome, encontré que el se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol durante el ataque, los riñones y el hígado mostraban lesiones debido al abuso en su consumo- Hodgins agrego su información –hay registro de dos quejas previas por alterar el orden en un bar local, lo que tratamos ahora de descifrar es si iba llegando o si ya estaba dentro de la casa cuando fue atacado.

-yo digo que llego tomado, el reporte no dice nada sobre haber encontrado botellas vacías dentro del domicilio, además ya tenia dos quejas anteriores del bar, señalándolo como un visitante frecuente- Zack agregó su punto.

-Muy bien, no demos nada por sentado todavía, quienes son las otras dos personas?- finalmente Huesos se atrevió a hablar, ella miraba a todos y todo cuidadosamente y en silencio, su respiración estaba ahora muy calmada, realmente estaba controlando sus emociones y lograba ver ese caso como si fuera cualquier otro.

-Dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica, probablemente son pareja, Daniel Wood de diecinueve años e Isobel Richardson de diecisiete, la policía aun los busca, ella estaba bajo el cuidado de la pareja Almarel por lo que el sistema también ha estado tratando de localizarla- fue Angela quien dio esta información –acabo de recibir sus historiales esta mañana, aquí están para que los revises- dijo dándole dos sobres.

El primero pertenecía a Daniel Wood, tenían un historial limpio a excepción de una orden de restricción, la cual lo restringía a tener contacto con la señorita Richardson, el parecía ser un buen chico; ya irían a visitar a su familia después- pensó Huesos al ver el archivo del chico. La segunda carpeta era de Isobel Richardson, un poco más gruesa que la otra pero aun así con un expediente limpio, la mayoría de las hojas eran el archivo de las familias y lugares en donde había estado, lo leería mas tarde; tuvo una sensación extraña al ver la foto de la chica, no estaba segura de que era, pensó que talvez seria lastima o empatía; el saber que había vivido también con Johan Almarel la hizo sentir una extraña conexión.

Ya le habían dicho que existía una orden de detención para Isobel Richardson por ser la principal sospechosa en la desaparición del Sr. Almarel, ahora seria por posible homicidio y una etiqueta de búsqueda para ambos adolescentes.

-Repasemos lo que tenemos hasta ahora para conformar una sola teoría- Brennan propuso –muéstrame las heridas o cualquier otra cosa encontrada en el cuerpo- le pidió a Zack.

-Encontramos una herida en su fémur derecho, causado por este cuchillo- dijo mostrando el afilado objeto- tuvo una contusión masiva en el lado derecho de la cabeza así como la clavícula, varias costillas rotas y la muñeca izquierda fracturada.

-la sangre que encontré en el carro pertenece al señor Almarel y a la señorita Richardson, pero era muy poca lo que indica que ambos estaban con vida cuando fue usado por ultima vez, la sangre del señor Almarel se encontraba en el asiento del conductor al igual que en el trasero, la de Richardson solo en el de atrás- Hodgins expuso lo que había encontrado en el auto –mmm…- dudo por un minuto pero continuo –también había rastros de actividad sexual, la muestra de semen dio positivo para el señor Almarel; lo mas extr…-el repentino sobresalto de la Dra. Brennan lo interrumpió.

-_oh por Dios, ese bastardo lo hizo de nuevo_- Huesos pensó enojada.

-así que eso nos lleva a pensar que la pelea inicio en la casa- Zack continuo viendo el gesto de molestia en Brennan –debió de haber sido entre los tres, ya que no se encontró sangre de Wood en el carro- Zack ataba cabos.

-Eso no lo excluye totalmente de no haber estado en el carro- Hodgins señalo.

-Lo se, pero si hubiera habido sangre de Wood en el cuerpo de Almarel entonces debió de haber sido herido en… tienes razón, pudo haber sucedido en el acantilado- Zack se percato de su error y se recordó a si mismo en no adelantar conclusiones.

-y de nuevo eso nos lleva al acantilado, así que ese debe ser el lugar donde todo termino, manejaron desde la casa y llegaron al risco exactamente para… ese es el punto, es claro que hubo una gran pelea… Hodgins reflexiono.

-También tenemos el arete encontrado en la escena junto al cuerpo, significa que la chica, sin lugar a dudas, estuvo ahí o fue la última persona en verlo con vida- Angela agrego.

-Si pero eso no es concluyente, recuerda que la causa de muerte fue la contusión craneal- Zack le recordó.

-Pudo haber sido causado con algún objeto? O fue causado por la caída?- Angela pregunto tratando de recrear la escena.

-Ya lo revise, fue hecha con una piedra afilada, la inclinación y la profundidad de la herida muestra que no era una pieza en movimiento, fue definitivamente a causa de la caída- con la información confirmada por Zack, ahora las imágenes virtuales mostraban un cuerpo rodando cayendo por el acantilado golpeándose con rocas.

-el hecho de que haya evidencia de actividad sexual cambia o confirma una teoría: que talvez fue la chica quien lo asesino, hay un motivo, aunque todavía nos falta saber el como y si hubo alguien que la ayudara- Hodgins concluyo.

-Muy bien, necesitamos encontrar a ese par de adolescentes y ver que tienen que decir, aun tenemos muchos espacios en blanco que necesitan ser llenados, además todas las versiones deben ser confirmadas, pondré a Booth al tanto, el tiene acceso a otros medios o métodos para localizarlos- agrego Brennan.

-Con todos los sujetos identificados, lugares y objetos involucrados, solo falta que los encontremos para que puedan ser enjuiciados- Zack dijo en tono concluyente.

A lo que la Dra. Brennan pensó –_o mas bien para premiarlos-_

-Voy a estar en mi oficina en caso de que necesiten algo, con permiso- ver todas esas imágenes y pensar en esa pobre chica era muy agotador para ella, ya quería ver el momento en el que todo ese asunto terminara, que fuera lo mas rápido posible y cerrar ese capitulo de su vida.

La vieron salir y se miraron unos a otros con preocupación, la cual era mas visible en el rostro de Angela quien murmuro para si misma –"aun no estaba lista"-

-Será mejor que vaya a ver como esta- Angela se disculpó y también dejo el salón siguiendo el camino de Brennan.

-Te digo que es algo grande, desde que ese cuerpo llego la Dra. Brennan se ha estado comportando de forma muy extraña, estoy seguro que el es la razón de su desmayo, pero que pudo haber hecho para hacerla actuar de esa forma?- Zack dedujo.

-Estoy seguro que ella nos los dirá a su debido tiempo…- sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta por la que minutos antes habían salido ambas mujeres- mejor volvamos a trabajar, volveré a preguntar si ya encontraron a esos chicos y si no les voy a volver a enviar la solicitud de búsqueda- y con esto Hodgins salio de la sala.

Con unos ligeros golpes en la puerta Angela anuncio su presencia en la oficina de Brennan- hola linda, puedo pasar?-

-Por supuesto que puedes pasar Angela, sabes que eres bienvenida en cualquier momento- Huesos estaba sentada en su silla detrás del escritorio, un poco inclinada y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, pero se enderezo con la llegada de Angela.

Quizás estés cansada de escuchar la misma pregunta una y otra vez pero, como te sientes?- Angela tomo asiento frente a ella mirándola atentamente –no creo que haya sido buena idea que regresaras a trabajar tan pronto y en definitiva no en este caso.

-Estoy bien Angela, en verdad, es solo que realmente tengo que hacer esto, me guste o no, el fue y aun es parte de mi vida… lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar en…en mi bebe- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –el era…los Almarel eran mi ultima opción para preguntar sobre su paradero, ahora mi ultima oportunidad murió con el- y finalmente algunas lagrimas cayeron.

-Te entiendo linda, lo sé y te prometo que la vamos a encontrar, te vamos a ayudar a que tengas un cierre en todo esto.

-Una parte de mi siente un gran alivio de verlo muerto… podría decirse que casi me alegro…, eso me convierte en una mala persona?- pregunto en un tono aun mas débil.

-Por supuesto que no cariño, distas mucho de ser mala, eres una buena persona que ayuda a otras sin importar nada, y ahora que conozco por todo lo que has pasado y que has vivido, considero que deberías de sentirte muy orgullosa de ti misma, ya que has crecido hasta convertirte en una maravillosa mujer, tenlo siempre en mente.

-cuando Hodgins mencionó lo de la violación; porque estoy casi segura que eso fue lo que en realidad debió haber sucedido, una corriente de sentimientos muy diferentes me recorrió y ahora lo único que quiero es encontrar a esa chica y ayudarla a salir de todo esto, y si es en verdad culpable de haber asesinado a ese hombre, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para evitar que sea encarcelada por eso puesto que no lo merece- todo esto lo dijo de forma muy segura.

-Vamos a descubrir la verdad y solucionaremos todo esto, no te preocupes, vamos a ayudarte- Angela le dijo al mismo tiempo que la consolaba con unos ligeros toques en el dorso de la mano.

-Muchas gracias Angela, en verdad te lo agradezco- con esto se secó las lágrimas y logró dibujar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora señorita es tiempo de que se vaya a descansar; cuando logremos localizar a Richardson y a Wood te avisamos; anda ve a recuperar energía.

-Tu también deberías descansar y cuidar de ese bebe Angela, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero tu salud también es importante para mi, así que no hagas que ahora me preocupe por ti- dijo Huesos señalando su pancita y tocándose la propia con la otra mano, y cambiando su estado de animo de repente, sugirió- tengo una mejor idea, voy a avisar a los chicos que vamos a salir, que nos llamen en caso de que encuentren algo porque tú y yo nos vamos a consentir, vayamos a comer y después una visita al spa, yo invito y no aceptare un "no" por respuesta.

-Muy bien, me agrada la idea pero…- se detuvo por un momento y después continuo- podríamos llevar a Casie con nosotras?- algunas veces el estar separada o dejar a su hija todo el día debido a su trabajo la hacia sentirse culpable, y rara vez tenia oportunidades como esa, para poder pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ella.

-Por supuesto, de hecho, escuche que tienen sesiones de masajes para bebes en el spa, si estas de acuerdo la podemos llevar también, además tengo muchas ganas de ver a esa pequeña.

-Hecho, solo pondré a Jack al tanto y en diez minutos estaré lista- Angela, visiblemente feliz dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces llamare a Seeley, hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarle antes de irnos- necesitaba ayuda en un caso y en la localización de Isobel Richardson y Daniel Wood.

Una hora después llegaron a La Mansión Hodgins, era una hermosa casa, rodeada de amplios y verdes jardines, un pequeño lago y un invernadero en la parte de atrás, a la izquierda de la casa tenían una gran área de juegos en el cual estaba Casie jugando vigilada por su niñera Susan.

Ambas mujeres se encaminaron en esa dirección, fue el momento justo en el que la pequeña niña las vio llegar, y saludándolas entusiastamente, se deslizó por la resbaladilla y corrió a su encuentro. Su mamá se inclino y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-Mamí!! Mamí!! Estas aquí!!- la niña sonreía y brincaba alegremente, sus rizos castaños brillaban con la luz del sol- quieres jugar? te vas a quedar conmigo?- después se dirijo a su tía- tía Tempe, también estas aquí!!- estaba sorprendida con la visita de su mamá y su tía.

-Hola mi bebe! Como esta la niña de mamá el día de hoy?- Angela le pregunto, sosteniéndola aun entre sus brazos.

-mmm… extrañándote- Casie respondió con una carita triste, bien actuada por cierto.

-en verdad? Creí que te estabas divirtiendo con Susan- Angela sabia perfectamente que decir, ya que había sido lo mismo durante los últimos dos meses cada vez que iba a visitarla; desde que la niña se había enterado que iba a tener un hermanito o hermanita podría decirse que buscaba atraer mas atención de sus padres.

-si, pero…- la niña se sintió descubierta en su mentira.

-lo se bebe, yo también te extrañe toda la mañana- y con otro beso, Angela la bajo.

-Tía Tempe! Donde están los bebes?-

-Aquí adentro preciosa- Huesos le respondió señalando su vientre, he inclinándose un poco le dio un beso y un abrazo a la niña.

Ambas mujeres saludaron a la niñera, quien caminaba hacia donde estaban.

-Buenos dias Susan- saludo Tempe.

-Hola Susan, como estas? Como se ha estado portando esta pequeña?- Angela le pregunto a la nana.

-Buenos días Doctora Brennan, buenos días Señora Hodgins- Susan las recibió en su forma habitual- la señorita Casie siempre se porta bien, es una niña muy linda, no necesita preguntar. Desean comer aquí en el jardín o prefieren entrar?

-Gracias Susan, pero saldremos, puedes descansar hoy- Angela le agradeció, sabia que su hija siempre era bien portada pero por cortesía todos los días preguntaba.

Estaba muy contenta de tener a Susan, era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, educada y con muchos años de experiencia en cuidado infantil, además que Casie la quería y la nana de igual forma, era visible como Susan se interesaba por la niña, había estado con ellos desde que Angela estaba embarazada, fue ella quien la enseño y la ayudó con todos los conocimientos básicos sobre bebes, Angela se sentía totalmente segura teniéndola a su lado, y con su actual embarazo, fue Susan la primera en notar hasta los mas ligeros síntomas, siendo una enfermera gineco-obstetra había estado teniendo especial cuidado de ella, era totalmente confiable.

-Muy bien- Susan se acerco y tomando la mano de Casie, se retiraron hacia la casa para alistar a la niña- la tendré lista en diez minutos.

-Muchas gracias Susan, estaremos esperando en el recibidor-

Niñera y niña entraron a la casa mientras ambas mujeres se quedaron platicando.

-Es maravillosa Angela, desearía poder encontrar a alguien como ella, definitivamente voy a necesitar ayuda cuando estos dos nazcan- Brennan comento mirando la puerta por la cual Susan había desaparecido momentos antes.

-le preguntare si conoce a alguien.

Después de un momento de silencio Angela noto la preocupación de Brennan y la interrogo.

-Que sucede cariño?-

-Es que no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo-

-Hacer que linda?

-Cuidar a un bebe… sin mencionar a dos, no se como ser mamá, y si algo malo sucede por mi culpa, y si…

-no va a pasar nada malo, vas a ser una buena madre, es normal sentirse así, yo sentía lo mismo, de hecho algunas veces aun me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto- Angela la conforto conteniendo la risa.

-Pero la otra ocasión…

-La ultima vez todo era muy diferente, para empezar eras solo una adolescente, ahora has madurado en todos los aspectos hasta convertirte en una mujer maravillosa a quien se le a otorgado una segunda oportunidad, además no tienes de que preocuparte, te puedo prestar a Susan cualquier día para que le preguntes lo que quieras- Angela le daba palmaditas en la espalda sonriendo.

Brennan le agradeció sonriéndole, ambas se giraron con el sonido de Casie y Susan entrando a la habitación.

-Bueno, es tiempo de irnos; Casie, estas lista para salir?- Angela le pregunto a su hija.

-Sii!!- la pequeña grito, brincando emocionada.

Y con esto, partieron para disfrutar el resto del día.

Gracias por esperar, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y para aquellos que dejaron review este capitulo estuvo dedicado para ellos, cuídense y les mando saludos desde Guadalajara Mexico!! Por cierto, ya vieron la tercera temporada? Si yo lo hicieron luego platicamos de eso. Bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuatro: Compras. **

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Huesos decidió que ya era tiempo de comprar ciertas cosas, algunas que había estado posponiendo desde hacia mucho.

-Crees que vayas a poder estar libre hoy por la tarde?- Huesos estaba terminando de vestirse, cuando le preguntó a Booth.

-Hasta donde yo se, si; pero si algo llegará a presentarse, pues eso cambia la situación- Booth estaba empezando a hacerse el nudo de la corbata –por qué la pregunta?

Tempe se había dirigido hasta donde se encontraba su esposo y ahora era ella quien amarraba la corbata, -Quisiera ir de compras hoy… y me gustaría que me acompañaras- dijo lo ultimo bajando un poco la mirada, como si estuviera apenada. - Cuando estuve en el hospital me di cuenta que estos dos pequeños pueden llegar en cualquier momento…-su mirada se poso en su barriguita, comenzó a acariciarla y hacer pequeños círculos en su vientre, después sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando llegaría este día- Booth dijo sonriendo y rodeándola por la cintura la atrajo hacia el.

-Ayer platique con Susan y me respondió algunas preguntas que tenia, ya lo tengo todo planeado, hice una lista.- dijo señalando una hoja sobre su mesa de noche.

Booth, sin romper el abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente y dijo –ya creo que estés preparada, también yo estoy al tanto de que se nos está acabando el tiempo, así que sería bueno que ya los inscribiéramos en el equipo de baseball- dijo esto con una amplia sonrisa.

-Estas bromeando verdad?- Huesos preguntó un poco enfadada.

-Paso a recogerte a las cuatro.- y subiendo sus manos a su cara la beso en los labios.

-Hablaremos de eso mas tarde, pero ahora ya es tiempo de salir, se esta haciendo tarde- dijo esto separándose y saliendo de la habitación.

-Yo manejo…- Booth dijo, haciendo sonar las llaves en la mano.

Huesos sin darle la mayor importancia le respondió –como quieras-.

Más tarde ese día, en su oficina, Huesos ya estaba lista para cuando Booth llegará, pero al ver que todavía le quedaban algunos minutos libres, decidió navegar un poco en Internet para buscar páginas relativas a bebés.

A las cuatro en punto Booth toco a su puerta, tal y como él había dicho. Entró y se paró detrás de ella para tener una mejor vista de lo que estabá haciendo.

-Creí que ya ibas a estar lista para cuando yo llegara. Estas muy ocupada?-

-solo estaba viendo algunas páginas relacionadas con bebés. Tienes idea de cuantas hay? Para empezar, sabes cuantas tiendas con artículos para bebés hay solo en esta zona…? Cientas…-

-Lo bueno es que solo necesitamos una- dijo Booth temiendo que le dijera que quería visitarlas todas –anda vamos, no quiero que terminemos muy tarde- y ayudándola a ponerse de pie partieron a su tarde de compras.

Después de un viaje de cerca de cuarenta minutos, llegaron al estacionamiento de un gran edificio; que era el almacén más grande de una de las tiendas más famosas del país. La ayudó a salir del auto y se encaminaron a la entrada, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Justo en el momento en que cruzaron la entrada, un chico de unos veinte años se les acercó a recibirlos con una amplia sonrisa.

Huesos estaba totalmente atónita, si que era una tienda enorme. Sus ojos miraban los estantes llenos de cosas, todos perfectamente alineados desde un extremo al otro de la tienda. Estaba fuera de si misma, totalmente pasmada.

El joven empleado comenzó su letanía memorizada casi sin pausas-Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Reese y estaré encantado de poder ayudarlos y guiarlos en sus compras. El día de hoy tenemos una promoción para las parejas que se inscriban en nuestra Mesa para el Bebe, si es así pasen por aquí…

-Disculpa…Reese- Huesos se detuvo a releer el nombre en su gaffette- eres muy amable- dijo esto en un tono un poco molesto –pero nosotros lo haremos solos y NO, no nos interesa la Mesa del Bebe, gracias- el agradecimiento lo dijo tan sarcásticamente que su cortesía casi sonó real.

-Muy bien señora, si hay algo en que pueda ayudarlos estaré cerca, solo llámenme- antes de apartarse, extendió la mano dándoles una de sus tarjetas de identificación, dió unos pasos atrás dejando el camino libre.

Una vez que Tempe se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia, Booth se aproximó al joven empleado.

-En verdad te agradezco y te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi esposa, no suele ser así…- Booth se disculpó visiblemente apenado.

-No se preocupe señor, estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de reacciones. En realidad, estaré encantado de poder ayudarlos, no dude en llamarme para cualquier consulta.

-Date prisa Booth- Huesos lo llamó con exasperación.

Para aligerar la situación Booth se apresuro a encaminarse a su lado y ambos continuaron su paso por los pasillos de la tienda, cuando Huesos titubeó y se detuvo de nuevo.

-mmm… lo primero que hay que comprar es… mmm… lo mas importante…- Huesos dudaba al estar mirando abrumada los pasillos- … son pañales- dijo enfocándose en el pasillo con los mismos.

Al llegar al pasillo, el cual era el que se encontraba justo al frente de la entrada, volvió a detener su paso justo a la mitad de este, desconcertada.

-Sucede algo cariño?- Booth preguntó preocupado.

-Nunca pensé que hubiera tantos. Como voy a escoger los correctos?- al decir esto tomó uno de los tantos paquetes a su alrededor y comenzó a leer los letreros y especificaciones –mira, este tiene sábila, aquel otro manzanilla y ese por allá dice que tiene barreras de soporte…?

Booth, tratando de no reírse de la situación de su esposa, llamó al joven empleado que con anterioridad les había ofrecido atenderlos –espera un momento cariño… disculpa, podrías venir por favor?

El chico, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellos se encontraban, se acercó con una amplia sonrisa, y nuevamente preguntó amablemente –Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-Si, quisiéramos que nos orientaras para poder escoger pañales, estamos teniendo dificultades con las marcas y tipos- Booth contestó rápidamente, mientras Huesos a sus espaldas, sostenía un paquete totalmente confundida.

-por supuesto; bueno para empezar veo que ya se han decidido a usar pañales desechables…- el chico comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Huesos.

-espera un minuto, quieres decir que hay de otro tipo? Hay mas aparte de todos estos?- Huesos pregunto aún mas confundida, señalando ambos lados del pasillo.

El chico sonrió de nuevo y contesto –así es, si lo desea, al final puedo ponerla en contacto con las compañías que brindan el servicio de pañales de tela, algunos por cierto muy completos. Les parece bien si continuamos ahora con los que están aquí- dijo tomando el paquete que Huesos sostenía- para que al final tengan toda la información que requieren de ambas opciones.

-Por mi esta bien- Booth respondió sin darle la mayor importancia y después le pregunto a Huesos –a ti te parece bien?

-Absolutamente- Huesos contesto en un tono ligeramente enfadada, algo que Booth percibió y del cual no tuvo ni idea del porque.

Así, el chico, tomando otro paquete comenzó su explicación –lo primero en lo que tienen que fijarse al comprar pañales, es verificar la talla- decía esto y señalaba en ambos paquetes el recuadro que indicaba dicha información –cada talla o etapa es establecida de acuerdo al peso o actividades del bebe.

-Pero yo no se cuanto pesan, si ni siquiera han nacido, cuál se supone que debo comprar? – Huesos preguntó poniendo su mano derecha sobre su redondo vientre.

El joven empleado se giro para dejar en el anaquel los paquetes que traía, y caminó hacia otra área del pasillo de donde tomo ahora tres paquetes más pequeños –Estas son las marcas que tienen la línea de recién nacido- sacó un pañal de muestra para que pudieran ir viendo a detalle la explicación –todos están hechos con un material a base de algodón que es totalmente hipoalergénico, permitiendo que la piel respire ya que el aire no queda atrapado, haciendo menos probables las rozaduras, y por lo tanto mas higiénico.

-rozaduras…?- Huesos murmuró preocupada.

-Pero no se preocupe señora, en caso de que eso sucediera, tenemos unos ungüentos y cremas fabulosos y de rápida acción, enseguida se los muestro- y continuó su charla sobre todo lo relacionado a pañales: tiras de velcro, líneas indicadoras, barreras anti-escurrimientos, las ventajas de la manzanilla, la sábila y la vitamina E, y las diferencias entre los pañales para niña y para niño.

Después continuaron al siguiente pasillo, en el que estaban todo tipo de botellas con lociones, champús, aceites para bebe, toallitas húmedas y jabones.

-Los productos que han sido mas solicitados últimamente, son los de la línea para la hora de dormir- Reese les dijo mostrándoles un grupo de frasquitos en tonos tenues de morado y azul –esta línea esta especialmente diseñada como lo señala para la hora de dormir en la noche. Están hechos con esencias naturales de flores que ayudan a los infantes a relajarse para facilitarles el quedarse dormidos- abriendo uno de los pomos se los ofreció para que pudieran percibir la fragancia.

Una vez mas, Huesos visiblemente sorprendida preguntó –a quedarse dormidos? Pero si eso es lo único que hacen los bebes; dormir es lo que mejor saben hacer, cómo van a necesitar ayuda para eso?

El chico simplemente le sonrió y continuó –todos los productos tienen un pH balanceado, aptos para la piel sensible del bebe, son hipoalergénicos, tienen fragancias suaves y definitivamente libres de químicos tóxicos.

Una vez que hubieron aprendido como usar la línea de productos nocturnos: el jabón, champú, loción, crema, aceite y talco; también compraron un termómetro ya que la temperatura del agua a la hora del baño nocturno era muy importante para toda la rutina; y algunas técnicas para dar un masaje relajante a los bebes, llegaron a una amplia área de la tienda, en donde se encontraban las cunas, carriolas, asientos para el auto, corrales, sillas altas entre otros muebles y artículos.

El joven seguía hablando; haciendo comentarios y sugerencias; mientras guiaba a Booth y Huesos por entre cunas, carriolas y corralitos, cuando les preguntó:

-Están seguros de que no quieren inscribirse en "la mesa de regalos para el bebe"?

-Si, muchas gracias- nuevamente contestó Huesos sarcásticamente.

-Tenia que preguntar de nuevo- el chico rectificó y se dirigió hacia Booth –estas son todas la sillas para auto que tenemos, tiene pensada alguna especifica o si lo desea puedo mostrarle las características de cada una?

Booth continuo la conversación con el empleado mientras Huesos miraba atentamente y con total detenimiento cada uno de los objetos a su alrededor, ya fueran sillas, mesas, cunas o carriolas.

-Escuche que hay una silla multi-funcional, ustedes la tienen?

-Por supuesto que la tenemos, esta tienda cuenta con todo lo que puede necesitar e incluso más para su bebe. Esta por aquí- el empleado caminó unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban. –Es 4 en 1, se convierte en silla para el auto, carriola, silla alta y porta bebe, se lo mostraré- tomando la que estaba en exhibición comenzó a hacer la demostración.

Booth estaba totalmente sorprendido y maravillado con la funcionalidad del mencionado objeto, ya que era incluso mejor de lo que él había creído –me parece genial, tu que opinas cariño?

-mmm… es que yo había planeado comprar una carriola doble…- Huesos confesó.

Reese decidió interrumpir con su opinión –sinceramente señor, considero que seria más recomendable comprar todo por separado. He escuchado algunos comentarios sobre lo incomodo que puede llegar a ser este tipo de silla. Imagínese que cada vez que la va a usar como silla para el auto tiene que asegurarse de que haya quedado apropiadamente amarrada al auto, lo cual le puede tomar hasta cinco minutos por silla; para después quitarla para convertirla en carriola usando el doble de tiempo que con una carriola común. Yo personalmente le sugeriría las otras opciones, pero es su decisión.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el Booth- Huesos opino de mejor humor.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- Booth no estaba totalmente convencido.

Pero entonces, Huesos se dio cuenta de algo. –espera un momento, vamos a tener sillas en ambos carros o solo en el mío?

Booth también se dio cuenta de ese detalle que habían pasado por alto, he inmediatamente lo solucionó. –Esta bien, ya lo tengo. Llevaremos dos sillas 4 en 1- dio la indicación a Reese –estas serán para mi auto y dos juegos de todo lo demás para el tuyo y la casa.

-me agrada la idea, así lo haremos entonces- ahora Huesos si estaba realmente de acuerdo.

Frotando ambas manos en señal de triunfo Booth dijo: -Bien, ahora que ya tenemos todo listo podemos irnos- y girándose hacia el chico agregó –muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda Reese.

-No hay de que señor, ha sido un placer atenderlos. Es todo lo que van a llevar?- el joven dijo refiriéndose a los todos los objetos que llevaban en sus carritos y las cajas que acababa de llevar.

-Si, eso es todo- Booth dijo mirando las pilas y montones de ropa, pañales, botellas con lociones de todo tipo, toallitas húmedas, cobijas entre muchas otras cosas.

-Muy bien, síganme, los llevare hasta el área de cajas- dijó y puso las ultimas cajas en uno de los carros y después comenzó a empujarlos guiando una vez mas el camino.

Booth rodeó a Huesos por la cintura y siguieron al chico. A pesar de todo, Huesos caminaba distraída, un poco ensimismada, ya que iba tratando de recordar que se le podía estar olvidando ya que tenia esa extraña sensación. Mentalmente recorría la lista de lo que había planeado comprar, pero no podía encontrarlo.

-Booth, algo se nos olvida… estamos olvidado algo…- Huesos finalmente habló.

Booth viendo los carritos repletos de cosas trato de convencerla –Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos linda.

-Nos permites un momento por favor- Huesos le dijo al joven empleado.

-Hay algo mas en que pueda ayudarlos?-

Tempe se detuvo y comenzó a mirar cada pasillo, segura de que haber olvidado algo. Unos segundos después lo encontró. Habían olvidado una de las cosas más importantes, y estaba justo después del pasillo de los pañales, no entendía como pudo pasarlo desapercibido.

-Te dije que estábamos olvidando algo- dijo, caminando rápidamente al lugar que habían omitido.

-Qué?... qué olvidamos?- Booth preguntaba confundido.

El chico, al darse cuenta a donde se dirigía Huesos, apresuro su paso para alcanzarla, diciendo: -es verdad, tiene razón.

Los tres cruzaron la tienda, y en el momento en que Huesos llegó y vio todas las latas y biberones pensó: _por qué no vi venir esto?_

Así con esto, fue que pasaron otra media hora aprendiendo sobre biberones, mamilas, papillas y formulas lácteas. Al final Huesos se sentía más confundida y abrumada respecto de todo.

Pagaron por todo y de ahí, Booth llevo a Huesos a cenar a su restaurante favorito.

Una vez que estuvieron en el carro, ella le agradeció a su esposo con un dulce beso el haber estado con ella ese día.

Esa noche Temperance se fue a dormir pensando en todo lo que había aprendido y comprado para sus bebes. Y entonces, la realidad la golpeo por completo, su vida iba a cambiar por completo muy pronto. Entendió lo que sería tener a dos bebes en la casa y en sus vidas, y una ola de felicidad y miedo la embargo. Así que simplemente acarició su vientre y lo rodeó con ambos brazos quedándose dormida en esa posición.

Hola a todos los que siguen fieles y pacientes. De antemano una disculpa por el retraso. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya que no lo tenia contemplado en mi historia originalmente, pero un día se me vino a la mente y me encantó la idea. Ustedes qué opinan? creo que en verdad seria así para Brennan. Fui a dar un recorrido por los pasillos de las tiendas con los artículos para bebés y en lo personal si que debe ser complicado escoger entre tanta variedad de productos.

Bueno les doy las gracias por adelantado por dejarme sus reviews o comentarios.

Nos estamos leyendo y saludos desde Guadalajara Mexico!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinco: Encuentros.**

Booth había logrado programar una visita a la familia de Daniel Wood después de un par de semanas. Todo había estado muy agitado en el laboratorio debido a un accidente masivo. Cada uno de los miembros del Jeffersonian estaban ocupados identificando las victimas de este, por lo cual el caso Almarel había sido dejado en segundo plano en las mentes de todos, eso fue hasta que Booth entró a la oficina de Huesos.

-Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?- Booth preguntó desde la puerta sonriendo de forma picara, atrayendo su atención.

Huesos levantó la vista y le sonrió calidamente –mmm, déjame pensar…- segundos después comenzó a reír.

-Tal y como lo imaginaba- Booth entró y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, deteniendo su risa, y al separarse dijo –en verdad te ves hermosa.

-Gracias- le agradeció tímidamente –pero… que haces aquí, todo esta bien o sucedió algo malo?- su sonrisa se borró y se mostró preocupada.

-Tranquila doctora- Booth seguía sorprendiéndose de sus repentinos cambios –vine para llevarte conmigo…- dijo, guiñándole un ojo con un gesto insinuador, pero continuó la frase –recuerdas que hoy vamos a ir con la familia Wood, verdad?

-Oh si, es verdad, ahora lo recuerdo. Disculpa, es que hemos tenido muchas cosas últimamente. Solo dame cinco minutos para alistarme- y levantándose comenzó a recolectar algunos objetos.

-Bueno, entonces mientras iré a ver que están haciendo tus nerds, con suerte y hasta les resuelvo algún caso- y así salió de la oficina.

–Hola chicos- saludó a Hodgins, Zack y otros miembros del laboratorio, y se enfocó en Angela.

-Hola Agente Booth!- un grupo le respondió.

-Hola Angela, como has estado?- Booth se le acercó; había estado esperando tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella desde hacía tiempo.

-Que tal Booth. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Qué hay de ti?-Angela también le preguntó.

-Bien gracias, haciendo cosas aquí y allá, tu sabes- Booth miró hacía la oficina de Huesos para asegurarse de que ella siguiera ahí, para entonces poder preguntar –Como ha estado manejando la situación aquí Tempe? Tu que piensas, si estuvo bien dejarla regresar?

-Pienso que lo esta manejando bien, es una mujer muy fuerte. Pero aun así creo que lo mejor será esperar a que aparezcan esos chicos y ver que sucede después.

-Si, lo único que podemos hacer es estar junto a ella para lo que necesite, hay que seguir esperando. De hecho hoy vamos a ir a visitar a la familia del chico, deséanos suerte…- en ese momento escucharon que Huesos se estaba acercando a ellos.

-Bueno, estoy lista- dijo Huesos pero pudo darse cuenta que habían dejado de hablar al percatarse de ella y notó que se miraban de forma extraña –Que sucede?- en su voz se pudo apreciar la sospecha.

-Nada, solo hablábamos de bebes- Angela respondió de forma apresurada –escuché que hoy irán con la familia Wood- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Mmm… si, así es- Huesos iba a empezar a cuestionarlos, pero decidió dejarlo para después.

-Bueno, entonces le deseo suerte- y dándole un abrazo a Huesos agregó –cuídate mucho, linda. Los dejo entonces, debo seguir con lo mío-

-Gracias Angela, nos vemos- Huesos le agradeció y comenzó a retirarse.

-Adiós Angela- Booth se despidió y siguió a Huesos.

Ya en el carro y después de haber ido en silencio la mitad del camino, Huesos empezó a interrogar a Booth, revelando los pensamientos que la habían invadido desde que dejaran el laboratorio.

-Booth, están planeando un Baby Shower? Porque si lo están haciendo, ya sabes lo que opino de esas cosas.

-Es lo que piens…?- y pensándolo bien, decidió molestarla un poco – mmm…, pues… creo que nos atrapaste…-

Y con esto, un gesto de irritación apareció en Brennan –Qué fue lo que te dije Seeley Booth?

-Considéralo un momento, es una buena idea…

-Pero…

-Te vas a pasar un buen rato con…

-Con un montón de mujeres mayores que van a estar hablando de sus trabajos de parto, dándome consejos Y tocándome el vientre TODO el tiempo- Huesos seguía interrumpiéndolo.

-Eso no es verdad… Angela también va a estar ahí- Booth dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Ese dato no hizo desaparecer la molestia de Huesos, por lo que solo giró los ojos y miro a través de la ventana; en ese momento iban pasando junto a un parque. Pudo ver a una mujer que iba empujando una carriola, el bebé iba sentado agitando sus bracitos alegremente. Enseguida estaba un pequeño grupo de niños jugando en los columpios y deslizándose por la resbaladilla y al final pasaron junto a una escuela; fue entonces que Huesos habló de nuevo.

-No estas preocupado?-

-De qué?-Booth respondió, no teniendo idea de que le hablaba.

-De ser padres y todo lo que esto conlleva: levantarse a mitad de la noche, encontrar la mejor marca de pañales y leche de formula, escoger nombres, ropa, citas con los doctores, ir al parque, la escuela, la universidad… a lo que me refiero es… el chico ese de la tienda sabe mas acerca de bebes de lo que yo se.

-Linda, ese es su trabajo. Debe conocer sobre todo lo que esta vendiendo y pues si estoy un poco preocupado, es normal estarlo; pero mas que nada estoy muy feliz y no veo la hora de poder pasar por todas esas situaciones- al decir esto pudo notar lo que ella aun temía, sus preocupaciones, así que continuó, -además, yo ya pase por eso, ya veras que todo se te dará naturalmente, lo vas a hacer bien. Voy a estar siempre a tu lado, he iremos un paso a la vez. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo- Booth le dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de amor y comprensión.

-Gracias-

-Hablando de escoger nombres, pensaste en los que te sugerí o ya escogiste alguno?- Booth preguntó, iniciando el tema, ya que por alguna razón Huesos seguía posponiéndolo. –El tiempo esta pasando. Ya pronto van a nacer y me gustaría empezar a llamarlos por su nombre- al decir esto, puso su mano derecha sobre su vientre.

Huesos suspiro y ella también poso su mano derecha sobre la de el –Lo sé, pero es que es demasiada responsabilidad nombrar a un ser humano- ahora lo miraba a la cara –el nombre es el que determina como será la persona, la forma en la que se relacionará con los demás e incluso sus éxitos o fracasos en la vida.

-Creo que has estado hablando demasiado con Sweets y con Angela- conteniendo la risa, Booth le hizo notar –y eso es en parte cierto, también depende de otros factores. Me sorprende porque tú más que nadie sabe de eso, déjame recordarte acerca de la teoría de genes o medio ambiente, hasta yo la encontré interesante.

-Por eso mismo-

-Vamos Huesos, seremos buenos padres. Mírate, eres inteligente, valiente, hermosa y llena de amor, y yo, bueno, también soy guapo, brillante, sociable. Ambos somos personas responsables, trabajadoras y comprometidas con el bienestar de la sociedad. Daremos un buen ejemplo a nuestros hijos.

-Te amo- Huesos le dijo cerrando su mano alrededor de la de el y lo besó.

Manejaron por otra media hora hasta los suburbios, en donde llegaron a una casa estilo Victoriana en la cual se estacionaron afuera.

-Parece un lindo hogar- Booth comentó al respecto antes de bajarse del carro.

-no adelantes conclusiones- Huesos le recordó.

-lo se, pero mira a tu alrededor, es la verdad… y mira este vecindario…-Huesos lo miró de nuevo –cierto… estas son el tipo de personas que suelen guardar los mas oscuros secretos- pese a que ya había superado su etapa de rechazo hacia las personas adineradas, de vez en cuando la chispa volvía a surgir.

Juntos caminaron por un pequeño sendero de piedra en medio del muy bien cuidado jardín; al llegar a la puerta, hicieron sonar el timbre. Unos minutos después, una mujer abrió.

-La señora Georgina Wood?- Booth preguntó.

-Si soy yo, dígame, en que puedo ayudarlo?- la mujer afirmó.

-Buenos días señora, FBI- Booth dijo sosteniendo su identificación a la vista de la mujer –soy el agente especial Seeley Booth y esta es mi compañera la Dra. Temperance Brennan del Instituto Jeffersonian.

-En que puedo ayudarlos?- la mano de la mujer apretó la orilla de la puerta, visiblemente afectada con la presencia de un agente del FBI.

-Quisiéramos hablar acerca de su hijo, le importaría si pasamos?

Fue hasta ese momento, en que la señora Wood se percató de la condición de Huesos

–Pasen por favor- les señalo un salón alumbrado totalmente por el sol en el ala derecha de la casa, y cerrando la puerta tras ella les preguntó -Oh Dios, lo encontraron?

Era un solario, adornado con plantas colgantes y grandes masetas con verdes helechos, unos muebles de jardín de mimbre, de los cuales las sillas tenían cojines de estampados florales. Una vez que tomaron asiento, la señora Wood les ofreció beber algo, a lo cual, Huesos acepto inmediatamente.

-Encontraron a mi hijo?- Georgina preguntó sentándose frente a ellos.

-Lo sentimos mucho señora, no lo hemos encontrado. Pero esta involucrado en uno de nuestros casos, su ADN fue encontrado en una escena de un crimen, es por eso que la Dra. Brennan y yo lo estamos buscando.

-Oh por Dios, por favor díganme que esta bien- ahora estaba visiblemente perturbada.

-No estamos seguros de eso…- Huesos respondió con crudeza pero Booth la detuvo con una mirada.

-No se preocupe, hasta donde sabemos, la evidencia encontrada no compromete la vida. Aun así debemos verificar cual era su relación con la victima, ya que él es ante todo sospechoso de asesinato.- Booth terminó de dar la información –una orden de restricción surgió en la investigación, y necesitamos saber que sucedió en ese entonces, ya que esta le restringía contacto con la otra persona involucrada en el caso.

-Con Isobel, si lo recuerdo- la señora Wood ahora si estaba asustada, pero asintiendo continuó para narrar lo sucedido. -Por donde empezar…?- se preguntó a si misma –creo que hasta hace tres años, que fue cuando mi hijo conoció a esa chica, Isobel Richards. Al principio me preocupe y tuve mis dudas como cualquier madre, ella era una chica del sistema, y cualquier persona sabe que esos chicos suelen ser muy problemáticos.

Huesos se molesto un poco con ese comentario pero ocultó su incomodidad para que la mujer continuará.

-Así que le recomendé; bueno más bien le prohibí a mi hijo que hiciera amistad con ella. Pero debí de haber sabido, como todo adolescente hizo exactamente lo contrario de lo que le dije, y se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos.

La mujer se puso de pie, caminó hacia una repisa y tomo un cuadro. Volvió a con Huesos y Booth y se los dio.

Ambos lo miraron; era una fotografía de Isobel y Daniel abrazados, con amplias sonrisas, al parecer había sido tomada en la fiesta de cumpleaños del chico.

-el tiempo paso, y ellos comenzaron a pasar mas y mas tiempo juntos, en especial aquí en nuestra casa, era como si ella estuviera evitando ir a la suya. Pero a ninguno de nosotros nos importó, Isobel es una chica muy linda, bien educada, inteligente; adorable- dijo esto en un tono soñador –cualquiera que los hubiera visto podía prever lo que todos veían venir, solo era cuestión de tiempo…- se detuvo un momento y continuó- un día cuando los chicos regresaron de la escuela, una de mis hijas, entró gritando alegremente que ya eran oficialmente novios.

-Cuando sucedió esto?- Booth preguntó para no perder la secuencia de tiempos.

-Como un año después de conocerse. Todo iba muy bien, no se que fue lo que salio mal. Todos los días entre semana era siempre la misma rutina: llegaban de la escuela, descansaban un rato, luego nos reuníamos para comer y después hacían su tarea, al final Daniel acompañaba a Isobel hasta su casa a las nueve en punto.

-Pero los chicos que están en el sistema no tienen permitido tener relaciones de ese tipo- esta vez fue Huesos la que interrumpió.

-Lo sabemos. Mi esposo y yo tratamos de evitarlo pero… era inútil. Debió haberlos visto- Georgina se detuvo y suspiro –un día los vi discutiendo, no pude escuchar acerca de que lo hacían, pero a partir de ese momento su relación cambió. Daniel se volvió muy sobre protector hacia ella. Unas semanas después el señor Almarel vino y nos grito a mi marido y a mí que mantuviéramos a nuestro hijo alejado de Isobel. Y una vez mas nosotros lo intentamos pero… bueno ya conoce a los jóvenes… fue entonces que el señor Almarel solicitó la orden.

Los días que le siguieron a la orden fueron muy difíciles para ambos, estar separados… mi hijo paso muchas noches sin poder dormir, todo lo que decía era que nada los podría separar y que no dejaría que el señor Almarel se saliera con la suya. Al final ellos encontraron una forma de estar juntos, a lo que me refiero… son jóvenes, ambos muy inteligentes, era obvio que encontrarían como brincar el obstáculo- una vez más se detuvo y miró la fotografía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-en el momento en que Daniel empezó a llegar tarde de la escuela y a irse mas temprano supimos que seguían viéndose, pero no estábamos totalmente seguros ya que nadie los vio en realidad, así que para cuando todo este embrollo sucedió casi no teníamos contacto o conocimiento de las acciones de nuestro hijo- un repentino suspiro que sonó mas como un sollozo, cortó su platica.

-Un día, ya era muy tarde y Daniel no había regresado a casa, cuando fui a su habitación me paralice con lo que encontré; todo estaba completamente desordenado, después de una revisar rápidamente me percate de que faltaba su mochila de viaje, algo de ropa y todos sus ahorros; fue hasta entonces que mi hija mas chica me contó lo que había sucedido por la tarde- esta vez una lagrima corría por su rostro.

Booth y Huesos se miraron en silencio, esperando para escuchar el final de la historia.

-cerca de las cinco, Nadia y Violet estaban en la sala viendo televisión cuando Daniel entro velozmente a la casa azotando la puerta, cruzó el pasillo y subió directo a su habitación. Violet lo siguió, cuando llegó lo encontró sacando y arrojando cosas por todas partes y empacando algunas en su mochila así que ella le pregunto que era lo que sucedía, si algo le había sucedido a lo que Daniel solo la miro y continuó empacando…

_-no te metas en lo que no te importa, vete a ver la tele y déjame en paz- _Daniel le gritó a su hermanita.

_-Danny que sucede? Se que no estas bien, uno no empaca la mitad de sus cosas o entra en una casa de esa manera solo por que si, por favor, puedes decírmelo_…-Violet trató de razonar con su hermano usando su dulce voz.

_-Eres muy joven para entenderlo, ahora por favor ve con Nadia, no tengo mucho tiempo- _y fue cuando sacó todo su dinero y lo guardó en su cartera.

_-Para que podrías necesitar tanto dinero? Voy a llamar a mamá…_

_-No! Por favor, no la llames. Esta bien, te lo diré, pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás ni una palabra a nadie ok? Necesito irme por un tiempo, no te puedo decir la razón o a donde, es algo que simplemente necesito hacer…_

_-por cuanto tiempo-_

_-no lo se, hasta que todo se calme._

_-una semana?_

_-no lo creo-_

_-dos semanas?_

_-lo siento V, lo dudo mucho._

_-No te vayas Daniel, no me dejes, quien me va a cuidar o a jugar conmigo? Nadia es muy odiosa algunas veces, ella siempre gana en todos los juegos y además se la pasa hablando por teléfono o haciendo su tarea…_

_-hay una muy buena razón para lo que estoy haciendo, algún día te lo diré y espero que puedas entenderlo, pero por ahora, en verdad necesito irme. Te prometo que llamare la próxima semana y las que sigan para que sepan que estoy bien, al menos hasta que nos acomodemos._

_-pero…-_ y se dio cuenta de algo de lo que dijo _–a que te refieres con que "nos acomodemos"_

_-te llamare pronto ok…-_ y salió del cuarto cargando su mochila a toda prisa.

_-Daniel…-_ Violet lo llamó inútilmente viendo como partía.

-Después de escuchar la historia de mi hija, llame a casa de Martha para preguntarle a Isobel si sabía algo de Daniel…

_-Hola Martha. Perdona por llamar tan tarde pero mi hijo esta perdido y quería saber si de pura casualidad tu o Isobel lo han visto o si esta en tu casa?-una muy alterada Georgina llamaba casi a media noche._

_-Oh, hola Georgia buenas noches. Lamento mucho escuchar que tu hijo este perdido, pero me temo que yo estoy en la misma situación, Johan e Isobel también están desaparecidos- la voz de Martha reflejaba mas angustia que la de su interlocutora –estoy tan asustada Georgia, mi casa esta hecha un desastre._

_-no te importa si voy a tu casa?- Georgia preguntó._

_-no para nada, de hecho estaba a punto de pedírtelo-_

_- Llego en diez minutos, talvez logremos encontrar algo._

-Martha me dijo todo lo que ella sabia, incluso me ofrecí a ayudarla a limpiar su casa.

_-La habitación de Daniel esta en las mismas condiciones- _Georgina comentó al ver la sala de los Almarel; la pequeña mesa de centro, lámpara y otros artículos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, algunos de ellos rotos.

_-Santo Dios, crees que haya sucedido algo malo?- _Martha preguntó titubeante.

_-No estoy segura pero estos…-_ su frase se vio interrumpida por algo que la sorprendió.

_-Qué sucede?_

_-Santa Madre de Dios!! Martha, eso es sangre?? !!-_Georgina dijo señalando una de las paredes de la sala y un punto en el tapete.

-en el momento en que entré a la casa de los Almarel supe que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, pero al ver la sangre en las paredes y la alfombra supe que era peor de lo que había creído. Llamamos a la policía aunque ellos no nos ayudaron mucho, en realidad nadie nos dio ninguna respuesta, nos dejaron a un lado hasta el día de hoy. Es una lastima que Martha ya no este aquí- era claro que los últimos meses habían sido difíciles para la mujer.

-Ya estábamos enterados de la señora Almarel, pero aun así lamentamos escucharlo- Huesos le dio el pésame a la señora Wood con un nudo en la garganta, en realidad estaba afligida por ese hecho, ya que ella había conocido a la mujer y siempre le estuvo muy agradecida por haber sido tan buena con ella, no le guardaba ningún rencor; de todos los guardianes con los que había vivido, esa mujer fue la única en brindarle lo mas cercano a un hogar.

-Lo único que logre descubrir fue que Isobel y Johan también habían desaparecido, y aunque Martha me dijo todo lo que sabia, no pude conectar los hechos. Todo lo que sabia era que una familia había sido destruida y que mi hijo se fue y no ha regresado a casa- ahora las lagrimas fluían libremente.

-En efecto, Daniel nos llamó una semana después, pero no nos dijo mucho, de hecho no decía nada que pudiera servirnos para localizarlo. Continuó llamando un par de meses después, solo para hacernos saber que se encontraba bien. Los últimos meses han sido como si él hubiera desaparecido junto con otras tres finas personas.

Un par de lagrimas cayeron también de los ojos de Brennan, al percatarse de esto Booth le paso un pañuelo desechable, y procedió para aclarar algunas dudas.

-Existe la posibilidad de que Daniel e Isobel se encuentren juntos?

-No lo creo, Johan esta muy apegado a Isobel y rara vez la deja sola, el señor Almarel no tolera a mi hijo, dudo mucho que los chicos estén juntos ya que no creo que Johan se haya separado de esa chica.

-Señora, me temo que la razón de nuestra visita es el señor Almarel, su cuerpo fue encontrado en un acantilado cerca de North Creek- dijo Booth muy seriamente.

-Dios mío- del asombro, una de sus manos cubrió su boca –no puede ser…esperen, ustedes piensan que mi hijo tuvo algo que ver con eso, no es así? Les aseguro que no lo es, mi hijo es incapaz de causar un daño a alguien o a algo.

-no estamos asegurando nada señora- Booth la detuvo, tratando de calmarla, pero fue inútilmente –como ya le mencionamos con anterioridad, el ADN de su hijo se encontró en la evidencia…

-Antes de concluir algo, debemos encontrar todas las piezas, es por eso que necesitamos también su ayuda- Huesos terminó la frase.

-En estos momentos, lo único que esta pasando por mi mente son situaciones horribles en las que mi hijo puede ser otra victima, y si él es la verdadera victima? Prométanme por favor que lo van a encontrar, prométanme que esta sano y salvo y que todo estará bien- una Georgina muy angustiada les suplicaba llorando.

-Lo encontraremos, pero no puedo prometerle nada mas- Booth tuvo que responder con la verdad.

-No sabemos que sucedió realmente, pero lo que si le prometo es que responderemos todas las preguntas que surjan de todo esto- Huesos trato de asegurarle a la mortificada mujer.

-Necesito una lista con los nombres y domicilios de todos sus parientes, amigos o de cualquier persona con la que haya podido ir su hijo o que haya tenido contacto; también de los lugares que haya visitado- retomando su lugar de agente del FBI, Booth comenzó a indagar otros medios para obtener información.

-Seria de mucha ayuda poder conocer sus planes a corto y mediano plazo. Tienen computadora en la casa?- Huesos le preguntó a Georgina.

-Tenemos cuatro y una portatil, una para cada uno de mis hijos y otra mía y de mi esposo. Esta en su habitación; el nunca usa las demás ni siquiera mi laptop.

-Vamos a necesitar llevarla al Instituto Jeffersonian, tal vez tenga información que nos conduzca a él- Brennan señaló.

-Lo que sea que los ayude a encontrarlo mas pronto- les dijo una muy preocupada Georgina.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto en medida de lo posible Sra. Wood- Huesos le dijo a la señora Wood tocando su brazo ligeramente.

-No creo que vaya a ser necesario, pero le recomiendo que se preparé para testificar, al igual que su hija- dijo Booth mirando una ultima vez la casa. Después de recoger todo lo que consideraron que les fuera a ser útil, le agradeció a la señora Wood y dejaron la casa Victoriana.- Que tenga un buen día señora y gracias por su tiempo.

Una vez que estuvieron de nuevo en el carro Booth hizo otro comentario acerca de la gente acomodada y lo populares que pueden ser, refiriéndose a la larga lista de amistades que les habían entregado.

-Que harías si fueras un adolescente huyendo y tratando de mantenerte encubierto?- Huesos hablaba mas para si misma.

-Si están juntos estoy seguro que van a evitar los lugares donde puedan ser fácilmente identificados- Booth contestó también un poco distraído.

-Si es verdad, pero van a necesitar ayuda en algún momento, uno no puede vivir solo de aire, y hay que agregar que son solo un par de adolescentes. Dudo mucho que hayan logrado sobrevivir por si solos hasta ahora, debemos seguir esperando- Booth coincidió con ella y agregó su opinión.

-Y como tu misma lo dijiste Huesos, son jóvenes, su imaginación no tiene limites, de seguro ya se les ocurrió algo, pero también por la misma razón de ser jóvenes, es mas probable que vayan a cometer errores, solo hay que esperar, ya lo veras.

De vuelta en el Jeffersonian, todo continuaba de la misma manera para cuando Booth y Huesos regresaron, lo único fuera de lo común era que Angela y Hodgins se estaban preparando para irse.

-Se van tan temprano? Pero si apenas son las tres- ellos solían irse alrededor de las cinco incluso algunas veces después de las ocho, era por eso que Huesos extrañada le preguntó a Angela –sucedió algo?

-Recuerdas que te comenté que hoy me harían un ecosonograma…

-Ah, si ya me acorde, hoy te van a decir el sexo del bebe verdad? Bueno que tengan buena suerte- y Huesos la abrazo tan fuerte como se los permitieron sus abultadas barriguitas.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana- Angela se despidió de todos y después se dirigió a Zack –Zack, saluda a Paulina de mi parte y diviértete en tu cita.

-Buena suerte- Booth le deseó a Hodgins estrechándose las manos, usando un tono muy varonil.

-Gracias Booth- Hodgins regresó el saludo, luego abrazó a Angela rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos y partieron.

Dos días después, el teléfono sonó, un oficial de caminos había identificado a Isobel y Daniel trabajando en un pequeño restaurante en una pequeña comunidad de Galax.

Ese día, un par de policías que conducían por un camino no muy frecuentado, decidieron llegan a un pequeño restaurante.

-Debo tener cuidado con mi alimentación. Cada cuatro horas mi cuerpo necesita recibir alimentos, es lo que el doctor me recomendó, tu sabes para mantenerme nivelado- el oficial insistía para convencer a su compañero de hacer una parada extraoficial.

Entraron y tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana, cuando revisaban el menú una chica se les acerco.

-Buenos días señores oficiales, les puedo tomar su orden?- la chica los saludó.

-Buenos días…- uno de ellos habló, deteniéndose a leer el nombre de la chica -…Olive, para mi van a ser dos huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de naranja por favor.

-y para mi va a ser un waffle con fresas y un vaso de leche, por favor- dijo Ernie, guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso seria todo?- la joven les preguntó amablemente.

-si, gracias- dijo Charlie y le entrego el menú.

-por el momento, si- Ernie le sonrió ampliamente.

-estará listo en unos momentos- Olive se encaminó a la cocina y le susurro algo a un chico que estaba trabajando ahí.

-eres increíble Ernie- Charlie le dijo en un tono frío, desaprobando su actitud.

-pues discúlpame, es un viejo hábito Charlie, además no hay nada de malo con ello, solo mírala, es una chica muy linda; es mas bien un cumplido.

Diez minutos después, sus comidas habían sido servidas y ambos hombres platicaban amenamente. Sin embargo uno de ellos seguía mirando insistentemente a la chica llamada Olive.

-Ernie por favor, compórtate, que te sucede?

-hay algo con esa chica Charlie, es como si ya la hubiera visto antes, tu no sientes lo mismo?

Charlie se giró ligeramente para poder ver mejor a la joven en cuestión, quien por cierto estaba hablando de nuevo con el chico de la cocina.

Después de darle dos o tres vistazos, comenzó a entender lo que su amigo decía, definitivamente había algo acerca de esos dos jóvenes –sabes una cosa Ernie, creo que tienes razón esta vez, espera aquí, volveré en un minuto, iré a revisar si hay algo relacionado con ellos.

Unos minutos mas tarde, el policía regresó –Encontré algo sobre dos adolescentes, sus descripciones se asemejan a la de ellos. Creo que deberíamos llevarlos, al menos para verificar y estar seguros.

-Disculpa… Olive- Ernie llamó a la chica.

La mesera se acerco hasta ellos, -qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-

-nos gustaría platicar contigo y con tu amigo- dijo señalando a uno de chicos de la cocina.

-Esta todo bien?- Olive preguntó sorprendida.

-solo queremos aclarar algo.

La joven, visiblemente nerviosa, se quedo paralizada un momento, dudando, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Había estado esperando ese momento, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los encontraran. Así que simplemente fingió una sonrisa y se volvió para llamar al joven con el que ella había estado hablando momentos antes.

Los dos policías la siguieron, y cuando ambos jóvenes estuvieron juntos, los cuatro salieron del restaurante. Una vez afuera, comenzaron a hacer las preguntas de rutina. El chico, quien dijo llamarse Mark, se comportaba de manera defensiva, y junto con sus respuestas poco convincentes, hicieron que sospecharan de ellos aun más. Estaba decidido, el par de adolescentes visitarían la comisaría.

-creo que ustedes dos nos van a tener que acompañar- el oficial llamado Charlie decidió.

Mark trató de evitarlo a toda costa –pero señor, es en verdad y totalmente necesario. Tenemos trabajo por hacer… no podemos simplemente irnos…

-no tardará mucho, es solo lo de rutina- ahora el oficial Ernie, era quien les aseguraba.

A pesar de sus suplicas no pudieron convencer a los oficiales, y los cuatro se retiraron en el vehiculo oficial con dirección a la estación de policías.

Una hora más tarde, después de haber estado respondiendo las preguntas de dos oficiales y un teniente, los chicos se encontraban solos en una pequeña y claustrofóbica habitación, sentados en frías sillas metálicas. Conforme pasaban los minutos, sus temores crecían más y más.

El chico se acercó a la joven y poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, se miraron. Una lágrima brillo en uno de los ojos de la chica, y sus manos se entrelazaron fuertemente.

Finalmente la lágrima cayó, recorriendo la suave mejilla de la joven, y rompiendo el silencio la chica dijo en un susurro –gracias… por ayudarme y por estar a mi lado- después soltó la mano del chico y lo rodeo por el cuello en un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven.

-"Siempre te protegeré y nunca te voy a dejar". Esa fue la promesa que te hice y aun mantengo mi palabra- y diciendo esto, el también la rodeó con sus brazos intentando protegerla.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo detuvo ese abrazo en el que pareció detenerse el tiempo por momentos, era el Tnte. Ford quien llevaba unas carpetas –Bueno chicos, he estado hablando con el Sgto. Morrison, hay algo más que quisieran decirme antes de que el llegue?

-No, no tenemos nada que decir- Mark respondió mirándolo severamente.

-Chicos, entiendan por favor, yo no puedo ayudarlos si ustedes no cooperan. Un buen comienzo seria que me dieran sus verdaderos nombres. No hay ningún registro o antecedentes de Mark Graham o de Olive Andrews- el Tnte. Ford presionaba sus sienes tratando de alejar el estrés. La puerta volvió a abrirse y otro hombre entró.

-Buenos días Tnte. Ford, joven, señorita…- el Sargento Morrison saludo y tomo asiento frente a los chicos.

Después de haber sido interrogados nuevamente, los jóvenes fueron dejados a solas en la habitación, pero en esta ocasión ya les habían dicho sus derechos, sus verdaderas identidades habían sido descubiertas, ya solo esperaban que llegara el FBI, todo había terminado.

Primeramente muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les haya gustado el capi. Como siempre dedico esta historia a mis papás y mis hermanos, por su apoyo incondicional, gracias por darme el tiempo de hacer esto y no presionarme en otros aspectos de la vida, y tambien se los dedico a esas grandes e importantes personas que me dejaron una parte de ellos en sus comentarios, porque me impulsan a seguir y actualizar mas rapido.

Saludos y abrazos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Seis: Retornos.**

Uno nunca se imagina cuan rápido puede cambiar el mundo cuando estamos ausentes, y eso es lo que estaba por aprender Camille Saroyan a su regreso de unas merecidas vacaciones.

-Muy buenos días a todos!- Cam entró saludando alegremente a todos los presentes en el laboratorio –que bien se siente estar de regreso. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que el viaje iba a estar tan lleno de belleza y tranquilidad, lo hubiera hecho antes y no lo hubiera pensado ni pospuesto tanto.- ya estando junto a Zack y su novia Desireé, les dijo –ustedes también deberían ir a Palau, es una experiencia maravillosa que nunca olvidaran- se detuvo a mirar alrededor del laboratorio y preguntó –y como han estado todos por aquí? Por cierto, en donde están los demás? La doctora Brennan no se ha ido todavía verdad? Porque si bien recuerdo, estaba programada hasta una semana después de que yo regresara.

-Buenos días Doctora Saroyan, bienvenida- Zack y Desireé saludaron a Cam.

-Muchas cosas sucedieron, el resto del equipo no debe de tardar en llegar y está en lo cierto, la Dra. Brennan se va hasta la próxima semana. Y por cierto, ya esta en su oficina.- Zack respondió en el mismo tono apresurado que usó Cam.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, no quiero llegar tarde- la novia de Zack se disculpó.- es bueno verla de vuelta Dra. Saroyan- y volviéndose hacia Zack lo tomó de la mano ligeramente y dijo –entonces nos vemos a las 7 para cenar?

-Si, nos vemos luego- Zack se despidió titubeante y un poco nervioso, incomodo con la situación.

Cam miraba divertida la escena, y una vez que estuvieron los dos solos, aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de Zack –cuando lleguen los demás les podrías informar que tendremos junta en una hora por favor. Estaré en mi oficina.- Pero antes de ir a su oficina decidió detenerse en otra, para ver primero a Brennan.

-Muy bien Dra. Saroyan, yo les aviso- Zack se quedo solo con sus notas y pensamientos para la cena de esa noche.

Huesos estaba escribiendo en su computadora totalmente absorta cuando Cam tocó para anunciar su presencia –Que tal Dra. Brennan!- Cam le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola, que tal Cam- Huesos la saludó levantando la vista, -bienvenida, pasa por favor– y comenzó a levantarse para darle un abrazo de bienvenida pero Cam la detuvo.

-No te levantes- Cam le dijó y se acerco a ella –oh por Dios, pero mírate estas tan…- Cam dijo mirándola después de separarse de su abrazo.

-Si, lo se, estoy enorme- respondió Huesos tímidamente, tratando de cubrirse avergonzada.

-Para nada, te ves genial. Ya cuanto tienes?- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa.

-Treinta y seis semanas- e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su pancita trazando pequeños círculos.

-Y, ya estas lista para irte?- su sonrisa seguia sin desvaneserce.

-la verdad… no, hay muchas cosas por hacer aquí y…-Huesos dijo mirando alrededor.

-…y nunca se van a acabar. Tienes que aprovechar ese tiempo, porque después de que nazcan los bebes ya no vas a poder relajarte o tener tiempo para ti misma.- Cam no la dejo terminar la frase.

-Estoy al tanto de eso pero es que esta un caso que…- una vez mas fue interrumpida.

-Nada, nada. Ya estoy aquí y yo me voy a encargar de todo en adelante. Asi es de que te veo en una hora, programe una junta.- y ya no le dio pie a Huesos para contradecirla.- Te dejo, tengo que ponerme al corriente antes de que empiece la junta.- pero justo antes de girarse y salir de la oficina, Cam puso sus manos en el redondo vientre de Huesos y dijo –Adiós bebes, que bien es verlos de nuevo, y pórtense bien, sean buenos con su mamí.

Huesos simplemente sonrió. Todavía era raro para ella el comportamiento de Cam, aunque de alguna forma ya se había acostumbrado a el. Todo comenzó cuando Huesos había anunciado que estaba embarazada. Pero un día, cuando ya era visible su pancita de embarazada, Cam le pregunto si podía sentirla, a lo cual Huesos no pudo negarse. Y desde entonces se había convertido en una especie de rutina, en la mañana y al terminar su turno, Cam iba a tocar y platicar con los bebes. Algunas veces le divertía mucho a Huesos verla agachada para quedar al mismo nivel de su vientre.

Hodgins y Angela llegaron diez minutos después, Hodgins iba ligeramente detrás de Angela saludando muy afectuosamente a todos.

-Hola Zack, como estas hoy?- Angela lo saludó despeinando su cabello como suelen hacerlo las madres.

-Buenos días Angela. Estoy un poco ocupado con estos casos y nervioso por la cena con Desireé, gracias por preguntar- Zack respondió sin respirar.

Angela rió con el espontáneo comentario y la honestidad de su amigo.

-Que le pasa a Hodgins? Es todavía por lo del bebe?- Zack preguntó mirando extrañado el entusiasmo de su compañero.

-Desde que se entero que vamos a tener un niño, ha estado… muy feliz- Angela respondió viendo amorosamente a su esposo.

-Buenos días Zack! Te ves genial hoy amigo!- Hodgins sonreía radiantemente, y estrujo su mano para después darle un abrazo y después soltarlo.

Hodgins envolvió a Angela con sus brazos y dijo –dime amigo, no es la mujer mas grandiosa y bella en el mundo?- le preguntó al pobrecillo de Zack, y besando a Angela la apretó ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

-Ehh… si…- Zack respondió tratando de zafarse de tan incomoda situación.

-Hodgins ya déjalo tranquilo- Angela decidió intervenir ante la visible incomodidad de Zack, y cambiando el tema preguntó –hoy regresa Cam verdad?

-En efecto, ya se encuentra en su oficina y me pidió que les avisara que tendremos junta a las nueve- Zack le agradeció a Angela con la mirada.

-Bien, entonces pongámonos a trabajar porque estoy segura que Cam va a querer ponerse al tanto de lo que ha pasado en su ausencia- con este comentario, Angela cambió totalmente el tema, olvidando el asunto anterior.

La junta inicio con una muy calida bienvenida por parte de Cam para con sus subordinados, después señalo que el primer punto de la agenda era el de cambiar el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo su reunión. Sería en el área de descanso del laboratorio para primeramente desayunar todos juntos. Después de sus recientes vacaciones a un lugar tan pacifico, había decidido no estresarse tanto y planeaba compartir su forma de pensar con el resto de su equipo. Al terminar de desayunar todos permanecieron sentados alrededor de la mesa charlando placidamente sobre lo último de sus vidas y otros asuntos varios.

Cuando Cam comenzó a mover carpetas y hojas, Huesos empezó a sentirse incomoda, ya que no quería hablar del caso Almarel con ella todavía.

-El ultimo caso con el que trabaje fue con el cuerpo que encontraron en el zoológico, en que terminó? cuál fue la verdadera historia?- Camille preguntó retomando el caso que había dejado inconcluso al salir de vacaciones; y así con esto iniciar oficialmente la junta para ponerse al corriente de los últimos casos.

Zack se apresuró a proporcionar la información –resulto ser el velador del zoologico; cuando estaba haciendo su ronda de medianoche, vio algo que le llamo la atención en la jaula de los lobos. Decidió echar un vistazo, para verificar que todo estuviera bien, pero uno de los lobos lo atacó, y después escondió el cuerpo. Nadie se dio cuenta, hasta tiempo después que desalojaron la jaula para darle mantenimiento y hacer una limpieza profunda que encontraron el cuerpo. Nunca lo buscaron ni lo reportaron como desaparecido, porque creyeron que simplemente había dejado el trabajo. Al parecer tenia tiempo diciendo que pensaba retirarse y creyeron que finalmente se había decido.

-Fabuloso, otro caso resuelto- Cam continuó y tomó la carpeta en donde se leía "Almarel", y prosiguió a preguntar por el caso –Caso Almarel, que hay acerca de este?

-todavía estamos trabajando en ese- Huesos se apresuró a intervenir antes de los demás, viendo atentamente la carpeta que sostenía Cam.

-…y…- Cam dijo esperando los pormenores del caso.

-Por el momento no hay nada que podamos hacer, esta detenida la investigación, prosigamos con el siguiente- nuevamente Huesos habló antes de que alguien aportara detalles del caso.

Camille logro percibir su extraño comportamiento, pero no le dio importancia; para suerte de Brennan; y decidió enfocarse en el accidente masivo.

Estaban hablando sobre tres victimas que iban en uno de los autobuses que se habían colisionado en el accidente cuando alguien los interrumpió, era Booth.

-Perdón por la interrupción- fue la primera frase que articuló al entrar –Hola Cam, que bien que estés de vuelta. Chicos, que gusto de verlos otra vez- saludó al resto de los presentes y caminó hasta donde estaba su esposa, se paró detrás de ella y la tomó por los hombros y le dijo a Cam –Necesito llevarme a esta dama, encontraron a Wood y a Richards- dió por sentado que Cam sabia de que hablaba.

-A quien?- preguntó confundida –de que caso son ellos? No lo hemos revisado todavía verdad?- le preguntó a Angela que se encontraba sentada junto a Zack.

-No, aun no- Angela contestó y miró preocupada a Brennan.

-esta bien, revisaremos ese caso después- Cam dijo dirigiéndose mas que nada a la pareja.

Huesos se puso de pie con dificultad, ayudada por su esposo, y ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Cada día esto se esta haciendo mas difícil- dijo Huesos presionando su espalda y acariciando su vientre.

-Qué cariño? Booth le preguntó.

-Caminar, sentarme y pararme, entrar y salir del auto, incluso dormir- ella había estado teniendo problemas para dormir debido al dolor de espalda y los eventuales sofocamientos, de los cuales el medico ya les había dicho que eran perfectamente normales en la ultima etapa del embarazo y que era todavía mas común en ella por llevar gemelos, pues la presión aumentaba por la falta de espacio.

-Lo siento cariño. Desearía poder hacer algo para ayudarte y hacerlo menos incomodo. Pero ya solo serán algunas semanas más, y después todo habrá terminado.

-si, claro…- Huesos contestó no muy convencida, -por cierto a donde vamos?

-Al parecer ya fueron localizados Wood y Richards, en una pequeña comunidad de Galax, ya vienen en camino. Debemos interrogarlos y confirmar sus verdaderas identidades- Booth contestó, sin dejar de conducir.

Manejaron por casi media hora, en la cual Booth se pudo ir dando cuenta como iba aumentando la tensión de Huesos. Así que empezó a platicar de cualquier cosa para distraer su mente del caso. El sabia lo que representaba el hallazgo de esos chicos para ella y para el caso en general; también sabia que era muy estresante para ella y eso era lo que le preocupaba, ya que el medico les había recomendado que no se estresara porque se incrementaban los riesgos.

-Había prometido no decirte nada, pero te lo voy a decir. Parker les tiene preparada una sorpresa para ti y para los bebes- Booth la miró para ver su reacción.

-En verdad?… que lindo de su parte- Huesos dijo sintiendo alegría y ternura hacia el niño.

-Pero me preguntó algo y no supe responderle…- Booth continuó, satisfecho de haber logrado distraerla.

-Qué te preguntó?- Huesos se sintió intrigada, ante lo que el niño le hubiera preguntado a su padre y el no hubiera sabido que responderle.

-Me preguntó los nombres de los bebes- ahora si su mente pensaría en algo totalmente diferente al caso Almarel o en cualquier cadáver.

-Ah…-

Booth decidió hablar del tema y no dejar que Huesos lo cambiara –he pensado en algunos, pero escucho sugerencias o lo que ya tengas pensado-

Huesos se dio cuenta que era un buen momento para decirle lo que tenia pensado, puesto que ya se había decido por un nombre, -bueno… pensé en ponerle el nombre de mi madre a la niña, si estas de acuerdo… y pues todavía no tengo nada para el niño.

-Me agrada la idea de nombrar a la niña como tu madre; y pues a mi me gustaría que el nombre del niño comenzara con 'P'. Tengo una lista con algunos nombres que me gustan pero no he decido ninguno todavía… que opinas si hoy en la noche nos sentamos juntos a hacer una lista y decidimos los nombres entre los dos?- Booth dijo feliz de ya tener al menos un nombre y de disminuir el estrés de Huesos.

-Hecho, tenemos una cita- dijo Huesos más animada.

Una vez que llegaron y se estacionaron cerca de la entrada, Booth ayudó a su esposa a salir del auto y le ofreció su brazo para llevarla. Entraron al edificio y se dirigieron directamente a una de las salas de interrogación. Afortunadamente los sospechosos todavía no habían llegado y esto dio tiempo suficiente a Huesos para prepararse y encontrar un lugar cómodo para sentarse y tomar un poco de agua.

Booth la encontró sentada en un sillón al fondo del salón alterno al que usarían para interrogar a los jóvenes, el que esta detrás del espejo de la sala de interrogatorios. Miraba las sillas todavía vacías, que serian ocupadas por dos adolescentes, a los cuales ella consideraba inocentes. Estaba pensando en esto cuando la voz de Booth alcanzó sus oídos.

-Ah, ya estas aquí Huesos. Acabo de recibir la orden para solicitar su ADN. Debemos confirmar sus identidades y compararlas con lo que se recogió con anterioridad.- Caminó hacia ella, y leyendo su lenguaje corporal, se sentó a su lado y tomándola de la mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Huesos miro sus manos entrelazadas y después de un suspiro habló –en cuanto las tengamos las enviaré al laboratorio para que sean analizadas. Creo que lo mejor será que hagamos eso primero para tener los resultados en unas horas.- dijo todo esto sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

-Tempe…- y con su otra mano rozó su mentón y levanto su rostro para mirarla a los ojos –Cariño, aquí estoy para ti, siempre recuérdalo. Te amo.- y la besó tiernamente.

Cuando se separaron, Booth la rodeó con su brazo atrayéndola hacia el y ella escondió su rostro en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Permanecieron así algunos minutos, hasta que el celular de Booth timbró, en donde le hacían saber que los chicos ya habían llegado.

-Ya están aquí…- Booth dijo, guardando el aparato.

-este es el momento…- dijo Huesos soltando su mano –me voy a quedar aquí si no te molesta y claro a menos que me necesites- agregó, al verlo ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Tu quédate aquí y has tus propias anotaciones, observa todo, talvez a la distancia, puedas ver algo que a mi se me pueda escapar- Booth le dijo, haciéndole saber que no había ningún problema, y salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos después, Huesos vio a Booth y al par de adolescentes entrar en la sala de interrogatorios y a estos tomar asiento a un lado de la mesa. Ambos chicos miraban a Booth, la chica con temor y el chico con aprensión, mientras el agente se sentaba frente a ellos.

Ella conocía bien a su esposo y haba podido notar como empezaba a 'leerlos' desde el momento en el que los había visto. Ella confiaba totalmente en que el podría encontrar cualquier indicio de algo o lo que se propusiera buscar.

* * *

Hola a todos, que bien que siguen por aquí, espero que les este gustando la historia, porque hay unos ciertos numeritos por ahí que me dicen lo contrario, solo recibí dos reviews y pues como que eso desmotiva… y pues como que en ciertos días del mes como que eso no es lindo… y como que te puedes poner medio mala… y como que empiezas a amenazar o a rebelarte… y como que empiezas a pedir reviews para seguir escribiendo y como que pides al menos diez… y pues…jajaja. No perdón, ya me pongo seria, en verdad me gustaría saber que piensan, sus opiniones cuentan mucho. Y díganme, les gusto? no iba a soltar prenda de los nombres hasta que ya tuviéramos a los bebes en frente pero decidí darles algo por adelantado.

PD: disculpen si hay errores ortograficos, gramaticales o de cualquier otra indole. Solo releei una sola vez el capi y me muy querida hermana no me quiso (bueno no tuvo tiempo, porque tenia examen) ayudar, jajaja.

Este capitulo se los dedico con mucho amor a mis papás, a mis hermanos y a Marce, por su apoyo incondicional. Y a mis muy queridas amigas, que tengo detenida la traducción de sus historias por escribir esta, gracias por su comprensión.

Saludos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Siete: Descubrimientos.**

-Bueno chicos, tenemos una orden para tomar muestras de su ADN; en unos momentos una persona vendrá a practicarles algunas pruebas. Esto es lo primero que haremos para saber como proceder en base a los resultados.- dijo Booth usando su tono de voz de agente haciendo notar su autoridad, mientras miraba alternativamente de un joven a otro.

Al minuto siguiente una joven de unos veintitantos años llegó, usando una bata blanca de laboratorio, con la puerta abierta dio unos toques para hacer notar su presencia.

-Buenos días Agente Booth, me permitiría…- la chica preguntó con la puerta a medio cerrar, sonriendo con un poco de ironía, y sosteniendo un maletín para recolectar evidencias en la otra mano.

-Buenos días, por supuesto que puedes pasar Desireé- Booth la saludó y se apartó con dos pasos de la mesa en donde estaban sentados los dos jóvenes.

La joven entró y comenzó a preparar sobre la mesa el equipo y todo lo que iba a necesitar para llevar a cabo su tarea de recolectar muestras de ADN; bolsas para evidencias, botellas con diferentes líquidos, isótopos, algodones, jeringas, frascos entre otras cosas. Una vez que estuvieron todas perfectamente acomodadas y siguiendo un orden desconocido para el resto de los presentes, se dispuso a trabajar.

Colectar muestras de posibles criminales era algo muy normal y para lo cual Desireé estaba bastante acostumbrada; siempre tratándolos amablemente y actuando lo mas linda posible. Esto no le era difícil ya que poseía una personalidad carismatica y amigable, y con su pequeña estatura, ser dulce y tierna era común para ella.

Primeramente, Desireé se puso un par de guantes de látex y después se colocó un cubre boca para protegerse y no contaminar las muestras, al terminar esto habló, –Hola buenos días chicos, estoy aquí para tomarles unas muestras medicas, como supongo ya fueron informados. Miren, primero les voy a colocar esto- dijo mostrando un isopo largo y comenzó a explicar todo el procedimiento –dentro de sus bocas y lo voy a frotar un poco contra sus mejillas, no les va a lastimar, lo prometo- les dijo, enfocándose en la jovencita sentada junto a ella.

A lo que la chica simplemente asintió.

-Bien, podrías abrir tu boca por favor- Dessy le pidió a la chica; cuando terminó con ella, dio unos pasos alrededor de la mesa para ahora estar junto al chico y procedió de la misma manera. Una vez que hubo colectado ambas muestras, las empaco y guardó en su maletín cerciorándose de que estuvieran perfectamente seguras.

-Ahora voy a necesitar que me den un poco de su sangre- continuó, usando un tono amable; tomó un par de frascos vacíos y dos jeringas y dijo –voy a ser lo mas cuidadosa posible y trataré de que sea lo mas rápido posible. Esto talvez va a ser doloroso, pero no durara mucho.- les dijo abriendo una de las jeringas, y se giro de nuevo a la chica.

Fue hasta entonces que uno de los adolescentes hablo por primera vez. –A mi primero- el chico habló, dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora a la chica.

-Oh vaya, tenemos un caballero- sonrió alegremente mirando a Booth –muy bien, entonces necesito tu brazo izquierdo por favor.- sostuvo su brazo y después de desinfectar con una bolita de algodón impregnada de alcohol el área opuesta al codo, insertó la aguja y extrajo un poco de sangre. –Listo, eso fue todo. Verdad que no te dolió?

-No mucho, gracias.- el chico le agradeció y miró nuevamente a la joven a su lado para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

-muy bien, ahora es tu turno- Desireé le dijo ahora a la joven, y procedió a extraer y llenar otro tubo con su sangre. –listo, esta todo bien?

-Si, muchas gracias- la chica dijo, y deteniendo el trozo de algodón sobre el piquete para detener el pequeño hilo de sangre, dobló su brazo.

-y por ultimo pero no menos importante, necesito sus huellas digitales, por favor.- Dessy dijo de forma jovial, sacando de su maletín un cojín con tinta y unas hojas con cuadros impresos, para cada huella de cada dedo.

Después de haber entintado y tomado las impresiones de cada dedo y haber llenado sus respectivas hojas en el orden correspondiente; Dessy anexó las hojas a unas carpetas las cuales colocó en un compartimiento de su maletín y les dio un pañuelo para que ambos jóvenes pudieran limpiar el remanente de tinta.

-Muchas gracias por ser tan cooperativos chicos- Desireé, una vez mas les agradeció amablemente.

Una vez que tuvo todas las muestras necesarias y asegurarse que estuvieran seguras, comenzó a recolectar su equipo y a guardar todo meticulosamente, aparentemente siguiendo un orden que solo ella conocía, para poder retirarse.

-Todo listo Agente Booth. No creo que me demore mucho hacer los análisis y las comparaciones, les enviare los resultados lo mas pronto posible- dicho esto, tomó su equipo y se encamino a la salida.

-Gracias Dessy, estaremos esperándolos- dijo Booth al verla salir de la sala de interrogación.

-Adiós- la voz un poco distante de Desireé pudo escucharse antes de que la puerta se cerrará por completo.

-Gustan tomar una taza de café o algo mientras esperamos por los resultados?- Booth les preguntó usando un tono menos frió y mas jovial, después de todo, hasta ese momento y sin ninguna prueba esos jóvenes estaban libres de cargos. Booth volteó a ver su reflejo en el espejo, sabia perfectamente que Huesos estaba parada detrás de el viendo todo atentamente y sabia que le estaría agradeciendo que fuera amable con ellos.

Cuando llegaron las tazas con café, Booth salio de la sala para ver como estaba Huesos; un oficial entró en su lugar y se quedó parado junto a la puerta para seguir vigilando a los sospechosos.

Huesos había permanecido parada en el mismo lugar frente al espejo todo ese tiempo, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba se abría y vio entrar a Booth.

-que opinas?- Booth le preguntó y se paró junto a ella mirando a los chicos en frente de ellos.

-son ellos, son los chicos que estamos buscando…- dijo Huesos dejando escapar un suspiro –pese a que cambiaron su apariencia, sus rasgos faciales y estructura ósea son las mismas de la de los chicos que estaban en las fotografías que vimos.

-Lo sé, también los reconocí cuando entraron. No importa si te tiñes el cabello, o cambias de ropa y accesorios, nunca se va poder dejar de ser uno mismo- Booth agregó, coincidiendo con lo que Huesos había dicho, poniendo su mano derecha en la parte baja de la espalda de su esposa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, enfrascados en sus pensamientos. Booth había movido su mano para rodearla por la cintura y atraerla hacia el, en un abrazo lleno de amor y ternura. Huesos inclinó su cabeza y se acomodo en ese firme y cálido hombro. Sus miradas estaban fijas en las manos entrelazadas de los chicos que estaban en el salón de a un lado.

Huesos rompió el silencio, diciendo en un débil susurro –no es justo…- y nuevamente dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Lo sé, pero existe un sistema de leyes que debe de ser seguido- Booth la abrazó mas firmemente rodeándola ahora con ambos brazos.

-pero si ya se ha hecho justicia- y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-hay que esperar a escuchar su historia y después veremos si podemos ayudarlos de alguna forma- Booth le contestó sintiéndose miserable al ver a su esposa en ese estado de devastación –ven, vamos a sentarnos para que descanses mientras esperamos los resultados.

Esperaron por cerca de una hora, sin embargo ellos sintieron que había sido mas tiempo, pero tal como Desireé les había dicho antes, no tardo demasiado cuando el teléfono de Booth sonó.

-Booth- contesto usando el tono serio y formal de agente del FBI – si… muy bien. Voy para allá- se puso de pie y miró a Huesos –regresare en unos minutos.- y salio de la habitación dejando a una Huesos pensativa.

Diez minutos después, Booth regresó a la misma habitación en donde se encontraba Huesos. Necesitaba darle a conocer los resultados que habían obtenido de los análisis.

-Los resultados de ADN acaban de llegar. Ambos fueron positivos; ya esta confirmado que ellos son Isobel Richardson y Daniel Wood, como ya lo sabíamos- Booth le dijo a Huesos sosteniendo una carpeta.

-Bueno, entonces es tiempo de que llamemos a sus padres- Huesos agregó mirando a los jóvenes a otro lado del cristal.

-Así es, los señores Wood ya fueron contactados, y ya vienen de camino para acá. Pero… lo que sucede es que encontraron algo mas en las pruebas de ADN- Booth estaba un poco esquivo y a la vez ausente.

-y?…que encontraron?- Huesos preguntó tratando de leer a su esposo.

-hay algo que tienes que saber…- Booth continuó titubeante.

-Que sucede Booth- Huesos preguntó ya preocupada con la actitud de Booth.

-son parientes- Booth por fin dijo.

-quienes? Ellos?- dijo apuntando a las figuras en frente de ellos.

-no, ellos no. Ella es pariente directo de…- Booth no termino la frase.

-espera… me estas diciendo que…-Huesos interrumpió a Booth asustada.

-…que Johan Almarel era el padre de Isobel Richardson…tienen doce hálelos en común- Booth terminó de poner en palabras la suposición de Huesos.

-pero… no puede ser… como puede ser posible que no lo hayamos descubierto antes?- Huesos estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-Linda…escúchame, Hodgins supo esto desde el principio, cuando revisaba las muestras al inicio de la investigación. No sé porque no lo mencionó antes; pero lo que si se, es que esa chica que esta ahí no tiene ni idea de este hecho.- Booth dijo señalando a la joven al otro lado del vidrio.

-Ay Dios mio… por Dios, no puede ser…-Huesos ahora hiperventilaba.

-si, si lo es. Hasta donde ella sabe es que fue adoptada.- Booth dijo sin quitar su mirada de la chica.

-no Booth, a lo que me refiero es… que ella podría ser mi…- ella dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Demonios…- Booth se giró y miro profundamente a Huesos, comprendiendo completamente la gravedad del asunto –les pediré en el laboratorio que comparen su ADN con el tuyo. Lo mantendré de forma anónima.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio; la mirada de Huesos completamente fija en la chica. La de Booth iba de Huesos a Isobel, silenciosamente encontrando las similitudes entre las dos mujeres.

Finalmente Booth la abrazó fuertemente de forma protectiva y la besó. –dime que quieres que haga ahora.

-quédate conmigo, todavía no te vayas- las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, el cual escondía en el pecho de Booth.

* * *

Hola!!!!! Si, lo se, este ha sido el capitulo mas chico que he escrito, pero espero que haya compensado. Definitivamente espero recibir muchos comentarios respecto a la información aquí proporcionada, porque en el capitulo anterior solo recibí 4 (si cuatro) reviews, muy gratamente recibidos; (estoy pensando en darles algo a cambio por tomarse el tiempo y ser tan amables en dejarme sus lindos comentarios.)

Este capitulo lo dedico con mucho cariño a mis papás y mis hermanos, y con mención especial a Marce, Sorano Megami, Lourdes6814 y a genesis, la mejor publicidad es la recomendacion. ;)

Debo aclarar que no tengo conocimientos médicos ni forenses, (solo lo que veo en tv) por lo tanto, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo tardan en realidad en realizar ese tipo de pruebas al hacer estas investigaciones, así que si esta fuera de la realidad, pues si, tienen razón, ya que es 100% ficción y lo adapte a las necesidades de la historia, jejeje.

Saludos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!!!

PD. De verdad me gustaría recibir un montón de reviews por este capi, son un buen motivante para romper los bloqueos de escritores.

Ooh miren, ya hasta pusieron un botoncito mas bonito para dejar reviews.

Jajaja, nos leemos luego, espero que sea pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ocho: El relato. **

Los minutos pasaron con lentitud. Booth podía sentir como iban cayendo las calidas lagrimas de Huesos en su pecho y su cuerpo sacudirse cada vez más. No queriendo perturbarla o soltarla, comenzó a hablar.

-Todo va a estar bien, no importa lo que suceda siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Te amo demasiado Temperance Brennan- le dijo tratando de hablar lo mas apaciblemente, usando un tono de voz muy tranquilizante y suavemente la hizo mirarlo frente a frente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Ella lo rodeó por el cuello y comenzó a profundizar el beso. Al separarse lo miró directo a los ojos, y lo que vio en ellos fue tanto amor y entendimiento que se sintió completamente segura. –Yo también te amo Seeley Booth, gracias por amarme y siempre cuidar de mí.

La miró a los ojos, y sosteniéndola por los hombros justo frente a el, la atrajo hacia el y la besó en la frente, después sonrió y agregó –no puedo evitarlo, eres maravillosa.- Y una vez mas la rodeo protectoramente con sus brazos, permaneciendo en esa posición.

Después de rato, Booth habló de nuevo –te parece bien si llamo a Angela?

-si… por favor y gracias- de forma apenas audible Huesos le contestó.

-No te importa si te dejo por un momento? tengo que interrogar a dos chicos y después ver como ayudarlos a salir de este enredo- le dijo soltándola del confortable abrazo.

Brennan asintió, con los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados lo vio salir y enseguida entrar en la habitación al otro lado del cristal.

-Pues bien, es un gusto por fin conocerlos Isobel Richards y Daniel Wood- Booth los saludó parándose frente a ellos, para ver sus reacciones al ser llamados por sus verdaderos nombres.

Ambos adolescentes simplemente suspiraron derrotados.

-voy a tener que hacerles algunas preguntas- Booth les dijo, tomando asiento en la silla que estaba frente a ellos.

-Por favor señor, yo le diré todo lo que quiera saber, pero deje a Daniel fuera de todo esto, el no hizo nada- Isobel intervino un poco perturbada.

-Por lo visto saben bien el porque están aquí- Booth hizo el ademán de acomodarse para durar un largo rato en el interrogatorio.

Isobel ladeo la cabeza a la derecha, desviando su mirada y clavándola en el piso. Una lágrima cayó, parecía estar triste y avergonzada. Pero logró articular una frase casi inaudible –por el señor Johan Almarel.- Después de decir esto una sensación de nauseas arremetió contra ella.

Daniel, rodeándola con un brazo la atrajo hacia el, y comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose a Booth –ella es inocente de todo lo que ustedes piensen que haya hecho. Les diremos todo lo que paso.

-Muy bien entonces- Booth se enderezo en su silla –lo primero que les preguntare es: porque se cambiaron los nombres si no hicieron nada malo? Robar identidades es un delito; por suerte para ustedes no hubo nadie con esos nombres por lo que nadie salió perjudicado, así que no se les presentaran cargos por ese motivo.

Ambos adolescentes asintieron.

-El cuerpo del señor Almarel fue encontrado en el resquicio de un acantilado en North Creek. Pero supongo que eso ustedes ya lo sabían, cierto?- Booth comenzó.

Una vez mas, los adolescentes hicieron un movimiento de cabeza afirmando.

-Su cuerpo tenia marcas de que había sido victima de un brutal ataque, además del hecho de que fue arrojado por un risco- de pronto Booth fue interrumpido.

-Eso no es verdad!- Daniel lo cortó sobresaltado.

-siempre se enoja tan fácilmente señor Wood?- Booth le dijo en tono provocador, como táctica de provocación para hacerlos hablar.

-Señor, eso no fue lo que realmente paso- Isobel intervino, tirando ligeramente del brazo de Daniel y mirándolo directamente a los ojos indicándole que se estaba extralimitando y que debía calmarse.

-Le pido disculpas por sobresaltarme señor- Daniel le dijo a Booth, viendo la mirada de Isobel.

-Me permitiría comenzar a contar mi parte de la historia y después Daniel puede decirle la de el?- Isobel habló, mostrándose completamente segura y confiada de si misma, su lenguaje corporal había cambiado totalmente.

-Isobel…- el chico preocupado, sostuvo su mano tratando de detenerla.

-Daniel, por favor, esto es algo que necesito hacer- le dijo soltando su mano, miró a Booth y agregó –ellos deben saberlo… y nosotros afrontaremos las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Booth estaba totalmente sorprendido del comportamiento tan maduro de la chica –como usted lo desee señorita Richards.

-le agradezco- la chica dijo enderezándose y respiró profundamente antes de continuar -primeramente, le contare un poco acerca de mi pasado, probablemente conozca parte de ello, pero quiero que lo escuche viniendo de mi.

-Por mi esta bien.

Isobel asintió ligeramente en respuesta y continuó con su relato. –Tuve una linda infancia, mis padres Lilian y Frank siempre vieron por mí, que nunca me faltara nada. Me dieron lo que cualquier infante debe tener, un hogar, una familia amorosa, amigos, educación, atención medica, vacaciones al extranjero… ellos me dieron todo eso aun cuando biológicamente no era su hija.

-Desde que era pequeña me explicaron que había sido adoptada, creo que fue porque comencé a hacer muchas preguntas muy tempranamente. Ellos fueron muy valientes e inteligentes al explicármelo, hicieron que lo comprendiera y aceptara fácilmente.

Nunca me sentí incomoda al respecto, porque siempre tuve presente lo afortunada que había sido por tenerlos como padres.- una lagrima cayó y se le escapo un ligero suspiro antes de poder continuar.

–cuando tenia trece años, le pidieron a mi papá diseñar los planos para un fraccionamiento de casas en las montañas, era arquitecto así que decidió visitar el lugar donde serian construidas, le gustaba conocer la zona y los alrededores, en general ver con sus propios ojos el lugar en donde estaría su trabajo.

-Concluyeron que seria una buena idea que fuéramos los tres a conocer el lugar y pasar unos días lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad, como unas pequeñas vacaciones. Mi mamá era dentista he hizo todos lo arreglos necesarios para tener la semana libre, y fue así como partimos a nuestro viaje.

-Todo había sido perfecto, el lugar era hermoso, los paisajes espectaculares y un pueblo muy acogedor. Mi papá incluso planeó construir una casa para nosotros en ese lugar de ensueño.

Daniel sostuvo su mano y susurro -…Izzy…-

Ella le dio un ligero apretón, respiró profundamente y continuó –en nuestro viaje de regreso, después de haber conducido por cerca de una hora, tuvimos un accidente. Un adolescente totalmente embriagado, que iba conduciendo por el carril contrario, invadió nuestro carril y colisionó con nuestro auto de frente… estuvimos en el hospital, mis padres habían resultado gravemente lesionados, los doctores trataron todo lo que pudieron pero nada logró salvarlos. Me siento afortunada de haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para agradecerles por todo el amor que me habían dado y la oportunidad de despedirme de ambos.- mas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, pero fueron enjugadas rápidamente con su mano.

Con una señal, Booth le indicó al guardia que estaba parado junto a la puerta que les llevara pañuelos desechables; casi de inmediato el hombre entró de nuevo llevando con el un paquete de blancos pañuelos.

-Antes de que me percatara, había pasado a formar parte del sistema y fui enviada a un hogar sustituto. No es necesario que aúne en esa parte, ya que ustedes tienen los registros de cada uno de ellos, así que lo omitiré y pasaré a lo que en realidad nos incumbe. Los Almarel.

Un sentimiento de angustia cubrió a Booth, ya que sentía que de alguna forma ya concia esa historia, temió que estaba a punto de escuchar una vez mas el relato que su esposa le había narrado semanas atrás. Se acomodó en su silla, sin dejar de mirar a la joven sentada frente a el.

Isobel se detuvo, comenzaba a dudar sobre contar la siguiente parte. Así que respiro profundamente para recuperar el control de si misma y ser capaz de continuar. Daniel, percibiendo sus dudas, entrelazo su mano entre las suyas.

-No había tenido malas experiencias en los hogares anteriores, pero en cuanto llegue con los Almarel, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Lo primero había sido la forma en la que el señor Almarel me miraba… me hacia sentir muy incomoda. Pero todo resulto bien, empecé a ir a la escuela, hice amigos, sacaba buenas calificaciones y conocí a Daniel.

Pronto paso un año, y un día todo cambio. El señor Almarel se puso muy amable y a la vez muy posesivo conmigo. Una noche, después de que Daniel me llevara de vuelta a casa, yo estaba en mi habitación cuando el entró gritándome...

_-En donde demonios estabas?_

_-oh, buenas noches Johan- Isobel se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había anunciado su regreso –estaba con los Wood, ya lo sabes._

_-No me mientas, estas no son horas decentes para llegar a casa._

_La confundida e indignada chica contesto –disculpa! Que estas insinuando con eso? estuve haciendo la tarea con Daniel._

_Y sin ninguna advertencia, el simplemente le dio una bofetada y le gritó –perra mentirosa! El no va a tenerte!_

_Cubriendo con su mano el área enrojecida donde el la había golpeado, la ahora asustada y mas confundida chica gritó también. -Quee!!...-_

_Totalmente fuera de si, Johan empujó a Isobel arrojándola a la cama._

_-sal de mi habitación!!!- Isobel gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver que se dirigía hacia ella._

_-Yo hago lo que yo quiero en mi casa!!- le dijo mientras la empujaba contra el colchón sosteniéndola de las muñecas fuertemente._

_-déjame…!!!- le decía mientras luchaba por soltarse._

_-Vas a ser solamente mía,- y una vez mas la abofeteo –y vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga o no volverás a ver la luz, me escuchaste!?!_

Isobel permaneció en silencio, su mirada entristecida estaba perdida en recuerdos pasados, -…esa fue la primera vez que me violó. Estaba muy alcoholizado y se había alterado por el simple hecho de haber pasado demasiado tiempo fuera. Por desgracia, a partir de ese día las cosas solo empeoraron.

-A la mañana siguiente seguía muy adolorida; me había lastimado y golpeado muy fuerte y no me sentía con ánimos de ver a nadie, así que falte a la escuela. Ese mismo día en la tarde Daniel trató de comunicarse conmigo, pero no pude hablar con el. Dos días después, fue a la casa para ver como me encontraba y ver porque había faltado, pero no tuve la fuerza para verlo a la cara. Para la semana siguiente la escuela comenzó a hacer llamadas para preguntar sobre mis inasistencias, así que Johan me amenazó, que si no regresaba a la escuela me golpearía de nuevo. Solo quería evitar que servicios infantiles llamara para preguntar por mi situación.

-Para cuando regrese, todavía era visible uno de los moretones, y por supuesto no le tomó demasiado tiempo a Daniel notarlo.

_-Hey Izzy!!- Daniel gritó al ver a Isobel en el extremo opuesto del pasillo y corrió para alcanzarla._

_Ella fingió no haberlo escuchado, acelero el paso y siguió caminando._

_-Izzy… hola!- la saludo tomándola de su hombro izquierdo, pero al momento de tocarla, ella hizo un gesto de dolor, -ay, disculpa fui muy brusco, te lastime?_

_-Ah, hola Daniel. No, no me lastimaste, estoy bien gracias._

_El la miró dudando. –estas segura? Déjame revisarte- dijo estirando la mano para recorrer la chaqueta y poder ver su hombro._

_Ella lo detuvo de inmediato, pero al hacerlo, parte de su muñeca derecha quedo al descubierto. Su chaqueta se había recorrido con el rápido movimiento y Daniel notó enseguida la marca de tonalidades moradas y verdosas alrededor de su muñeca._

_-Por Dios, Isobel, que te paso?- sosteniendo su brazo y recorriendo la manga para ver completamente el área lesionada, el chico, preocupado la cuestionó._

_-ah, no es nada, no te preocupes estoy bien.- la chica dijo jalando su brazo y volviéndolo a cubrir._

_-eso se ve como algo para mi Izzy.- le dijo con un tono acusador._

_-lo que pasa es que me caí de la bicicleta el otro día, eso es todo._

_-fue por eso que perdiste toda una semana de escuela y ni siquiera me hablaste? Pudiste al menos haberme dicho el motivo, me tenias muy preocupado. No contestabas mis llamadas y te negabas a verme cuando iba a tu casa. _

_-si, ese es el motivo por el que falte a clases, y si, tienes razón en que no te llame, pero es que estaba adolorida y además no quería que me vieras porque estaba inflamada._

_El le sonrió y sostuvo su mano entre las suyas con ternura –tontita, yo te pude haber ayudado a sentirte mejor.- continuo después de un ligero beso en la frente, -en ese caso señorita, yo me voy a encargar de consentirla todo el día. Para empezar, yo llevare tu bolsa y libros, no vas a cargar nada. Para eso estoy aquí.- se ofreció dándole una gran sonrisa._

_-Muchas gracias Daniel, eres muy amable- Isobel le agradeció tímidamente._

-Algunos meses pasaron sin ninguna novedad, pero una vez mas, Johan llegó borracho y me golpeó sin razón alguna. Así continuó cada vez mas frecuente hasta que fue casi cada semana. Aunque desde la tercera ocasión en que llegue lastimada a la escuela Daniel dejó de creerme la historia de que era torpe y distraída. Estoy segura que dedujo la verdad inmediatamente.- Isobel despegó la vista de Booth y miro a Daniel, quien estaba asintiendo ligeramente.

-Por supuesto que lo iba a deducir. Siempre llegaba con marcas en lugares muy extraños y con explicaciones absurdas. No es normal que alguien, de un día para otro se haga torpe. La conozco y no eran solamente las heridas, ella había cambiado, la sentía como distanciada, entristecida.- Daniel habló dirigiéndose a Booth –traté de convencerla de que se quedara en mi casa, pero se había vuelto muy aprensiva respecto a ir y con la hora en que se iba. Podía notar como quería evitar ir a su casa y a la vez como evitaba salir de ella.- después Daniel volvió su vista y la miro a los ojos, acababa de confesarle esos sentimientos.

Por la mirada en sus ojos, Booth pudo notar que era la primera vez que el chico decía en voz alta sus pensamientos respecto a ese tema. Las miradas de los chicos se quedaron fijas en ellos por unos segundos. Booth se había quedado atónito, como lo temía, la joven había pasado por el mismo abuso por el que había pasado su esposa, e incluso uno peor.

Todo lo que en realidad quería hacer en ese momento era detener el interrogatorio y correr a lado de Huesos. Solo podía imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando con el hecho de estar escuchando la historia de la chica; eso lo tenia bastante preocupado.

Ignorando sus propios sentimientos procedió con su trabajo, -muy bien, entonces me estas dando el motivo. Pero quien lo hizo? Quien de ustedes lo apuñaló y empujó en el acantilado?- Booth se sintió terrible por tener que haber hecho esas preguntas, al igual que su esposa no encontraba a esos chicos culpables de ningún crimen. Si tan solo hubiera tenido toda esa información en el pasado, el mismo se hubiera asegurado de haber enviado a ese hombre no solo a la cárcel sino que a la pena de muerte.

-Señor, le digo que eso no fue lo que sucedió- Daniel interrumpió elevando la voz pero sin perder la compostura, -permíteme continuar…- le dijo a Isobel.

Ella asintió y dijo –esta bien.

-Cuando descubrí lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, trate de protegerla. Reconozco que tal vez me sobrepase, pero lo considere necesario y no me arrepiento. Así que comencé a quedarme hasta muy tarde en su casa…

-y si funcionó… gracias- Isobel frotó con su mano ligeramente el brazo del chico asintiendo.

-en aquel tiempo yo solo estaba enterado de que el la golpeaba, nunca me mencionó que también la estaba violando. Si lo hubiera sabido entonces, la hubiera sacado de ahí desde el principio. Pues bien, después de dos semanas de que habíamos iniciado nuestra nueva rutina, el solicitó la orden de restricción- una vez mas sus manos se entrelazaron –primero fue a casa de mis padres a gritarles que me mantuvieran alejado de Isobel. Debo decir que ellos lo intentaron todo, pero era inútil. Nada iba a separarnos. Cuando llegó la orden mi mundo se derrumbo.

-El mío también…- Isobel agregó en un murmullo.

-mis padres estaban desesperados por ayudarme a superarlo, pero ellos no nos entendían, no comprendían lo que era para mi saber que Isobel estaba sola con ese hombre. No había nada que hubieran podido haber hecho. Logramos pasar algo de tiempo juntos: cuando estábamos en la escuela y cuando Johan salía a emborracharse y Martha con sus amigas. En uno de esos días en que dejaban sola a Isobel, yo fui a su casa como ya era costumbre.

_Unos pequeños golpecitos en la ventana de Isobel anunciaron la llegada de Daniel. Al escucharlos ella se acerco y abriéndola, lo dejo pasar. El trepo fácilmente, era algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una habilidad con el paso de las semanas. Tan pronto como estuvo dentro y frente a ella la besó y abrazó largamente. _

_-No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado- Daniel le dijo mirándola a los ojos, y acomodo un pequeño mechón de cabello suelto._

_-Creo que si- ella le sonrió, y se libero de su abrazo y se sentó en la cama._

_-que sucede Izzy? Ese maldito bastardo te lastimó de nuevo?- caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama. _

_La chica se movió en su lugar, al parecer sintiéndose incomoda con la proximidad del chico, y dijo tratando se sonar lo mas normal posible. –estoy bien, no te preocupes._

_-Isobel, por favor, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Se que algo te sucede- con una sonrisa agregó –y no me pidas que no me preocupe, porque no puedo evitarlo- después puso una expresión mas seria y continuó –a menos que me digas la verdad, no voy a poder dejar de preocuparme. Quiero ayudarte._

_-ya me has ayudado mucho. Pronto cumpliré dieciocho y todo habrá terminado- después de decir esto, inclinó su cabeza para descansarla en el hombro del chico y soltó un suspiro._

_-No voy a permitir que nada malo te suceda, siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Es una promesa que te hago aquí y ahora Isobel- y tomando su mano izquierda le dio un ligero apretón._

_-Gracias Daniel- levantando su brazo lo rodeo por el cuello y lo abrazó._

_Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no escucharon el sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse y cerrarse. Johan había llegado temprano. Había iniciado una trifulca en el bar y lo habían corrido por ese día. Al entrar a su casa, escuchó voces provenientes de la habitación de Isobel, así que permaneció callado y caminó de puntas hasta la puerta de esta y permaneció ahí escuchando. Reconoció la voz de Daniel e inmediatamente se lleno de furia._

_-Puedes confiar en mi- Daniel colocó su mano bajo el mentón de la chica y levantándolo la hizo mirarlo a los ojos –quiero que confíes en mi._

_-Confió en ti, créeme, en verdad lo hago, pero es solo que es muy…_

_Daniel se lleno de miedo e ira, ya le había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de una situación horrible, sabia que era muy probable pero siempre trato de convencerse que talvez seria otra cosa lo que la estaba alterando. Aun así se decidió a preguntar -el te viol… te ha tocad…?- ni siquiera se atrevía a formular las palabras, era demasiado. _

_Isobel solo se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y ocultándolo en el pecho del chico comenzó a llorar. _

_Todo lo que Daniel pudo hacer fue sujetarla fuertemente lo mas cerca a el, en un intento inútil por protegerla de algo para lo que ya era demasiado tarde._

-Después de eso el mundo se detuvo y todo sucedió muy rápidamente. Sentí mucha ira, odio y coraje contra ese despreciable hombre- Daniel se detuvo.

Booth estaba en completo silencio, escuchando cuidadosamente cada detalle del relato, leyendo su lenguaje corporal buscando cualquier tipo de pista.

Isobel al notar que su amigo tenía dificultades para controlar sus sentimientos, continuó con la historia. –fue entonces cuando…

_Johan abrió la puerta de golpe, sus ojos estaban completamente inyectados de rabia y se arrojo directo a Daniel. Ambos cayeron en la cama, el hombre trataba de estrangular al chico, Isobel instintivamente se aparto y gritó._

_-Detente! Johan por favor detente, lo estas lastimando!- la chica miraba aterrorizada la escena frente a ella._

_Ambos hombres rodaron y cayeron de la cama, tirando golpes uno al otro. Había momentos en los que era difícil distinguir cual puño causaba más daños. Isobel se acercó y trató de separarlos pero Johan la empujó con todas sus fuerzas lanzándola a la pared opuesta en la habitación._

-Después de eso me desmaye…- la joven miro al chico a su lado y con la simple mirada el comprendió lo que trataba de decirle.

Entonces Daniel continúo el relato. –Cuando vi que Isobel no se levantaba, trate de acercarme a ella pero el señor Almarel me agarró por las piernas y me hizo caer. Seguimos peleando por toda la casa.

_-Aléjate de ella, es mía!- Johan Almarel seguía gritando como maniaco._

_-Ella no es tuya, y no voy a permitir que la sigas lastimando- el chico le respondió también gritando. Saltando muebles y yendo de una habitación a la otra, tratando de esquivar su rabia. –Le diré todo a la policía! _

_-No si te mato primero!!- Johan gritó enloquecido._

_Por desgracia, Johan arrojó un florero y logro golpearlo justo en la nuca, haciendo que se desmayara al momento. Johan pensó que finalmente había acabado con el, por lo que lo pateó un par de veces al pasar junto a su cuerpo inerte. Se dirigía a la habitación en la que se encontraba Isobel inconsciente._

_Al abrir la puerta miro su cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Se paró junto a ella y al igual que al chico la pateo en las costillas. Eso la hizo despertar tosiendo y se sujetó el abdomen a causa del dolor; en ese momento recordó lo que había sucedido, las imágenes se aclararon en su mente abruptamente y de pronto escucho una risa cargada de cinismo que la hizo percatarse que Johan se encontraba a su lado. _

_-Donde esta Daniel? Que le has hecho?- aun tosiendo, la chica logró preguntar._

_Burlándose aun mas fuerte contestó –por fin me deshice de el._

_-Que!!- gritó, al ver la mirada en sus ojos supo que había sucedido lo peor, -Dios, noo!!- en ese momento se derrumbó._

_Comenzó a llorar descontroladamente; ya no le importaba su presencia. Esto molestó a Johan aun más. La levantó por la cintura con un solo brazo, tan fácilmente como si se tratara de una pluma. Se encaminó para salir de la casa, al pasar junto al cuerpo de Daniel sus gritos y llanto se incrementaron y trato de liberarse para poder ir hacia donde se encontraba el chico, pero por más que pataleó no lo logró y ciñéndola más fuerte salió. _

_La arrojó dentro del auto, y partieron. Manejo por cerca de una hora, durante la cual el llanto de Isobel nunca cesó pese a que el la amenazaba para que se callara, pero ella no podía evitarlo. Se detuvieron en un área solitaria al lado del camino. _

_Isobel restregó sus ojos para tener una visión mas clara, y pudo notar el acantilado frente a ellos y temió por su vida._

_-Johan, por favor déjame ir. No diré nada. No volverás a escuchar de mi te lo prometo._

_-Ya me hartaste, maldita perra!!- comenzó a abofetearla una vez mas, reventándole el labio._

_Una vez que se cansó de golpearla, abrió su puerta y rodeo el auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y jaló a la chica bruscamente. Después abrió la puerta trasera y la arrojó al interior nuevamente._

_-Por favor déjame ir!- le suplicaba desesperada._

_Se acomodo encima de ella y comenzó a remover sus ropas, iba tocándola y besándola, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y acariciando sus brazos con lujuria. Su aliento alcohólico repugno a Isobel y sintió nauseas. Estas distrajeron su mente momentáneamente y en segundos logró recuperarse y se llenó de una nueva determinación. _

_Cuando se encontraba agachado a la altura de sus piernas, con una rápida maniobra, lo pateó en la cara y lo empujó fuera del vehiculo. El hombre se sorprendió y quedo completamente desorientado, y ella aprovechó ese momento para salir del auto y corrió en dirección a la carretera._

_Aunque no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que él alcanzo a sujetarla por el cabello y una lucha comenzó. _

_-Un pedazo de basura vale mas que tu, ni siquiera sirves para coger!!- ahora estaba al borde de la locura, insultando y humillando a Isobel tanto hasta donde su nivel de alcohol se lo permitía. –No eres mas que una perra inútil que solo merece morir- le dijo sacando un gran cuchillo y atacándola con el._

_-No!! Eso no es verdad!! Tú fuiste quien mato a Daniel y ha estado abusando de mí todos estos meses. Cuando las autoridades descubran todo lo que has hecho te encarcelaran de por vida- luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para sostenerse y esquivar la afilada arma, estaba luchando por su vida._

_Entre tanta conmoción, jaloneos y luchas, no se percataron de lo mucho que se habían acercado a la orilla del acantilado. Johan elevó el cuchillo para descargarlo en una última apuñalada, pero Isobel logró esquivarlo en el último momento, y toda la energía se vio descargada en su propia pierna. Se había apuñalado a si mismo, pero ni siquiera se percato de esto ya que su mente estaba tan consumida con la ira que solo pensaba en matarla._

_Trato de apuñalarla de nuevo pero Isobel estaba preparada y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Johan trastabillo, y en un intento por agarrarla de nuevo jalo de uno de sus aretes y finalmente cayó de espaldas hacia el vacío del acantilado._

_-Ay Dios mío!! Johan… estas bien? Puedes escucharme?- se hincó y se asomó buscando en el fondo señales del hombre. No había planeado o querido que terminara de esa forma. Estaba muy asustada, ahora sería ella la que terminaría en la cárcel._

_Al no recibir respuesta alguna, la aterrorizada chica regresó al auto. Solo pensaba en estar lo más alejada de ese lugar, pero después recordó el cuerpo de Daniel y condujo de vuelta a la casa de los Almarel._

-No recuerdo como logré regresar. Si conduje rápido, si me detuve, no recuerdo otros automóviles o el resto del mundo. Solo recuerdo cuando me estacione en la casa de los Almarel. Daniel era mi único pensamiento así que salí del auto y corrí a la casa. La puerta estaba medio abierta, cuando entre no vi nada, mi cuerpo solo caminó hacia donde el estaba tendido- las lágrimas corrían mas fluidamente, pero aun así continuaba hablando entre sollozos.

-Me arrodille junto a él, y lloré con todo mí ser. Estaba tan asustada; por mi mente corrían las imágenes de Johan cayendo en el acantilado, el cuerpo de Daniel y su familia, lo que sufriría Martha por perder a su esposo, lo que yo enfrentaría. Estaba tan abrumada que me incliné y me recosté sobre el pecho de Daniel y lloré aun más. Fue entonces que noté sus latidos y su débil respiración.

-Nunca me contaste esto. Discúlpame por asustarte así.- Daniel la interrumpió y le alcanzo otro pañuelo.

-Me sentí tan aliviada y feliz, estaba vivo. Así que fui por un vaso de agua y comencé a llamarlo por su nombre para que despertara… y funcionó.- Isobel se detuvo y miro a Daniel.

-Una vez que estaba completamente despierto, me contó todo lo que había sucedido- Daniel habló de nuevo –la forma en que el señor Almarel la había arrastrado fuera de la casa, a donde habían conducido, lo que trato de hacerle y como había caído del acantilado.

Isobel asentía a sus palabras.

-Fue cuando decidí huir a un lugar en donde nadie nos conociera. Una vez que curamos nuestras heridas, dejamos la casa. Usamos el carro y conducimos, nos detuvimos en mi casa para recoger algunas de mis cosas y dinero que tenia ahorrado. No le dije nada a mi familia. Ellos nos hubieran hecho regresar y entonces las autoridades se hubieran llevado a Isobel.

-no quería que nadie supiera lo que Johan Almarel me había hecho. Hice que Daniel me prometiera que no diría una palabra al respecto a nadie, era muy humillante y me avergonzaba… todavía.- la joven se detuvo reviviendo el sentimiento.

-así que nos fuimos. Anduvimos en distintas ciudades hasta que encontramos un pueblo pequeño y poco conocido en donde nos refugiamos. Cambiamos nuestros nombres solo por si acaso. Afortunadamente encontramos gente buena en nuestro camino que siempre se preocupó y nos ayudo en lo que podían.- el chico concluyó la historia.

-Sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que nos encontraran. De alguna forma, yo ya quería sacar todo esto- Isobel dijo y suspiró.

Los dos adolescentes permanecieron en silencio.

Sintiéndose abrumado y sin palabras Booth respiró profundamente para aclarar su mente. Después desvió su mirada al espejo y se aclaro la garganta.

-Seria bueno que tomáramos un receso- Booth dijo poniéndose de pie –desean algo de comer?- a su paso junto al guardia le dijo –Henry, déles lo que pidan por favor- y salió de la habitación.

Booth se apresuró a verificar el estado de su esposa en la habitación contigua. Al abrir la puerta se percató de inmediato de la presencia de Angela; eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado. Sabía perfectamente que su esposa confiaba totalmente en ella.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas en uno de los sillones, y alzaron la mirada al sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Hola Booth- Angela lo saludó al entrar, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, pudo notar la preocupación en él.

-Hola Angela- entró y se sentó junto a Brennan –cuanto hace que llegaste?

-Hace ya un rato- pudo notar como su respuesta le había traído un poco de tranquilidad a Booth.

-Entonces, escuchaste toda la historia?- Booth le preguntó, tomando la mano de Huesos.

-La mayor parte,- afirmó con una comprensiva sonrisa.

-Bien, y tu que opinas?- Booth inquirió, rodeando a Huesos protectivamente.

-yo creo que están diciendo la verdad…-Angela respondió, volviendo la mirada hacia los dos jóvenes al otro lado del cristal.

-Todavía tenemos que comprobar su historia con las evidencias- Huesos la interrumpió súbitamente, liberándose del protector brazo de Booth.

-Por supuesto linda- Angela le dio la razón, con una calida sonrisa.

-es por eso que tenemos el mejor equipo forense para verificarlo, cierto?- el sorprendido hombre agregó, tratando de aligerar el cambio de humor de su esposa.

Fue entonces cuando el timbre del teléfono de Booth los interrumpió.

Lo contestó usando su tono de agente, y simplemente afirmaba a lo que le decían.

-El señor y la señora Wood ya están aquí, y quieren ver a su hijo. Volveré mas tarde, quiero hablar primero con ellos.

-Booth…- Huesos hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo –tráelos aquí, no me dejes fuera del caso.

-Muy bien, regreso en cinco minutos- el hombre se levantó y salió.

-Gracias Ange- Huesos se giro para ver a su amiga y le sonrió calidamente –gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-Gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado- y la abrazo tan fuerte como sus redondos vientres se los permitieron.

-Creo que nuestro tamaño ya hace muy difícil esto- Huesos se separo del abrazo riéndose y tocándose su ya muy abultado vientre.

-Tienes razón- Angela coincidió con su amiga, riéndose también –y por cierto como están estos dos pequeños el día de hoy?- agregó palpando el vientre de su amiga.

-Muy activos como siempre, pateando las entrañas de mama, verdad pequeños?- dijo mirando su propio vientre y empezó a acariciarlo también.

-No puedo imaginarme como será con dos a la vez; si algunas veces me es muy difícil con este chiquitín- Angela dijo, dando ligeros golpecitos a su pancita.

-pues yo si te puedo decir, después de tener ambos tipos de embarazo…- Huesos se detuvo y su sonrisa desapareció.

-linda…?- Angela preocupada, miro a su amiga quedarse en silencio.

-esa chica en la otra habitación- Huesos volvió a hablar, señaló con un movimiento de cabeza -…ya escuchaste por todo lo que le toco pasar…- una vez mas se detuvo, pero esta vez un fuerte nudo se había formado en su garganta, secando su boca –es casi insoportable al igual que doloroso y muy triste pensar que alguien haya tenido que sufrir tanto.

-es verdad, no es justo…- Angela coincidió mirando también a la chica.

-lo que lo hace aun peor es…en los resultados de las pruebas de ADN apareció algo… es muy preocupante y escalofriante… Johan Almarel era el padre biológico de Isobel Richards…

La mirada de Angela se volvió bruscamente de la chica a su amiga, en completo asombro.

-Creo que es muy posible que ella sea mi hija…- Huesos concluyo con un largo suspiro mientras una lagrima caía.

-Oh por…- la mano de Angela cubrió su boca, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas también –linda… eso es…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, simplemente volvió a abrazarla.

-lo se Angela… no creo que pueda soportar todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos- los ojos de Huesos estaban totalmente anegados en lágrimas, y mirando a la chica, estas comenzaron a caer libremente.

-Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- separándose del abrazo, Angela tomó la mano de su casi hermana, de corazón había formulado la pregunta.

-Ya lo has hecho al darme tu amistad incondicionalmente.- Huesos dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de su amiga.

La habitación se quedo en total silencio, una vez mas las miradas de ambas mujeres estaban fijas en la joven que se encontraba en la otra sala.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo, muchisisimas gracias por su paciencia. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado. Siéntanse libres de hacer sus comentarios. Este capitulo se los dedico principalmente a las lindisimas personas que se tomaron un tiempesito de sus vidas para leer y dejar review. Es por ustedes que me llega la determinación para romper los bloqueos que me aquejan y aquí esta el resultado, un capi mas larguito que los anteriores (yuhu!!) Bueno espero que pasen una linda navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Saludos, besos y abrazos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!!

Nota: Una vez mas señalo, que esto es completamente ficción por lo que los tiempos que llevan algunos procedimientos los ignoro para que encaje mejor la historia, igualmente hago notar que no esta editado por lo que todos los errores (o como dijera un maestro "horrores") son solo míos (oh por cierto, si existe alguna inconsistencia en algún nombre, agradeceré me lo notifiquen gracias). Diviértanse y cuídense de los excesos!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nueve: Reunión.**

Un par de golpes en la puerta anunciaron el regreso de Booth, tanto Angela como Huesos se enderezaron y reacomodaron en el sillón en el cual se hallaban sentadas.

La puerta se abrió y entró Booth seguido por los Wood. En cuanto la señora Wood vio a su hijo en la habitación al otro lado del cristal comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor tomen asiento señor y señora Wood- Booth les dijo señalando un sillón que se encontraba frente al de Brennan y Angela; después ofreció una caja de pañuelos desechables a la señora Wood.

-Gracias Agente Booth- habló el señor Wood.

-Les presento a la Dra. Temperance Brennan y Angela Hodgins, ellas han estado trabajando en el caso desde el principio- Booth las presentó a la pareja.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, yo soy Nathan Wood y ella es mi esposa Georgina- el señor Wood se presentó amablemente.

-Muchas gracias por encontrar a mi hijo- Recuperando un poco el control de si misma la señora Wood agregó- Ambos se encuentran bien? No están lastimados?- viendo a los chicos, pregunto llena de ansiedad.

-Así es señora- Booth le respondió, tomando asiento en un tercer sillón, con el cual se formaba un medio circulo frente a la pared de vidrio. –todavía tenemos que comparar su historia con las evidencias recolectadas, como ya han sido informados, ambos son sospechosos de asesinato.

-Por favor señor, mi hijo es inocente, es un buen chico- el señor Wood lo interrumpió.

-Señor Wood, ambos chicos nos han contado sus versiones de lo sucedido y como ya le mencionó el Agente Booth, es necesario compararlo con las evidencias- Huesos agregó, absteniéndose de expresar lo que en realidad pensaba –_es lo que queremos probar-_ .

-Primeramente les explicare la situación a la que se esta enfrentado su hijo- Booth comenzó a hablar de nuevo, -el cuerpo del señor Johan Almarel fue encontrado en un acantilado de North Creek. Presentaba heridas y marcas consistentes con un ataque y apuñalamiento. En la evidencia que se recolectó en el lugar se hallaron tres tipos de ADN diferentes y uno de ellos pertenece a su hijo y otro a la señorita Richards. Esa evidencia los sitúa como las últimas personas que tuvieron contacto con el señor Almarel en vida, convirtiéndolos en los principales sospechosos.

-Que es lo que va a suceder con ellos?- el señor Wood preguntó después de aclararse la garganta.

-Permanecerán en custodia durante el transcurso de la investigación…-Booth estaba explicando cuando fue interrumpido.

-haremos algunos arreglos para que esta detención temporal pueda ser ejecutada en su casa- Huesos agregó al ver la expresión mortificada de los padres del chico.

Booth se giró y miró sorprendido a su esposa, por lo que tuvo que agregar rápidamente –trataremos de que pueda arreglarse de ese modo.

-Muchísimas gracias- la señora Wood agradeció con nuevas lágrimas.

Booth volvió a hablar para terminar de explicar completamente la situación –el señor Wood y la señorita Richards fueron localizados en un pequeño pueblo en Galax. Un oficial los identifico, se encontraban trabajando en un restaurante, cuando se les solicitó identificarse, proporcionaron nombres falsos y una vez que estuvieron en la estación confesaron quienes eran en realidad.

-Tan pronto llegaron aquí, tomamos sus huellas y pruebas de ADN para confirmar sus identidades y empatarlos con la evidencia recolectada. Una vez que los resultados llegaron siendo positivos, ustedes fueron contactados.- Huesos intervino de nuevo.

Booth se dio cuenta que los niveles de ansiedad de su esposa estaban incrementándose, así que cambio ligeramente el tema distrayendo la atención de los presentes ofreciendo bebidas. Cuando hubo servido un vaso de agua para cada uno de ellos procedió a hacer algunas preguntas de rutina a la pareja Wood. –Alguna vez notaron alguna señal de violencia en la señorita Richards o en su hijo? Hubo algo que los llevara a pensar que algo malo sucedía en sus vidas?

La pareja permaneció en silencio pensando. El primero en hablar fue Nathan. –no, nunca note ni el mas mínimo rastro de agresividad, bueno yo no lo note nunca. El tiempo mas largo que pasaba con ellos era durante la cena y lo único que puedo decir en base a esos momentos es que eran muy apegados el uno con el otro.

Después Georgina Wood habló también –hubo una ocasión, creo que ya se los había comentado en su visita anterior. La vez que los vi discutiendo, pero no recuerdo señales de violencia tampoco en ese momento.

-Esta en lo correcto Sra. Wood, ya hemos considerado también su historia- Booth asintió y tomó una carpeta –voy a resumirles lo que ellos nos contaron.

Huesos y Angela tomaron un respiro profundo y se miraron rápidamente, después a Booth y de nuevo a la pareja frente a ellas.

-Nos han reportado algunos detalles de abuso…- Booth miró al matrimonio con seriedad.

Los Wood lo cortaron tajantemente, completamente perturbados –Que!!! Eso no es posible, siempre hemos…

Booth levantó una mano para detener el sobresalto de la pareja –Notaron algún indicio de abuso alguna vez en Isobel?

Un poco mas calmados, los Wood reflexionaron en la pregunta tratando de recordar algo y después habló la mujer –no lo había pensado de ese modo pero ahora que lo mencionan, si llegue a notarle algunos moretones, recuerdo que ella me dijo que era porque era un poco distraída algunas veces y se tropezaba. No pensé mas en ello porque recuerdo que yo a su edad también era un poco torpe- esta vez preguntó en un tono preocupado –Estaba siendo maltratada Isobel en ese tiempo?

-Estamos investigándolo,- Booth trataba de escoger las palabras correctas.

-Me temo que si-, -si, así es- Una vez más Booth fue interrumpido por los comentarios de Angela y Huesos.

Se giró y les dirigió una mirada que decía "conserven sus comentarios para si mismas y déjenme a mi hablar" y se dirigió a los Wood una vez mas.

-Su hijo, a su vez ha confesado haber tenido contacto con la Srita. Richards aun cuando existía una orden de restricción- Booth continúo.

Una vez mas, los Wood lo interrumpieron.

–Pero como ha podido?- Nathan uso un tono que reflejaba su incredulidad.

-De alguna manera yo siempre lo supe. Te lo dije Nathan, en algún momento iban a encontrar la forma de hacerlo.- Georgina dijo con un tono de suficiencia.

-En efecto, ellos continuaron viéndose, sobre todo cuando Isobel se quedaba sola en casa- Booth trataba de concluir con cada detalle de la historia.

Los señores Wood estaban mas que sorprendidos, Nathan logro articular después de un momento, mirando fijamente a su hijo al otro lado del cristal –voy a tener una larga y muy seria platica con ese chico, se las va a ver conmigo.

Booth continuo hablando ignorando el comentario, -El día que el señor Almarel desapareció, fue en una de esas ocasiones. Tanto el señor Johan Almarel como Martha habían salido, dejando a Isobel sola. Su hijo estaba al tanto de esto, incluso tenían un horario programado de visitas. Solían pasar un par de horas juntos antes del regreso de Martha. Pero en ese día en particular ninguno se percató de la llegada anticipada del señor Almarel.- Booth hizo una pausa, dio un pequeño trago de su vaso de agua y continúo, –Ahora, esta es la parte que todavía necesita ser comparada con la evidencia.

-No hemos hecho ninguna conjetura o aseveración todavía, así que les recomiendo que ustedes tampoco lo hagan- Huesos comentó en su acostumbrado tono de "no hacer conclusiones precipitadas".

-Es verdad, lo mejor será que solo escuchen la historia- Angela también agregó.

Booth se aclaró la garganta ganando la atención de nuevo, y luego habló –como iba diciendo, la siguiente información será verificada. De acuerdo a la señorita Richards y al señor Wood ninguno de ellos se percato de la llegada del Señor Almarel. Ellos se hallaban en la habitación de la señorita Richards, comentado la situación de abuso por la cual estaba atravesando cuando el señor Almarel irrumpió en ella y comenzó a atacar al señor Wood. Ambos se involucraron con este en una lucha, y en cierto momento la señorita Richards quedo inconsciente, razón por la cual su hijo comenzó a atacarlo con mas fuerza. Johan Almarel persiguió a su hijo por la casa pero al final, un golpe en la parte posterior del cráneo dejó inconsciente a su hijo.

Huesos se inclinó hacia Booth ligeramente y discretamente tiró de su manga para llamar su atención. Una vez que se giró para mirarla, se acercó a ella y Huesos le dijo al oído –creo que deberías respetar los deseos de Isobel y omitir la siguiente parte Booth, además ellos no necesitan saberlo- lo dijo casi como una suplica.

Inmediatamente, Booth comprendió sus sentimientos, después de todo, le había tomado muchos años a su esposa confesarle a el y a su mejor amiga lo sucedido en su pasado. Así que saltándose algunas partes y detalles concluyo la historia. -Ambos han coincidido en que su hijo permaneció en la casa inconsciente y que solamente el señor Almarel y la señorita Richards estuvieron en el acantilado.

-Agente Booth, yo conozco a esta jovencita y estoy totalmente segura que ella no lastimo a Johan- Georgina Wood logró decir. Estaba abatida ante tal información ya que la consideraba totalmente imposible.

-La señorita Richards señaló que discutieron cerca de la orilla y que el Señor Almarel tropezó cayendo al vació. El equipo de la Dra. Brennan se encuentra trabajando para corroborar estos hechos.- Booth agregó con un tono esperanzador para calmarlos.

-Si tan solo hubieran dado a conocer su situación antes, algo muy diferente hubiera ocurrido. Hace poco recibimos información de una agresión previa por parte del señor Almarel hacia otro niño adoptivo, con esto pudimos haber juntado las acusaciones para enjuiciarlo- Huesos musitó, y mirando a su esposo a los ojos pudo ver la comprensión y el entendimiento en el.

El grupo permaneció en silencio, cada uno mirando a diferentes tiempos a los dos jóvenes, pensando en las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber sido.

Georgina Wood tomó la mano de su marido y habló –Entendemos la situación que están enfrentando…y ante todo queremos agradecerles todo lo que han hecho y están haciendo para ayudar a mi hijo y a Isobel. Ambos son buenos chicos, incapaces de causar daño alguno y estoy segura que poseen un gran futuro. Gracias por no suspender la búsqueda de nuestro hijo y por no abandonar el caso.

-No tiene nada de que agradecernos señora, es nuestro trabajo- Booth contestó sintiéndose un poco incomodo por las palabras de la mujer.

- Se que están bajo una investigación, pero… podemos verlos? He esperado por mucho tiempo el poder abrazar a mi hijo de nuevo.- una vez mas la Sra. Wood había hablado, pero dirigiéndose principalmente a las dos mujeres frente a ella, apelando a sus instintos maternales.

-Haré los arreglos correspondientes- Booth dijo poniéndose de pie.

Huesos se puso de pie también y le dijo en un susurro –Los podrías dejar pasar en lo que haces los arreglos, por favor? Angela y yo podemos quedarnos aquí para vigilarlos.- le suplicó dulcemente a su esposo poniendo una mano sobre su vientre, estaba tan cerca de el que era muy difícil para Booth resistir la tentación de estirar su propia mano y colocarla junto a la de su esposa en ese vientre donde crecían sus bebes. Ella sabia que esa técnica lo convencería ya que en los últimos meses había aprendido que el corazón de su esposo se derretía y nunca le negaba nada cada vez que hacia eso.

A su vez, Booth sabia que era inútil tratar contradecirla; adoraba verla actuar tan maternal –espero no meterme en problemas- le susurró también.

-No lo harás- Huesos le respondió con una sonrisa que reservaba solo para el.

Booth se giró hacia los Wood –los llevare con su hijo.

Huesos aun sonriendo gesticulo un "gracias".

-Muchísimas gracias Agente Booth- esta vez había sido Nathan Wood quien agradeció, y dirigió una calida mirada a Huesos y Angela, y con un movimiento de cabeza les agradeció también.

Huesos tomó asiento junto a Angela de nuevo, mientras que los Wood se ponían de pie y salían de la habitación siguiendo a Booth a la siguiente.

La puerta de la habitación contigua se abrió una vez más pero esta vez Booth no entró solamente la pareja Wood. Angela y Huesos miraban lo que sucedía al otro lado del cristal.

Ni Isobel ni Daniel se giraron al sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Pero en cuanto la familiar voz llego a sus oídos, brincaron de sus asientos y la mujer que había entrado corrió a abrazarlos.

Georgina, cubierta en lagrimas y besando a su hijo dijo –Oh Daniel, gracias al cielo estas bien, he estado tan preocupada.

-No lo dudo mamá…- Daniel sarcásticamente agregó tratando de liberarse del estrangulador abrazo de su madre.

-lo siento mucho señora Wood, fue todo mi culpa, se cuanto dolor y preocupación les cause.- Isobel se disculpó con lagrimas en los ojos amenazando por caer.

Daniel se percató de la dura mirada en su padre y se dirigió a el -…no fue totalmente su culpa. Existe una razón para lo que hicimos, y yo estuve dispuesto a hacerlo, no me arrepiento.

-Pudieron habérnoslo dicho- el señor Wood lo reprimió con severidad.

Elevando su tono Daniel le respondió –no lo hubieran entendido.

-Nunca lo intentaron, siempre hay una alternativa- el señor Wood dijo en un tono mas calmado tratando de controlar la situación para no convertirla en una discusión.

-Lo se, pero en ese momento…-Daniel se sentía desesperado por explicarles la situación a sus padres sin tener que revelar el verdadero motivo.

-Los entendemos hijo…- el tono del señor Wood había cambiando al igual que la expresión de su rostro.

La señora Wood los interrumpió, su mirada se mostraba llena de tristeza –lo sabemos… ya nos pusieron al tanto de todo lo que sucedió-

-Les… se los contaron…- Daniel quedó sorprendido momentáneamente –bueno, entonces espero que ahora me comprendan el porque de lo que hice. No iba a permitir que ese hombre siguiera lastimándola.

-Por lo mismo debiste de habérnoslo dicho. Somos tus padres y para eso estamos aquí- el señor Wood concluyó con un tono de tristeza y decepción.

Isobel, silenciosamente había estado siendo testigo de la discusión y con ojos llorosos los interrumpió –Sr. y Sra. Wood les reitero mis disculpas, me siento muy apenada por el dolor y las preocupaciones que su hijo les causo debido a mi.

-no tienes por que sentirte de así, puesto que no fue tu culpa- el señor Wood dijo mirando a la chica.

-es solo que hubiéramos querido que confiaran en nosotros- la señora Wood abrazó fuertemente a Isobel, con lagrimas inundando sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua, Huesos y Angela observaban atentamente y en silencio la reunión familiar.

Angela se decidió a romper el silencio y expresar sus pensamientos –y ya decidiste que vas a hacer si el resultado es positivo… si ella es tu hija?

-he pensado en muchas cosas…- Huesos estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

Angela dudó y titubeando un poco preguntó –se lo dirás?

-No lo se… si quisiera pero… y si ella no quiere saber nada de mi? Primero quiero asegurarme de lo que ella quiere y conocer como piensa acerca de conocer a su verdadera madre. De lo único que si estoy segura en estos momentos es de que si es mi hija, no quiero que sepa quien era en realidad Johan Almarel.

Ninguna dijo nada después de esta afirmación y la habitación se sumió en el silencio una vez más.

Treinta minutos mas tarde Huesos frotándose la espalda y respirando profundamente miro a Angela y comentó –mi espalda me esta matando y apenas puedo respirar, estos dos pequeños si que están presionando mis pulmones esta vez.

-Te sientes bien?- Angela mirándola le pregunto con preocupación.

-Si, es solo que ha sido un largo día y ya casi no caben aquí adentro- Huesos con una ligera sonrisa sobaba su vientre, aunque en realidad muy en el fondo, no se sentía tan segura de lo que acababa de afirmar.

Angela se levantó y acariciando el bultito de su propio vientre, dijo –has estado sentada aquí por muchas horas y bajo mucho estrés creo que deberíamos caminar un poco. Anda vamos por algo para beber, a mi se me antoja un jugo de arandano.

-Si, tienes razón. Caminar es lo que necesito, eso me ayudará a aclarar mi mente y realmente necesito estirar las piernas un poco- Huesos dijo esto al tiempo que se movía lentamente poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Pero la repentina sensación de un calido líquido recorriendo sus piernas la hizo detenerse súbitamente. Tan pronto comprendió lo que sucedía, llamó a Angela con un dejo de temor en su voz mismo que se reflejaba en su rostro. –Ange, se me rompió la fuente!!

* * *

Hola, hola!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta ahora, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Como siempre dedico este capitulo a mis padres, mis hermanos y a las grandiosas personas que si se detienen unos segundos a dejar su valioso y tan gratificante comentario. Ya me acerco al final de la historia, así que si gustan conocer algo o les gustaría leer sobre algo en específico, pues coméntenlo, talvez no lo he incluido todavía y estoy a tiempo de poder adaptarlo. La ultima vez no funcionó la solicitud de reviews a cambio de actualizaciones, no llegaron las solicitadas y pues no me pareció justo castigar a los que si habían dejado, así que ahora lo que voy a hacer es adelantar información a los que dejen review, mmm…. Que les parece??

Nos estamos leyendo, los quiero mucho, cuídense, protéjanse en estas vacaciones, usen protector solar, cinturón de seguridad, condón, manténganse hidratados… nunca sobra ninguna precaución, acabo de iniciar la escuela de medicina y no tienen idea de lo que he aprendido… pero y sobre todo sean felices y descansen.

Saludos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Diez: Llegadas. **

Angela se giró rápidamente al escuchar a su amiga –No te preocupes linda todo va a estar bien-

Huesos miraba en la dirección por la cual el liquido recorría sus piernas y alzando por fin la vista rodeando protectoramente su vientre con ambos brazos, dijo –pero Angela, todavía les falta tres semanas, no están listos- de pronto una fuerte contracción la hizo doblarse de dolor.

-oh por Dios, llamare una ambulancia.- Angela se alarmó al ver lo súbito del dolor.

-No! llama a Booth- entre jadeos logró articular.

-Pero…- Angela ya a su lado la sostenía por un brazo y la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo.

-Por favor… lo necesito- ya sentada, temblando ligeramente tomó la mano de Angela y la miró suplicante.

Angela sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente el número.

En otra área, al otro lado del edificio, Booth se hallaba en una oficina discutiendo junto con Caroline y otros directivos los arreglos para el arraigo domiciliario de los chicos cuando su celular timbró.

Sin mirar el identificador, rechazo la llamada al recibir miradas desaprobatorias de parte de dos de los directivos de alto mando.

Angela, preocupada, miraba a Huesos quien comenzaba a verse mas desesperada debido a las continuas contracciones, y dijo –lo siento linda, no contesta.

-vuelve a intentarlo Angela-

Oprimiendo el botón de remarcar, acerco el auricular a su oído, y una vez mas escucho como timbraba y después de unos timbres la comunicación se volvía a cortar. Miró desesperada a Huesos, a lo que ella le reitero.

-sigue intentándolo hasta que pueda atender; ten, mejor usa mi teléfono- en ese momento otra fuerte contracción la obligó a recostarse. –…llámalo…-

-Debería llamar a una ambulancia, tus contracciones están muy seguidas –Angela le recriminaba mientras volvía a llamar a Booth desde el teléfono de Brennan; se acomodo el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro e inclinada junto a su amiga la instruía –inhala… exhala…

En el otro extremo del edificio, Caroline miro a Booth impaciente al escuchar por tercera vez el timbre de su teléfono –Tal vez seria mejor que atiendas, un timbre mas y me pondrá los nervios de punta, así no se puede trabajar.

-lo se, disculpa Caroline, solo tomara unos segundos- salio de la oficina y esta vez miro rápidamente el identificador de llamadas, por lo que dejo a un lado su tono formal al contestar –hola amor…

Su calido saludo se vio interrumpido por la voz de Angela y el sonido de quejidos de fondo.

-Booth, ven pronto Tempe entró en trabajo de parto y las contracciones son muy frecuentes…

-voy para allá…- abrió la puerta de la oficina y se dirigió a Caroline, -tengo que irme Tempe entro en labor…

-Corre muchacho, yo me encargo de todo- Caroline le dijo y después se giro al resto de los presentes con una amplia sonrisa y añadió –yo tuve mucho que ver para que ese par llegara a este momento, o si...- y recordaba aquella navidad en que los había hecho besarse bajo el muérdago haciéndolos percatarse y abrirse a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Mientras Booth recorría largos pasillos y cruzaba puertas a toda prisa, mientras Brennan yacía en el sillón siguiendo el método Lamaze y otras técnicas de relajación que Angela le iba indicando.

Al momento en que abrió la puerta, inmediatamente ubicó la figura de su esposa y de Angela junto a ella. Tan pronto ella escucho sus pasos y lo vio entrar estiró una mano pidiéndole su cercanía a lo cual el sin pensarlo ya se había acercado para inclinarse a su lado.

-Seeley, todavía no es tiempo…- dijo, tomando su mano y las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos. Ambos pusieron sus manos sobre el tenso vientre y enseguida otra contracción la invadió.

-vamos, te llevare al hospital- Booth hizo un ademán para ponerse de pie pero Huesos apretó su mano deteniéndolo.

Una vez mas, la contracción la hacia flexionarse de dolor –espera un poco- dijo jadeando.

-todo va a estar bien, tu solo ocúpate de nuestros pequeños…- Booth sostenía su mano y le hablaba lo mas calmadamente posible para mantenerla tranquila -te amo tanto…- le dijo recorriendo un pequeño mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja y después poso sus labios en un calido beso en la frente de su esposa, la cual comenzaba a llenarse de pequeñas perlas de sudor.

-lo se- Huesos le sonrió, la contracción estaba pasando. Se enderezo un poco y lo besó también.

Colocando sus brazos bajo las piernas y espalda de Huesos, Booth la levanto cuidadosamente diciendo –te llevare al hospital antes de la siguiente contracción.-

Antes de que salieran de la habitación, Angela recordó uno de los detalles mas importantes del cual estaba segura se habían olvidado -Si gustan yo puedo ir a su casa y recoger tu maleta… porque si la tienen lista verdad?

–Ya la tengo lista…- Huesos respondió sujetándose al cuello de Booth.

Booth miró a Angela con una mezcla de mortificación y alivio por el recordatorio y el ofrecimiento. -no te importaría, serias de gran ayuda…

-Por supuesto que no me importa, yo ya pase por esto… solo díganme en donde esta- Angela respondió con una amplia sonrisa, recordando la ocasión en que ella se encontró en esa misma situación.

-son dos maletas, las encontraras en el armario de la habitación de los bebes… muchas gracias Ange- Huesos estiró una mano tendiéndosela hacia Angela.

Esta la tomó asintiendo al agradecimiento –los veré en el hospital, no tardare mucho, solo haré un par de llamadas.

-Aquí tienes las llaves, muchas gracias Angela, entonces nos vemos allá- Booth le agradeció de nuevo entregándole las llaves y después saliendo de la habitación.

La primera llamada fue para Hodgins –Ange, donde estas? estaba a punto de llamarte…

-Jack, vine a acompañar a Brennan a un interrogatorio… pero entro en labor, Booth y ella ya van camino al hospital, podrías avisar a los demás por favor.- hablaba rápidamente y un poco alterada.

-por supuesto… tu estas bien? quieres que vaya por ti?- Hodgins notó que estaba turbada por la forma en que hablaba, la conocía bastante bien.

-si no tienes inconveniente, te lo agradeceré.-Angela sonrió ante la preocupación de su atento caballero.

-Para la mujer más grandiosa del mundo, siempre estoy disponible para complacer sus deseos-

Angela sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a llevarse por el momento -mmm… no me tiente señor Hodgins, soy una mujer casada, con una hija y otro en camino-

-eso lo hace mucho mejor, una mujer mas sexy y exquisita.- podía notarse que Hodgins también sonreía al otro lado de la línea y el también había comenzado a emplear otro tono de voz.

Angela sintió como comenzaba a sonrojarse al dejar vagar su mente por los territorios más íntimos, a los cuales solo viajaba con su amado esposo. Pero una oleada de realidad la rodeo y aclarándose la garganta rompió tajantemente el momento que se estaba construyendo entre ambos, y con un tono mas relajado pero firme volvió a hablar. –si… bueno, te estaré esperando. Besos, te quiero-

-estaré ahí pronto. Yo también te quiero mi ángel- Hodgins colgó con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada soñadora.

Zack que estaba parado frente a el, lo miraba acusadoramente como diciendo "demasiada información, esas imágenes son difíciles de borrar" y no se atrevía a formular palabra temiendo mas información indeseada e innecesaria.

-Grandes noticias!- Hodgins comenzó aun con la amplia sonrisa en el rostro, pero al percatarse de la forma en que Zack lo miraba, preguntó -…que?...-

-de verdad, para la próxima vez me voy, no necesito esas imágenes cada vez que vea a Angela- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza como tratando de eliminarlas.

Hodgins solo rió mas ante la reacción de su amigo, rodeo el cubículo y lo palmeo en la espalda –amigo…lo que sea que te imagines, no se acerca en lo absoluto a lo grandiosa y asombrosa que es Angela, solo espero que algún día tu también encuentres lo mismo.

-gracias por seguir poniendo imágenes- Zack contestó con tono sarcástico.

-Para lo que llamaba Angela era para pedirme que les avisara que la Dra. Brennan va camino al hospital con trabajo de parto.-

En ese momento Cam iba pasando junto a ellos y las palabras Brennan, hospital y parto alcanzaron a llegar a sus oídos lo que hizo que se pusiera atenta de inmediato y desviara su trayecto para entrar al cubículo desde el cual había escuchado la voz de Hodgins pronunciándolas.

-La Dra. Brennan ya va a dar a luz!?- preguntó irrumpiendo súbitamente.

-así es, justo acabo de colgar con Angela, ella y Booth van camino al hospital-

-y… que estamos esperando, vamonos…- Cam dijo soñadoramente, girándose para salir.

-…pero…-Zack miró y señaló a su alrededor para cuestionarla sobre el trabajo que estaban realizando.

-ah, tonterías…- Cam desecho el tema con un movimiento de mano.

-Dra. Saroyan usted quedo personalmente de entregarlo esta misma tarde- Zack volvió a contradecirla.

-Ah… esta bien, continúen- Cam les indico sintiéndose derrotada.

-Dra. Saroyan, yo si me voy a retirar, quede de recoger a Angela…- Hodgins intervino antes de que Cam saliera.

-Si, esta bien, yo iré a llamar a Booth mientras tanto.-Cam respondió un poco ensimismada, y dando media vuelta partió a su oficina.

Mientras tanto, por las calles de Washington, una camioneta circulaba a altas velocidades. Booth llevaba el código y la sirena prendida; esquivando y rebasando autos vertiginosamente.

-estas bien cariño, como te sientes? Otra contracción?- Booth cuestionaba a Tempe cada dos minutos.

Huesos sobaba un costado de su vientre, mientras que con la otra mano se aferraba a la manija de la parte superior de su puerta y seguía manteniendo el ritmo de respiración que Angela le había indicado –si Booth, me encuentro bien, no es necesario que des las vueltas en dos llantas o que manejes de esta forma.

-Ya casi llegamos...- Booth le dijo colocando su mano sobre la de ella en su vientre.

Esta vez Huesos no le respondió ya que la intensidad de la contracción estaba aumentando, haciéndola concentrarse en su respiración.

Tan pronto llegaron a la entrada de ambulancias, Booth bajo del auto y mostrando su placa del FBI mandó llamar un medico, enfermeras y una camilla, informando de una mujer en trabajo de parto.

-Ay Booth por favor, no hagas de esto un escándalo- Brennan lo amonestó abriendo la puerta del copiloto para bajarse.

Booth al percatarse de esto corrió a su lado para sostenerla.

Tan solo habían dado unos pasos cuando otra contracción la detuvo y al mismo tiempo un par de enfermeros se les acercaron con una silla de ruedas.

-De prisa, mi esposa necesita ayuda!-

-No se preocupe señor, lo tenemos todo bajo control…- uno de los enfermeros ayudaba a Huesos a sentarse.

-Sígame señor, se requiere que proporcione alguna información referente a su esposa…- el otro enfermero le informaba a Booth mientras le señalaba el área de recepción del hospital.

-pero…- Booth trató de contradecirlo al ver que el enfermero que empujaba la silla donde iba Huesos, se dirigía en otra dirección a la que lo llevaban a el.

-en un momento podrá estar de nuevo con ella señor, mientras ella es preparada usted puede facilitarnos algunos datos.- el enfermero, ya acostumbrado a tratar padres alterados, le indicaba calmadamente a Booth.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Booth fue conducido hasta una amplia habitación en la cual ya se encontraba Brennan recostada en la cama, con una manta violeta sobre sus piernas, conectada a monitores, y mas tranquila. En el momento en que entro, ella le sonrió dulcemente y el se apresuro a sujetar su mano y sentarse a su lado.

-Veo que ya pasó la contracción…- Booth aseveró sonriéndole y recorrió su mejilla con sus dedos cuidadosamente.

-Tengo que aprovechar estos momentos, ya son muy frecuentes- hizo una pausa y mirando su vientre continuo –ahora si ya es el momento, ya es definitivo… vamos a ser padres…estoy lista- subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de Booth sonriendo ampliamente.

Al escucharla decir eso, hizo que Booth se enderezara y la besara largamente en los labios, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth, soy la Dra. Kalyani Garcia- una mujer de rasgos amables, ojos profundos y negro cabello rizado se presentó –me dijeron que están esperando regalo por partida doble cierto?- dijo elevando las cejas picaramente y riendo fácilmente, logrando arrancarles una también a la pareja frente a ella .

-Si, así es…- Booth respondió orgulloso mirando a su esposa de la misma manera.

-pues veamos como esta todo con ese parecito y su madre- y se acercó a los monitores para revisar las largas tiras de papel donde estaban las lecturas de los ritmos cardiacos y la frecuencia de las contracciones. –Veo que tus contracciones están muy seguidas, veamos ahora tu dilatación- se giró para tomar un par de guantes y poniéndoselos le dio algunas indicaciones a Huesos sobre como debía posicionarse para el procedimiento –muy bien, necesito que te mantengas relajada, esto puede ser un poco molesto pero procurare no demorar mucho… muy bien respira profundo, ya casi termino… listo!- una vez realizado el examen se retiró los guantes para desecharlos y se dirigio frente a ellos para comentarles sus observaciones –todo esta muy bien, los niveles de oxigeno y los latidos de los bebes son perfectos, tus contracciones son muy frecuentes y tienes una dilatación de entre ocho y nueve centímetros y tu cuello esta casi borrado- les explicaba con una alegre sonrisa –eso quiere decir que muy pronto serán padres oficialmente- y les dio una palmaditas a Brennan en las piernas, nuevamente cubiertas por la manta y a Booth en el antebrazo -volveré a revisarte dentro de media hora, pero ante cualquier malestar o cambio o lo que necesites no dudes en llamar a la enfermeras-

-Muchas gracias…-Huesos le agradeció y sintió una nueva contracción.

-disculpe doctora, no podría darle algo para el dolor, ponerle la epidural o algo…- Booth cuestionó desesperado viendo el dolor marcado en las finas facciones de Huesos.

-lo siento mucho, pero ya es muy tarde para una epidural… se que es difícil, pero trata de descansar, necesitas guardar tus fuerzas.

-No importa Booth… puedo hacerlo… no… te… preocupes…ya…pronto…va…a pasar- Huesos trató de calmar a Booth pero el dolor le impedía sonar convincente.

Booth solo tomó con más fuerza la mano de Huesos, y esta le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Bien, los dejo entonces, ya saben cualquier cosa no duden en llamarnos.- la dra. Kalyani se despidió y salió.

Una vez que estuvieron solos y paso la contracción, Huesos habló –me ayudarías a llamar a mi padre y también a Rebeca para que estén por sobreaviso por favor.

Unos minutos después entró Angela con Hodgins detrás de ella cargando las dos maletas y otras bolsas –oh linda lamento la tardanza, pero llegamos a comprar unas cosas, como va todo que dicen los médicos- Angela hablaba rápidamente y de pronto se giro hacia Hodgins y habló –creo que debimos haber traído a Susan…

-cariño, esta bien, toma asiento y respira…-Hodgins la sujetó delicadamente por los hombros y la dirigió al sillón de la habitación –los médicos lo tienen todo bajo control.

-si Angela, no es necesario que te preocupes- Booth secundo a Hodgins asintiendo.

Permaneció tranquila un minuto respirando pausadamente, y después se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Brennan en la cama –que tal van las contracciones, ya te revisaron…?

-muy frecuentes y si hace unos minutos que salio la doctora, mi cuello casi se ha borrado y estoy entre ocho y nueve.

-oh por Dios!! Tan rápido… que suerte- Angela le dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-Creo que no eran simples dolores de espalda después de todo, pero si tienes razón ya avance mucho…espera…contracción…- Huesos lo reconocía un poco apenada, pero se detuvo al tiempo que se sujetaba fuertemente a los barrotes que estaba a cada lado de la cama.

-recuerda, inhala, exhala…

La contracción pareció prolongarse, y recuperándose al pasar el dolor se incorporó –esa estuvo mas fuerte…

Diez minutos mas tarde las contracciones continuaban incrementándose en frecuencia e intensidad dejándola mas exhausta, y los momentos entre una y otra eran mas cortos no permitiéndole recuperarse.

-Rebeca traerá a Parker dentro de una hora y Ross y tu padre llegaran mañana, esperan que no haya mucho tráfico para llegar poder llegar antes del anochecer.

-gracias- Huesos le agradeció entre jadeos, la ultima contracción había sido muy intensa y la necesidad de pujar se hacia cada vez mas inevitable.

.

Hodgins platicaba con Booth y ante uno de los cuestionamientos ambos se volvieron a Huesos para obtener la respuesta –entonces, ya decidieron los nombres?

-si es verdad, nos han mantenido en suspenso, no podemos seguir llamándolos simplemente "bebes" o "pequeñines"- Angela intervino entusiasta.

Booth y Brennan se miraron y pareció que entablaran una comunicación y sonriéndose mutuamente, Booth se puso de pie y se colocó a su lado una vez mas, y con un leve asentimiento de parte de Huesos, el habló primero –decidimos que nuestra pequeña lleve el nombre de su abuela materna, Christine y quise que al igual que Parker, el niño también llevara un nombre con P así que nos decidimos por Patrick.

Huesos sonrió ampliamente y añadió –ambos llevaran dos nombres, pero esos los conocerán cuando los presentemos oficialmente- tenia a Booth tomado de la mano con una sonrisa orgullosa.

La siguiente contracción, esta vez la hizo doblarse de dolor y emitir un fuerte gemido, haciéndola temblar violentamente; sin pensarlo Booth salió al pasillo y llamó una enfermera.

Casi inmediatamente la enfermera entró en la habitación y en cuanto miro a Huesos supo que tenia que llamar un medico. –Iré por la doctora Kalyani- y salió de nuevo tan solo para regresar unos segundos después seguida por la doctora y otro par de enfermeras.

Todo se volvió un caos, el sonido de los monitores, Angela haciendo respiraciones junto con Huesos, los gritos de esta, el movimiento de las enfermeras preparando los instrumentos, acomodando mantas, trayendo un par de cunas, vistiendo a la doctora con una bata desechable, y las indicaciones que se daban entre ellas.

-Muy bien doctora Brennan, se que lo único que quiere es pujar, pero le suplico que no lo vaya a hacer todavía…- entre dos enfermeras acomodaron a Brennan en una posición mas cómoda para que la doctora trabajara y para facilitarle a ella dar a luz. Una vez posicionada la doctora volvió a hablar –su bebe ya esta aquí, esto va a ser rápido así que en la siguiente contracción, necesito que tome aire y puje, de acuerdo?- la doctora hablaba pausada y calmadamente mirando a Huesos a los ojos –lista? Vamos a hacerlo…

Huesos asintió, y sintiendo como volvía la contracción tomo aire y sujetándose fuertemente a los costados, en conjunto con las enfermeras que se encontraban a los lados sosteniendo sus piernas, y con todas sus fuerzas pujo.

-Muy bien, ya no pujes, espera, la cabeza ya esta fuera- rápidamente, con una perilla la doctora despejaba las vías aéreas, una vez hecho esto le indico a Huesos que volviera a pujar, pero esta vez de forma mas ligera.

Al segundo siguiente, el llanto de un bebe llenó la habitación, -muchas felicidades, tienen un hermoso niño- la doctora los felicitaba mientras amarraba el cordón –desea cortar el cordón?- la doctora le ofrecía las tijeras a Booth.

Booth estaba totalmente emocionado, pero logro asentir y recomponiéndose tomó las tijeras -…claro…-

Una vez cortado el cordón, y parcialmente envuelto en una manta la doctora alzo al bebe frente a Huesos y haciéndolo mirarla y después a Booth agregó –saluda a mamá y papá.

Huesos estiró los brazos para abrazarlo con lágrimas de inmensa alegría corriendo libremente por su rostro. La doctora lo puso sobre su pecho y de inmediato disminuyo la intensidad del llanto, y Brennan lo llamo por primera vez por su nombre –…Brian…- y tomó su manita y después miró a Booth.

Booth la besó, y una lágrima también cayó por su rostro. –te amo Temperance Brennan- y delicadamente toco la mejilla del pequeño.

-muy bien, en un momento les regresare a este guapo muchacho, necesito limpiarlo- una de las enfermeras le retiró al bebe y se lo llevó a un extremo de la habitación que tenían ya preparada con lo necesario para atender a cada uno de los bebes y comenzó a limpiarlo, terminar de extraer el liquido restante en sus vías, al ponerlo en la bascula anuncio al resto de los que se encontraban en la habitación –dos kilos seiscientos cincuenta gramos- continuo tomando sus huellas, y realizando algunas pruebas de rutina.

Después de felicitar a Huesos y Booth, Angela y Hodgins se acercaron para ver al bebe, a lo que Angela subiendo la voz para que Brennan la escuchara agregó –oh linda es hermoso!- también ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

De pronto Huesos sintió el inicio de otra contracción y empezó a hiperventilar, la doctora Kalyani, con tono optimista, comento mirándolos –parece que alguien mas quiere conocerlos... y también viene con mucha prisa.

Tres pujidos mas tarde, Huesos dijo –lo siento, ya no puedo- se sentía débil, incapaz de sostener su propia cabeza, estaba demasiado agotada, y respiraba agitadamente, las contracciones parecían mas fuertes cada vez y su cuerpo mas frágil.

La doctora le anunció que un último pujido y todo habría terminado. –se que puedes, una sola vez mas y tendrás a tu bebe en tus brazos, anda en la siguiente contracción…

-yo se que puedes cariño, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte lo haría, lo único que puedo decirte es que estoy aquí a tu lado…- Booth la besó ligeramente en la sien y la tomó de la mano mas fuertemente.

Con la siguiente contracción y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban Huesos inhaló profundamente y pujo con todo su ser.

Un llanto un poco más agudo los envolvió, y Huesos estalló en lágrimas y risas una vez más.

-Muchas felicidades son padres de una preciosa niña- la doctora los felicitó con una amplia sonrisa y visiblemente emocionada, con agilidad ataba los extremos del cordón y ofrecía de nuevo a Booth cortar el cordón umbilical.

En el momento en que le colocaron a Huesos en su pecho a la pequeña, sintió que irradiaba amor y felicidad, sentir su pequeño cuerpecito sobre el de ella, su calidez y la vibración de su llanto la hizo estremecerse hasta la ultima fibra de su ser. Miró a Booth, y se inclinó para besarlo y añadió en un susurro –te amo Seeley Booth, gracias por darme tanta felicidad y este regalo tan grande-

El la besó aun mas profundamente y le susurró –tu me has dado mas de lo que nadie me dio, ustedes son mi vida, soy yo quien te estoy agradecido- y bajando la mirada colocó un dedo bajo la manita de la bebe y esta lo sujeto –hola mi pequeña Emily- a lo que Huesos sonrió ampliamente al escuchar nombrar a su pequeña hija por primera vez.

Otra enfermera recogió a la bebe y la llevo a otra área de la habitación para realizar los mismos procedimientos de rutina, al colocarla en la balanza anuncio mirando a los nuevos padres –esta pequeña pesó dos kilos trescientos veinte gramos- y continuo con sus tareas.

Angela y Hodgins se acercaron de nuevo a la pareja y los abrazaron efusivamente y los congratularon.

-enhorabuena- Hodgins estrechaba a Booth.

-los dos son preciosos!!- Angela agregó, sosteniendo la mano de su amiga, ambas miraban en dirección a los bebes y veían como los limpiaban y a los pediatras revisándolos.

Cuando hubieron terminado de practicarles todos los procedimientos y registros correspondientes, y perfectamente envueltos en mantas rosa y azul ambos bebes fueron entregados a sus padres nuevamente.

Una vez que Booth y Brennan sostenían cada uno un bebe en los brazos, ya no se percataron de nada a su alrededor; las enfermeras limpiaron la habitación y retiraron todos los vestigios y desechos resultantes del parto dejando la habitación aseada y propia para recibir visitas. Lo único que dejaron adicional a como estaba la habitación originalmente fue un par de cunas.

Mientras tanto la doctora se acerco a la feliz pareja y le indico a Brennan que debía amamantar a los recién nacidos, y antes de partir los felicitó nuevamente y añadió entre risas –les dije que seria rápido.

Una enfermera, amablemente la ayudó con la tarea dándole instrucciones y recomendaciones para facilitar la lactancia. Después de haberse asegurado que ambos niños fueran apropiadamente alimentados, los felicitó también y después se retiró.

Los cuatro adultos admiraban a los bebes que se habían quedado placidamente dormidos después de haber sido amamantados, al tiempo que platicaban amenamente. Angela comentaba sus experiencias de cuando había nacido Casie, y continuamente volvía a mencionar lo lindos que eran los bebes y como le habían encantado los nombres.

-y que apellido decidieron que van a llevar?- Hodgins les preguntó.

-Tempe decidió que solamente sean Booth, yo había optado por apellido compuesto pero…- Booth comentaba mirándola con una sonrisa.

-ya esta decidido- añadió en tono de "es la ultima palabra".

-yo opino igual, por que complicar la vida de los pequeños con apellidos compuestos- Angela coincidió con su amiga.

Media hora después llegó Rebeca con Parker, este recorrió el espacio entre la puerta y su padre prácticamente corriendo, abrazó a Huesos y después a su padre.

Anticipándose a su pregunta Huesos le señalo las cunas al otro lado de la cama –ahí están, aunque están dormidos.

-Puedo verlos?- preguntó el niño mirando a Brennan y luego a su padre.

-por supuesto- ambos respondieron con una sonrisa.

Parker rodeó la cama y se paró frente a las pequeñas cunas, al momento en que los vio sonrió ampliamente, levanto la mano pero se detuvo y preguntó –puedo tocarlos? solo sus manos…-

-claro- una vez mas, ambos respondieron.

-solo asegúrate de tener las manos limpias- Rebeca intervino.

-esta bien- y salio disparado hacia la puerta que daba al sanitario.

-Hola Seeley, Temperance, muchas felicidades- sonriendo Rebeca se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Huesos. –vaya, si que fue un trabajo rápido, que afortunada eres para ser primeriza y con gemelos- lo dijo en un tono también de felicitación pero había un pequeño dejo de sorpresa y envidia. Cargaba una caja de regalo y señalándola agregó –este es significativo el otro regalo se los daremos después, Parker les explicará- y se los entregó.

En ese momento entró Parker una vez mas ahora con las manos bien lavadas, y se dirigió directo hacia los bebes. –hola bebes, yo soy Parker su hermano mayor- cuidadosamente toco una manita de cada uno.-como se llaman, no me lo han dicho?- de pronto recordó ese mínimo detalle que muchas veces había preguntado a su padre pero este siempre le había pospuesto la respuesta.

-Brian y Emily- respondió Huesos sintiendo una ola de emociones al pronunciar ambos nombres en la misma frase.

-me gustan- Parker expresó su agrado y sonriendo los saludo repitiendo sus nombres.

Rebeca se acercó a Booth y discretamente le preguntó -No tienes problema en que se quede aquí? yo ya tengo que irme, solo me dieron permiso por un par de horas en el trabajo-

-Puedo llevarlo en la noche a tu casa, si esta bien para ti- Booth le propuso.

-Gracias, eso estaría bien, pero no te preocupes, yo vengo por el para que no dejes sola a Temperance- Rebeca le agradeció y antes de retirarse se despidió y volvió a felicitarlos, abrazo a Brennan una vez mas y secretamente le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por Booth y por haber aceptado y cuidado también a Parker.

-Parker, en la noche vendré a recogerte, te quiero corazón- lo abrazó y besó antes de irse.

-adiós mamá, gracias por traerme. Nos vemos en la noche.- Parker se despidió de su madre e inmediatamente después volvió a lado de los bebes –les trajimos un regalo, espero que les guste, su otro regalo se los daremos después, porque papá no me había dicho sus nombres y mi mamá tuvo que dejar la compra de eso para cuando los supiéramos. Se inclinó para decirles en secreto de que se trataba el regalo –saben lo que les escogí? unos brazaletes con sus nombres grabados- y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro.

-Parker, por que no nos enseñas que hay dentro de la caja, me encantan los regalos y no puedo esperar por ver que es y estoy segura que los demás también quieren ver- Angela le dijo sonriéndole.

-ok…- se acerco y tomo la caja, y abriéndola saco su contenido y se los entregó a Huesos explicándole su significado –mi mamá dijo que quería darles su primer álbum de fotos, dijo que en estos vienen secciones para que puedan anotar muchos datos importantes y cosas de los bebes- les entregó uno a Booth y otro a Brennan –y estos yo los escogí- dijo sacando una camiseta de su tamaño y dos pañaleros, las piezas tenían grabadas unas inscripciones –esta es para mi, como lo dice "hermano mayor" y estos mamelucos son para ellos- señalando los letreros leyó –lo ven "hermanito" con letras azules como las de mi camiseta y "hermanita" como es niña tiene las letras rositas.

-ohh que lindos!- Angela exclamó maravillada –deberíamos comprarles una a Casie y otra a William…- le dijo a Hodgins pero de pronto se detuvo al darse cuenta, acababa de revelar el nombre que habían decidido pero que todavía no hacían oficial de su bebe.

-Iban a saberlo tarde o temprano- Hodgins aligero la tensión de su esposa; solamente el llamaba por ese nombre al bebe y solo en la privacidad de su alcoba por las noches.

-lo siento cariño- Angela seguía apenada.

-no hay problema, esta bien- Y estirándose hacia la silla de a un lado besó a su esposa.

Una hora mas tarde llegó Cam y detrás de ella venían Zack y Desireé.

Parada en la puerta, miró las dos cunas y dijo fingiendo estar dolida –no me digan que llegue tarde para recibirlos a este mundo.

-esta bien, no lo diremos- Booth le contesto riendo.

Antes de saludar a los presentes se acercó a los cuneros y comenzó a chiquear a los bebes y a decirles lo bellos que eran y cuanto los quería.

-Muchas felicidades Dra. Brennan, felicidades Agente Booth- Desireé se adelanto a Zack y abrazó efusivamente a los nuevos padres.

Zack más reservado y desde el lugar en donde se había quedado parado los felicitó igualmente.

Cam se enderezó y acerco al grupo de nuevo. –Entonces… no nos van a presentar formalmente- dijo mirando de Booth a Brennan.

Se escucharon unos ligeros pucheros y Booth se acerco para levantar a la niña, Angela se acerco tambien y ella levando al niño se lo llevo a Huesos.

-bien damas y caballeros, les presento a nuestra hija Emily Christine Booth- dijo Booth con el pecho hinchado de orgullo y una amplia sonrisa.

-y yo les presento a nuestro hijo Brian Patrick Booth- terminó Huesos igualmente orgullosa y levantando ligeramente el bultito en sus brazos beso la frente del pequeño.

Todos se acercaron y los niños pasaron de brazos en brazos, todos comentaban lo apuesto que era Brian y lo preciosa que era Emily, platicaban unos con otros hasta que poco a poco se fueron retirando uno a uno los invitados prometiendo volver a visitarlos y deseándoles lo mejor.

Después que Rebeca recogió a Parker y se vieron solos con los bebes por primera vez, Booth se recostó junto a Huesos y la rodeo con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía a su hijo y Huesos a la niña.

Permanecieron en silencio mirando maravillados las dos pequeñas criaturas en sus brazos.

-son perfectos…-dijo por fin Booth.

-lo se… tengo años conociendo la maravilla que es el cuerpo humano y su conformación, pero nunca creí que llegaría a sentir esta admiración… es tan… siento tanto amor… son tan pequeños y aun así complicados, el conjunto de células, tejidos, órganos, sistemas funcionando en completa sincronía y…

Booth le colocó un dedo bajo su mentón y la atrajó hacia el y la beso lenta y tiernamente.

Separándose, la miró a los ojos y dijo cada palabra con mucho énfasis.

-me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo-

-tu me has dado lo que creí que nunca se me daría, una segunda oportunidad para tener un hijo, y no solo eso sino que me diste dos, te amo por darme una familia- ahora fue ella la que lo besó pero mas profundamente.

Al separarse, Huesos reclinó su cabeza y la acomodo en el hombro de Booth, sentía como el agotamiento por fin la vencía.

-Creo que pondré a este par a dormir en sus respectivas cunas, necesitas descansar- Booth dijo al sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de su esposa.

Una vez acomodados cada bebe en una cuna, Booth regreso al lado de Brennan. Se recostó junto a ella y la atrajo hacia el, envolviéndola con un brazo protectoramente y ambos mirando en dirección a los bebes. Booth había acomodado los cuneros a un costado de la cama de forma que pudieran verlos desde la posición en la que se encontraban.

Acomodo el cabello de Huesos detrás de su oreja y le susurro un te amo antes de que esta cayera dormida totalmente.

Ella también le respondió muy quedamente –yo también te amo- y finalmente se quedo dormida.

Booth también se dejo llevar por el cansancio y se quedo dormido después de unos minutos. En algún momento de la tarde le había llegado un mensaje a su celular informándole que los resultados de la prueba de ADN que había solicitado estaban listos y podía pasar por ellos en cualquier momento. Había decidido que ese no era momento para estresar a Huesos con ese asunto, lo dejaría para después. En esos momentos todo era perfecto para su esposa y no le quitaría esa dicha.

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado tanto este capitulo como yo, estoy muy contenta de haberlo terminado, no recuerdo haber escrito un capi tan largo (creo que es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora) en tan poco tiempo (es record para mi, se que hay muchos escritores muy rápidos, les recuerdo que es el primer fic que escribo como tal). Como comentario, no se que tal quedo el parto, no creí que me fuera a ser tan difícil escribirlo, no se, era algo que ya tenia planeado desde hace como seis meses y hoy que me pongo a escribirlo nomás no querían salir las palabras, creo que porque ya estoy consiente de otras cosas y no quise aunar mucho en tecnicidades, además debo mantener la clasificación del fic y no puedo ser muy especifica o mencionar ciertas cosas muy ginecológicas, (espero que me entiendan a que me refiero chicas). Les agradezco mucho los reviews, estoy muy contenta, en verdad son motivantes, (se fijan en la relación que hay directamente proporcional -muchos reviews, fluye la historia, actualización rápida-)

Este capi esta especialmente dedicado a mi familia –en especial a mi mamí que un día hace unos años paso por esta "bendición" del trabajo de parto y me pujo para traerme a esta vida , gracias mamí tu sabes que siempre se quedan cortas la palabras para expresar cuanto te quiero- a mis fieles lectores que dejan review, a todas las mujeres que han pasados por los dolores de parto, los médicos, enfermeras y parteras que han ayudado por siglos a las mujeres en esos momentos en que se marca la vida para siempre.

Chicos este capi tampoco lo he releído, por ende no esta revisado, se los estoy pasando al costo, lo acabo de terminar y se los estoy publicando, les agradeceré me notifiquen de los errores que puedan encontrar para corregirlos.

Pero sobre todo doy gracias a Dios por todo lo que me ha dado, incluido esto.

Oh por cierto, ya me estaba olvidando, no se si en otros países les mencionen de otra forma, pero aquí un "pañalero" es una prenda de ropa que consiste en una como camisetita de manga corta pero se extiende por todo el dorso con broches en la entrepierna, cubre le pañal completamente, y un "mameluco" puede ser de manga corta o larga pero este si cubre las piernas, algunas veces hasta los pies, el otro no. Coméntenme si cambia esto en otro país y si me entendieron mi pequeña explicación de estas comunes prendas de bebe.

Saludos a todos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Once: Recibimientos y bienvenidas.**

No había sido una noche fácil para Huesos, y pese a estar tan cansada, el sueño simplemente no la ayudó. Las enfermeras habían entrado en varias ocasiones para chequeos rápidos tanto a los bebes como a ella, dos veces porque tenia que alimentar a los pequeños, pero lo peor de todo había sido, que cada vez que cerraba los ojos y lograba conciliar el sueño volvía a revivir los momentos cuando su primera hija había nacido haciéndola despertarse sobresaltada. El comentario de Rebeca, por muy inocente y despreocupado que hubiera sido, había causado un gran daño hiriéndola en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Booth se veía igual de agotado que ella, ya que el sofá no ofrecía un buen lugar para descansar; afortunadamente la mañana había sido de alguna forma más tranquila, sobre todo después de que durante la revisión al medio día les fue informado que los tres serian dados de alta para esa misma tarde. Así que después de ayudar a Huesos a ducharse y dar el primer baño a los bebes, Booth se hizo cargo de todos los tramites administrativos y llenado de la documentación y registros necesarios para cuando salieran pero antes de que esto sucediera había algo que tenia que hacer.

Angela llamó cerca de la una diciendo que llegaría con Casie y Susan en diez minutos; y Booth viendo la oportunidad le dijo a Huesos, -Linda, tengo que salir por un rato espero no demorarme demasiado…

En una silla mecedora Huesos sostenía a la pequeña Emily envuelta en una manta rosa pastel y sin dejar de mirarla, dijo en un tono de lo mas casual, -es por la llamada que recibiste ayer por la tarde?

-no es nada de que tengas que preocuparte…- se acerco a ella e inclinándose para darle un ligero beso en la sien, después descanso su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella para poder tener su misma visión del bultito en rosa -además quiero ir a casa y darme una ducha también…- estiró la mano para tocar la manita de Emily y esta movió sus deditos en respuesta al tacto pero sin perturbarse de su placido sueño mas allá de eso –no te darás cuenta de mi ausencia…- y besándola una vez mas agregó –los amo tanto- acariciando el suave cabello de la beba, la beso en la frente para después mirar a su hijo que dormía junto a ellos en su cunero.

-Prometes decirme de que trata todo esto?- ahora Huesos lo miraba directo a los ojos, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que trataba de ocultarle algo.

-Lo prometo, pero será después, tenemos compañía- la besó una ultima vez y sonriendo se giro a la puerta de entrada al escuchar la vocecita de Casie dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Casie miraba atenta en todas direcciones, sabia lo que significaba ir a un hospital y quienes eran los que usaban las batas blancas -Mamí, no quiero que el doctor me inyete otra vez…-

-No pequeña, venimos a ver a tu tía Tempe…- Angela dijo conteniendo la risa, y al mirar a Susan esta también sonreía.

-esta enferma? La van a inyetar a ella?- su momentáneo alivio se torno en una genuina preocupación por el bienestar de su querida tía.

-No corazón, ella esta bien… mira aquí esta- dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación.

Al entrar, la niña miró toda la habitación con un poco de temor en su rostro, pero al ubicar a sus tíos, soltó la mano de su nana y se dirigió a ellos.

-Tía Tempe…!- se detuvo justo frente a ella al percatarse del bulto que sostenía en sus brazos, se quedo mirándola atentamente, y dando un paso lento, se paró a un lado de la silla y se recargó en el descansa brazos.

-Hola mi princesa- Temperance la saludo inclinándose a un lado para besarla.

Al hacer esto, la pequeña notó la ausencia del abultado vientre, - … los bebes?- pregunto finalmente, pero sonó mas como una aseveración y una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Así es, aquí están los bebes- Huesos le respondió sonriéndole y levantando ligeramente a Emily.

-Quieres conocerlos?- Booth la abrazó para pudiera ver a ambos bebes –ella se llama Emily…

-Hola Emily, soy Casie, quieres ir a jugar?- Casie estiro su mano frente a la bebe para saludarla.

-Oh linda, ahora no puede jugar contigo, esta durmiendo- Huesos contestó tiernamente la pregunta de Casie, y con una sonrisa a forma de disculpa le hizo una caricia en su mejilla y colocó un rizado mechón castaño tras su oreja.

-ooh…- la niña agregó visiblemente decepcionada.

Booth contenía la risa a sus espaldas, y prosiguió –y por aquí esta Brian- se dirigió al cunero y la acerco para que pudiera verlo y tocarlo también.

-Hola Brian…- de igual manera movió su mano para saludarlo, pero una vez más se decepcionó, por lo que se giró para quedar frente a su tío Booth y a manera de reproche comentó –también esta dormido…

Todos los adultos rieron al ver la expresión de la niña, y Booth quien la tenía en brazos solo la apretó en un abrazo y después de un beso en la mejilla, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Pero yo si puedo jugar contigo…- Booth le aseguró mientras la niña se carcajeaba y retorcía en sus brazos.

Angela y Susan se acercaron a Brennan y se inclinaron para saludarla.

-Como te sientes linda? Porque mira que te ves radiante- Angela la saludó y después se movió junto al cunero –y tus niños mas hermosos también- con toda la agitación en la habitación, Brian despertó y comenzó a llorar –oh, este pequeñín también quiere saludar verdad, quieres que tía Angela te cargue, verdad que si- inmediatamente Angela lo levantó haciéndole cariños y así se calmo.

-Gracias Angela- Huesos agradeció sus cumplidos, para después volver a mirar a la pequeña en sus brazos que también se había inquietado.

-Hola Booth, felicidades otra vez por este muchacho tan guapo y esa nena tan dulce.- Angela meciendo a Brian y haciéndole mimos, felicitó al feliz padre.

-Buenas tardes Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth, enhorabuena los recién llegados- Susan presentó sus felicitaciones respetuosamente.

-Muchas gracias Susan- Booth y Huesos contestaron al unísono, y después Huesos agregó –después podrías decirnos si conoces a alguien a quien nos puedas recomendar para que nos ayude en un futuro no muy lejano?

-Absolutamente, si gustan, yo misma me encargare de seleccionar a la persona mas adecuada- Susan le contestó con una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Gracias de nuevo Susan, estaremos en contacto- Booth agradeció, y bajando finalmente a Casie, se acercó al grupo reunido en torno a la silla mecedora. Se puso en cuclillas junto a la silla para estar al nivel de su esposa e hija y habló de nuevo –ya debo retirarme, te dejo en buenas manos- al decir esto miró a Angela y Susan –volveré pronto, te amo- y se levantó ligeramente para poder besarla.

Huesos acercándose también le correspondió besándolo en los labios pero al recapacitar en la compañía, se separo rápidamente y agregó –recuerda lo que prometiste- le dijo mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

-Lo recuerdo, pero mas tarde- se puso de pie y se despidió del resto de los presentes –señoritas las dejo en compañía de mis tesoros mas grandes- y se acerco a Angela quien cargaba a Brian y le dijo –lo siento amigo, tendrás que quedarte solo entre platicas de chicas, te recomiendo que sigas dormido- acarició su suave cabello y lo beso.

-No te preocupes Booth, nosotras los cuidaremos bien- Angela sonreía a su comentario tratando de no reír para no despertar al niño que dormía recargado en su hombro.

-gracias de nuevo, mi celular esta encendido, cualquier cosa llamen. Nos vemos- Booth finalmente salio de la habitación dejando lo que ahora le daba un nuevo significado a su vida.

-Tuviste oportunidad de dormir?- Angela preguntó a Huesos, ya conociendo la respuesta pues recordaba lo que eran las noches en los hospitales.

-No mucho- Huesos respondió sonriendo hacia la puerta por donde en ese momento entraba una enfermera.

-Buenas tardes Dra. Brennan, solo vengo a confirmar un detalle- la enfermera saludo, y se encamino hacia la carpeta que contenía la información de los bebes.

-lo imagine… y las noches que te esperan- dijo Angela soltando una risita.

-lo se- Huesos completó haciendo un no tan fingido gesto de terror.

Después de ver los reportes, la enfermera se acercó al grupo y preguntó, -ya fueron alimentados los bebes en esta ultima hora?

-Si, hace como diez minutos- justo antes de que llegara Angela acababa de terminar de alimentarlos.

-Bien, lo dejare anotado entonces- después de hacer anotaciones en varias hojas de la carpeta volvió a hablar -Volveré mas tarde, con permiso- y con esto se retiro.

-No puedo esperar por salir de aquí- Huesos dijo, recargando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndose agotada.

Cuando Booth entró a su casa y escuchó el silencio, simplemente sonrió porque sabía que eso iba a terminar desde esa misma tarde. Al pasar junto a la habitación decorada en tonos claros y ver las dos cunas, una nueva ola de calidez, amor y orgullo lo lleno. Pero sabia lo que debía hacer antes de llevar a su familia a su casa, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño y después de una rápida ducha fue a su armario para vestirse.

Cuando iba conduciendo al Jeffersonian, su mente no dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias que habría con lo que mostraran los resultados de las pruebas de ADN que había solicitado, no importaba si eran positivas o negativas iban a representar un gran impacto a su esposa y a su familia. Por su mente pasaban imágenes una tras otra de los distintos escenarios que se podían armar con todas las preguntas y respuestas que pudieran surgir a partir de esos resultados. Pero después otras imágenes lo embargaban, recuerdos y sueños del futuro de sus niños, eso lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Finalmente arribó al tan ya conocido laboratorio, tan pronto cruzo las puertas se vio rodeado de felicitaciones y gente que estrechaba su mano deseándole lo mejor y preguntando por la Dra. Brennan.

El agradeció todas las muestras de aprecio y los invitó a que pasaran a su casa ese día en la tarde, ya que harían una pequeña reunión para dar la bienvenida a los pequeños. Todos le agradecieron la invitación y muchos se disculparon por no poder asistir pero le aseguraron que se unían a su felicidad.

Zack, Cam, Hodgins y Caroline hablaban en la oficina de Cam cuando se percataron del murmullo y vieron pasar a Booth.

Caroline inmediatamente lo llamó y lo detuvo –ahí estas, déjame que te de un abrazo de felicitación- y lo rodeó fuertemente, lo felicitó y después continuo –cuéntame, como están los felices padres,- su amplia sonrisa se desvaneció y lo cuestionó –espera… que estas haciendo aquí, todo bien con la Dra. Brennan y los bebes?

-Hola Caroline- Booth finalmente librándose de su firme brazo, respiro y contestó –todo esta bien con Tempe y los niños, solo vine a recoger algo sin importancia –le sonrió a modo de tranquilizarla y agrego –los esperamos hoy en la tarde en nuestra casa, vamos a hacer una pequeña reunión para dar la bienvenida a los bebes y presentarlos oficialmente.

-Por supuesto que ahí estaremos, no lo dudes- tanto Caroline como Cam respondieron rápidamente.

-bien entonces los veo en la tarde, debo irme- Booth se disculpo y continuo su camino. Al llegar al laboratorio de pruebas, Desireé lo recibió.

-Hola Agente Booth, puedo ayudarlo en algo- Desireé lo saludo y amablemente ofreció su ayuda.

Booth dudo un momento pero decidió si aceptar la ayuda –Hola Desi, vengo a recoger los resultados de unos análisis que solicite, ayer me notificaron que ya los tenían.

-Por supuesto, nombre a quien se le practicaron…- Desireé había colocado las manos sobre el teclado preparada para teclear rápidamente el nombre y buscar en la computadora los resultados.

-no tienen, pertenecen desconocidos, están a mi nombre- Booth la interrumpió un tanto brusco y al percatarse de esto le sonrió y volvió a hablar –de eso se trataba el análisis.

-oh esta bien, entonces…- mirando atentamente a la pantalla y tecleando con una velocidad asombrosa y dando clicks con el mouse en distintas partes, localizó la información en cuestión

-Si aquí están, en un momento se los imprimo- dando un último clic, se giro despegando la vista de la pantalla y con una sonrisa pregunto –como esta la Dra. Brennan y los bebes?

-Los tres están muy bien gracias, en unas horas los dan de alta, y estas cordialmente invitada para hoy en la tarde; haremos una pequeña reunión para darles la bienvenida.- Booth se relajó un poco y con una sonrisa orgullosa la invito.

-oh gracias, mmm… creo que si podré ir, no hay problema si llego un poco tarde?- recorriendo su agenda y asegurándose de que si estaría libre, se atrevió a preguntar.

-en absoluto, te estaremos esperando- con un movimiento de mano Booth le quito importancia la asunto de llegar tarde, y miro en dirección de la impresora la cual había dejado de hacer ruido.

Con un ligero brinco Desireé se dirigió a la impresora, tomó las hojas, las dobló cuidadosamente y las colocó en un sobre. Caminó de nuevo a donde se encontraba Booth y se lo entregó.

-Aquí tiene Agente Booth, de mis saludos a la Dra. Brennan y de nuevo felicidades.

-gracias Desi, entonces nos vemos en la tarde, adiós.- Booth se despidió.

Al salir del edificio y dirigirse a su vehiculo, sentía el peso del sobre en sus manos como si de alguna forma lo quemara. Al abrir la puerta y entrar al resguardo del ruido y viento, se debatió en si debía o no ver los resultados de la prueba antes que su esposa o debía darle a ella la decisión de compartir con el los resultados. Miraba intensamente el sobre que yacía en el asiento del copiloto con la preocupación de lo que podría causarle a su esposa cualquiera que fuera el resultado, el sabia que era una mujer muy fuerte pero aun así en esos momentos, después de haber dado a luz, no sabia como estaría su estado emocional.

Juntos habían vivido tantas situaciones tan increíbles para una persona común… siempre juntos… y así seguirían, él haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla y no se iba a apartar de su lado, ahí estaría para sostenerla y acompañarla, justo como un día se lo había prometido frente a un altar y todos sus amigos y familiares.

El recuerdo de ese día, de cómo Brennan se había negado a tener que pasar un ritual que ella consideraba superfluo y que iba contra todas sus creencias, pero que al final había accedido haciéndolo el hombre mas feliz hasta ese momento, después vino el momento cuando ella le había anunciado que estaba embarazada y cuando el medico les notificó que serian gemelos. Al final todos esos momentos se felicidad se vieron acumulados y desbordados el día anterior cuando vio nacer a sus dos pequeños y ver la felicidad que irradiaba la mujer que amaba.

Después de reflexionar en sus pensamientos y recuerdos determinó que lo mejor seria simplemente estar a su lado cuando viera los resultados. Así por fin, inhalando profundamente, encendió el motor y condujo de vuelta al hospital.

De camino al hospital se detuvo para una última escala, se dirigió a una pequeña joyería, ahí fue recibido por una señor maduro de entre cincuenta y sesenta años.

-Muy buenas tardes señor, en que puedo ayudarlo- el sonriente hombre mayor le dio la bienvenida.

Booth se había acercado al mostrador y miraba las piezas expuestas en el -buenas tardes, quiero algo para mi esposa, no estoy muy seguro de lo que busco… vera, ayer dio a luz a nuestros primeros hijos y hoy la dan de alta, y quiero darle algo más significativo y memorable que la clásica docena de rosas…

-Bueno primeramente, muchas felicidades señor, es usted muy afortunado y además lo felicito por pensar de esa manera, no muchos hombres dan tanto y valoran a sus esposas. Llegó al lugar correcto, yo lo ayudare a encontrar justo lo que necesita, hace muchos años yo también me encontré en ese dilema- le explico con una risa de complicidad, mientras se movía a otra área del establecimiento.

-muchas gracias- Booth agradeció y se dirigió al mismo lugar que el hombre.

-bien, entonces… menciono "sus primeros hijos"?- deteniéndose al abrir una gaveta, el hombre se giró para mirarlo de nuevo.

-Así es, mellizos, niño y niña…- Booth confirmo orgulloso.

-fabuloso- riendo de nuevo, el hombre agregó –va a estar muy ocupado… pues bien, dígame algo mas sobre su esposa… nombre, a que se dedica o algo que la caracterice, su color favorito, piedra o cualquier cosa…

Booth no estaba muy dispuesto a compartir mucha información a si que mentalmente selecciono la información suficiente que cumpliera con los propósitos – es antropóloga… trabaja con huesos, los apellidos de ambos comienzan con 'B'… me gustaría algo que también represente a nuestros hijos, a los cuatro en conjunto…

Volviéndose a la vitrina, extrajo una caja que coloco sobre el mostrador frente a Booth –no diga mas…y puedo hacerle unas rápidas modificaciones para que sea mas personalizado.

Booth miro asombrado el contenido -tiene razón, esto es justo lo que necesito, es perfecto… me lo llevo.

-le haré unas incrustaciones y se lo envuelvo en seguida- el hombre sonreía de manera complacida.

Al arribar a la habitación de Brennan, Booth sostenía un ramo de rosas entre las cuales iba colocada la delgada y alargada caja de terciopelo blanco que el joyero le había proporcionado.

Al encontrarse sus miradas, estos se sonrieron largamente, y él caminó directo al sofá en donde ella se hallaba, se inclinó para besarla y entregarle las flores.

-Te ves radiante…- Booth dijo, mirándola maravillado.

Aclarándose la garganta avergonzada, dirigió la mirada en dirección de Angela y Susan recordándole a su marido la presencia de otras personas en la habitación.

Angela sonreía ampliamente ante la tierna escena, y Susan sosteniendo a Casie que se hallaba profundamente dormida también sonrió al ver la reacción de Huesos.

Incorporándose y girándose en la dirección señalada saludo –oh, mis disculpas señoritas, buenas tardes, como están?

Riendo Angela lo cortó –no te preocupes Booth, estamos bien, gracias…- y acercándose a Brennan tomó el ramo de flores –te ayudaré a ponerlas en agua- y fue cuando reparó en la blanca cajita.

-oh por Dios, un obsequio, anda ábrelo…- Angela le insto impaciente a su amiga aun con la docena de rosas en sus brazos y dirigiéndose de nuevo al asiento que había estado ocupando junto con Susan en el sofá contiguo al que se hallaba Brennan.

-Booth, no debiste…- Temperance comenzó a quejarse pero fue interrumpida.

-es algo muy sencillo…- Booth la cortó con un tono con el que le restaba importancia al asunto.

Huesos abrió lentamente la caja, miro sorprendida y atentamente y después, cuidadosamente extrajo el contenido de esta -…Booth, esto es… hermoso…- dijo sosteniendo frente a ella un dije que colgaba de una delicada cadena.

Era un dije en forma rectangular de aproximadamente un centímetro y medio por uno, hecho de una delgada lamina de cristal esmerilado enmarcado por una fina línea de oro, en el centro estaba tallada una letra 'B' en cursiva. En la parte estilizada izquierda inferior de la letra había cuatro piedrecillas brillantes, una en un tenue color rosa, otra en un tono igual de ligero en lila y dos de color azul, una en tono claro y otra mas oscura; incrustadas formando una flor junto con una quinta de forma alargada en color verde simulando una hojita, completando la florecilla..

Al girar el pequeño dije, se dio cuenta que el cristal estaba incrustado en una lamina de oro en la cual se podía leer una inscripción, grabada en finas letras también cursivas que recitaba "Hemos Unido Eternamente Sentimientos Obsequiándonos Seguridad"

-Cada una de las piedrecillas nos representa a cada uno de nosotros y lo demás…- se aclaro la garganta no deseando continuar y dejar en privado el verdadero significado de los demás detalles. Así que simplemente lo tomo de sus manos y se lo coloco alrededor de su cuello y le dio un pequeño beso.

-de hecho ya íbamos a retirarnos- ya se había puesto de pie y Susan la había secundado.

-Déjame ayudarlas a llevar a Casie…- Booth agregó al hacer el ademán para cargar a la niña dormida.

-oh, no hay ningún problema, yo puedo llevarla, gracias- Susan le aseguró.

-Bueno, pues les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por nosotros… y los esperamos por la tarde en nuestra casa para dar la bienvenida y presentar a los bebes formalmente- Booth estrechó las manos de ambas mujeres para hacer extensiva la invitación.

-Muy bien, ahí nos veremos entonces- y dirigiéndose a Huesos concluyó –te veo mas tarde linda- y le dio un fuerte abrazo y una calida y gran sonrisa.

-gracias Ange- Tempe le agradeció abrazándola mas fuerte, al soltarse miro a la otra mujer –gracias Susan… las esperamos mas tarde.

-Adiós- Angela se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con Susan.

-Que les vaya bien- al unísono Booth y Brennan concluyeron.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Brennan habló con un ligero timbre de impaciencia implícito -Cuando podremos ir a casa?-

Booth le sonrió, mirándola con ternura, y después se giró para mirar en dirección a los dos cuneros y sonrió más ampliamente. Se inclinó para quedar frente a su rostro y le dio un ligero beso y dijo –solo falta un último documento que traerán a que firmemos aquí… dijeron que demorarían solo unos minutos así que no deben tardar.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio mirando a los bebes y Booth agrego casi en un susurro –no puedo esperar a llevarlos a casa…

Huesos lo tomó por la mano delicadamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna dándole un ligero apretón en señal de asentimiento, continuaron en silencio hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de una trabajadora social.

Alegremente los saludo una joven coreana que se había acercado a las cunas y miraba sonriente a los bebes y después se dirigió a los padres -Hola buenas tardes! Ya están los nuevos padres listos para llevar a estos angelitos a su hogar?- sostenía varios documentos.

-Buenas tardes- ambos contestaron y Booth agregó –no vemos el momento.

-Pues en solo unos momentos mas se los entregare oficialmente y serán totalmente suyos… y no se aceptan reclamaciones ni devoluciones si no los dejan dormir o si usan demasiados pañales o porque lloren mucho, eh?... –terminó riendo alegremente a su comentario al que se le unieron Booth y Brennan.

Una vez mas fue Booth quien respondió en un tono de fingida preocupación –nos arriesgaremos- y volvió a reír.

-…muy bien, entonces una vez aclarado ese asunto, llenemos los respectivos certificados de estos dos pequeños…- dijo y se giró para dirigirse a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la habitación. Tomo asiento y se dirigió a ambos padres sosteniendo pluma en mano lista para escribir -ya decidieron sus nombres?- preguntó primeramente al mismo tiempo que acomodaba dos pilas iguales de documentos sobre la mesa.

-si, ya los tenemos decididos- de nuevo volvieron a responder al unísono.

-muy bien, entonces empecemos con el mayor- dijo inclinándose sobre los documentos apilados a su izquierda. –nombre completo?

Booth finalmente soltó la mano de Brennan y se puso de pie frente a la cuna de su bebe, Huesos se le unió en seguida. Y al pie de los cuneros respondieron las preguntas que les iban siendo formuladas. Al final, cuando todos los documentos estuvieron llenados correctamente la trabajadora social se puso de pie para dirigirse también a los cuneros llevaba un cojín de tinta y las dos hojas frontales de los documentos que se hallaban en la mesa.

-lo ultimo que falta es la parte divertida- dijo sonriendo y sosteniendo en alto el cojín de tinta – solo faltan sus huellitas… primero de sus deditos índices… por favor, gustan sostenerles los deditos para poder entintarlos y hacer las impresiones… - lleno de tinta ambos dedos e hizo las respectivas impresiones en cada hoja y después dijo -muy bien gracias, ahora sus piecitos… ambos piecitos por favor…- les indicó y Booth y Brennan retiraron los calcetincitos que cubrían a los bebes, -ohh que lindos piecitos…- dijo esto al sostener y juguetear ligeramente con los piecitos de los gemelos, pero después recupero su compostura y volvió a su trabajo. Untó tinta y también tomo las impresiones en el certificado correspondiente a cada uno. –ya pueden limpiarlos…

-gracias- dijeron los padres y ambos tomaron un par de toallitas húmedas para retirar los restos de tinta.

-muy bien, eso es todo, aquí tienen sus certificados, la doctora García ya viene para acá para entregar la alta. Felicidades por su nueva familia!!!- y continuando con su expresión de afecto les dio un abrazo y les hizo unos últimos cariños a los bebes.

Vieron salir a la trabajadora social y unos segundos mas tarde, tal y como les había dicho esta, entró la doctora.

-Hola familia!! Ya están listos para ir a su nuevo hogar??- con una gran sonrisa y agitando una hoja de papel les saludo.

-Totalmente-, -No puedo esperar- contestaron Booth y Brennan al mismo tiempo.

-Pues no los haré esperar más, solo un último chequeo rápido solo para estar seguros, lo prometo. Tempe has tenido algún dolor de cabeza, mareo o nausea?

-No, ninguno- Brennan respondió sin dudar.

-Bien, entumecimiento de algún miembro?- recorría las hojas que sostenía haciendo marcas.

-No tampoco- volvió a contestar, pero aun así hizo memoria tratando de recordar algún padecimiento fuera de lo común.

Revisaba algunas notas al tiempo que hacia otras -…la alimentación de los bebes ya fue verificada…- ahora hablaba mas para si misma al ir leyendo la información en los reportes -…pues eso seria todo, cualquier duda que tengan o cualquier síntoma en ti o los bebes no dudes en llamarme.

Ambos asintieron, y Brennan contestó -muchas gracias, así lo haremos-

Cerró las carpetas que sostenía y le entregó a Booth el pase de salida y agregó - muchas felicidades de nuevo, son una familia muy linda y ha sido uno de los nacimientos mas hermosos que he atendido…- y en un susurro agregó con una risita -…así deberían ser todos. Entonces nos vemos dentro de un mes. Cuando estén listos para salir, vendrá un enfermero con una silla de ruedas para llevarte hasta el auto en el que vayas a viajar-

Brennan se incomodo y dijo –pero no la necesito, puedo caminar…

-es política del hospital- la doctora Kalyani la cortó -déjanos consentirte hasta el final. Que tengan buen día!- y sin mas salió de la habitación.

Booth frotó sus manos en señal de ponerse a trabajar diciendo –alistemos a ese par…

-Ya tengo todo listo, ahí están las mantas para envolverlos- dijo señalando al primer cajón de la cómoda.

Booth la miró como diciendo –"no que ya tienes todo listo"- a lo que Brennan respondió en su defensa -es lo único que deje sin empacar.

Una vez que los bebes estuvieron perfectamente envueltos en sus cobijitas, después de varios intentos, Booth llamó a la estación de enfermeras para informar de su salida.

Unos segundos mas tarde llego un joven empujando una silla de ruedas. –lista para irse Dra. Brennan?- se acerco a ella para ayudarla a sentarse.

-debo insistir que esto es totalmente innecesario…- se quejaba, pero tomó asiento resignándose a no poder evitarlo. Una vez sentada estiró los brazos para que le fueran entregados sus bebes y cuidadosamente los acomodo a uno encada brazo. Mientras Booth cargaba las maletas.

-Vaya, gemelos, muchas felicidades!!- al ir empujándola a la salida, el enfermero los felicitó.

Una vez mas volvieron a agradecer y Brennan pensó en toda la gente que les había dicho eso, parecía que nunca acabaría y entonces recordó que en solo en unas horas serian bombardeados por mas felicitaciones, pero aun así no le molestaba y se sintió sorprendida.

Al llegar a su camioneta, Booth abrió una de las puertas traseras y después se inclino para cargar a uno de los niños. Lo acomodo cuidadosamente en su asiento, el cual había sido previamente asegurado y verificado, abrochando el cinturón y acomodando la manta a su alrededor, después se volvió para acomodar a la segunda de la misma forma que su hermano. El enfermero ayudó a Brennan a ponerse de pie, y se despidió deseándoles la mejor de las suertes.

Como todo un caballero ayudó a Brennan a subir y cerró su puerta cuando esta se hubo puesto el cinturón de seguridad y finalmente subió al asiento del conductor para dar marcha al automóvil y dirigirse a su "nuevo hogar" como lo había mencionado la trabajadora social.

Fue un viaje corto, ambos bebes iban profundamente dormidos, y los padres hablaban sobre el evento que se llevaría a cabo en su casa unas horas mas tarde.

-siento mucho no haber podido evitarlo, pero tu padre insistió que quería hacer esto por nosotros…- Booth se defendió cuando la conversación pasó a ser un reclamo de Brennan por haber organizado el evento de bienvenida.

-va a ir mucha gente?- Huesos preguntó con un tono de ligera incomodidad.

-solo amigos cercanos…

Resignada concluyó –no permitiré que se alargue mucho…

-Yo tampoco… tienes que descansar han sido días muy largos- y la tomó delicadamente de la mano y la sostuvo sonriéndole.

Continuaron los últimos minutos en silencio hasta que arribaron a su destino. Bajaron del auto y dirigiéndose a las puertas traseras, cada uno tomó a uno de los peques.

Al abrir la puerta, fueron recibidos efusivamente por Max, Russ y su familia, asi como por Jared, Parker y los padres de Booth.

Todos los abrazaban y preguntaban por su estado a su vez que los felicitaban cuando alguien habló -Pero al menos déjenlos entrar- dijo Jared moviéndose a un lado para que la pareja pudiera pasar.

Una vez que tomaron asiento la madre de Booth, Julia, no dejaba de decir lo hermosa que era su nieta, la cual sostenía en brazos mientras que Parker comentaba el parecido entre Brian y el al otro lado de la habitación junto con Russ.

Una hora más tarde llegaron Hodgins, Angela y Casie en los brazos de su papá, y enseguida de ellos el resto de los invitados, Caroline junto con Cam ya que ambas se habían ausentado del Jeffersonian para la ocasión, algunos amigos de Booth y otros agentes del FBI y algunos otros amigos de Brennan y mutuos. Los últimos en llegar fueron Zack y Desiree que al igual que todas las personas los habían felicitado y mencionado varias veces lo lindos que eran.

-Queremos agradecerles a todos por compartir con nosotros estos momentos de alegría, porque siempre nos han acompañado nos brindaron su apoyo durante todo este camino. Estamos muy orgullosos en presentarles a Brian Patrick y a Emily Christine Booth.

-o Brian y Emily, verdad papa?- Parker interrumpió dándose importancia.

Todos y cada uno de los invitados comentaba a quien se parecían los bebes; algunos decían que a la Dra. Brennan, otros comentaban que al Agente Booth, los abuelos aseguraban que a ellos mismos y otros coincidían en que eran la mezcla de ambos. A todo esto los padres solo les contestaban que habría que esperar porque los bebes siempre cambian, que era muy pronto para asegurar a quien se iban a parecer y agradecían los elogios.

Los niños iban y venían de un par de brazos a otros, lo cual no parecía incomodarlos en lo absoluto hasta que fue su tiempo de ser alimentados y de cambio de pañal unas horas mas tarde.

Esto fue tomado por los invitados como su tiempo para marcharse, y fueron retirándose poco a poco después de despedirse y prometer volver a visitarlos.

La madre de Booth se acercó a Brennan para abrazarla fuertemente y le dijo –si necesitas ayuda o lo que sea que se te ofrezca, llámame y vendré gustosa a ayudar a mi hija…- tenia una dulce sonrisa y una lagrima luchando por no caer –gracias por este regalo que nos has dado…- esta vez la emoción la venció y ya no pudo continuar.

-muchas gracias Julia, lo tendré en mente…-Huesos le devolvió el abrazo y la besó en la mejilla.

Cuando por fin se vieron solos, fueron a la habitación que habían preparado para los bebes y Huesos se sentó en su silla mecedora para amamantarlos. Booth admiraba embelesado los pequeños movimientos y sonidos que producían al comer. Después, como todo un experto, los acomodo sobre su hombro para sacarles el aire y cuando hubo concluido la tarea en ambos, los acomodaron en sus respectivas cunas.

Se quedaron un rato mirándolos dormir, hasta que su propio cansancio los hizo también retirarse a su habitación.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa dentro del vestidor, Booth comentó –estos últimos días han sido muy largos, espero que podamos dormir bien… pero creo que lo mejor es no hacerme ilusiones cierto?

Brennan rió un poco, recordando el comentario de la trabajadora social, -me siento tan cansada que lo único que quiero es recostarme, no importa si son solo unas cuantas horas.

-tienes razón, aprovechemos estos momentos para recuperarnos lo mas posible…

Ambos se recostaron mirándose frente a frente en silencio hasta que una extraña y ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Brennan cuando dijo –estoy lista para ver los resultados… se que la llamada era para eso-

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Booth ya que de momento había olvidado el ultimo caso que habían estado llevando días antes, pero el sin perturbarse le contesto -…lo se…- y con un dedo le recorrió su mejilla hasta su mentón.

El se enderezo y salio de la habitación, Brennan se quedo sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su lugar de la cama.

Booth regresó con un sobre blanco en la mano, se lo entrego y se sentó a su lado poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Brennan sin decir nada.

Huesos miro el sobre un momento y después lo giro para abrirlo, se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Saco las hojas del interior y las desdoblo, conocía el formato de presentación de los análisis de ADN, así que sabía en donde mirar para conocer la respuesta.

Solamente soltó un suspiro; no dijo nada.

Booth la miraba atento ocultando su ansiedad, no quería decir ni hacer nada que la hiciera sentir presionada… pero cuando dejo caer las hojas en su regazo se inclino para abrazarla, envolverla protectoramente con su cuerpo.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su pecho y susurro –si es…-

Booth no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado pero alcanzó a ver el impreso en la hoja en donde se detallaban los resultados positivos de parentesco genético directo entre las muestras.

* * *

Pues por fin ahí estuvo otro capi, en definitiva espero muchos comentarios, dudo mucho que no tengan algo que decir respecto de este capi.

Bueno pues yo de comentario tengo que respecto a la familia de Booth pues desconozco si están o no vivos, pero como esto es un fanfic, pues como que me agrado la idea, jejeje.

Los quiero un montón y agradezco su lealtad, que pese a mis irregulares actualizaciones siguen pendientes. Esta dedicado especialmente a ustedes –Marce, Lourdes, y todos los que han dejado review. Los reviews es la forma en que somos redituados.

Cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo.

PD. chicos una vez mas, el capi no esta revisado, asi que si identifican, localizan o encuentran ( jajaja, sindrome adela micha, lo siento, algunas veces me gusta hacerlo) errores les agradecere me los notifiquen para poder corregirlos y modificar el capi.

Saludos desde Guadalajara México!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Doce: Secretos de Familia.**

Booth tenia a Huesos rodeada por la cintura manteniéndola cerca de su dorso, no había dejado de abrazarla en toda la noche, salvo las dos ocasiones en que tuvieron que levantarse a atender a sus bebes.

Cuando la luz se abrió paso a través de las cortinas, iluminando la habitación, Booth se enderezo ligeramente y besó la mejilla de Huesos tiernamente sin decir nada y volvió a sujetarla atrayéndola hacia el. Cuando sintió que su respiración cambió indicando que ya había despertado hasta entonces habló, -…hola…

Ella al escucharlo tomó la mano de el, la cual descansaba sobre su vientre, y entrelazando sus dedos llevó sus manos hasta la altura de sus labios para besar los dedos de Booth y así acercarlo mas a ella en señal de respuesta. Permanecieron unos segundos en esa posición hasta que Huesos se giró para quedar de frente a el.

-buenos días…- lo saludó ella con una débil sonrisa.

-como dormiste?- Booth le preguntó, rozando lentamente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-tan bien como tu…- y posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de el, sonriéndole un poco mas.

Booth riendo ante la realidad de la aseveración, tomó su mano, le sonrió y se acercó para besarla. Después se levantó y le dijo –tengo una idea, espera aquí duerme un poco mas y yo volveré con el desayuno… es justo lo que necesitamos, el desayuno en la cama…- ya iba de camino a la cocina pero se regreso y asomándose le preguntó -deseas algo en especial?

-solo un tazón de yogurt y pan tostado, gracias…- no iba a discutir con su marido su repentina idea respecto del desayuno, en realidad si deseaba dormir un poco mas y no se sentía con ánimos de levantarse y arreglarse todavía; prefería quedarse en cama.

Booth se movía con rapidez y agilidad en la cocina preparando y acercando lo necesaria y Brennan al escuchar el sonido de cubiertos, los golpes de los platos en la mesa, la puerta del refrigerador abriéndose y cerrándose, volvió a acomodarse para dormir un poco más.

Justo cuando el sueño volvía a vencerla, el llanto de un bebe llegó a sus oídos. De inmediato abrió los ojos y cuando se estaba enderezando escucho que Booth gritaba desde la cocina -Yo me encargo…- pero ella ya estaba de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta le respondió –no esta bien, tu continua con lo que haces…- concluyó ya estando en la entrada de la habitación de los bebes.

Al entrar, su vista se dirigió a la cuna de Brian de donde procedía el llanto y se percibían ligeros movimientos, se acercó hasta esta y se inclinó para abrazar cuidadosamente al pequeño –también es tu tiempo para desayunar cierto…?- una vez acomodado propiamente en su regazo comenzó a alimentarlo. El pequeño comenzó a succionar mientras Huesos lo observaba cariñosamente sin darse cuenta. No pudo evitar el impulso de tomar su pequeña manita, en respuesta a esto, Brian estiró sus deditos y después los cerró en torno al pulgar de la mano que lo sostenía.

Huesos estaba totalmente maravillada y ensimismada acariciando la manita de su bebe y admirando la perfección del pequeño ser que no se percato de la presencia de Booth recargado en el marco de la puerta observándola.

-son maravillosos verdad?- después de unos rato Booth se atrevió a interrumpir el calido momento; era la primera vez que su esposa se haya completamente a solas con sus bebes, un momento para poder expresarse y admirarlos. El sabía que no le era fácil el contacto con otras personas y mucho menos expresar sus sentimientos; pese a lo que había cambiado desde que se habían casado y mas después de enterarse del embarazo, seguía siendo difícil para ellos las manifestaciones publicas.

Cuando se giro a verlo, Booth pudo ver que una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla, la cual ella secó rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. Ella le sonrió restándole importancia y agrego –si, es increíble lo que hacen dos células y los genes…

Booth se había hincado frente a ella y le sonría ampliamente, recargando un brazo sobre la pierna de Huesos y acariciando el piecito de Brian. Al escucharla, se levantó un poco y la besó; pero entonces, Emily comenzó a llorar y Booth se puso de pie para dirigirse a su cuna y levantarla –creo que es el turno de alguien mas…- la abrazó y comenzó a hacerle cariños para calmarla mientras Huesos recostaba a su hermano ya dormido y alimentado en la otra cuna -así es, mi princesita también quiere desayunar- la acerco a su rostro y la beso en la frente y le susurro –te quiero.

Huesos ya estaba sentada en su silla mecedora y estiraba los brazos para recibir a su pequeña Emily. Booth se la entregó y acarició la cabecita de la pequeña mientras esta comenzaba a succionar. Permaneció en cuclillas mirándolas, pero después de unos segundos se levantó, dio un beso en la mejilla a Brennan y dijo –iré por el desayuno, te espero en nuestra habitación…

Diez minutos después Brennan entro de nuevo en su habitación y vio la charola que Booth había preparado para ella, sobre la cama descansaban dos margaritas junto a un bowl de cereal , una taza de yogurt natural y dos rebanadas de pan tostado acompañadas con delgadas rebanadas de manzana y pera –Booth…

-no digas nada y toma asiento, ahora es nuestro turno- palmeo el lado opuesto de la cama y extendió su brazo ofreciendo su mano como buen caballero. Brennan la tomó y se sentó a su lado.

A mitad del desayuno Huesos cambio de dirección la conversación ligera que mantenían al decir –Booth, creo que ya no puedo aplazar mas el momento de decirles acerca de Isobel a los demás y a mi familia…- su mirada fija en un punto distante, se volvió de pronto de nuevo a Booth con un poco de ansiedad, temor y determinación reflejados al mismo tiempo.

Booth giro su cuerpo y sujetándola con ambas manos, le aseguró –no tienes nada que temer, si así lo sientes que es el tiempo adecuado, hazlo, en esta ocasión no estas sola…

-Lo se, y ahora ustedes son una parte importante de mi, me fortalecen aun mas…- una ligera sonrisa se formo de forma automática pero con un matiz ausente.

Booth la abrazo fuertemente y al separarse la sujeto de las manos y preguntó –cuando quieres hacerlo?

Huesos meditó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar –quisiera hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, estaba pensando primeramente en invitar a Russ y papa mañana a comer, aun no estoy muy segura de que tanta información les confesare, y después de ellos informare a los demás solamente de la existencia de Isobel; pero también estoy pensando en Isobel…- dando un suspiro se detuvo y se quedó pensando nuevamente, una vez mas traicionada por las emociones. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, la secó inmediatamente y volvió a hablar -no se como se sienta respecto al asunto de sus padres biológicos eso es lo primero que quiero saber y no dejo de pensar en como va a reaccionar cuando le diga quien soy yo en realidad…- nuevas lagrimas anegaron sus ojos y concluyo –y si me odia?

-Por supuesto que no…- una sensación de impotencia llenaba a Booth al no poder protegerla de esos sentimientos y buscaba con rapidez las palabras más acertadas para darle tranquilidad –y ya encontraremos la forma de conocer su postura y sentimientos hacia sus padres biológicos. Además es una joven muy inteligente y madura, me pregunto de donde lo habrá sacado?,- agregó con una gran sonrisa y continuo –lo va a comprender todo y te querrá como todos lo hacemos. Solo deberemos darle un poco de tiempo y espacio, es lo que cualquier persona necesitaría.

Huesos simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y apretó con más fuerza sus manos unidas.

Terminaron sus desayunos, y acordaron que llamarían a Max para invitarlo a el y Russ al día siguiente a una comida. Booth retiró las charolas con los trastes y volvieron a acurrucarse en su cama para dormir un par de horas más.

Las horas pasaron, y Huesos se paseaba por la sala sosteniendo en brazos a un Brian un tanto inquieto, y lanzando miradas constantes y furtivas al teléfono al pasar frente a este. Después de unos minutos se decidió a tomar el auricular y marcó rápidamente una serie de números. Cuando iba a sonar el tercer timbrazo una voz respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-Como esta mi hija y mis nietos el día de hoy?- contesto la voz de Max Kennan a manera de saludo.

-hola papa!- Huesos sonrió al escuchar el saludo –todos estamos bien gracias y tu?

-muy bien, siendo el abuelo de unos bebes tan preciosos, no podía estar mejor…- dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

Ella solo movió la cabeza y agradeció –gracias…

Max interrumpió su agradecimiento diciendo –Tempe, hija era de esperarlo, tienen de donde heredarlo teniendo un abuelo tan apuesto como yo y unos padres como ustedes…

Huesos deseando cambiar el tema, preguntó –papa, tienes algún plan para mañana en la tarde?

-Mmm… no, no realmente…- Max contesto casi de inmediato.

-Te agradaría venir y acompañarnos para la comida?- Huesos preguntó dubitativa.

-Me encantaría!! De hecho me leíste la mente, porque yo los quería invitar también…- dijo riendo.

Huesos rió también y miro al pequeño dormido en sus brazos que se perturbó un poco ante la súbita situación, y comenzó a mecerlo ligeramente al agregar –Muy bien, podrías ayudarme a hacer la invitación extensiva a Russ por favor?

-Por supuesto, de todas formas ya teníamos planeado pasar la tarde juntos, no va a hacer problema.

-Gracias papá, entonces los esperamos, adiós.- y al colgar el teléfono se dirigió de nuevo al bebe en sus brazos –ahora si no hay vuelta atrás…

Al llegar a la habitación de los bebes, Booth se encontraba arropando a Emily que acababa de quedarse dormida al igual que su hermano, así que ella se acercó para acostar a Brian a su vez en su cuna.

Booth la miró y preguntó –lo llamaste?

Brennan simplemente asintió, inclinándose para depositar al bebe que ya dormía profundamente.

Booth se acercó a su lado, acarició con ternura el costado del bebe, que Huesos acomodaba entre dos almohadas y después la tomo de la mano.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, y el la detuvo y volvió a cuestionarla –que dijo?

-mañana vendrán a comer…- ella le respondió y alzo su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de el.

Booth la sujetó por ambas manos y asintiendo le aseguró –podremos hacerlo, vas a ver que todo sale perfecto.

Huesos sonrió y asintió ligeramente –Lo sé, se que este es el momento adecuado.- se acerco a el, le dio un ligero beso y se dirigió a la sala en donde tomó un libro y reanudo su lectura.

Booth se sentó junto ella, y la jalo suavemente para que se recargara en su dorso mientras el veía un poco de televisión.

Al día siguiente cerca del mediodía Huesos y Booth se alistaban para recibir a sus invitados y se hallaban en la cocina preparando la comida, que consistía en pasta, ensalada, puré de papa, pechugas de pollo asadas y fruta picada.

Unas horas mas tarde Max y Russ llegaron, Booth abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar.

-Max, Russ bienvenidos- al pasar los observó entrar cargando bolsas de regalos.

Russ saludó –Hola Booth!- alzó la mirada hacia el interior de la casa –hola Tempe!!

Huesos salió de su habitación y se dirigió directo a su hermano para darle un abrazo.

Lo abrazo fuertemente diciendo –Hola Russ, gracias por venir.

-Lo que sea por mi hermana favorita- Russ se separó sosteniéndola por los hombros, riendo.

-Hola papá- y mirando los regalos agregó –no debieron molestarse…

Max rebosando de alegría la cortó –no es molestia, es un gusto consentir a mis nietos.

Booth lo tomó por el hombro diciendo -Gracias Max,- y cambiando de ademán agrego al señalar a la habitación contigua -Espero que vengan con hambre porque ya esta servido- y prosiguió a guiarlos al comedor.

Todos tomaron asiento y entre una amena y relajada conversación transcurrió la comida.

Al término de esta, Huesos los invitó a pasar a la sala a tomar una taza de café a la que sin dudar aceptaron y se dirigieron a la confortable habitación.

Booth ayudó a Brennan a acercar las tazas y después también tomaron asiento, al hacer esto Max hablo ­–desearía que su madre estuviera aquí y pudiera verlos… se que en donde quiera que este lo hace y esta muy orgullosa de ustedes…

-en estos últimos días… en estos momentos yo también la extraño y quisiera que estuviera a mi lado…- Huesos comentó y Booth la tomó de la mano para ofrecerle su apoyo.

-Gracias Booth por lo que has hecho por mi hermana…- Russ comenzó y su padre lo secundo.

-Si Booth, tu le has dado lo que yo nunca le di, y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ella es la que me ha dado mas de lo que nunca había soñado- a esto, Huesos solo apretó mas la mano de Booth que la sostenía, y el la miro con una sonrisa cargada de emociones.

-Hay algo que quiero decirles- Huesos se llenó de determinación y comenzó –pero sobre todo, quiero que sepan que no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que sucedió me convirtió en lo que soy y me dio lo que tengo así que no lo lamento.

-Hija, de que estas hablando, que sucede?- Max la miraba con preocupación ante su repentino cambio de humor y sus palabras.

Booth acerco a Brennan a su lado, y mirando fijamente a sus invitados les dijo -Max, Russ, hay algo que queremos decirles, les pido por favor que escuchen hasta el final pero sobre todo les pido su apoyo y comprensión.

-nunca duden de cuanto los amo- Huesos continuo, agradeciendo a Booth con la mirada la petición de no interrumpirla -no quiero que se sientan culpables, porque yo nunca los he culpado…

Estas palabras hicieron que ambos se pusieran en alerta, ahora la preocupación y el miedo se podían ver reflejados en sus rostros.

-Hija…!!-

-Tempe...!!!-

Huesos alzó una mano para detenerlos y continúo como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna. –cuando entre al sistema, fui cambiada muchas veces de hogares. En algunos encontré buenas personas pero hubo otros en los que… bueno me alegraba cuando llegaban los trabajadores sociales para transferirme a otra casa.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, respiró profundamente y volvió a hablar –en uno de esos hogares encontré una persona que me ofreció un hogar estable, su calidez y consejos, pero también había una que era lo opuesto.- suspiró y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su padre y hermano, dudando de si debía continuar y aunar mas o no, –no quiero que se atormenten o sufran por lo que les diré, podría omitirlo ya que no es realmente necesario que lo sepan, pero si no lo hago ahora, no se si podré hacerlo después- tomó fuertemente la mano de Booth y este la abrazó firmemente a el y después de dar dos respiros se atrevió a continuar –como les decía, en esa casa vivía una pareja, Martha era una mujer muy dulce y dedicada, su esposo Johan al principio se portaba de forma muy atenta hasta que un día cambio. El comenzó a abusar de mí…

Ambos se sorprendieron bruscamente con esto y la miraron llenos de horror y tristeza.

Ya no los miraba sus ojos se habían posado en su regazo y en la mano de Booth sobre la de ella –tiempo después descubrí que estaba embarazada…- una vez mas se detuvo para permitir que su padre y hermano procesaran la información.

En ese momento sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, habían perdido el habla y miraban a Tempe y a Booth sin expresión alguna.

-Nunca confesé quien era el padre, y cuando di a luz aun era menor de edad. Fue una niña y quise conservarla pero fui obligada a darla en adopción. Nunca supe nada más de ella y con el paso del tiempo trate de localizarla.

-Yo me encargare de ese bastardo…- un Max Kennan lleno de rabia aseguró.

-Max…- Booth inicio pero Brennan continuo.

-Hace unas semanas llego un caso de posible homicidio, al hacer la identificación del cuerpo resulto positiva con Johan Almarel. Durante la investigación se encontró ADN con similitudes, al analizarlo resulto ser que la sospechosa era hija de el…

Al volver a hacer una pausa, Booth habló –cuando se localizo a la joven y al percatarnos de las similitudes físicas y concordancia de tiempos decidimos hacer el correspondiente análisis de ADN comparándolo con el de Tempe.- Booth la miro, y al recibir un asentimiento de su parte volvió a mirar a su suegro y cuñado y concluyo –resulto positivo.

-…después de todo este tiempo de buscarla, ella llego a mi por el medio menos pensando.

-Pero… la están acusando de algo? Tempe, Booth no puedes permitir eso- Russ agregó con exasperación.

-Ya estamos trabajando en retirar todos los cargos, ya fueron tomadas sus declaraciones; solo tomara un poco de tiempo y algunos arreglos.- Booth aclaró liberando a Huesos de su abrazo pero sin soltar su mano.

Russ se levantó de su asiento y se hinco frente a ella inclinándose y recargando su frente en las piernas de ella –lo siento tanto Tempe, si no me hubiera ido, si tan solo hubiera…

Ella posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano y acariciando su cabello de forma maternal le habló –Russ, por favor no lo hagas, no fue tu culpa. Como les dije, no lamento mi pasado ya que este me llevo a lo que hoy soy.- miró a su padre que tenían lágrimas en los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

-Nunca me lo perdonare, como pude ser tan ciego y permitir que sufrieras y que pasaras por todo eso- Max estaba completamente perturbado pero la mirada de Booth hizo que tratara de controlarse.

-Como podemos ayudar?- Russ se volvió a mirarlos a ambos y después a su padre.

Huesos habló de nuevo –ya me han escuchado, eso es suficiente.

Su hermano la abrazo fuertemente y su padre se puso de pie y también los abrazó a ambos.

Booth se puso de pie y se disculpó retirándose a la habitación de los bebes, que con su tiempo siempre tan oportuno, que habían comenzado a llorar.

Huesos separándose del abrazo, les dijo –vamos no se preocupen, vayamos a ver a mis bebes.

-Por supuesto- Max cambio su tono a uno mas alegre, y la ayudó a levantarse.

Los tres se encaminaron a la habitación, en donde Booth cambiaba el pañal de Brian y Emily permanecía inquieta en su cuna demandando atención.

Max y Russ se dirigieron a la cuna de la pequeña para hacerle mimos y distraerla y Brennan se acerco hacia Booth, lo rodeo por la cintura y le susurro al oído –Gracias-.

Booth la tomo de la mano para ponerla a su lado y darle un pequeño beso y una amplia sonrisa. – ya les cambie el pañal, la siguiente parte te toca, ya es su hora de comer.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde con los gemelos como centro de atención y de las conversaciones. Ya no se sentía tan avergonzada y una sensación de tranquilidad la invadía al sentirse liberada del secreto que había ocultado a su padre y hermano. Lo único que aun la seguía preocupando era decirle a Isobel, ya llegaría el momento de solucionar esa situación pero aun no deseaba anticiparse a esas preocupaciones, en esos momentos todo estaba bien así que se centro en ellos.

* * *

Hola!!!! Gracias por continuar leyendo y sobre todo a los que si dejan review, este capi esta dedicado a ustedes que son mi motivacion para apurarme a seguir escribiendo, este capi es especialmente por y para: Marce, Lourdes, Lu89, SoranoMegami, Bere, Tami762 y Temperance Potter. la verdad me gustaria que todos los que entran y leen aunque fuera me dejaran un saludo, jajaja, Si sale alguna idea o palabra cortada, o cualquier tipo de error, notifiquenmelo porfa, para corregirlo.

Les deseo lo mejor, y nuevamente les agradesco su apoyo. Cuidense.

Saludos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Trece: Vidas normales.**

En los suburbios de una ciudad cercana, la casa de la familia Wood se hallaba con los usuales preparativos para la hora de la comida. Su vida se había visto modificada drásticamente desde hacia casi un año, pero durante las ultimas semanas se habían ido acostumbrando a nuevas rutinas.

-Hija llama a tus hermanos, ya es hora de comer- Georgina Wood daba los toques finales a las comidas repartidas en la cocina, y al ver entrar corriendo a su hija menor desde el patio trasero le pidió alzando la vista.

-Ok- Violet simplemente le contestó, deteniéndose y volviendo sobre sus pasos para dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín, y abriéndola gritó –Nadia, Isobel y Daniel, dice mi mamá que ya se vengan a comer!!!

-Muchas gracias Violet, pero creo que tu mamá no te lo hubiera pedido cuando ella pudo haber hecho eso mismo- Nathan que había entrado segundos antes y había escuchado la petición le reprochó a la mas pequeña de sus hijas –ahora discúlpate y ve a lavarte.

-Lo siento- se disculpo con una tierna sonrisa y después salio para acatar la segunda orden que se le había dado.

Cuando la niña salia, sus padres se miraron con una sonrisa también y solo menearon la cabeza sin decir nada. En seguida se abrió la puerta trasera nuevamente, esta vez entrando los demás miembros de la familia.

Nadia fue la primera en entrar preguntando y acercándose a la estufa –que vamos a comer, porque si tiene chícharos yo no quiero.

-Eso ya lo se, por eso te prepare a ti una ración por separado- Georgia le respondió, amaba a sus hijos y por ellos haría cualquier cosa pero en realidad ya comenzaba a incomodarle esa etapa de su hija, había pasado por muchas diferentes etapas antes: de ser vegetariana, de consumir la comida sin sal o de no comer dulces. No sabia si iba a perdurar pero planeaba hacerla cocinar su propia comida si seguía en ese plan ya que ella ya estaba cansada de preparar dos menús diferentes para su familia, las ideas se le estaban agotando.

Isobel había seguido a Nadia hasta situarse junto a Georgia y también preguntó –hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-yo me encargo de poner la mesa- dijo Daniel detrás de Isobel ya yendo en dirección al comedor.

-Gracias, niñas ustedes encárguense de servir los platos con spaghetti y verduras, yo te ayudo con el asado Georgie- Nathan les indicó y se giró para tomar la bandeja que su esposa sostenía.

Durante la comida, Nadia y Violet platicaban sobre sus experiencias del día en sus escuelas, Isobel y Daniel de planes para cuando volvieran a sus actividades escolares y junto con los adultos otros detalles para el futuro.

Georgina Wood miraba feliz a su familia y con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos comentó –soy tan feliz de que todo este volviendo a la normalidad… todos unidos de nuevo…

Nathan, su esposo le tomó la mano sobre la mesa, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y ladeándose un poco mas le susurro al oído –si querida, pero no creo que vaya a ser por mucho tiempo- y con una sonrisa hizo una indicación de cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraban Daniel e Isobel, sentados inconscientemente en una proximidad entre ellos mayor a la existente en los demás miembros de la familia.

Esta vez, la lágrima de uno de sus ojos si resbaló por su mejilla y sonriendo ampliamente contesto –solo se esta integrando un miembro mas, y no permitiré que nos volvamos a separar- apretando mas la mano que la sujetaba lo beso en los labios y volvió a su plato.

Nathan volvió a hablar, esta vez para dirigirse a toda la familia y no a un miembro en especifico –me alegro tanto de que todo este embrollo esta por terminar…

Su esposa lo interrumpió para completar –le estoy tan agradecida al Agente Booth. Siempre ha estado tan pendiente del caso, y ha visto por ayudarnos en todo momento. Creo que deberíamos invitarlo a comer algún día cuando todo haya terminado, para agradecerle sus atenciones.

Nathan asintió a la propuesta de su esposa y recordando añadió -Hoy hable con la Srita. Julian y me dijo que ya solo faltaba una declaración de otra persona que también se vio involucrada… el resto son tramites burocráticos, pero ya será punto y aparte.

Isobel y Daniel se miraron sin decirse nada, mientras Nadia y Violet aplaudían y vitoreaban, y Georgina una vez aseguró –definitivamente tenemos que celebrar, creo que el mismo día que nos informen que son totalmente libres haré una cena invitando a la Srita. Julian y al Agente Booth con su equipo que tan arduamente han trabajado- dijo totalmente emocionada y en sus ojos brillaba la dicha y la emoción al visualizar el evento, y volviendo su atención a su plato de comida todos los demás la imitaron volviendo a un estado mas estable y a sus platillos.

Al termino de la comida, cada uno de los integrantes de la familia se dirigió a realizar distintas actividades, Nadia y Violet fueron a sus habitaciones a realizar sus deberes escolares, Nathan y Georgina se retiraron para ir a una reunión con unos clientes del trabajo del primero y Daniel e Isobel se quedaron a lavar y secar los trastes de la comida.

Mientras Isobel lavaba, Daniel iba secando y acomodando los trastos. La casa estaba tan tranquila que parecía como si estuvieran solos. Extrañamente para Daniel, esa nueva rutina le resultaba bastante agradable, nunca le había gustado la tarea de limpieza de la loza, pero desde que Isobel había aparecido y compartían la tarea, se convertían en momentos que realmente disfrutaba.

-puedes creer que ya todo va a volver a la normalidad, nunca pensé que fueran en verdad a creernos lo que en realidad sucedió…- Daniel hablo animadamente mientras enjuagaba unos vasos y se los pasaba a Isobel.

-si verdad, y tan… rápido…?!- Isobel no se mostró tan entusiasmada como el chico, este lo percibió de inmediato y no lo dejo pasar.

-que sucede?- soltó el vaso que enjabonaba, se enjuagó las manos para retirar la espuma y el jabón y la hizo soltar el vaso que ella secaba para tomarla por las manos y hacerla girar para mirarse de frente. –que es lo que te molesta?

-no me malinterpretes Daniel- comenzó a explicarle con apenas un susurro suplicante –yo tampoco creí que fuera a ser tan fácil y rápido… de hecho ha sido mejor de lo que nunca hubiera planeado…

-entonces…?- sus ojos reflejaron su consternación, se agachó un poco para poder mirarla a la altura de ella y acerco su rostro al de ella.

-es solo que… todo volverá a "la normalidad"… volverá a como era antes…- sus susurros se hicieron casi inaudibles.

Daniel se dio cuenta a que se refería y comprendió su estado de ánimo, cambio su postura y la rodeo en un abrazo al que ella correspondió acercándose tanto a el que no dejó espacio entre ellos y hundió su rostro en su pecho.

-…sigo siendo menor de edad… sigo en el sistema…- su voz ahogada dijo, pero aun era perceptible la preocupación en ella.

-No permitiré que te suceda nada malo, mis padres no lo permitirán estoy seguro que de ser necesario te adoptaran…- sentía la angustia de ella y de pronto una idea lo asalto y sin pensarlo dos veces habló -…Isobel, casémonos!- la separó de el para mirarla a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa y una determinación y satisfacción ante un plan tan obvio y que nunca lo había considerado.

Isobel se sorprendió tanto que le causó un sobresalto y la dejo sin respirar y totalmente en blanco, después de unos breves momentos sonrió ligeramente, le dio un beso a Daniel y le dijo -Daniel…te agradezco tu intención pero no…-

El rostro del joven cambio de la alegría a un visible dolor, entonces ella poso su mano en la mejilla de el y volvió a hablar –me alegra que aun conociendo mi pasado aun pienses de esa forma…

El joven intento formar una pequeña sonrisa diciendo –no me interesa tu pasado, te conozco y no lo pensaría dos veces, ni lo dudaría…

La chica sonrió, ahora tomando el rostro de él con ambas manos –Daniel Wood, eres el mejor hombre que he conocido y te he amado desde el primer día, pero no puedo casarme contigo…

Una vez mas el joven se vio desilusionado, y posando una mano sobre la de ella bajo la vista para ocultar la reacción que causaban las palabras de la chica y las emociones que cruzaban sus facciones.

-al menos no todavía…- le sonrió ampliamente divertida y esta vez lo besó con un poco mas de pasión.

Daniel sonrió ante el beso y la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola de nuevo a el.

Después de unos momentos se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Isobel como si nada hubiera sucedido, se giró y volvió a tomar el vaso que estaba secando antes de que se distrajeran y Daniel siguiéndola, reanudó la tarea de lavar los vasos y cubiertos que le faltaban.

Unas horas mas tarde, cuando los señores Wood regresaron, y viendo que las dos mas jóvenes de la familia seguían en sus habitaciones, los adultos invitaron a los jóvenes a tomar una taza de café en el solario de la casa.

Todos estaban muy cómodos en los muebles de jardín que adornaban el salón, que estaba lleno de masetas y plantas colgantes haciéndolo bastante acogedor y con un ambiente fresco y relajante.

Fue Georgina la que le dio un rumbo a la conversación al preguntarles –ya están listos para volver a la escuela, estoy segura que ya pronto regresaran.

-Aunque no lo creas, si ya estoy listo mamá- riendo, Daniel le contesto a su madre.

-Por supuesto, no puedo esperar- el tono de Isobel sonó aun más entusiasta además de dar mayor énfasis a su respuesta asintiendo.

Georgia sonriendo tomando su taza y acercándola para beber, la detuvo justo a unos centímetros de su boca y agregó de forma despreocupada -y creo que ya va a ser tiempo de que vayan pensando en que es lo que van a querer estudiar…

-Querida, aun son jóvenes…- Nathan, su esposo la interrumpió cariñosamente.

Terminando de dar un sorbo a su café y mirando a su esposo comprensivamente le contestó -Si querido, pero ya deben ir planeando que es lo que van a hacer en su futuro, tenemos que buscar la universidad mas adecuada…

Daniel recargándose en su asiento, miro a ambos padres y agregó –aun no me he decidido, espero poder tomar algún curso práctico de las tres carreras que me interesan, recuerdo que lo ofrecían en la escuela…

Isobel por el contrario, se enderezo en su asiento y mirando con un poco de preocupación y apenada comentó -oh señora Wood, señor Wood, no tienen por que preocuparse respecto a la universidad a la que yo iré. Ya estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones y mandare aplicaciones en algunas universidades que ya había seleccionado, aunque al igual que Daniel yo también ya estoy dudando en mi decisión.

Daniel la miró un poco sorprendido, ya que la chica no le había mencionado su posible cambio en la decisión de su carrera.

Ella mirándolo con una expresión que claramente reflejaba la propia sorpresa por la reacción de su amigo, continuo –los recientes acontecimientos son los que me han hecho reconsiderar antiguas opciones que ya había descartado- dijo a nadie en particular pero era evidente que la respuesta era para Daniel.

En el chico se dibujo la empatía y agregó –si, igual yo, aunque en mi caso ya tenia la controversia desde hace años entre dos de las carreras, lo que no ha pasado solo agregó otra opción a mi lista... o talvez dos opciones…- dijo meditándolo un poco y volvió a hablar –oh! como dije, espero que todavía haya cursos de orientación.- dijo rindiéndose.

Nathan rió un poco al igual que su esposa comentando rápidamente antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de café –ay hijo…!

Georgia, dejando su taza en la pequeña mesa a un lado de su sillón, con una sonrisa miro a los dos jóvenes y para demostrar y hacer alusión de sus habilidades de la buena madre que es, comentó –tenia entendido que ambos irían a la escuela de medicina…- y sus ojos iban de un chico a otro con una expresión de suficiencia y una sonrisa que intentaba darle un toque de misteriosa.

Los chicos se miraron con una sonrisa, y contestaron al unísono –así es…

Georgia sonrió aun mas, y preguntó –y cuales son sus nuevos intereses?- continuaba mirando de un joven al otro.

Con una señal de asentimiento entre los jóvenes, Daniel fue el primero en aclarar cuales eran las otras opciones que rondaban su mente –bueno, pude darme cuenta de que sin el trabajo arduo de los criminalistas muchas personas estarían sin recibir justicia, y también ahora me interesa la abogacía, por los mismos motivos- se volvió a mirar a Isobel para indicarle en silencio que continuara ella.

Reacomodándose en su asiento, Isobel explicó –bueno, yo hace tiempo había considerado volverme trabajadora social. Al igual que Daniel, esta idea volvió a mi mente con lo que nos sucedió. No quiero que más niños tengan que vivir malas experiencias solo por no tener familiares que hablen por ellos.

Tanto Nathan como Georgina los miraban con comprensión y tristeza. Sabían que en sus mentes y sus corazones siempre quedarían las marcas de tan desagradable experiencia a tan corta edad en sus vidas, y el escucharlos decir que su decisión para su vida futura ya se había visto modificada era un claro recordatorio e indicador de esos eventos. En el rostro de Georgia resbalaron unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales seco rápidamente, al recordarse que nunca volverían a ser los mismos, ya nada iba a volver realmente a la normalidad.

Aclarándose la garganta, Georgia miro a su esposó esperando que este dijera algo o que cambiara la conversación, lista para hacerlo en caso de que el no lo hiciera.

Nathan sin dudarlo les dijo –y por que no estudian dos carreras? Estudien medicina que era su primer opción y después pueden continuar con alguna de las que mencionaron ya que de alguna forma se pueden interrelacionar e incluso complementar.

Georgia lo miró sonriendo ilusionada, y al mirar a los jóvenes asentía mostrando su apoyo a la idea de su marido –sería de mucha ayuda que un abogado o un criminalista y una trabajadora social tuvieran conocimientos médicos, oh que gran idea Nathan!!

Deteniendo el entusiasmo de su esposa, Nathan volvió a hablar –solo es una idea, no es forzoso que estudien dos carreras- y poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia los jóvenes hincándose frente a ellos y sonriendo agregó –lo que sea que decidan, los apoyaremos totalmente- y les dio un abrazo a cada uno reafirmando su predicamento.

-la decisión que tomen estaremos seguros que será la correcta, y así se los haremos sentir- Georgia también se levanto para abrazarlos y además besarlos.

-recuerden que estamos aquí para ayudarlos y acompañarlos en todo momento en sus vidas, no queremos que lo olviden nunca- posó una mano en los hombros de los jóvenes –entendido?

Tanto Daniel como Isobel asintieron y devolviendo el abrazo con una sonrisa. En ese momento llegaron Nadia y Violet anunciando que habían terminado sus tareas. Nathan propuso helados para todos y una película.

Todos se dirigieron al salón de televisión después de pasar a la cocina y hacer la escala requerida en el congelador para tomar cada quien un platón con helados de distintos sabores.

Isobel miró a la familia dirigirse a la otra habitación, con las voces de Nadia y Violet discutiendo sobre que filme verían, y suspiro. Sintió una mano tomando la suya, y vio a Daniel que le sonreía, y mirándolo a los ojos articuló un silencioso "gracias" y juntos caminaron a tomar sus lugares en su sillón habitual.

* * *

Holaaa!!!! Aqui estuvo otro capi, este fue de los peques, diganme que les parecio. Les agradesco a las mas lindas lectoras que se han dado el tiempo para dejar review, (chicas este capi es de ustedes y para ustedes, sin sus hermosos, inspiradores y motivadores comentarios, no estariamos ya en este capi. Ustedes son mi recompensa, gracias!!!).

En este capi quise volverme para ver como va la vida de Daniel e Isobel, ya hacia varios capis que no lo hacia y por fin encontre una ventana para verlos, jejeje. Lourdes, sorry si no te gusto tanto, pero esta pareja tambien es central en la historia, y no se ustedes, pero a mi me encanta escribir y visualizar a estos dos chicos. Yo estoy enamorada de Daniel al igual que de Booth, asi que por eso no podia esperar por escribir y mostrar un poco mas de ellos.

Saludos a todos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Catorce: De la Oscuridad a la Luz.**

Los días pasaron, y los trámites del caso iban saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado y más pronto de lo esperado. Isobel y Daniel habían pasado las últimas semanas en el hogar de los Wood como estaba acordado.

-El día de hoy deberás entreviste con Caroline- Booth le dijo a Brennan cuando llegó al mediodía a su casa –no demoraremos mucho, ya lo acorde con ella, solo tienes que hacer tu declaración para que quede registrado el precedente de abuso.

-Esta bien, entonces llamare a Angela para ver si Susan no tienen problema en cuidar a los gemelos unas horas- Huesos reflexionó tomando el teléfono.

Booth se acercó a ella por la espalda y la rodeó por la cintura –ya son los últimos tramites, pronto habrá terminado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sintiendo el dorso y el calor de él y estirándose ligeramente lo besó y dijo –gracias por estar a mi lado…

El la apretó mas y trazó en su cuello pequeños besos y agregó –creo que la balanza esta equilibrada…- y la hizo girar para verla a los ojos y dijo –te amo tanto- y volvió a besarla esta vez con mas intensidad.

Huesos se separó con la necesidad de recuperar el aliento y le sonrió a Booth diciendo –acabamos de tener dos bebes, quieres aumentar el numero?

Sonriendo con picardía dijo –no me parece mala idea, podemos empezar a practicar…- le decía jalándola suavemente en dirección a su habitación.

-Booth, todavía no nos da el pase libre la Dra. García- le dijo con una sonrisa y rubor que restó impacto al intento de reproche.

Atrayéndola hacia si y rodeándola completamente con sus brazos y su cuerpo, manteniéndola muy cerca de el, le dijo –hay otras opciones…- y volviendo a besarla, la elevó por los aires para dirigirse a un lugar mas intimo…

-Gracias Angela, llegaremos en alrededor de treinta o cuarenta minutos- Huesos decía a Angela por teléfono mientras terminaba de abrochar su blusa y acomodar sus accesorios -nos vemos.- y colgó el auricular.

Asomándose a su habitación para ver a su esposa, llevando a Emily en sus brazos y jugueteando con una de sus manitas, Booth le preguntó –necesitas ayuda en algo? Ya tengo las pañaleras y a este par de pequeños listos.

-No, ya estoy lista, gracias por terminar de preparar a los niños- se dirigió a ellos y se inclinó para besar a su pequeña al pasar a su lado. Después de ella, Booth también la acerco hasta su rostro y la beso de igual manera. Se miraron sonrientes y se encaminaron a la otra habitación para recolectar al gemelo que comenzaba a lloriquear en su cuna.

Huesos fue la que se inclinó para abrazarlo, lo sujeto frente a ella y lo besó, y una sonrisa de orgullo se formó en su rostro. Booth igual que como había hecho Brennan con Emily momentos antes, se acerco al hombro de su esposa en donde Brian se había acomodado, y lo besó en su regordeta mejilla, para después acercarse y con una radiante sonrisa besar a su esposa.

Ambos padres, llevando cada uno a uno de los bebes con su respectiva pañalera, salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a el garaje. Ahí, abrieron las puertas traseras de la camioneta y Booth acomodó en los asientos de bebe a cada niño. Una vez que estuvieron bien asegurados, los padres tomaron sus lugares y Booth dio marcha al auto, antes de arrancar, Huesos lo tomo de la mano y el dijo –todos listos, aquí vamos- y así iniciaron su trayecto a su primer destino: la mansión Hodgins.

Media hora después, llegaron a la entrada de gran residencia, hogar de sus mejores amigos. Susan atendió la puerta, siendo seguida de cerca por Casie la cual comenzó a gritar de gusto al darse cuenta de las personas al otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Agente Booth, buenas tardes Dra. Brennan- Susan los saludó educadamente y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

-Tia Tempe!! Tio Booth!!- Casie se les acerco brincando abrazándolos por las piernas.

-Hola pequeña!!- Booth se puso en cuclillas para abrazarla.

-Hola Casie!- Huesos acarició sus castaños rizos saltarines, sonriéndole.

Mirando a los bebes que llevaban sus tíos en brazos, los saludó también –hola bebes- solo que esta ocasión no se mostró tan entusiasta.

-Mira a quienes trajimos a hacerte compañía- dijo Booth sonriéndole señalando a los bebes.

-Vamos a jugar tio Booth, al avioncito!- le dijo focalizando la atención en ella.

-lo sentimos mucho linda, ahora no podemos quedarnos, pero Brian y Emily si pueden quedarse contigo- Brennan le explico acariciando su mejilla.

-pero ellos no saben jugar… ellos solo duermen… y lloran!- Casie se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

Susan intervino esta vez –Casie, eso no se dice, ya te explique como los bebes pequeños deben crecer antes de hacer muchas cosas. Recuerdas que tu también fuiste pequeña?

-si Susan… lo siento bebes- la niña se disculpo, estirándose para tomar la manita de Brian.

-gracias Casie-, -eres una lindura- Booth y Brennan le dijeron a Casie al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotras nos haremos cargo de estos dos pequeños- dijo Susan acariciando a Emily.

-Vamos a mi habitación, les presto la cuna de William- Casie dulcemente y recuperando adeptos agregó.

Susan asintió diciendo –ahí les tenemos preparado todo lo que necesitan. Y los tres adultos se dirigieron a la habitación siguiendo a la pequeña que corría delante de ellos.

La "habitación" de Casie consistía en tres habitaciones, una grande y amplia habitación que era la central, a la que daba la puerta de entrada, en esta se encontraba una cama adornada en tonos rosas y lilas pasteles, una cuna, un pequeño tocador con su sillita y todos los juguetes de la niña, altas ventanas con tul blanco y se hallaban puertas a ambos lados, las cuales conducían una a un salón de baño y la otra a un gran armario.

Booth y Huesos se acercaron hasta la cuna y ambos recostaron a los bebes que dormían tranquilamente. Sin embargo ninguno se retiro después de haberlos acomodado y arropado. Ambos permanecieron mirándolos unos instantes y fue Booth quien puso en palabras lo que estaban sintiendo y pensando –es la primera vez que nos separamos de ellos…- tomo de la mano a Huesos y la jalo suavemente, ella sin despegar la vista de la cuna, la abrazo y le dijo al oído –es la primera de muchas veces. Vamos cariño, estarán bien, volveremos en unas horas

Ella secó la lágrima que corría por su rostro y asintió ligeramente.

Susan conocía por lo que la madre primeriza debía estar pasando en ese momento de separación primera, así que se acerco a ella y la palmeo con dulzura y dijo para confortarla –es normal que se sienta así Dra. Brennan, no se preocupe, estoy altamente calificada en el cuidado de infantes.

-Gracias Susan- Huesos respiro profundamente recomponiéndose.

-Eres muy amable Susan, regresaremos en un par de horas- Booth agregó y llevando de la mano a Brennan, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada principal para salir.

Subieron al auto en silencio, se abrocharon sus cinturones y dieron marcha en dirección al Jeffersonian. Permanecieron en silencio una parte del viaje, cuando Booth habló decidido a alegrar a su pareja.

-sabes que hicieron Brian y Emily en la mañana?- la miró con una sonrisa.

Brennan esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se volvió hacia el para mirarlo y preguntó –que hicieron?

-estábamos jugando. Los tenia recostados sobre la alfombra frente a mi- Booth comenzó a explicar alegremente, -pues bien, estábamos en nuestra sesión de ejercicios matutinos, así que les ayudaba por turnos en las rutinas para brazos, cuando de pronto Emily comenzó a llorar, así que interrumpí la rutina de Brian para atenderla y ver que le sucedía…

Como lo había planeado, logró su objetivo de distraerla. Ahora lo miraba con expectación –mmm… creo que se a donde te diriges, continua.

-pues bien, en cuanto la mire, la tome de las manitas y me incline a besarla y decirle que no sucedía nada malo; y me miro como si me entendiera perfectamente y se calmó.

Brennan rió un poco ante el relato, podía ver en su mente la imagen de Booth "explicándole" a la bebe, hablándole chiqueado por supuesto, y haciéndole besos y cariños a la pequeña recostada sobre el cobertor rosa en su habitación.

-te prometo que se había calmado totalmente, entonces volví para completar la rutina de Brian y ella me siguió con la mirada- el también reía ante el recuerdo -y hasta giró su cabecita para verme y a su hermano- controlaba la risa para continuar su historia –y de pronto volvió a empezar a llorar, de nuevo deje a Brian, la mire y le acaricie la barriguita preguntándole si le dolía, y fue tan dulce cuando poso su manita sobre la mía en su abdomen, que pues no me resistí y la cargue, pero entonces… y estoy seguro que así fue, que Brian nos miró cuando la abrace y el también comenzó a llorar, así que en cuanto acomode a Emily de nuevo sobre su cobija, y voltee para revisar a Brian, ella volvió a llorar y así me tuvieron por cinco minutos, hasta que los abrace a los dos y los recosté sobre mi pecho y ahí nos quedamos los tres recostados sobre la alfombra- ahora reía abiertamente.

Huesos también reía –por que no me llamaste? Pude haberte ayudado… ya me hicieron lo mismo a mi…

-en verdad?- Booth preguntó sorprendido.

-los tome de las manos a ambos, y les explique que no debían preocuparse, que los amaba igual, y después los recosté en la cama conmigo, y les hablé de Isobel, deben saber que tienen otra hermana… se que aun son muy pequeños… y no importa lo que suceda, quiero que estén enterados de su existencia.

-bien pensado…

Booth la tomó de la mano y condujeron los últimos minutos haciendo comentarios respecto a los niños y la vida cotidiana y a los nuevos hábitos que se iban formando en sus vidas.

Al llegar al Jeffersonian y caminar por sus pasillos, las personas se les acercaban para saludarlos, otros para felicitarlos nuevamente, algunos preguntaban por los bebes y que si ya estaba de vuelta.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Caroline, esta salió a recibirlos con demasiada efusión, abrazando de inmediato a Brennan diciendo –Cariño!! Pero mírate, luces radiante!!! Y como están esos dos angelitos? De seguro mas preciosos verdad?- soltó a Brennan y se abalanzó sobre Booth -Y miren al orgulloso papá, como no estarlo con una familia tan hermosa… claro que yo tuve mucho que ver en que ustedes dos por fin se atrevieran a reconocer sus sentimientos, lo se, lo se, algunas personas necesitan un ligero empujón- ahora daba ligeras palmadas en las espaldas de ambos, dirigiéndose a ellos de una forma que los hacia sentir como si fueran un par de adolescentes; al tiempo que los guiaba al interior de su oficina.

-Muchas gracias Caroline- Huesos agradeció los cumplidos cortésmente.

-Tienes razón Caroline, no se cuanto mas me hubiera demorado- Booth, solo le siguió la corriente; prefería que siguiera de buen humor.

Una vez que habían tomado sus lugares en la gran mesa de madera, Caroline sentada frente a ellos dos, los miro soñadoramente y volvió a hablar -o estoy tan contenta de que estén aquí…- pero recordando el motivo real de su "visita", su semblante cambio y no pudo evitar su siguiente comentario –aunque no me gustan las circunstancias por las cuales tenemos que reunirnos- y mirando fijamente a Brennan concluyo –debiste de haberlo denunciado antes cariño…

Huesos la miró, respiró profundo siendo consiente de su propia culpabilidad por la responsabilidad en los funestos sucesos –estoy consiente de ello Caroline…

Booth decidió intervenir también –debes comprender Caroline que ante ese tipo de situaciones es normal que opten por mantener el anonimato y tu mas que nadie sabes que esos casos raramente son denunciados- la miraba con una mezcla de severidad y pidiendo comprensión y apoyo.

-…mmm- Caroline lo miró de la misma forma.

Huesos mirando el intercambio, se sintió molesta y habló en un tono más elevado del necesario para la sala en la que se encontraban –Caroline, era una joven que estaba en el sistema, abandonada por su familia, a quien violaron en repetidas ocasiones y fruto de ellas tuve una hija que me fue arrebatada en el momento en que nació. Me sentí totalmente devastada, perdí respeto de mi misma, no me sentía capaz de merecer nada, no quería estar cerca de nadie y me tomo muchos años superarlo, aunque la única forma de lograrlo fue enterrando en mi mente todos esos recuerdos y ocultando la verdad de lo sucedido a los que me rodeaban!!- finalmente, después de tantos años había explotado, había descargado tantos años de sentimientos negativos demasiado abrumadores.

Booth la sostenía de la mano, pero ella no se había percatado de esto hasta unos segundos después cuando su respiración y su persona se calmaron. Cuando se aseguro que su ritmo se normalizaba le hablo –te sientes mejor?

Ella lo miró, deteniéndose a analizar su persona. Un minuto después, con una tímida sonrisa, poso su otra mano sobre la de Booth y asintió.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Caroline las palabras de Brennan todavía resonaban, y las que mas se repetían eran "fui violada" y "tuve una hija", después de recapacitar una y otra vez en las palabras, finalmente y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la preocupación habló –tuviste una hija, estando en el sistema?

-si Caroline, todavía era menor de edad- Huesos confirmó y dio un suspiro ya mas calmada.

-Como fue que ningún trabajador social lo notifico? Como nadie se dio cuenta?

-Martha siempre me ayudó a ocultarlo, aunque ella nunca supo la verdadera identidad de quien me había embarazado.

Booth agregó –creemos que fue ella quien hizo todos los arreglos para la adopción, pero desconozco los medios que empleo ya que no quedó registrada, probablemente fueron medios ilegales que se manejan en la oscuridad y en completo anonimato.

-si, probablemente así fue. Pero esto hace que se abra una puerta a una investigación más exhaustiva ya que con esto se comprueba la inefectividad del sistema. Les estamos fallando a nuestros niños.- Caroline concluyó con preocupación ante la realización de los delitos cometidos antes tantas victimas inocentes e indefensas de las que el gobierno es responsable y que confía su cuidado a personas voluntarias, de cómo el trabajo de investigar y evaluar a los guardianes era inútil.

Tanto Booth como Brennan coincidieron con la idea de revisar y de ser necesario reformar el sistema de hogares sustitutos.

Después de unos segundos de silenciosa reflexión, Caroline retomó su papel y acercando los documentos que estaban a su lado, se dispuso a llenar las formas con la declaración detallada de Brennan, que era el punto principal de su reunión y el paso final para la exoneración de los jóvenes.

Huesos narró una vez mas, no por esto dejando se sentirse totalmente avergonzada, la historia que hasta hacia poco tiempo su esposo y mejor amiga habían conocido.

Poco mas de una hora después, el llenado de formas estaba concluido, y una vez mas el silencio volvió a llenar al pequeña sala. Caroline ya se había sentado en la silla de al lado junto a Huesos, tenia una mano sobre el brazo de ella distraídamente mientras pensaba en todas las revelaciones que le habian confesado pero en especial en una, y dando una ligeras palmaditas, habló -…ya esta confirmado que Isobel Richards es tu hija?

Booth contestó primero –si Caroline, se hicieron las respectivas pruebas de ADN.

La mujer asintió en silencio meditando la respuesta antes de volver a hablar –la joven esta enterada? tiene conocimiento de tu identidad?

Ahora fue Huesos la que respondió –no, aun no lo sabe. Ah, y Caroline, te quiero pedir de favor que no vayas a revelar la identidad del padre biológico de Isobel, ya que solo tu, Angela y Booth la conocen; y esa es la única parte de la verdad que no quiero que ella llegue a conocer. No es necesario que sufra por conocer la identidad real de Johan Almarel- hizo una pausa y agrego –de hecho… desconozco si esta interesada en conocerme, no se su postura ante conocer a sus padres biológicos, si esta interesada o molesta al respecto; no tengo idea.

-estamos trabajando en como abordar el tema- Booth aclaró.

De inmediato, a Caroline se le ocurrió un plan para ayudarlos y su rostro se ilumino con una de sus sonrisas de complicidad –ya lo tengo déjenmelo todo a mi que yo me encargaré. Soy experta en obtener lo que me propongo- mirándolos con una sonrisa aun mas amplia concluyó –mírense, ya toda una familia!!- y poniendo fin a la tensión soltó una carcajada.

A lo que Booth solo rodó los ojos y Huesos meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

* * *

Hola a todos, pues de nuevo aqui, espero que le haya gustado este capi, a mi si!! jajajaja. Agradezco los reviews de Lourdes, Tami, Bere, Lu y Dn, (auch!! solo cinco reviews, de verdad estuvo tan malo? :( entonces con mayor razon deben dejar comentario, para ver que falló; espero recibir mas con este y los siguientes). El lunes entro a la escuela, y espero en Dios que no este muy pesado este semestre, por lo pronto me toco horario de 7 a 7, lo se horror, no hay tiempo para nada, ni para alcanzar a estudiar jajaja. Espero que me fluya la historia con mas facilidad y ver si la termino antes de la escuela, si no lo logro, no se preocupen en cuanto salga de vacas otra vez o nos pongan en cuarentena jejeje, la termino, anotenme para que les avisen en cuanto actualice.

No lo revise, como en los anteriores se los estoy pasando al costo, en cuanto lo termino va para publicarlo. Espero no tener errores, que no se hayan ido letras, palabras o cosas raras ;)

Cuidense, los aprecio mucho por seguirme y espero que en realidad asi siga!!!

Saludos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Quince: Rio encauzado.**

Tres días después, de acuerdo a lo planeado, Caroline vería a la familia Wood y a Isobel Richards para hacer oficial la liberación y exoneración de los jóvenes de todos los cargos. Había decidido ser ella la que lanzara la tan controversial pregunta a la joven, esa iba a ser la forma en que ayudaría, y de ser posible también trataría de influir en la joven en caso de recibir alguna respuesta negativa, pero si recibía una positiva planeaba ser ella la organizadora de la que seria una muy emotiva y significativa reunión.

Así que conforme pasaban las horas y se acercaba el momento de recibir a los jóvenes, se iba emocionando y sintiendo más ansiosa, casi tan inquieta como un niño que espera por abrir sus regalos.

Había preparado una sala con confortables sillones y en la mesa baja que había al centro, había colocado cinco vasos sobre blancas servilletas de papel y una jarra con agua, y justo cuando acomodaba las flores en un jarrón la puerta se abrió y un joven vestido en un traje azul oscuro le informó del arribo de los Wood.

-Gracias corazón, hazlos pasar de inmediato- le indicó al joven el cual asintió educadamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Se posicionó a unos pasos de la puerta para dar la bienvenida a sus "invitados", acomodó su atuendo y unos segundos después llamaron a la puerta.

Con un aspecto totalmente calmado, abrió la puerta -Buenas tardes, pasen por favor, tomen asiento- Caroline los saludó alegremente y después deteniéndose en Isobel y Daniel agregó –señorita Richards, señor Wood, cada vez que los veo se están convirtiendo en jóvenes muy atractivos, apuesto que hay muchos chicos y chicas interesados en ustedes no es así?- y volviendose a mirar a Nathan y Georgina completó –creo que ya huelen a suegros…- y estos rieron junto con ella.

Daniel e Isobel se miraron, y Georgina mirándolos, se volvió a Caroline y con una mirada de complicidad comentó –oh si, creo que esta en lo cierto Srita. Julian.

Cuando hubieron tomado asiento, Caroline extendió su brazo a la pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado con un teléfono. Tomo el auricular marco cuatro números y de inmediato contestaron al otro lado de la línea –dulzura, podrías traerme los documentos que deje listos en mi escritorio junto con los expedientes de la Srita Richards y del Señor Wood por favor- habló con excesiva cordialidad, era el tono que empleaba cuando quería que la obedecieran de inmediato y no se demoraran mas de un minuto en cumplir sus ordenes.

Y como siempre, para su satisfacción, más había demorado todo el proceso de la llamada y la petición que lo que le tomo al joven tocar a la puerta solicitando permiso para entrar.

-Pasa…- lo miró cruzar la sala hasta en donde se encontraba ella; el chico le entregó dos carpetas y varias hojas mas fuera de las mismas –gracias que amable eres, ahora se mas lindo y sírvenos un poco de agua por favor.- al terminar y acercar el vaso ya lleno de agua a cada uno de los presentes de la habitación, Caroline añadió –muchas gracias, te llamare si necesitamos algo mas.

-muy bien. Con permiso- educadamente el joven asintió y excusándose se retiró.

Cuando se retiró el joven, la fiscal volvió a mirar a Isobel y Daniel -entonces… tienen alguna duda o algo que quieran añadir antes de despedirnos- les dijo con una gran sonrisa –hablen ahora o callen para siempre- su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

Georgina fue la que habló –quiero agradecerle Srita. Julian todo lo que hizo por ayudar a nuestros hijos- al decir esto tomó la mano de Nathan mirándolo –también quiero pedirle que le agradezca al agente Booth y a el equipo que los ayudaron a resolver nuestro caso.

De manera increíble y casi imposible pero Caroline sonrió radiante ante la petición, todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba -por supuesto!! De hecho puedo llamarlos en estos momentos y decirles que vengan- dijo, extendiendo el brazo una vez más en dirección al aparato telefónico a su lado.

Georgina, apenada aclaró -oh no es necesario que sea de inmediato, podríamos importunar y es lo menos que quisiéramos. Pero si nos gustaría invitarlos a nuestra casa y ofrecer una comida a todos ustedes a forma de agradecimiento- completó con un tono amable y cálido.

-Me encanta la idea, pero de todas formas lo llamare, en lo que él llega podemos completar la agenda planeada- al decirlo ya había tomado el aparato a su lado y con la otra mano palmeó las hojas y los archivos que estaban sobre la mesa haciendo alusión a su "agenda planeada".

La línea timbró un par de veces, y entonces una voz respondió al otro lado y Caroline de nuevo muy alegre habló –Hola Agente Booth…-hizo una pausa –oh no, todo esta bien, solo quería preguntar si no están muy ocupados…-hubo otra pausa –entonces no tendrían problema en pasar a mi oficina…- la siguiente pausa demoró ligeramente mas ante una contestación mas elaborada –ah, no lo hagas un problema, tráiganlos con ustedes, me encantaría verlos de nuevo…- volvió a detenerse para escuchar la respuesta –no importa que se demoren, entonces los estaré esperando.

Colgó el teléfono y se volvió como si nada a reanudar su plática con sus clientes, aun sonriendo –podríamos decir entonces que este es el último trámite, solo tendrán que firmar todos estos documentos- dijo tomando los respectivos formularios, dándole a cada uno de los jóvenes un legajo –después solo voy a querer que me hagan algunas visitas periódicas por algún tiempo.

Georgina ahogó un grito y logrando hablar dijo -Gracias señorita Julian, no puedo creerlo!!! En verdad ya esto es lo último?!- y comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas al no poder contener la alegría.

Nathan rodeó a su esposa con un brazo y también agregó -mi familia y yo le estamos totalmente agradecidos…

Caroline los miro, esos eran en realidad los momentos que la impulsaban en seguir con la labor que muchas veces no era tan gratificante -es mi trabajo… pero no olviden esa invitación a una comida- riendo se puso de pie y se acercó a los jóvenes parándose a sus espaldas para guiarlos a través de los documentos –muy bien, jóvenes, vamos a iniciar, primeramente en esta hoja…- les señalo la hoja que se hallaba por encima del resto, Daniel miró todo el legajo y pareció que se disponía a leer la primera -siéntanse libres de revisarlas si gustan, pero yo les puedo ir explicando de que se tratan o a que se van refiriendo cada documento…

Media hora después todos los documentos habían sido llenados y estaban listos para ser enviados, documentados y archivados.

-Isobel,- Caroline se dirigió a la joven -dentro de dos días una trabajadora social te visitará para los arreglos correspondientes…

Daniel al escuchar el nuevo tema, sin pensarlo interrumpió la frase que Caroline estaba por completar -mmm… señorita Julian, respecto al asunto de que Isobel sigue siendo menor de edad, es por solo un par de meses mas… usted podría ayudarnos a que pudiera quedarse con mi familia?

Caroline lo miró, y meditándolo un poco contestó -si, tal vez pueda hacer algo- se volvió y miro a Isobel –estas de acuerdo con esto?

-si no hay ningún problema para ellos, estaría bien para mi- Isobel miró a los Wood buscando respuesta.

Nathan y Georgia respondieron al unísono -estaríamos encantados.

-me permitirías hacerte una pregunta muy personal y tal vez indiscreta?- Caroline le preguntó mirando inocentemente a Isobel.

-por supuesto, no hay problema- Isobel respondió intrigada, sobre todo por la actitud y el tono en la pregunta.

-alguna vez has pensado en buscar a tu madre biológica? Porque de ser así… y si así lo deseas, estaría encantada de ayudarte a encontrarla- dijo fingiendo despreocupación, trazando círculos en la mesa con el dedo.

Isobel permaneció en silencio, era algo que por supuesto toda su vida había cruzado su mente, tenía tantas preguntas… sin embargo, nunca se lo había confiado a nadie, eran pensamientos que había reservado para ella misma, ni siquiera se los había confesado a Daniel. Solo con sus padres había tratado el tema en una ocasión cuando ella tenía diez años. Sus padres le habían prometido ayudarla a buscar a sus padres biológicos cuando ella fuera mayor, le habían prometido apoyarla y acompañarla a ese encuentro y le habían advertido que debía ir preparada para una posible reacción negativa o algún tipo de rechazo ya que desconocían las causas y sentimientos que habían orillado a su madre a darla en adopción.

Toda esa serie de pensamientos y sentimientos cruzaron su mente en segundos, y después de lo que ella sintió fueron horas, se resolvió a contestar –desde pequeña me he preguntado como seria mi madre biológica. Junto con mi mamá había hecho una lista con las preguntas que deseaba fueran contestadas… cuando mis padres murieron, fue cuando el sentimiento por encontrarla se hizo mas fuerte… no quería sentirme sola… había perdido el sentido de pertenencia- Daniel la abrazó, en verdad ella nunca le había confesado esos sentimientos.

-Entonces si has considerado buscarla. Si es una opción que piensas tomar en algún momento…- Caroline sintió como las posibilidades la favorecían.

-en verdad puede encontrarla?- Daniel le preguntó a Caroline incrédulo.

-Cariño, trabajo con el FBI…- dijo con autosuficiencia.

-señorita Julian, pero… eso seria posible?- Georgina preguntó emocionada con la esperanza reflejada en los ojos.

-no hay algún tipo de confidencialidad o anonimato en esos procesos- Nathan preguntó, no creyendo posible lo que aseguraba la fiscal.

-hay muchos que consideran a la gente como paranoicos cuando dicen que "el gobierno lo sabe todo". A lo que se refieren es que ya hay mas tecnología para descubrir lo que se pretende ocultar- les dijo guiñándoles un ojo a los chicos, y volviendo a mirar a Isobel le dijo –entonces si te dijera que cuando les hicimos el análisis de ADN, salio una concordancia de tu muestra con la de otra persona… que pensarías si te dijera que el resultado fue de madre e hija… estarías interesada…?

Isobel se quedo totalmente sorprendida, estaba en silencio y casi paralizada. Su mirada ausente no reflejaba que sentimiento o idea la invadía.

De nuevo fue Daniel el que habló –es esto cierto?

-Cariño yo no miento- Caroline dijo en tono de sentirse ofendida.

Isobel tragó saliva y respiro profundo –srita Julian, ciertamente me ha tomado desprevenida, y es algo que nunca había creído posible… pero no quiero precipitarme…

Caroline asintió –entonces, te gustaría conocerla…?

Una vez mas tragó saliva nerviosa –si, pero… hay alguna forma de que usted investigara antes si ella esta interesada en conocerme…

-oh claro que si, estaría encantada de investigar un poco, solo quiero asegurarte que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa… has escuchado el dicho "que pequeño es el mundo"

Isobel la miro extrañada ante la cita de tan común dicho –si, por supuesto que lo conozco.

Caroline respiro profundo, se sentó junto a la chica y la rodeo con un brazo en un abrazo un tanto como el de una abuela que va a dar un consejo a una nieta –se que esta es una situación difícil y delicada, también se que en realidad no hay forma para prepararse para vivir algunas situaciones y aunque la hubiera uno nunca estaría verdaderamente o suficientemente preparado para saber como reaccionar.

Hizo una pausa para permitirle a la chica procesar su pequeño discurso, Isobel respiro varias veces meditándolo. Daniel aun la sostenía de la mano y lo miro a los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron ambas con una mezcla de sentimientos: sorpresa, expectación, temor, inseguridad, apoyo, amor…

-pues bien, pienso que en este caso transmitirte la información sin distorsionarla es lo mejor, y considerando que estas rodeada por las personas que te aman… pero claro, si lo deseas también podemos pedirles que salgan y tu después si así lo deseas compartir con ellos la verdad que te revele.

Isobel apretando mas fuerte la mano de Daniel contestó –no, esta bien que ellos estén aquí… ellos son mi familia y quiero que también lo escuchen.

Esto hizo que Georgina dejara de contenerse y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente, y sentándose en la mesita para quedar frente a Isobel posó sus manos sobre las rodillas de la chica y le dijo –muchas gracias Isobel por considerarnos de esa manera y gracias por expresarlo, tu siempre has sido otra hija para mi.

Liberando a Isobel del abrazo, Caroline solo la tomó de la mano y volvió a sonreír –entonces sin darle vueltas al asunto creo que iniciare con el hecho que ya te había mencionado, cuando se realizaron las pruebas de ADN durante la investigación de su caso apareció en nuestra base de datos una concordancia. Recuerdas que te dije que te sorprenderías bueno más de lo que ya implica el hecho en si. Pues bien, el resultado señalo a una persona muy conocida, de hecho yo la conozco muy bien pues ha trabajado muchas veces para nosotros, la aprecio mucho, es una persona con un muy alto valor y ya estuvimos hablando sobre ti, espero que estés dispuesta a escucharla y no la vayas a juzgar de forma negativa en ningún momento. Se que ella misma te responderá cada una de las preguntas que le formules porque así es ella. Siempre busca la verdad. De hecho fue ella la que trabajo en tu caso y junto con su equipo del Jeffersonian logró probar su inocencia chicos.

Fue en ese momento, justo como habían sido advertidos, cuando la sorpresa rebaso sus límites en todos los presentes.

Por la mente de Isobel recorrieron todas las personas con las que había tenido contacto desde que habían sido arrestados, buscaba algún parecido entre alguna pero no lo hallaba.

Todas las mentes trabajaban buscando quien era la mujer que representaba tanto pero que en su momento no había sido notada.

Caroline, mirando que la chica comenzaba ligeramente a hiperventilar, le sonrió dulcemente y le aseguró.-Ella esta igualmente nerviosa por conocerte Isobel, y al igual que tu se siente insegura por saber si quieres conocerla, teme que la rechaces…

La mirada de Isobel se encontró con la de Caroline –yo nunca haría eso, incluso si ella no quisiera tener contacto conmigo con el simple hecho de conocerla seria suficiente para mi. Mi mama hizo un buen trabajo en prepararme para el hecho de que ella talvez se negara incluso a darme respuestas, yo no le pediría explicaciones…

Caroline respiro ante la aseveración tan madura y tranquilizadora de la chica. Con cada momento que pasaba más la encontraba parecida a su colaboradora. Dejando una pausa para que todos los presentes recuperaran sus ritmos y se asentara la información en sus mentes, continuo –Me encantaría poderlas presentar ahora mismo o desean esperar un poco mas de tiempo… se que son muchas emociones encontradas…

-srita Julian… cual es el nombre de ella?- entre todos los datos que procesaba su mente seguía cuestionándose el hecho de que ya la hubiera conocido.

Caroline estaba rebosante de satisfacción -oh no lo he dicho aun? Lo siento, bueno, como les dije, trabaja en el Jeffersonian, es antropóloga forense…- sacudiendo la cabeza dijo, pero fue mas para ella misma -creo que la presentación completa se la dejare a ella misma- y tomando un poco de aire y dando solemnidad al momento dijo –Isobel Richards, me enorgullezco en ser yo quien te notifique que hemos encontrado a tu madre biológica, y que esa mujer es mi muy buena amiga la Doctora Temperance Brennan.

Georgina reconoció el nombre y recordó el día en que habían ido a su casa el Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan, se preguntó si ellos ya lo sabían en ese momento.

Ni Isobel o Daniel recordaban haberla visto antes, aunque si habían oído hablar de ella ya que habían leído uno de sus libros para un club de lectura al que habían pertenecido. Eso solo los hizo mirarse cuando Daniel susurro –…aquel libro…

-pero… no puede ser cierto… una persona se su talla no… ella es… como una celebridad….- Isobel decía pausadamente –…no puedo ser hija de alguien tan importante como ella…

-oh ella no se considera a si misma de esa forma, ya te lo explicara. De hecho, la aprecio mucho, pero algunas veces puede ser muy extraña…- Caroline dijo, pero después agregó –mmm, lo siento, no me malinterpreten, pero algunas veces es demasiado objetiva y se expresa con terminología desconocida para la mayoría… insisto ya la conocerán, ya verán no se van a decepcionar, en especial tu jovencita, estoy segura que van a llevarse fantástico.

-Gracias srita. Julian, me tranquiliza mucho saber, que ella también esta en la disposición de conocerme…

Sacudiendo una vez más la cabeza comentó-te digo niña, con cada minuto que pasa puedo ver mas de ella en ti, hasta hablan igual- terminó con una carcajada.

El rostro de Isobel se iluminó ante la mención de que existiera algún tipo de parecido entre ellas –en verdad?

-Oh si,- seguía riendo abiertamente –sin duda alguna, entonces ya estas lista para conocerla o quieres posponerlo?... porque ya vienen en camino…

Isobel se detuvo a considerar la posible situación que se iba convirtiendo en inminente, noto su corazón y su mente trabajando de manera abrumadora invadida por un torrente feroz de emociones.

De igual manera pero en menor escala se hallaban Daniel a su lado y frente a ellos Georgia y Nathan.

La mirada de Isobel se perdió en el infinito mirando la pulida madera de la mesa frente a ella, respiraba muy agitada y sin darse cuenta sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Daniel quien en señal de respuesta y apoyo también apretaba suavemente su mano. Contemplaba todos los escenarios que había construido para ese primer encuentro, las voces de sus padres resonaban en su mente repitiendo frases de conversaciones a ese respecto, cuando la imagen del rostro de Daniel la invadió fue que salio de su ensimismamiento y se volvió a mirarlo.

El la miraba con ansiedad ante su visible perturbación, pero ella le sonrió ligeramente, cerro los ojos y respiro una vez mas, de forma pausada y profunda para recuperar la calma.

Una vez que se calmó, abriendo lentamente los ojos, se volvió y miro de forma tranquilizadora a cada uno de los miembros de la familia Wood dejando para el final a Daniel a quien le hizo un ligero asentimiento y después mirar con determinación a Caroline y renovada fortaleza decir.

-si ella trabajo en nuestro caso para probar nuestra inocencia, lo mas justo es que le agradezca a la brevedad posible…-aun se negaba a expresar sus sentimientos y decir abiertamente que no podía esperar por conocerla, que había estado esperando toda su vida desde que fue consiente de su situación por ese momento, temía ponerse en una postura que la volviera susceptible al elevar sus expectativas.

-muy bien, es lo que estaba esperando escuchar,- Caroline la palmeó sonriéndole amablemente, y después le susurro- gracias… y no te preocupes por nada, te prometo que independientemente de lo que suceda ahora, me haré cargo de que continúes con tu familia.- le aseguró mirando a los señores Wood.

-Gracias señorita Julian, es muy amable, lo único que siempre he buscado puesto que considero que es lo mas importante es mi familia- y dando un suspiro seguido de una pequeña pausa concluyó –…estoy lista…-

-Isobel…- Georgia habló adelantándose a su hijo –gracias por permitirnos permanecer y compartir contigo estos momentos, sabemos lo que van a representar en tu vida y su importancia. Te amamos hija!!- se puso de pie para poder rodear la mesa y abrazarla al tiempo que Nathan asentía con una sonrisa.

Daniel solo agregó en un volumen que solo ella escuchara –sigo manteniendo mi promesa- a lo que Isobel le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante la posibilidad de que los adultos a su alrededor se percataran de su interacción.

Caroline fingiendo no advertir nada, había tomado el auricular para comunicarse con su asistente una vez mas –cariño estoy esperando la llegada del Agente Booth, avísame tan pronto lo veas que vine por el pasillo por favor… gracias- y colgó el auricular para una vez mas cambiar repentinamente el tema como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Bueno, entonces lo único que deberán continuar haciendo es asistir a unas visitas de rutina en el edificio del FBI, son simplemente por el papeleo, ya saben unas cuantas firmas mas, y tal vez se harán algunas audiencias porque pretendemos mover los cimientos del sistema de hogares adoptivos, si no te importa Isobel te agradecería que cooperaras con nosotros.

-Por supuesto, estaría encantada de ayudar para prevenir que lo que a mi me sucedió tengan que vivirlo otros niños.- dijo enderezándose en su asiento para hacer notar lo honorable que representaba la petición.

Unos minutos después el teléfono que se hallaba en la mesita junto a Caroline timbro, y los corazones de todos los presentes se detuvieron momentáneamente y sus alientos contenidos.

* * *

Hola a todos, por fin puedo volver tranquilamente a hacer lo que mas me gusta, "fanfictionear", jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, decidi dividirlo en dos partes para ya no tenerlos en suspenso por mas tiempo, espero en verdad muchos reviews me alegraria que todos aquellos que han estado acompañandonos solo leyendo dejen un mensajito - si... ya se quienes son, los estoy viendo... si tu, dale click y tan solo escribe "presente"- jejejeje no, pero en serio seria lindo conocer a todos los que estan leyendo. Dedico este capi como todos primeramente a mi familia y a Dios por darme la iluminacion y los medios tecnologicos para compartir esta historia, y muy especialmente a: Marce, Lourdes6814, SoranoMegami, Pimar, Tami, Bere, Lu89, Monica, Natti y Brennangirl que sus lindos reviews me dan el empuje que necesito para seguir y me alegran el dia cuando los leo (esa es la unica "remuneracion" que recibimos aqui). Por cierto, disculpen cualquier error, no le revise de nuevo, se los estoy pasando al costo, me avisan si encuentran algun error. Gracias.

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad en compañia de la gente que quieren y que tengan una linda celebracion de año nuevo!!!

Saludos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!!!

Nos leemos pronto!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Dieciséis: Reconciliando el pasado.**

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad en una casa en particular sus habitantes permanecían ajenos a la escena que muy pronto pasarían también a formar parte de la misma.

Booth y Brennan se hallaban desarrollando lo que ya se había vuelto su nueva rutina para prepararse a una salida. Ambos iban y venían de la habitación de los niños a la de ellos y en ocasiones a la cocina o sala.

-te dijo Caroline para que nos necesitaba?- Huesos preguntó a su esposo al entrar a su habitación, colocó a Emily sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella al tiempo que le hacia una caricia en su rosada mejilla –porque si va a ser muy entretenido preferiría dejar a los niños con alguien.

-no lo dijo, ya conoces a Caroline, ni siquiera me dejaba hablar y ella en realidad no dijo mucho, solo que nos esperaba en su oficina…- Booth confirmo terminando de ajustar su corbata.

-entonces, si conozco bien a Caroline será mejor que llamemos a alguien- Huesos sonrió al menear ligeramente la cabeza.

Booth paso a su lado para tomar su teléfono, no sin antes detenerse a darle un beso en la sien a Brennan y acariciar la barriguita de la beba –llamare a mi madre entonces, después de todo ya le había prometido invitarla a comer uno de estos días, estoy seguro que estará encantada de cuidar a los gemelos unas horas.- después de marcar unos números, espero.

Después de solo un par de timbrazos contestaron –si diga?- la voz de Julia se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. -Hola mama! soy Seeley- Booth la saludó a lo que ella le respondió riéndose –no necesitas presentarte, soy tu madre y te reconozco perfectamente- aun riendo ligeramente preguntó –como están Tempe y mis nietos?- Booth sonreía también y mirando a la niña contestó –todos estamos bien, los niños creciendo y nosotros adaptándonos- ambos reían a cada lado de la línea –mamá si no tienes ningún plan y no te afecta, podrías ayudarnos a cuidar a los gemelos por unas horas? y después de eso te invitaremos a cenar- Booth completó y aguardó la respuesta de su madre la cual no demoro demasiado –por supuesto, estaré encantada de cuidar a mis angelitos que abuela se negaria con unos bebes tan lindos, claro tenian que ser mis nietos de quien mas lo iban a sacar y no te preocupes, no es necesario que me lleven a ningún lado a cenar, yo les prepararé algo especial para que comamos en la casa- Booth respiró aliviado y le agradeció –Muchas gracias mamá, entonces aquí te estaremos esperando.- y Julia agregó asegurándole – llegare en veinte minutos.

Booth colgó el auricular y se giro en direccion a la cama -escuchaste eso… tu abuelita vendrá a cuidarlos- y tomó a Emily por las manitas haciéndola aplaudir para luego levantar a la pequeña. Ya con la niña en brazos se dirigió a la habitación contigua en donde se hallaba su hijo y esposa para informarle la respuesta de su madre –Huesos, mi madre llegara en veinte minutos.

-bien, los niños ya están listos… Caroline no te dijo si debíamos llevar algo?- Brennan seguia un poco absorta por la repentina petición de Caroline.

-No especifico nada, solo dijo que pasáramos a su oficina…también yo estoy intrigado… pero ya la conoces, de seguro se siente con ánimos de divertirse- Booth puso en palabras lo que ella pensaba.

-exactamente… eso es lo que me preocupa…- Huesos lo miro saliendo de su ensimismamiento sonriéndole ligeramente y colocando a Brian en su cuna.

-mmm… tienes razón- Booth coincidió con ella, imitándola al colocar a Emily en su respectiva cuna.

Minutos después Julia llegó, conversaron un poco y cuando los niños ya estaban dormidos, Booth y Brennan se fueron para encontrarse con Caroline. El viaje fue rápido y en poco tiempo se hallaban recorriendo los pasillos en dirección a una oficina en específico.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el joven que se hallaba en el escritorio frente a la oficina de caroline los miro y de inmediato coloco el auricular que sostenía de nuevo en su base y con una amable y educada sonrisa les dio la bienvenida y les informó que la señorita Julian los esperaba en el salón contiguo. Se puso de pie de rápidamente para guiarlos cortésmente –síganme por favor, por aquí- al acercarse a la puerta dio tres ligeros golpes anunciando su llegada.

En el interior de la habitación reinaba un silencio total. Caroline se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, pero extrañamente en vez de dejarlos pasar, salio y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan que bien que estan aquí!!- Caroline los saludo con excesiva cordialidad, algo que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

-Hola Caroline- ambos la saludaron con la sospecha impresa en sus voces y rostros.

-oh! estoy tan emocionada…- Caroline volvió a hablar.

-podemos darnos cuenta…- Brennan atajó y Booth la miró con desaprobación para que no continuara añadiendo comentarios, ya que Caroline se había detenido para mirarla con gesto ofendido.

Caroline continuo, restaurando la sonrisa en su rostro –pues bien… recuerdan nuestra conversación de hace unas semanas… les prometí que yo me encargaría de ayudarlos a resolver la situación de Isobel…

Tanto Booth como Brennan se quedaron estupefactos antes sus palabras, sin mencionar que a Huesos se le había quedado atascado el aire en los pulmones y su corazón había dado un vuelco y estaba a punto de detenerse.

-ah, no tienen que agradecérmelo- dijo riendo ligeramente, sonando un poco forzada ante la sorpresa que evidentemente les había causado y por primera vez en muchos años estaba considerando la opción de que se había extralimitado; pero se detuvo e hizo una pequeña pausa y recobrando la compostura concluyó –he tenido el placer y la dicha de conocerlos por muchos años y haber sido participe de los momentos mas importantes de sus vidas, y créanme cuando les digo que me siento honrada de poder haber sido testigo de ver en las personas que se han transformado y la familia que han constituido, es por eso que he querido ayudarlos de alguna manera para facilitarles dar este siguiente paso en su vida…- aspirando profundamente y haciendo una pausa dramática, dijo –me alegro en ser yo la persona que te presente personalmente a tu hija Isobel…

Para ese momento, y para incomodidad de Brennan, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sus ojos le ardían por luchar para que estas no cayeran, y solo pudo articular -…espera!…-

Caroline detuvo su marcha en dirección a la puerta hacia la cual su mano ya se hallaba estirada para girar del picaporte.

-Caroline…- Brennan comenzó a hablar mas sin embargo no encontraba por donde empezar ya que no estaba segura de si estaba lista para ese momento o si era lo que realmente quería; se aclaró la garganta –te agradezco que nos consideres de esa forma… ciertamente, has estado con nosotros en momentos muy importantes… pero Caroline, esta vez te has sobrepasado- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, pero sin restarle el efecto de haber perdido los estribos –como has podido hacernos esto, sin avisarnos…

-Lo se linda, se que algunas veces puedo ser un poco… inoportuna… pero debes reconocerlo, no lo hubieran hecho por ustedes mismos…- les dijo mirándolos con fingida dureza, le resultaba imposible molestarse con ellos realmente –ahora déjense de niñerías… que atrás de esa puerta hay una persona que quiere conocerte así que respira profundo y reconoce que tu también has estado esperando este momento- les dijo en el típico tono de abuela.

Huesos y Booth se miraron, fue cuando ella se percato que el la tenia rodeada con un brazo para atraerla protectoramente hacia el. Antes de que ella se desprendiera de el, la giró suavemente pero con firmeza para abrazarla completamente y susurrarle cariñosamente al oído. –tiene razón en eso, además que es lo peor que puede pasar…

Huesos cerro los ojos con una mezcla de frustración y resignación y exhaló lentamente para liberarse de los sentimientos negativos y aunque no lo reconociera para darse valor.

Después de varias inspiraciones pausadas, se volvió con ánimos renovados, y mirando a Caroline a los ojos asintió, dándole "permiso" para continuar con lo que había planeado.

Inmediatamente Caroline sonrió de nuevo, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta que conducía a la sala de conferencias pero al estar a un paso de la misma extendió una mano en dirección a ellos indicándoles que se acercaran y cuando estuvieron a su lado, estiro la mano para abrir la puerta finalmente.

Cuando el sonido del pestillo recorriéndose se escucho y vieron que la puerta se abría, la familia Wood e Isobel se petrificaron en sus asientos, el inminente momento había llegado, la mano de Isobel sujetó fuertemente la de Daniel mientras hiperventilaba de manera inevitable.

La figura de Caroline fue la primera en cruzar el umbral de la puerta, y al entrar con una radiante sonrisa habló alegremente – señores Wood, señorita Richards, me complace en presentarles a mi buena amiga la Doctora Temperance Brennan y a su esposo el Agente especial Seeley Booth, quien también es un muy querido amigo mio.

En el momento en que las dos personas que venían detrás de Caroline entraron a la sala, todos contuvieron el aliento y por una fracción de segundo sus corazones se detuvieron ante el sobresalto de una emoción desbordante.

Todos se miraron en un reconocimiento rápido, pero dos pares de ojos se habían quedado prendados en una mirada profunda llena de todas las emociones.

Pero Georgia y Nathan Wood se habían puesto de pie en el momento en que la puerta se había abierto y se había anunciado la llegada del agente y la antropóloga y fueron los primeros en hablar -Doctora Brennan, Agente Booth…- Georgia fue la primera en romper el silencio –…me alegro de volver a verlos para poder agradecerles personalmente todo lo que hicieron por ayudarnos, les estaremos infinitamente agradecidos…- Nathan de igual manera les agradeció comentando-…me complace en poder conocer por fin a las personas que nos han ayudado a recuperar a nuestra familia…

Brennan continuaba completamente absorta al igual que Isobel, fue Booth quien amablemente les respondió a los señores Wood –no tienen nada que agradecer, solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo.

La voz de Booth hizo reaccionar a Brennan y ella también respondió –así es, encontrar la verdad en los hechos es lo que hacemos.

Caroline le dio a Booth una palmada en el brazo y sonriendo les dijo -oh no sean tan modestos y acepten el agradecimiento.

Nathan volvió a hablar para presentar de manera formal a sus hijos abrazando con brazo a su esposa y tomando un porte que reflejaba el orgullo que sentía –…se que ya los conocen, pero queremos presentárselos como nuestros hijos y no de la manera en que ustedes los conocieron- y aclarándose ligeramente la garganta dijo -Agente Booth, Doctora Brennan les presentamos a nuestro hijo Daniel Wood y a nuestra casi hija la señorita Isobel Richards…

Una vez mas todos se miraron y asintieron a manera de reconocimiento mientras extendían y estrechaban manos, al término de las presentaciones y saludos de basica cordialidad Caroline agregó –tomemos asiento... o quizás…- dudo un momento ya que por una fracción de segundo considero mejor dejar a solas a Isobel y a la Doctora Brennan pero lo descartó de momento y levantó el teléfono a su lado y habló -... querido, podrías traernos cinco tazas de café y dos de té por favor… oh también de los panecillos que tanto me agradan si fueras tan lindo…-escucho la respuesta al otro lado de la línea con una amplia sonrisa y antes de colgar le agradeció nuevamente.

Casi de inmediato entraron tres personas llevando tazas que repartieron entre los presentes y tres cafeteras.

Brennan cubrió con una mano su taza y pidió a la joven que al acercársele a ella con la jarra de café se disponía a servirle –Para mi té por favor…-.

-Ahora chicos, platíquenos que es lo que tienen pensado estudiar, estoy segura que podremos esperar grandes cosas de ustedes dos en el futuro- dijo Caroline a modo de inicio para romper el hielo y facilitar mas adelante un encuentro mas intimo entre Brennan y su hija de acuerdo a su plan.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, momentáneamente olvidando la tensión con la distracción, Isobel fue la primera en responder seguida inmediatamente por Daniel –yo aun no me decido-, -yo tenia pensado en la escuela de leyes pero desde lo que nos sucedió me interesa mas la criminología.

-oh! eso suena magnifico, un colega- dijo Caroline animadamente y miro a los Wood de manera afirmativa quienes se miraban aun mas orgullosos.

-lo que sea que elijan, nosotros los apoyaremos- Nathan dijo mirando a los jóvenes y después a los adultos.

Booth añadió –en mi caso mi padre era quien quería que mi hermano y yo entráramos al servicio del país, aunque he de admitir que desde pequeño era lo que a mi me agradaba y creo que mi hijo va por el mismo camino.

Isobel reacciono de inmediato desprevenida ante la mención del hijo –tienen un hijo?- pero después de hablar se percato de su atrevimiento y se disculpo –oh, disculpen mi impertinencia, no fue mi intención serlo-

Brennan por fin se dirigió a Isobel –no te preocupes, no es ninguna intromisión de todas formas debes saberlo- no pudo evitar sonreírle a lo que Isobel reacciono de inmediato sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada –Booth tiene un hijo, se llama Parker y tiene once años, y hace unos meses tuvimos a nuestros dos hijos, son mellizos, Emily y Brian.

-que por cierto son los bebes mas hermosos y encantadores, unos angelitos si me permiten decirlo- Caroline agregó usando un tono de abuela orgullosa, mirándolos con una amplia sonrisa.

Georgina, con una sonrisa miro a Isobel y después a Booth y Brennan –muchas felicidades, estoy segura que deben ser hermosos teniéndolos como padres-

-bueno, dejando de lado la modestia…- Booth inicio riendo pero Huesos lo interrumpió.

-Booth!- le dijo a manera reproche –esta en la naturaleza de los padres el maximizar las cualidades de su progenie, de esa manera se preservan las especies al protegerlos de los rechazos y ataques de sus iguales- les explico al resto de los presentes tratando de justificar la actitud de su esposo.

Caroline giro los ojos en blanco, y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y aclarándose la garganta agregó –si linda, como digas, gustan un panecillo- amablemente les ofreció a los Wood para sacarlos de su confusión.

-Gracias señorita Julian- todos aceptaron el pastelillo un poco absortos.

Reacomodándose en su asiento y con un pastelillo en la mano Caroline cambió de tema –han leído algún libro de la Doctora Brennan? porque también he de señalar que es una exitosa escritora.

Tanto Nathan como Georgina negaron –no, no lo sabia-; -me temo que no-

Pero por parte de Isobel resplandeció un pequeño brillo en sus ojos cuando ella y Daniel asintieron –nosotros si-

-de hecho- se aventuró Daniel a añadir –es muy emocionante poder conocerla en persona Doctora Brennan, su libro fue sujeto de un amplio y entretenido debate…

-Oh! Muchas gracias señor Wood, me alegra escuchar que mi libro haya sido intelectualmente estimulante- Brennan respondió en verdad agradecida pero en realidad esperaba la crítica de otra persona.

Isobel continuo al percibir la mirada expectativa que Huesos le dirigió por unos instantes –en la escuela formamos parte de un club de lectura, y ha sido uno de los libro que Daniel y yo hemos disfrutado mas, de hecho fue de los primeros libros que leímos juntos- se giró para mirar dulcemente a Daniel ante el recuerdo y el le sonrió de la misma manera, de pronto algo recordó Isobel del libro y no se limito al preguntar –el personaje del libro esta inspirado en el Agente Booth?

Booth y Brennan sonrieron, ya que había sido un tema con el que desde hacia mucho tiempo nadie los había abordado, sobre todo después de la boda ya que ese fue el momento en el que su relación salio a la luz, y ya entre ellos, al poco tiempo después de la boda Booth había logrado que Huesos le confesara que si se inspiraba en el para su personaje.

Booth río un poco y miro a Brennan cediéndole la palabra, ella también río un poco y se volvió a mirar a Isobel –si, así es, esta inspirado en el- Huesos la miro dándole ánimos para que continuara sin preocuparse de ser censurada y haciéndola sentir cómoda. Además como buena observadora de la conducta humana, había alcanzado a dilucidar la estrecha relación que guardaban Isobel y Daniel de una manera que no había podido apreciar durante los interrogatorios, esto la alegro de sobremanera haciéndola sonreír aun mas.

La curiosidad natural del ser humano y mas de una joven que conoce por fin uno de sus orígenes brotó y animada por la sonrisa de Brennan, volvió a preguntar libremente -han estado juntos por mucho tiempo?

-si y no…- Brennan comenzó a explicar de forma resumida su relación –hemos trabajado juntos por mucho tiempo, y nos llevo algunos años el poder reconocer los sentimientos que teníamos el uno por el otro…-

Caroline alegre y con una sonrisa se enderezo en su asiento y agregó –yo tuve mucho que ver para que este par llegara a donde están ahora, si no hubiera sido que en una navidad los hice besarse bajo un muerdago sabe Dios cuanto tiempo mas les hubiera tomado- volvió a tomar su asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Nathan y Geogina sonrieron ante la comicidad de lo que narraban y la actitud de Caroline Julian, nunca hubieran pensado que la fiscal tuviera esa faceta en su personalidad.

Booth y Brennan la miraban y con una ligera sacudida de cabeza, Booth concluyó –y llevamos casi tres años de casados…- y tomó de la mano a Brennan inconscientemente con una sonrisa que reflejaba ternura, amor y tranquilidad.

Isobel miró esto, y sonrió también pero fue ese hecho de felicidad y realizacion en la vida de Brennan lo que la hizo de algún modo reaccionar ante sentimientos que había guardado muy hondo y que nunca había confesado a nadie, así que embargada por estos no pudo evitar formular la pregunta imprimiéndole un tono un tanto agresivo -y como es que una persona como tu, con tu grado de inteligencia, títulos, posición social y estabilidad no quiso hacerse cargo de una niña… porque no me quisiste y me diste en adopción?

La pregunta estalló en los oídos de Brennan, sabia que iba a ser formulada tarde o temprano, ella misma había experimentado la necesidad de preguntárselo a su hermano Russ en algún momento de su vida, pero aun así la tomó desprevenida.

Daniel había rodeado con un brazo a Isobel atrayéndola hacia el de manera protectora, Booth solo había asegurado mas firmemente la mano de Huesos para infundirle valor y hacerle saber que el estaba ahí y la ayudaría en lo necesario.

Caroline había previsto que esa pregunta se formularia en una situación mas calmada y una vez que fueran dejadas ellas dos solas en la habitación, así que trato de rápidamente cambiar el tema –he escuchado que los dos son muy buenos en la escuela y que sus notas lo reflejan a la perfección…

Después de una pequeña pausa y un par de inhalaciones profundas para reordenar sus ideas, Brennan volvió a hablar –esta bien Caroline, debe saberlo…

Caroline comenzó a ponerse de pie al tiempo que decía –entonces creo que será mejor que las dejemos a solas…

-Pueden quedarse, ya no tengo problema para decirlo y además somos familia…- dijo esto mirando a los Wood y a Isobel y agregó –… quiero que también ellos conozcan la verdad.

-gracias Doctora Brennan por la confianza que esta depositando en nosotros y por considerarnos como tales- le dijo Nathan como portavoz de su familia.

Brennan volvió a mirar a Isobel y concentró en ella su atención al iniciar su relato –se como te sientes, porque yo también un día quise hacerle esa pregunta a una persona hacia la cual sentía que me había abandonado. Cuando tenia quince años mis padres desaparecieron sin dejar ningún rastro, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mi solos, Russ tenia diecinueve años y trato de hacerse cargo de mi por unos meses pero al final también el se fue y yo pase a formar parte del sistema…

Ante esta información Isobel quedo totalmente sorprendida al igual que los Wood, y se disponía a hablar pero decidió no hacerlo hasta que Brennan hubiera terminado.

-tu mas que nadie debes saber que a los jóvenes que están en el sistema no se les permiten tener relaciones sentimentales- Huesos espero a recibir el asentimiento por parte de Isobel y continuo -…tenia diecisiete años… y un día descubrí que estaba embarazada…- ya había decidido desde mucho tiempo atrás que información omitiría –mi tutora me ayudo a ocultarlo y cuando naciste ella ya se había hecho cargo de hacer los arreglos pertinentes para una adopción y ni siquiera me permitieron verte, te alejaron de mi inmediatamente. Cuando fui capaz de buscarte por todos los medios que tenia a mi alcance me di cuanta de que todo se había llevado en total secreto y nunca supe quien la ayudo ya que no quedó ningún registro de que yo hubiera tenido una hija ni de quienes se habían convertido en tus padres…- El rostro de Brennan reflejaban el dolor que habia vivido-… hasta que un día durante la investigación de un caso, al realizar los análisis de ADN para identificación de los involucrados surgió una concordancia con uno de ellos que estaba ligada a mi, al hacer las pruebas de paternidad dieron positivo…

Booth intervino dando un tono mas alegre –no podíamos creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño…

Brennan continuó –me convertí en mayor de edad y deje de formar parte del sistema, y así el resto de mi vida lo enfoque en lo que era mejor, seguí estudiando hasta obtener un doctorado en Antropología forense y finalmente ingrese al Jeffersonian que es en donde he estado los últimos años apoyando junto con mi equipo al FBI a resolver casos en los que ya solo quedan restos óseos.

Caroline volvió a intervenir –un equipo de trabajo muy bueno…pues bien, creo que eso es suficiente como una introducción, con el tiempo se iran conociendo poco a poco; pero porque no nos resumes tu vida un poco Isobel, para que nosotros también podamos conocerte aunque como dije, eso será solo con el tiempo.

Ahora Isobel ya mas calmada, miraba a Huesos con una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado y se preparó para resumir un poco cual había sido su vida, su mirada se reflejaba en la de Brennan en quien cada vez encontraba mas parecido con ella, al ver los ojos de la mujer frente a ella sentía que se miraba a si misma ya que se había dado cuenta que compartía con ella no solo genes sino también experiencias –bueno he de decir que el darme en adopción no fue algo malo, tuve unos padres excelentes, eran amorosos, me enseñaron a siempre hacer el bien, procuraron darme lo mejor y nunca me ocultaron que era adoptada, incluso mi madre iba a ayudarme a encontrarte…- les dijo y le sonrió a Brennan quien con un asentimiento y una sonrisa la impulso a continuar.

-… un día tuvieron un accidente y también entre al sistema, fui de casa en casa, hasta que llegue a…- no quiso poner en palabras la parte que mas le humillaba, sin saber que esa era una parte que también compartía con su madre -ahí conocí a Daniel y mi vida volvió a tener sentido, después… bueno conocen el resto de lo que sucedió en los últimos meses…

-Gracias Isobel- Caroline por enésima vez intervino, y mirándolos a todos para tomar el papel de vocera agregó -todos comprendemos que no es fácil para ninguna de las dos hablar de momentos tan dolorosos de sus vidas, pero les agradecemos que nos hagan participes de estos momentos.

Los Wood coincidieron con las palabras de Caroline y Georgina se puso de pie para abrazar a Isobel y Daniel.

-Ahora quiero que sean cien por ciento honestos conmigo, todos ustedes- dijo mirando intensamente a Booth y Brennan –como se sienten, antes de que se vayan puedo llamar en estos momentos a mis mejores psicólogos, si requieren terapia o cualquier tipo de ayuda se las daremos para facilitar la asimilación de todo, se que es una situación de mucha tensión y estrés ya que el tiempo ha sido muy limitado por la premura y lo súbito de la reunion…

Huesos la miró con cara de pocos amigos y Booth hizo un gesto con las manos indicándole que olvidara la idea de plantearle a su esposa de ponerla con asistencia psicológica, pero ambos expresaban el reproche velado de que tan "subito" habia sido.

Georgia dio un beso a cada uno de los jóvenes y sin esperar respondió –creo que lo único que necesitan es volver a casa señorita Julian… y talvez una parrillada…- dijo sonriendo y miró a su esposo para que continuara.

-Ya le habíamos comentado esto a la señorita Julian, Agente Booth, Doctora Brennan queremos invitarlos a nuestro hogar, haremos una comida en su honor.- Nathan hizo personalmente la invitación con un tono que dejaba implícito que no aceptarían una negativa.

-si además, así podrán conocer al resto de nuestra familia y estoy segura que tanto Isobel como nosotros quisiéramos conocer al resto del equipo que nos ayudo a liberarlos, y tambien a sus familias, claro si no le molesta- Georgina completó la invitación de su marido, alegre ante la perspectiva.

-Por supuesto, seria magnifico- Caroline fue la primera en aceptar y miro a Booth y Brennan urgiéndolos para que dieran una respuesta.

-les agradecemos sus atenciones- Brennan inicio y continúo Booth - pero no es necesario que hagan una comida en nuestro honor, que sea solo una reunión familiar, les parece- Booth completo sabiendo que se sentirían incómodos si dejaban que el motivo de la reunión fuera "en su honor".

-Muy bien, será entonces una gran familia reunida para una barbacoa- Nathan concluyó satisfecho.

Y una vez mas Georgina intervino –les parecería bien este sábado, sabemos que tienen ocupaciones y que dos días es muy pronto ya que tendrían que ver si el resto del equipo esta disponible pero no puedo esperar por hacerla- ahora sonreía ampliamente, ya que Isobel se veía bastante animada.

Sin darles tiempo a que lo pensaran Caroline agregó –oh perfecto, entonces nos veremos este sábado, no puedo esperar… yo llevare un rico pastel; esta bien si llegamos después de las tres?

Nathan le aseguro que era una buena hora y Georgia miro a Brennan y Booth esperando una respuesta a lo que ellos respondieron –avisaremos al resto-

Georgia compartiendo el entusiasmo de Caroline concluyo triunfante –entonces ya esta establecido, el sábado a las tres nos vemos.

Todos volvieron a ponerse de pie, para estrechar manos y despedirse; y cuando Isobel y Brennan estuvieron frente a frente, en ambas surgió un impulso que no pudieron reprender y finalmente se abrazaron.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ambas, y Brennan se sintió por primera vez en su vida completa y feliz. Los años de soledad y culpabilidad fueron borrados totalmente, por fin su familia estaba completa.

Isobel sentía que podía volver a respirar, el peso que oprimía su pecho se había elevado y ahora solo era una marca que ocupaba la ausencia de sus primeros padres a quienes les debía todo lo que era ella. Ahora estaba en los brazos de la mujer que la había traído a la vida, había encontrado a su madre y en su corazón agradecía a Gloria por haberla enseñado a amar a ese ser en el cual existía la posibilidad que no sintiera lo mismo por ella. Ahora sabia que si la quería y que habían sido situaciones mayores y totalmente ajenas a su voluntad las que la habían obligado a desprenderse y separarlas. En ese momento supo, que ya todo estaría bien.

Brennan le susurraba –no sabes cuanto tiempo te he esperado, perdona que haya tardado tanto en encontrarte mi pequeña-

Isobel entre sollozos le decía –gracias por quererme, siempre soñé con este momento y desearía que hubieras conocido a mi mamá ella siempre decía que te estaba agradecida por haberme traído al mundo y así haber podido llegar hasta ella.

Ambas se sentían en paz consigo mismas y con la vida, y al separar su abrazo y mirarse frente a frente, portaban una sonrisa radiante.

Booth se acerco al lado de su esposa y mirando a Isobel dijo –es bueno tenerte por fin en la familia- y extendió un brazo rodeando a Huesos –nos ha hecho muy felices haberte encontrado.

-Gracias- Isobel dijo un poco intimidada y una vez mas sus sentimientos que había ocultado salieron a resurgir –podría después conocer a los gemelos, bueno si les parece apropiado.

-por supuesto que los conocerás, les he hablado mucho de su hermana mayor y esperan conocerte- Huesos le respondió sin dudarlo.

Isobel sonrió ante la mención de la palabra "hermana" y añadió - cuando era pequeña siempre quise tener hermanos… creo que finalmente es una realidad.

Fue el emotivo momento que Caroline había estado esperando y por el cual había querido estar presente al organizar la reunión. Sentía que su misión había sido cumplida con creces.

* * *

Hola!!!! Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy muy feliz, wow!!! por fin logre enfrentarme, he de decir que creo que no estaba preparada para este momento, este capi es la culminación de mi historia… pero les tengo preparado un epilogo y algo mas, disculpen la tardanza he tenido un bloqueo de escritor pero mas bien creo que era mi inconsciente que estaba renuente a llegar a este punto por lo que representa… pero la otra parte me impulsaba a continuar por aquellas grandiosas y lindisimas personas que dejaron review, así que aquí esta especialmente para ustedes SoranoMegami, Lu89, pimar, Monica, brennangirl, Valee, black jam y Rosario Booth (Lourdes y Marce se les extraño chicas pero de todas formas ya saben que estan incluidas). Espero muchos comentarios, y en verdad quiero conocerlos a todos los que leen la historia, porfa porfa.

PD. el 31 de diciembre por primera vez en mi vida done sangre, la esposa de un amigo tuvo a su bebe y el peque nacio con una malformacion cardiaca que requirio de cirugia y pues me lance, fue una experiencia muy gratificante y quiero invitarlos a hacerlo tambien, simplemente aqui en Mexico se necesitan cerca de 6000 donadores por dia, y si a alguno le toco con la contingencia de dengue hemorragico que tuvimos nuestros bancos de sangre se vieron gravemente afectados, asi que seamos valientes, (hagan como yo, simplemente no vean las agujas ni la sangre, jajaja) y vayamos a donar.

Gracias a todos por su paciencia y fiel seguimiento, esto lo hago por ustedes y sus comentarios son mi paga, los quiero y cuidemos de las plantas y los animales!!!! Saludos desde Guadalajara Mexico!!!!!!!


	17. Epilogo

**Epilogo: Cinco años después.**

Era una noche tranquila en el hogar del Agente Booth y la Doctora Brennan, el pequeño reloj en la mesa de noche de su habitación marcaba las dos y treinta de la madrugada pero el silencio que reinaba en la casa se interrumpió con el tenue crujir de la madera del piso y cuchicheos que sonaban ansiosos.

Booth y Brennan dormían placidamente en su cama ajenos al mundo, hasta que unos pasos presurosos sonaron amortiguados por la alfombra que cubría su recamara y el súbito movimiento de su cama que indicaba que alguien mas estaba en ella.

Brennan despertó al sentir que un pequeño cuerpo gateaba justo por el centro de la cama y se acurrucaba junto a ella bajo el cobertor, Booth también había despertado y fue el primero en hablar –niños, que sucede? - aun en la oscuridad sabia que sus dos hijos se hallaban en la cama.

Brennan enderezándose en su sitio dijo -Deberían estar durmiendo, va a ser un día muy ajetreado…- y descubriendo el pequeño cuerpo que se escondía bajo las mantas miro a la pequeña que la abrazaba y la miraba de forma inocente.

-fue lo que le dije a Emily…- Brian que estaba en la piecera de la cama, inicio su explicación acercándose mas a sus padres y hermana –pero la BEBE tiene miedo…- ahora su tono era burlesco y aun en la oscuridad los demás se percataron de las caras que hacia a la niña.

Emily de inmediato se incorporo ante la provocación de su hermano y elevando la voz respondió –no es cierto!- y volviéndose a sus padres añadió inocentemente –el también tiene miedo, me dijo el me acompañaría hasta su habitación pero la verdad el es quien quiso venir primero…- y girándose bruscamente en dirección a su hermano elevó el tono de su voz una vez mas diciéndole –y TU eres el BEBE!

Booth encendió la lámpara a su lado y hablo firme pero sin alzar demasiado diciendo –NIÑOS!- usaba el tono autoritario al cual los niños respondían inmediatamente.

Una vez que la habitación estuvo iluminada los gemelos miraban a sus padres con atención, Emily seguía junto a Brennan y Brian se había sentado a un lado de Booth quien volvió a hablar –ya estamos calmados?- preguntó a los gemelos quienes asintieron –bien, entonces ya podemos hablar…- y miró a Brennan para que continuara.

Brennan rodeo a Emily con un brazo acercándola a su regazo y sentándola en sus piernas y con la otra mano sujeto la manita de la niña y preguntó –explíquenos que es lo que los esta asustando…

Emily escondió su rostro en su madre y explicó –estaba soñando que estaba jugando en la resbaladilla de mi escuela y cuando me iba a deslizar llegaba Payton y me empujaba y tropezaba hacia un lado y me caía y entonces desperté…

Booth la miraba cariñosamente y le dijo –bueno no tienes nada de que preocuparte- en ese momento tomo a Brian por la cintura y lo levantó junto con él; lo colocó en la cama juguetonamente como si lo hubiera tacleado en un partido de fútbol americano hasta quedar ambos sentados junto a las dos mujeres de su vida –porque si llegara a suceder algo así estoy seguro que tu hermano se hubiera hecho cargo de cualquiera que quisiera lastimarte, sino es que tu lo haces primero…

Ambos niños reían divertidos y Brennan volvió a hablar –muy bien, ahora que ya están mejor vuelvan a sus camas…

Emily volvió a esconderse en su madre cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza –pero…

Brian intervino apoyando a su hermana –lo que la asusta es lo que hay en su almohada… y yo vi que sus muñecas se movían…- dijo tímidamente reconociendo su temor.

Booth y Brennan se miraron asintiendo y ambos se pusieron de pie llevando cada uno un niño en brazos. Se dirigieron a la habitación de los pequeños y cuando llegaron Booth fue el primero en entrar y se inclino para que Brian encendiera la luz. Entraron y los padres colocaron a cada niño en su respectiva cama y se inclinaron para arroparlos y hablar con ellos para que con una explicación razonable pudieran disipar sus temores.

Booth se puso de pie y apagó la luz para imitar las condiciones en que los niños se habían asustado, y de inmediato volvió al lado de Brian para tratar de ver lo que el veía.

Brennan miraba a Booth y cuando la oscuridad volvió su vista a Emily para que explicara lo que había sucedido –que es lo que te asusta de tu almohada?

Booth y Brian escuchaban con atención, Brian se había acomodado para poder mirar a su hermana.

Emily retomó su relato –después de cuando desperté de mi sueño y volví a acostarme en mi almohada se escuchaban ruidos… me levante y mire debajo y no había nada, pero cuando me acosté, de nuevo volví a escuchar golpes… y fue cuando desperté a Brian…

Huesos sonrió y besó la frente de su pequeña, ya no se sentía extraña de reconocer y expresar sus sentimientos, se incorporo y se recostó al lado de la niña quedando cara a cara con ella, con su dedo índice toco la punta de la naricita de Emily y habló suavemente –ahora lo comprendo, entonces esto sucedió después de que tuviste tu sueño verdad?- la niña asintió –bien, lo que sucedió es que tu pulso cardiaco se hallaba acelerado por la adrenalina que habías secretado debido al susto de tu sueño- los ojos de Emily la miraban atenta y asentía a la palabras de su madre –lo que escuchabas eran los latidos de tu corazón- una vez mas Huesos la abrazó y dándole otro beso y hacerle ligeras cosquillas le dijo –te quiero mi pequeño ángel… puedes escuchar tu corazón ahora?

La niña escuchó atenta unos momentos y contestó –no mamí, ya no lo escucho- y se reacomodo en la cama ya tranquila y sin miedo lista para volver a dormir.

-es porque ya estas tranquila…- Brennan acomodó la manta bajo los brazos de la niña y concluyó –me alegro que lo hayamos podido resolver.

Booth miró a Brian animándolo para que diera su parte de la historia –tu turno Brian… que fue lo que sucedió con las muñecas…

Su padre lo incitó a hablar; el siempre confiaba en el y habló pausadamente –cuando Emily me despertó y me dijo que escuchaba sonidos en su almohada, me levante y fui hasta con ella para escuchar también, pero yo no escuche nada así que volví a mi cama y le dije que volviera a dormir, que no fuera una bebe- hizo una pausa y se dirigió a su hermana –perdona me Emily…

-No importa Brian, te perdono- Emily aseguró a su hermano.

Brian continuó-pero ella seguía sentada diciendo que tenia miedo de acostarse otra vez, y yo también me senté en mi cama y miraba las muñecas de Emily cuando vi que se movían...

Booth asintió y se sentó sobre la alfombra recargando su espalda en la cama del niño para así poder quedar a la altura del rostro del pequeño y tener su mismo ángulo de visión –haber, entonces amigo, veamos lo que has visto… vuelve a ponerte en el sitio en donde estas seguro que lo viste…

El pequeño Brian se recorrió un poco en su cama y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia las muñecas de su hermana, indicándole a su papá la dirección.

Ambos miraron por unos instantes cuando de pronto, Brian se sobresalto y se cubrió bajo su manta y por instinto su hermana también se tapo el rostro. Booth y Brennan se miraron sonriendo, ante la dulce e inocente reacción de sus hijos. Booth descubrió el rostro de Brian y Brennan el de Emily tomándola de la manita y estirándose un poco para tomar también la mano de su hijo.

-hey, compañero- su padre le habló haciéndolo abrir los ojos y mirarlo –aquí estamos tu mamá y yo, no te va a suceder nada ahora deja que te explique que fue lo que sucedió…

Brian volvió a mirar en dirección de las muñecas y después a su hermana y su mamá que lo miraba con ternura para finalmente retornar su vista a su papá.

Booth explico tranquilamente -Cuando uno se encuentra en un lugar con poca luz, los ojos se forzan para poder tratar de ver lo mejor posible, pero eso no es posible y por eso después de un tiempo la vista se cansa y crees ver que los objetos se mueven… mira vamos a tratar con cualquier otra cosa… ah!- rápidamente busco que el niño centrara su atención en otro objeto mas inocuo para su activa imaginación, y en cuanto lo localizo lo señaló -ya se, vamos a ver fijamente tu balón de fútbol y veremos que sucede…

-ohh! Es cierto, pareció que se movió!- Brian concluyó alegre.

Booth rió y despeinó juguetonamente el cabello del niño –te lo dije… - se incorporo y tendió una mano a Huesos para que ella también se pusiera de pie y volvieran a su habitación.

Inclinándose a besar a cada uno Brennan les dijo -recuerden, no adelanten conclusiones ya que no hay que tener miedo a lo desconocido pues siempre existe una explicación racional y científica…

Booth la rodeó por los hombros y añadió -ahora a dormir que a nuestros bebes que ya cumplieron cinco años les espera un gran y largo día…

-Siii!-, -nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños!!-, -y mi pastel-, -y el mío- ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo llenos de emoción incorporándose de nuevo en sus camas y mirándose con entusiasmo y energías renovadas.

Sus padres de inmediato los tranquilizaron he hicieron que volvieran a acostarse y después de arroparlos, desde la puerta les desearon buenas noches.

Volvieron a su habitación tomados de la mano, antes de volver a acostarse Booth la besó apasionadamente pero al separarse Brennan dijo en un susurro –los niños están despiertos… además tu mismo lo dijiste, nos espera un largo día…- lo beso de nuevo y tiro suavemente del cobertor dirigiéndolos a ambos para volver a dormir y retomar el curso del descanso que tanto necesitaban.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los niños terminaban su desayuno llego Booth acompañado de Julia a quien había ido a recoger. Brennan les dio la bienvenida dando un caluroso abrazo a su suegra la cual lo devolvió de la misma manera.

-oh por Dios!- los niños se habían girado en sus sillas para mirar en dirección de su abuela -como están mis chiquitines en su día especial!

-Abuelita!-, -Abu!!- los dos la saludaron al unísono poniéndose de pie y corriendo a abrazarla.

Julia se inclinó y cada niño se dirigió a uno de sus brazos para ser cariñosamente aprisionados y asaltados por besos.

-Acabo de colgar con Russ, llegan al mediodía o quizá un poco más tarde porque dice que papá insiste en llegar a comprar unas cosas para los niños…- Huesos decía a Booth mientras los niños se encontraban distraídos.

Una hora mas tarde sonó el timbre, Brennan atendió la puerta y dio la bienvenida a la familia Hodgins quienes sin pensarlo se habían ofrecido para ayudar con los preparativos.

–Bienvenidos… pasen- les dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-Hola Tia Tempe!!- un coro de voces infantiles la saludaron alegremente deteniéndose a darle un beso y un abrazo.

-Hola Casie, pero como has crecido y que hermosa te sigues poniendo…- Huesos le dijo al separarse del abrazo y mirarla con asombro.

-gracias Tia- la niña contestó con una amplia sonrisa, y después siguió su camino al interior de la casa.

-hola William…- Brennan comenzó a saludar al niño pero este impaciente preguntó.

–puedo ir a jugar con Brian Tia Tempe?- el pequeño miraba al interior en donde se hallaba Brian haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera.

Huesos miro hacia donde se hallaba su hijo y de nuevo a Will y sonriendo le dijo –por supuesto.

Angela lo llamó por su nombre en tono de reprenderlo y Hodgins completó –Will como se dice…?

-…gracias Tía Tempe, te quiero!!!- el niño ya estaba a mitad de camino de la habitación de Brian y sin siquiera volverse a verlos respondió.

Casi de inmediato y sin que los adultos se percataran hasta que vieron correr tras de su hermano también en dirección a la habitación de los gemelos, Huesos saludo calidamente al tercer hijo de los Hodgins antes de sus padres le llamaran la atención por entrar corriendo sin detenerse a saludar –Hola Gregory… di a Brian que cuando lo llame me lleve lo que le encargue por favor, diviértanse - les dijo y miró a sus padres riendo.

-esta bien, gracias Tía yo también te quiero…- el niño respondió asomándose desde la habitación.

-Ange!- se acercó y abrazó a su amiga quien llevaba en brazos a una pequeña de casi once meses un poco adormilada, a quien se inclinó para besar ligeramente –y mira que hermosa estas Allison- ante esto la beba se enderezó en los brazos de su madre y sonrió a su Tía.

-Queríamos llegar más temprano pero el tráfico estaba terrible…- Angela se disculpó, al pasar junto a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, son bienvenidos en cualquier momento, además debo recalcar que no es necesario que se pongan a trabajar, ustedes son nuestros invitados pero les agradecemos de igual manera…- Brennan les agradeció a los adultos frente a ella y continuo con sus saludos – Hola Susan, me alegro que también hayas podido venir…- la niña que Susan sostenía muy parecida a su hermana, extendía su mano para saludar a su Tía –hola señorita Abigail- tomó la mano de la pequeña y esta respondió con una risita.

Finalmente saludó a Hodgins –Gracias por ayudarnos Hodgins…- Brennan le sonrió y en ese momento escuchó a Booth que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hey Hodgins, gracias por venir desde tan temprano- Booth saludó a su amigo y rodeó a Brennan por la cintura.

-no es nada, solo díganme donde puedo recostar a esta dormilona y te echaré una mano en lo que necesites- Hodgins les dijo balanceando suavemente a la niña en sus brazos quien era replica de las otras dos.

Brennan extendió los brazos y le dijo –yo me haré cargo de Ashley, creo que Booth te estaba esperando.

Booth asintió ante la afirmación de su esposa, y Hodgins sin dudarlo miró a Brennan y le entregó en brazos a la niña, que apenas se perturbo ante el cambio y ambos hombres partieron en dirección a la terraza que se hallaba en la parte trasera de la casa.

Angela entro en el momento en que Hodgins y Booth salían, miro a Brennan y le sonrió al verla sentarse en el sofá mas próximo a donde se hallaba de pie, reacomodando a la niña en sus brazos.

-Creo que quieres tener bebe otra vez- Angela se sentó a su lado y ambas rieron ante el comentario al cual después completo -pero te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces si te vas a someter a tratamientos de fertilidad, míranos…

Brennan rió junto con Angela mirándola con incredulidad –gracias por el consejo Ange, pero nosotros ya nos quedamos así, además tu siempre quisiste tener un millón de bebes…

Angela rió alegremente y agregó –lo recuerdo, pero cuando los meses pasaron después de intentar y no sucedía nada, nos decidimos por tratamiento- hizo una pausa y suspiro –cuando nacieron las trillizas pensé "_bien, si iba a ser el ultimo embarazo que mejor que fue por triplicado"_ nunca hubiera pensado que me iba a poder embarazar nuevamente sin ningún tipo de ayuda- rió ligeramente antes de continuar –pero creo que Ewan será el último- aseguro tocando su vientre ligeramente abultado –este pequeño va a dejar los números un poco mas parejos y creo que el siete es de buena suerte; aunque no deja de preocuparme que el efecto de los tratamientos de fertilidad continúen siendo efectivos por mas tiempo, no quiero volver a quedar embarazada tan pronto…

Brennan dudo un momento en si debería recordarle a su amiga que había pensado lo mismo cuando había salido embarazada de Gregory poco tiempo después del nacimiento de William, pero decidió no hacerlo y mejor trato de alentarla –te sientes así porque ha sido mas agotador con las trillizas y porque aun son pequeñas, si estuvieran mas grandes tal vez no pensarías de la misma manera…

Angela la miró, y con una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento le contestó –tienes razón, aunque he de decir que en el aspecto de que haya sido mas agotador no tengo mucha justificación para quejarme ya que como siempre he recibido mucho apoyo de parte de Susan, ya que las dos enfermeras que llevo durante los primeros cinco meses fueron las que junto con ella marcaron una gran diferencia y aminoraron la dificultad de los momentos mas difíciles.

Huesos se estiró para palmear la mano de su amiga, y el movimiento aunado a las voces de las mujeres hicieron que la pequeña Ashley despertara. Miro primeramente desorientada la habitación en la que se encontraba, después miro a quien la tenia abrazada y le sonrió.

-Hola corazoncito dormilón…- su madre la saludo. La nena la miró y estiró los abrazos para que la abrazara.

Huesos se levantó y entregó la niña a su madre, ya en brazos de Angela, le dijo –vayamos a ver que están haciendo nuestros maridos…- su amiga también se puso de pie y se dirigieron a la terraza para supervisar los arreglos y completar los preparativos.

Los siguientes en llegara fueron la familia Wood e Isobel, en cuanto los gemelos escucharon que habían llegado corrieron a su encuentro.

-Izzy!! Izzy!!!- ambos brincaban y gritaban llenos de jubilo y la abrazaban.

-Hola peques!!! Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!- ella les respondió levantándolos del piso y dándoles un beso –vaya, mírense… cinco años, ya casi son tan grandes como Daniel y yo…- les dijo mirándolos con fingido asombro y conteniendo la risa, los niños rieron libremente y miro a Daniel quien se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando llego Daniel a su lado también a el lo saludaron con entusiasmo –hola Daniel!! Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños!!

-en verdad?, wow eso explica entonces los globos… creí que eran para mi- Daniel se había agachado para quedar a la altura de sus rostros, y los niños comenzaron a carcajearse ante las palabras del novio de su hermana –quiere decir que esos regalos y ese gran delicioso pastel son para ustedes?

A la mención de la palabra regalos y mirar en la dirección que señaló Daniel sus ojos se iluminaron y abrieron sorprendidos.

El resto de la familia Wood caminaba hacia los niños llevando coloridas cajas de regalos. Booth y Brennan también se acercaban al encuentro de los Wood para darles la bienvenida.

Booth se estiro para estrechar la mano de Nathan al tiempo que Georgia y Brennan se abrazaban –bienvenidos, gracias por venir- Booth miro a Nadia y Violet y agregó –señoritas- Brennan las miro y con una sonrisa las saludo –como han estado?

Nathan contestó por toda la familia –Todos muy bien gracias.

Se les acercaron Isobel y Daniel llevando a los niños –Hola mamá- Isobel saludo a Brennan y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Buenas tardes Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth- Daniel los saludo, respetuosamente como lo hacia todo el tiempo cuando se dirigía a ellos.

-Hola Daniel- ambos lo saludaron y Brennan también lo abrazo.

Se sentaron en la mesa más próxima y estuvieron charlando; mas tarde se les unieron Max, Russ, Amy, Jared y Padme en la misma mesa.

Así fueron llegando el resto de sus amigos, llevando regalos y felicitando efusivamente a Booth y a Brennan por su familia. Todos platicaban amenamente, hasta que la impaciencia e insistencia de parte de los niños prevaleció aunado a que los invitados no querían seguir ocultando la sorpresa de sus presentes a ese encantador par de niños.

Con la ayuda de sus padres, comenzaron a abrir las cajas de regalo y mostrándolos al resto de los que los acompañaban. Conforme tomaban alguno anunciaban a los gemelos quien se los obsequiaba para que después de abrirlo fueran a agradecer.

Entre risas, grititos de alegría de parte de los niños y vítores se abrieron todos los paquetes, los regalos fueron: un mini laboratorio de química que Zack y Desiree les obsequiaron; un set de cuatro carritos de control remoto, dos rompecabezas tridimensionales y dos scooters con luz en las llantas de parte de Parker y Rebeca; una colección de libros para colorear y de cuentos de parte de Caroline junto con un par de disfraces alusivos a una princesa y un príncipe ante los que la mujer rió suplicando que para la siguiente ocasión que los viera quería que los estuvieran usando.

La familia Wood les obsequiaron a cada uno un triciclo con sus casco, rodilleras y coderas ya que seria muy irresponsable no darles el equipo completo para su protección; enseguida y como si hubiera sido planeado abrieron el regalo de parte de Sweets y Daisy que consistía en dos pares de patines en línea entrenadores y todos rieron cuando alguien dijo a los padres que podían despreocuparse de las rodillas raspadas; Cam había decidido malcriarlos regalándoles dos televisores temáticas, una en color rojo con forma de un famoso personaje de un carro y una rosa con detalles de princesa; su tío Jared y Padme les dieron un equipo y trajes para jugar baseball a lo que Brennan lo miro con reprobación y Booth sonreía complacido; cuando llego el turno de los regalos de su abuelo Max y su tío Russ, Max se puso de pie para decir a los niños –nuestros regalos se complementan y yo quiero ser quien los ayude la primera vez… anden, ábranlos…- su abuelo les dio una casa para acampar y sus tíos dos bolsas para dormir, dos mochilas con linternas y varios utensilios, los niños no podían esperar por hacer su primer "camping" junto con sus amigos.

El regalo de Booth y Brennan, que habían decidido que fuera una casita de madera con un área de juegos que incluía una resbaladilla, dos columpios y una red para escalar, ya había sido instalado para efectos de la fiesta, y los carritos motorizados, un todo terreno en miniatura y un convertible rosa fueron dejados para el momento de la apertura de regalos, su abuelita Julia les obsequio un par de mini computadoras con juegos educativos de una reconocida marca de una rana saltando y de parte de los Hodgins les obsequiaron no solo a los gemelos sino también para Booth, Brennan, Parker, Isobel y Daniel un viaje en el crucero del ratón mas famoso y la visita a su parque temático –oh Angela, Hodgins no debieron molestarse…- a lo que ambos contestaron –no es nada, se lo merecen y lo necesitan.

Finalmente se acercaron Isobel y Daniel llevando cada uno un paquete, Isobel comenzó –niños, este es un regalo que quizás aun son muy pequeños para comprender, pero aun así quise dárselos porque a mi también me fueron obsequiados cuando cumplí cinco años, siempre los he disfrutado y espero que también un día ustedes lo hagan, además estoy segura que a mamá le va a encantar comentarlo con ustedes- Isobel sonreía y miro a Brennan quien le dirigió una sonrisa con la interrogación escrita en ella. Los niños abrieron con gran excitación el gran paquete que su hermana les entregó –es la colección de libros de la serie "Los hijos de la Tierra" de Jean M. Auel.

Los niños estaban fascinados con el regalo, cuando Daniel los llamo para entregarles su paquete que era mucho mas pequeño que el de su novia, y también hablo a los niños para explicar –este regalo no les tomara tanto tiempo entenderlo, dentro de un par de años ya podrán hacerlo, yo los leí cuando era pequeño y me gustaron mucho, estoy seguro que a ustedes también les gustara- de inmediato abrieron el paquete y extrajeron unos libros de aspecto mas adecuado para niños –es una serie que se llama "Crónicas de la Prehistoria" de Michelle Paver.

Horas después los invitados se encontraban dispersos en distintas mesas blancas de jardín decoradas con coloridos globos. En una mesa de mayor tamaño se encontraba el pastel y una gran pila de regalos.

Los niños jugaban alegres, corriendo por el verde jardín, brincando en el castillo inflable y jugando en el chapoteadero, mientras los adultos platicaban y reían.

Cuando llegó el momento de cantarles "Cumpleaños feliz" a los niños, reunidos alrededor del pastel, Booth y Brennan estaban abrazados por la cintura, de pie detrás de sus hijos. Huesos miró a todos los presentes, y pensó en lo que cada quien había contribuido en su vida y lo que representaba cada uno de ellos.

Miro a su padre, que tenia un brillo de alegría y orgullo en los ojos cada vez que estaba toda su familia reunida; a Russ quien abrazaba a su esposa Amy, y se alegró que también su hermano hubiera encontrado la felicidad y tuviera también una familia estable; miro a Angela y Hodgins quienes eran mas que muy buenos amigos, se habían convertido en parte de su familia y no concebía su vida sin su constante, incondicional y energizante presencia.

Miro a su hija Isobel y parado muy cerca de ella a su futuro yerno, Daniel, quienes cantaban alegres, vio como no había ningún rastro de los sombríos momentos que habían vivido en el pasado, el medio por el cual que había encontrado a su hija en su momento fue muy doloroso pero el tiempo estaba borrando todos los vacíos y la convivencia con Isobel era algo natural para todos, de manera increíble todos se habían adaptado fácilmente y sus temores a ser juzgada o rechazada habían sido despejados tan pronto Isobel fue aceptada sin cuestionamientos ni explicaciones por su familia y amigos, entre todos formaron una nueva perspectiva de vida; junto a Daniel, Georgia y Nathan aplaudían y felicitaban a los niños, eran un matrimonio estable y digno modelo a seguir, lo que daba estabilidad a la vida de los jóvenes.

Continuo recorriendo con la vista, hasta ver a Zack y Desireé y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como aquel estudiante que un día llegó al Jeffersonian se había transformado y había encontrado a una linda joven que estaba completamente enamorada de el y lo felices que estaban ante la llegada de su primer hijo; miro a Caroline, que era en cierta forma una figura maternal a quien, aunque nunca lo reconociera ante ella, era responsable de darles ese empujón que necesitaban para encaminarse en el camino de su relación; después vio a Cam y recordó su primer encuentro en el laboratorio y la lucha de autoridades que sucedió entre ellas, ahora se había convertido en una confiable amiga; miro a Sweets y Daisy con su pequeño niño en brazos y pensó en todas las veces en que el la ayudo psicológicamente sin que ella se diera cuenta; después, Jared que tenia de la mano a Padme la hizo pensar en como se había convertido en el típico tío que inducía a los niños a explorar el mundo de manera aventurera y de juegos.

Su corazón rebosaba de amor y alegría, ya que la joven que un día se había encontrado sola en el mundo ahora poseía una gran familia, una con la que nunca hubiera podido soñar ya ni siquiera desear. Era una enorme familia en la que todos y cada unos de los miembros estaba segura que la querían y ella lo hacia de la misma manera. Su vida había cambiado pero sobre todo ella había cambiado, se sentía completa y realizada, y encontró la razón antropológica del ser humano social, la razón por la cual un día los hombres se habían unido para formar sociedades. Tuvo que admitir que había tenido oportunidades que muchos otros nunca tenían, y sobre todo reconoció que había logrado el principal objetivo del hombre -"trascender"-.

La canción terminó y Booth la besó en la mejilla, trayéndola de nuevo al momento y ambos ayudaron a los niños a partir las rebanadas del pastel para repartir a su familia.

…y siguieron viviendo muchos años mas…

xoxoBBxoxoJAxoxoxZDxoxoSDxoxoDIxoxoJPxoxoNGxoxoSTxoxoCGxoxoMMxoxo

Listo!!!!!! Oh creo que voy a llorar de emoción!!!!! Les ha gustado???? Hay o había algo mas que querían saber???? Espero muchos, muchos reviews, ahora si, aunque nunca hayan dejado háganme saber que aquí estuvieron también y saber si les gusto???

Chicos, ha sido un gusto enorme el haberlos conocido, estoy muy alegre y feliz conmigo misma por haber terminado esta historia. Doy gracias primeramente a Dios, por que vivimos en esta época donde tenemos tantas comodidades como la electricidad, agua purificada, sistemas de drenaje, tratamientos médicos, tv, Internet, computadoras. También agradezco a mi familia, a mis papás porque muchas veces me quedaba en la compu en lugar de hacer mis deberes, a mis dos hermanos que muchas veces me alegran el día con sus ocurrencias, les doy a gracias porque siempre he recibido su apoyo y amor aun en mis peores momentos.

Sobre todo, esta historia esta dedicada y por lo mismo les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me dejaron reviews, ustedes fueron mi motivación para poder continuar escribiendo. Nunca hubiera podido continuar hasta este capi sin sus motivantes y lindos comentarios.

Hubo personas que desde el principio me acompañaron, _Marce_ y _Lourdes_, chicas no tienen idea de cuanto les debo, también he de mencionar a _Sorano Megami_ por hacerme notar algunos errorcillos, gracias!!! _Boothtempe_, _Tami762_, _Lu89_, _Berex_1602_, _Pimar_ que también siempre han sido fieles y sus lindos comentarios me alegraban por semanas así como los de _Temperance Potter, Dn!, Monica, Natti, Brennangirl, Blackjam, Valee, Liliana, Mary Riz, Holly Rosslyn, Tatis, Nonblendes, Luly, Genesis, Lucia, Annie Bella, Mayee, Maeva, Carolina, _muchos se perdieron en mis largas tardanzas, pero aun así valoro mucho sus comentarios y me disculpo que muchas veces me demorara tanto en actualizar. Espero que siempre disfruten la historia, porque yo siempre lo haré y en mis recuerdos y mi corazón hay un lugar especial para esta mi primera historia, mis lectores con sus palabras de aliento y el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

Nos estamos leyendo, siempre habrá alguien en Guadalajara que pensara en ustedes,

Saludos desde GDL, Jalisco México para ti y toda tu familia!!!!!!!

PD: voy a publicar algo mas que quiero compartir con ustedes, jejeje, por eso todavía no voy a cerrar totalmente esta historia. Los espero!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Extras.**

Este no es en si un capi, es una serie de curiosidades que quise compartir con ustedes además de agradecerles nuevamente por su compañía, entusiasmo y apoyo. Son experiencias que viví durante el periodo en que escribí, escenas borradas o lo que se había planteado al inicio y que llego a cambiar, no se si les guste o interese pero es algo que también quise compartirles.

Esta historia surgió por la respuesta a un review que deje a una chica alemana, al final y no tengo idea de porque escribió –espero leer pronto tu historia- como a las dos horas me llego otra vez a la mente esa ultima frase, pero volví a desecharla. A los días ya me había invadido totalmente y me dije –pues escribiré, he leído muchos fics talvez pueda hacer uno chiquito-

Para cuando me decidí a escribir algo , solamente había visto unos diez episodios (algunos ni siquiera completos) pero ya tenia idea de los personajes y recuerdo que habían anunciado en la tv que pasarían el final de la segunda temporada ¡en dos días! –tenia que enterarme en que iba la historia para poder escribir algo vdd?!- así que como ya me era costumbre me perdí los primeros 18 minutos del capi, pero lo que vi fue suficiente para darme el empuje del despegue.

Lo que mas me marco fue la mirada que se dirigen Booth y Brennan frente al altar después de que Angela y Hodgins salieran corriendo. Fue mi gancho para las relaciones de pareja en la historia, en ese momento estuve segura que si habría algo entre ellos.

Hice una lista con los datos que requería conocer como eran el hecho de: en donde se desarrollaba la historia (ciudad, estado, país?), nombre completo de los personajes y que era el Jeffersonian (-y como se deletreaba, jaja.-)

En teoría la historia se desarrollo entre los años de la temporada cinco y/o seis.

Mi imaginación no daba para mucho, calcule que serian a lo mucho cinco capítulos.

La idea base fue solo lo referente a que Brennan había sido violada cuando estuvo en el "Foster home" y que el cuerpo de su atacante llegaba un dia para ser identificado por el equipo.

Después hice otra pequeña lista con "los hechos del accidente" (escena donde muere el señor Almarel), les enlisto las ideas que se me ocurrieron:

*…después de la lucha con su embriagado atacante ella se apresuro a salir del auto y…

*Él atacante accidentalmente piso el pedal del acelerador.

*Trato de alcanzarla y aceleró el carro pero perdió el control.

*El se desmayo y choco.

*Ella lo empujo, salio del carro y este cayo del acantilado.

*El se quedo dormido al estar alcoholizado, aprovechando esto ella huyo, después cayo por el acantilado.

*Ellos lucharon fuera cerca de la orilla, y en el forcejeo ella lo empujo y el cayo, la joven simplemente huye del lugar.

Como pudieron darse cuenta, en mi visión original encontraban el carro en el fondo del acantilado, al final la última idea fue la que prevaleció.

Lo primero que escribí después de las listas fue la escena de la lucha entre Isobel y Johan, (ósea es justo lo primero que se escribió del fic) se las transcribo…

…Encontraron rastros de piel bajo las uñas de las manos y un pendiente con restos de piel y sangre.

Cuando el tutor llego a su casa, después de haber ido a un bar y haberse embriagado, encontró a la joven y su novio y escucho que estaban planeando huir y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de confesar las violaciones entro y trato de estrangular al chico pero este se resistió y con un ultimo golpe logro desmayarlo. Después sujeto a la joven y la arrastro al auto y una vez que llegaron al acantilado la obligo a salir sujetando un gran cuchillo y trato de violarla una vez mas. Ellos lucharon y en la lucha el se hizo una profunda herida en la pierna (dejando una marca en el hueso), ella trato de correr pero volvió a sujetarla. El tenia un plan y no era liberarla; entre los empujones y huidas se habían acercado demasiado a la orilla y con un forcejeo final, ella logra liberarse y el trastabillea y cae.

BbBbBbBb

El siguiente punto fue establecer nombres:

-Almarel: Este apellido fue un regalo de mi papá, el fue quien me lo propuso, no se si existe en realidad, pero creo que el lo invento.

Los nombres que circularon para Isobel y demás personajes fueron: (me la pase haciendo listas para todo, solo así podía "bajar toda la info de la "azotea" jajaja)

-Hija: Patricia, Lilith, Hannah, Josefine, Melissa, Madison, Josie, Isabel, Isobel. Apellido: Griffiths, Richardson, Thi bert, Andrews.

-Novio: Mark, Graham, Adam, Aaron, Ray.

-Tutor: Johnathan, Warner, Thomas. Apellido: De Frymark, Dobson, Lerman

-Bebes: Emily y Ryan Booth, Brian

-Bebes Hodgins: William, Leisel, Allison, James.

-Papás novio: Gloria y Thomas.

Al final use unos nombres para otros personajes, y para hacer honor a ciertas personas puse algunos nombres, (creo que el día que lo lean sabrán cada quien, pero por si no lo cacharon así fue:

-Por mi hermana la señora Wood recibió su nombre y apodo.

-El segundo hijo de los Hodgins fue nombrado en honor a mi mamá.

-La alusión de mi papá fue poner el nombre que el me sugirió.

-Originalmente, la novia de Zack se llamaba Leslie (como la niña que le gustaba a mi hermano, pero por suerte todavía no publicaba su nombre cuando el señorito cambio de chica y fue cambiado por Desiree, pero la intención siempre estuvo ahí y el lo sabe.

Cuando Brennan pide ir a la heladería, es un antojo real que mi mamá tenia cuando estaba embarazada de mi, dos o tres veces por semana mi papá tenia que llevarla por un "Banana Royal" o "Banana Split" como lo conozcan.

Trate de usar todo el alfabeto para asignar nombres y repetir lo menos posible una letra, las únicas letras que no pude usar fueron "Q, U, X" de todas las demás se usaron al menos en un nombre. Las mas usadas fueron "M" con seis nombres o apellidos, "A y R" con cuatro.

El nombre de la identidad falsa que uso Isobel es en parte un rearreglo usando tres letras y media del nombre real, Olive, cambia "B" por "V" y quita la "S" por la "I" .

En la cadenita que Booth le regalo a Brennan cuando nacieron los gemelos es un acróstico de "HUESOS". (cap 11)

Toda la historia fue escrita en mi muy querida lap, (este punto es en reconocimiento y agradecimiento a ella, jejeje) en mi casa se burlan de ella llamándola "la reliquia" ya que tiene varios años y en el transcurso de la historia sobrevivió una caída de mas de un metro de altura, múltiples golpes y viajes por todas partes, incluso vacaciones familiares a la playa y la montaña, y teniendo varias lesiones de su "caparazoncito" era toda una odisea levantar y cerrar la tapa de la pantalla; gracias mi compu linda tu fuiste testigo de mi nacimiento y desarrollo como escritora y fuiste la primera en enterarte de mis locuras!!!

En todo este tiempo no he leido fanfics de Bones para dejar integra la historia en mi mente y no verme influenciada por ninguna otra historia, asi que ahora si, todos aquellos que tengan fics de Bones, por ahí les caere un dia de estos, jejeje.

Mi lugar favorito para escribir fue la biblioteca de mi universidad en CUCEA, la mejor biblioteca de America Latina la cual extraño ya que en el centro universitario en el que estoy ahora ¡no hay!

El repertorio musical que me acompaño e inspiro era muy variado, empezaba siempre la lista de reproducción con Ironic de Alanis Moriste, y después iba desde todas las canciones de The Corrs, el album de exitos de Bjork, el disco de Tribute de Yanni, Leaves Eyes, el soundtrack de Hairspray, Spice Girls, Gloria Estefan, A moment like this y Because of you de Kelly Clarkson, Nobody wants to be lonely de Christina Aguilera con Ricky Martin, La Chilanga Banda de Café Tacaba, Angel de Belinda, Dilemma de Nelly con Kelly, Through the eyes of love de Melinda Manchester, Thriller y I'll be there de Michael Jackson, Breath de Anna Nalick, Eternal Flame de The Bangles, por supuesto que repetia I Hill Always Love You de la gran señora Whitney Houston, Stronger de Britney Spears, Crazy con Seal o Alanis, y no por ser mencionadas al final restan importancia Fill me in de Craig David, Hero de Enrique Iglesias, The World is not enough de Garbage y no me podian faltar Oliva Newton John con Travolta cantando You're the one that I want, Kiss me de Sixpence none the richer y Juanes con Nelly Furtado Fotografia y finalmente algunas otras de Laura Pausini, Black eyed peas, Evanescense, Destiny's Child y otros cuantos mas pero ya no los aburro, jajaja con esta musica fue con la que funcione; me ponia mis audifonos y dejaba que me llevaran a la historia totalmente (bueno tanto como podia) aislada de mundo.

Ahora les pondré una serie de pequeñas escenas, algunas solo son ideas que no llegaron a florecer o que fueron editadas porque ya no supe como incluirlas pero igual las quiero compartir, disfrútenlas…

**Prepando la habitación de los gemelos.**

-Parker, ayúdame a llevar esa caja a la habitación para los gemelos- Booth le indico a su hijo desde la parte trasera de su camioneta balanceando dos grandes cajas y dos bolsas.

-Yo llevo lo que falta papá- Parker respondió con entusiasmo acercándose al vehiculo.

Booth ya en el interior de la casa alzó la voz para informar el destino de los dos últimos paquetes anticipándose a su hijo -las otras dos cajas son los asientos multiusos para mi auto, esas van a permanecer en el garaje, después las instalaremos.

Parker, tomando tres bolsas de mediano tamaño y acomodando la caja que le habían indicado en ambos brazos, equilibrando el peso y el tamaño de esta junto con las bolsas entró al interior de la casa.

Al entrar Brennan vio la carga que llevaba Parker y de inmediato se acerco para liberarlo del peso de las bolsas. -oh cielos, Parker! Como puedes llevar tanto? déjame llevar a mi la caja.

-Gracias! no te preocupes Tempe, yo puedo llevarlas, además tu no debes de cargar ningún objeto pesado, no quiero que te vayas a hacer daño o a los bebes...- Parker contesto sin pensarlo con una dulce sonrisa.

Brennan le sonrió enternecida y tocando la cabeza del niño dijo –gracias Parker, eres muy atento.

Ambos caminaron a la recién pintada habitación que seria para los gemelos, el día anterior Booth y Parker se habían encargado de cambiar el frió y monótono azul grisáceo por un tenue y calido beige.

En la habitación ya se encontraba Booth abriendo una mas de las varias cajas que se hallaban al centro de la amplia área alfombrada. En uno de los extremos Booth ya había colocado las piezas de lo que seria una vez armada una cuna de madera color caoba.

También había sido ya desempacada una silla mecedora fabricada en madera de un tono ligeramente mas claro que las cunas y las partes de un pequeño librero, faltaba por desempacar la otra cuna, y dos muebles que constaban de cinco cajones cada uno y tres lados de su superficie tenían agregados que creaban barreras para tener la función de cambiadores.

Después de casi una hora se hallaban repartidos, en pequeñas pilas, los muebles a su espera de ser ensamblados. Huesos leía las instrucciones, que cada objeto incluya en su caja, repitiéndolas cuantas veces fuera necesario a los determinados y en ocasiones exasperados hombres.

Ya habían realizado varias pausas en el arduo trabajo para refrescarse y tomar aperitivos, cuando finalmente los chicos terminaron con el ultimo colgante musical para las cunas, la ropa y pañales ordenados en el armario y Huesos de acomodar los libros en el librero, Parker dio el toque final y tarareando una música triunfal coloco un oso de peluche en cada una de las cunas.

Los tres miraron desde la puerta de entrada, complacidos y alegres con el resultado, la habitación estaba totalmente lista para el arribo de los pequeños, y esta irradiaba el amor y la calidez de las personas que con paciencia los esperaban.

**Horneando galletitas**

En la mansión Hodgins se encontraban Angela y Casey en la amplia cocina alistandose para preparar galletas de chispas de chocolate.

Casey estaba sentada sobre la barra al centro de la estancia, con las piernas cruzadas y miraba a su mamá moverse por la gran cocina acercando todo lo necesario para hornear galletas –con estas galletitas mi tia Tempe va a estar feliz… verdad mami?

-si linda, y mas feliz cuando le des un fuerte abrazo y un beso- Angela la tomó por las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente –ahora señorita, usted me va a ayudar a preparar unas ricas galletas…

-siiii!!!!!- la niña subió los brazos triunfal y alegre –y le van a gustar mucho porque la gelatina verde de hospital sabe muy feo- concluyo la pequeña sacando la lengua como gesto de rechazo.

Angela había arrimado un gran bol de plástico, en el que había colocado harina, huevo, azúcar y mantequilla; la niña esperaba ansiosa el momento de poder ensuciarse las manos y sentir los ingredientes mezclarse. Ambas realizaban alegre la divertida tarea.

-Ahora las chispas de chocolate- Angela indico a su hija.

-muchas chispas de chocolate- dijo Casey tomando el recipiente con el delicioso ingrediente y rindiéndose a la tentación tomo dos trocitos y se los llevo a la boca –mmm!!! Esta muy rico!!!- al decir esto se llevo el dedo para retirar los restos de chocolate.

La niña se quedo en silencio mirando a Angela colocar las galletas en el horno, cuando su madre se giro y se acerco a ella rodeándola con sus brazos habló en actitud concentrada –mamí…

-si linda- Angela la miro, aguardando para que continuara.

Casey la miró y por un instante miró el abultado vientre de su madre antes de mirarla de nuevo a ella y proseguir –cuando las mamás quieren bebes van al hospital…- dijo en tono de afirmación -los bebes están en el hospital?

No cielo, están en la pancita de las mamas- la niña la miro inquisitiva y con mucha seriedad…

-entonces…- la niña seguía muy concentrada en sus cavilaciones –como sacan a los bebes de ahí- ahora se veía un poco alarmada y volvió a mirar el vientre de Angela.

Angela, de la manera mas tranquila le respondió –los doctores abren una puertita y los sacan- ante esto los ojos de la niña se abrieron sorprendidos, por lo que agregó rápidamente –pero no duele y la puertita se vuelve a cerrar, es muy especial.

La niña apretó ligeramente los labios en una línea, asintiendo y cambiando de posición volvió a preguntar –ya le van a abrir la puertita a mi tía?

-No pequeña, aun no- Angela le colocó un mechoncito de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-y a ti?- ahora Casey se veía preocupada.

-tampoco- le contestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La niña finalmente se relajo satisfecha con las respuestas, y volviendo a cambiar de tema dijo –voy a hacer un dibujo… puedo comer leche con galletas mientras coloreo?

-si preciosa, traigamos tus colores para que dibujes aquí.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila sin más preguntas ni novedades.

**Guía**** práctica de compras**

Una lujosa camioneta color arena arribo al amplio estacionamiento de una conocida tienda departamental, después de recorrer varios pasillos se detuvo en un espacio cercano a una de las entradas. Al momento de apagar el motor del amplio vehiculo, los seguros se desactivaron automáticamente.

Era un día soleado, con el cielo azul y unas vagas nubes blancas que resaltaban en el vasto y profundo tono celeste. Era el tipo de días que Angela mas disfrutaba, sobre todo cuando tenia la oportunidad de pasarlos con su hija y su mejor amiga.

Las puertas delanteras se abrieron y las dos mujeres, con sus prominentes vientres salieron del vehiculo. Angela abrió la puerta enseguida a la de ella, esta se deslizo suavemente, y se inclino para desabrochas los cinturones que sujetaban a Casey a su asiento.

La niña sonrió a su madre en anticipación a lo que sabia que vendría, le encantaba salir de compras y el hecho de que su tia estuviera con ellas la alegraba aun mas; estiro sus brazos y con un ligero brinco se libró de las ataduras, se acerco hasta el limite de la camioneta y con un gritito de alegria dio un salto saliendo siendo cuidadosamente sostenida por la mano de su mamá.

Ambas rodearon el auto y se unieron a Huesos, el calido sol rozo sus rostros y la brisa meció sus cabellos, al entrar a la tienda percibieron el aire acondicionado; y Angela junto con Casey se dirigieron inmediatamente en dirección al departamento de bebes.

Huesos ya se había resignado y convencido de que seria de gran beneficio seguir las enseñanzas de su amiga, ciertamente no tenia idea de cómo debía escoger ropa para sus hijos, en primer lugar no tenia idea de cómo estaban establecidas las tallas o que era apropiado o necesario comprar.

Al llegar al área deseada, Casey soltó la mano de su madre y se adelanto hasta un escaparate en el que se hallaban vestidos con colores en tono pastel, y tomando uno en color lila dijo –mira mamí que bonito, crees que me quede? Puedo llevarlo?

-Casey, hoy venimos a ayudar a tia Tempe a escoger ropa para los bebes…

-pero es tan lindo… si me porto bien me lo compras- dijo con su tierna vocesita y el gesto que sabia la hacia conseguir lo que queria.

Angela la miro unos momento a punto de sucumbir, pero sabia lo que una madre debia hacer y agrego tambien en un tono dulce poniendose al nivel de la pequeña –tienes razon hija, es un vestido muy lindo, pero hoy es un dia especial…- hizo un pequeña pausa, miro a Huesos y volvió a ver a su pequeña con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo –hoy vamos a escoger el primer vestido y un trajecito para los bebes… y que te parece si tu decides cual es el vestido mas bonito para la bebe de tu tía…- volvió a hacer una pausa y concluyo –se que escogerás el mejor, confió en ti…- esto por supuesto logro convencer a la pequeña.

Huesos sonreía ante la escena y la forma en que Angela había logrado convencer a la niña y darle una lección –además Casey, ya había pensado que en cuanto salgamos de aquí vayamos a comprar un rico helado…

-Siii!!- Casey grito feliz, miro a su mamá asintiendo y a se acerco a Huesos tomándola de la mano para jalarla con ella hacia otro mueble que contenía pequeñas prendas de niña -yo te ayudare a encontrar el más más más bonito de los vestidos Tia Tempe!!!

Después de ver unos cuantos la vocecita de Casey se hizo escuchar a dos muebles de distancia de donde se encontraban Angela dándole consejos a Huesos sobre tipos de tela –mami! Tia Tempe! Ya lo encontré… miren…

Las mujeres se acercaron al lugar de donde las llamaban, encontraron a Casey señalando un pequeño vestido blanco de manga corta, con un listoncito rosa muy claro en la cintura y otro listón rosa entrelazado en encaje también blanco en el filo del vestido; acompañado de un simpático calzoncito.

Casey las miró expectante y pregunto –te gusta Tia Tempe?

-por supuesto corazón, esta hermoso!- Huesos había tomado el conjunto y lo miraba maravillada.

-les dije que encontraría el mas lindo- la niña dijo con suficiencia.

Angela la abrazo y le dio un beso que la niña correspondió alegre para añadir repentinamente –ahora podemos ir por una nieve de vainilla?

-si Casey, ahora iremos por helados…

**Competencia de cambio de pañales**

…- estas listo para enfrentarte al mejor?- Hodgins retó a Booth, ya tenían tiempo proponiendo la contienda.

Booth rió abiertamente diciendo –mas bien, creo que soy yo quien debe preguntártelo.

Ambos rieron, ya se encontraban cada uno frente a un cambiador, sosteniendo a sus respectivos hijos.

-William, demostremos de que somos capaces…

-escuchaste eso Brian, vamos a enseñarles a que se enfrentan- al decir esto, lo elevo por los aires a lo que el niño respondió riendo alegremente y aplaudiendo.

-muy bien, a sus puestos…- dijo Hodgins y ambos hombres recostaron a los bebes justo a un lado de un pañal, un bote de talco y de toallitas húmedas.

-…listos…- Booth dio la siguiente voz a la cual, ambos colocaron las manos sobre las caderas de los bebes.

Y al unísono los dos gritaron –…ahora!!-

De inmediato dos pares de manos comenzaron a retirar los pantaloncitos que los niños llevaban para dejar expuestas las cintas adhesivas que sujetaban los pañales.

Hábilmente y cuidadosamente los dos padres retiraron los pañales y se proponían a limpiar con las toallitas húmedas cuando comenzó realmente el desafió, la verdadera dificultad llego a su punto máximo.

-…Brian, por favor deja de moverte- Booth suplicaba a su hijo desesperado pero con un timbre de ternura –no puedes dejar que papi pierda, somos un equipo…

-Ha!...- Hodgins enderezo al bebe con el nuevo pañal perfectamente cambiado - Te lo dije, aun poseo mi titulo de "Rey del laboratorio" soy el mejor- concluyo con petulancia, sosteniendo en alto con orgullo al pequeño William.

-Oh no!! No no no… por supuesto que no es así, tuviste factores de ventaja, Brian no dejaba de moverse- dijo esto levantando al niño quien reía alegre y ya con pañal limpio.

Hodgins negaba con la cabeza diciendo –fue una batalla, y como tal hay factores inesperados, acéptalo, no puedes competir con mis habilidades, he logrado perfeccionar una técnica infalible- sostenía a William de forma que ambos daban la cara a su interlocutor.

Booth miró al niño y agregó mirando a su propio hijo –Debimos haber ganado- le tomaba una manita atrayendo su atención –…tu sabes hacerlo, ya hemos batido nuestras propias marcas- el pequeño extendió sus brazos y abrazo cariñosamente a su padre.

Ante esto y como ya era costumbre, Brian le ganó a su padre, y Booth mirando a Hodgins agregó –esto fue solo una practica; los dejamos ganar en esta ocasión para poder conocer sus capacidades e identificar sus debilidades para planear nuestra estrategia.

Hodgins se reía abiertamente y concluyo –si, como digan; ya vendrá otra ocasión.

bBbBbBbB

Espero las hayan disfrutado, algunas no llegaron porque ya no supe en donde ponerlas, o porque no soy muy buena tampoco para comprar cosas y no pude hacer una "guia" y me quede con el capitulo de "Compras", siempre me agrado la familia Hodgins, y la verdad me pesaba no incluirlos mucho en la historia, por eso es que aquí me aprovecho para darles mas publicidad (buu!! A los escritores que nos arruinaron esto, se me ocurrió una idea de cómo lo podían recomponer, pero yo no se que se les pasa por la mente o que planes tengan para esta pareja, con que no nos arruinen la pareja de Booth y Brennan…)

Bueno pues no me quiero despedir, creo que mi subconsciente sigue queriendo posponer este momento pero pues tiene que llegar… espero que no se me este olvidando nada… y seguir recibiendo muchos reviews.

Como ultimo dato o detalle que quiero agregar y como protesta airada, estoy terminando el 31 de marzo del 2010 y es fecha que mi familia no ha leído la historia (Tere A. ahora te comprendo cuando me decías que tu familia no había leído tu historia, se me hacia increíble, casi imposible, ahora ya no, jejej)

Los quiero, y les estoy infinitamente agradecida desde el fondo de mi corazón escritor, a los que dejaron reviews haciéndome saber que ahí estaban. Esta historia fue por ti!!!

Gracias por compartir conmigo esta experiencia.

Guadalajara Jalisco, 1 de abril del 2010.

PD: aunque nunca hayas dejado review, es tu oportunidad para saber que tambien fuiste parte de todo y saber que aqui estuviste ;)


End file.
